


crack in me

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: „Ich bin der Spion!“ – dieser Satz rettet Armitage Hux das Leben. --- In meiner Version flieht Hux gemeinsam mit Finn, Poe und Chewie und bleibt so am Leben. Als der Krieg vorbei ist, scheinen ihn alle vergessen zu haben. Bis sich Rey unfreiwillig seiner annimmt und versucht Hux irgendwie in diese neue/ihre Welt, die Nachkriegswelt, einzugliedern. Wird sie Erfolg haben oder landet Hux am Ende wieder auf der dunklen Seite? --- Rey/General Hux --- Lovestory
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Was hatte er getan?

Er hatte nicht nur Kylo Ren denunzieren, nicht nur die Erste Ordnung an den Widerstand verraten, sondern auch sich selbst. Sich und sein ganzes Leben, was nur darauf ausgerichtet war, zu erobern und zu beherrschen. Er hatte versagt, bis in die letzte Konsequenz. Wenn sein alter Herr nicht schon tot wäre, würde er ihn dafür garantiert töten.

„Komm mit uns!“, hatte Finn gesagt. Der Mann, der einst sein Soldat gewesen war. Der Mann, der nur eine Nummer in seiner Armee gewesen war. Ein Mann, der ein eigenes Bewusstsein entwickelt hatte, wie eine Droide mit einer KI.

„Was? Bist du jetzt ein Mensch, FN-2187?“, hatte er bissig geantwortet. Finn hatte ihn ernst angesehen.

„Sehr witzig, jetzt, Hux! Wenn du hier bleibst, stirbst du.“

Poe hatte schon von weiter weg gebrüllt: „… das ist ziemlich sicher, Hux! JETZT!“

Finn hatte ihn schon hochgezerrte und er war tatsächlich kopflos mit diesen Idioten geflohen. Nur weg. Weg von diesem unberechenbaren Irren. Kylo Ren, dem es ausschließlich um persönliche Rache und weiß der Geier was noch, ging. Ren, der völlig den Fokus und das Ziel verloren hatte. Der Mann war eher eine Gefahr, denn ein Gewinn. Ren war ein unzurechnungsfähiges Pulverfass, mit dem er sich schon viel zu lang rumärgern musste.

Alles hatte Kylo Ren zerstört, mit seinem Egoismus und dem kindischen Glauben, dass er schon alles bekam, wenn er nur wütend genug war. Sorgsam und so viele Jahre lang, war die Erste Ordnung aufgebaut worden, nur damit ein dahergelaufener Hitzkopf mit viel zu viel Macht in seinen Händen alles innerhalb weniger Wochen zerstörte. Das hatte sein Vater nicht gewollt. Das hatte niemand gewollt, der die Erste Ordnung aus den Trümmern des Imperiums wieder aufgebaut hatte.

„Du bist natürlich ein Gefangener. Hast hoffentlich nichts anderes erwartet, oder?“, hatte Poe gesagt und er hatte ihm nicht mal eine Antwort gegeben.

Seither war er ein Gefangener des Widerstandes.

Seit vielen Monaten!

Inzwischen waren viele Dinge geschehen, welche ihm Finn erzählt hatte. Der ehemalige Sturmtruppler hielt es scheinbar für seine Verpflichtung sich um ihn zu kümmern, zumindest was den Klatsch betraf. Man hatte ihn inzwischen nach D’Qar, der ehemaligen Basis des Widerstandes gebracht. Man hatte sie allerdings in die Bergwelt des Planeten verlegt. Hier befand er sich in einer Baracke, in der sie ihm erst einmal eine Gefängniszelle einrichten mussten, weil ein Widerstand so was nicht hatte.

„Was, macht ihr keine Gefangenen? Und ich dachte, die Erste Ordnung wären die Bösen!“, hatte er sarkastisch angemerkt. Immerhin Dameron hatte höflich gelacht.

Finn hatte ihm berichtet, was geschehen war, auch wenn er es ebenso nur aus Erzählungen hatte. Kylo Ren war tot (geschieht dem Bastard recht, hatte er gedacht, merkte allerdings später, dass es ihm am Arsch vorbei ging). Palpatine, der wahre Strippenzieher im Hintergrund, war ebenfalls tot. Rey hatte es getan. Finn hatte mysteriöse Dinge von sich gegeben.

„Kylo, also ich meine Ben hat Rey das Leben gerettet, indem er sich geopfert hat, um ihr sein Leben zu schenken“, hatte der Schwarze ehrfürchtig geflüstert. Finn saß auf einem Stuhl vor seiner Zelle, die eine Gittertür hatte.

„Unsinn“, hatte er gebrummt und sich geärgert, dass er nicht bei der Endschlacht dabei gewesen war. Sie hörte sich legendär an.

„Doch, das hat er. Am Ende hat er sich für die richtige Seite entschieden, die helle. Vielleicht schaffst du das auch, Hux?“

Was sollte er darauf sagen? Dass sein Leben zerstört war, egal auf welcher beschissenen Seite er stand? Es war ihm egal, dass fucking Ren tot war, auch, dass Ren am Ende die Entscheidung gegen ihre Sache getroffen hatte (das war absehbare gewesen, deswegen wollte er ihn loswerden).

Es war ihm auch egal, dass Palpatine tot war. Dessen Tod war nur ein Symptom, was vorüberging, wie Hautjucken. Das Böse starb nie. Er war sich sicher, dass es zurückkommen würde, in der einen oder anderen Form. Allerdings wäre er dann nicht mehr verfügbar. Das Böse hatte seine verdammte Chance bei ihm gehabt. Jahre seines jämmerlichen Lebens, hatte er dafür geopfert. Für nichts.

Er war müde, nur müde.

So lag er viel auf seinem recht gemütlichen Bett. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, der Widerstand behandelte ihn gut. Außer, dass er die Zelle nur ein Mal am Tag zu einem Spaziergang verlassen durfte, dabei liefen zwei bewaffnete Männer hinter ihm her, ging es ihm gut. Er bekam ausreichend Essen, hatte Zugang zu Informationssystemen und konnte sich quer durch die Galaxis lesen, wenn er wollte. Finn kam ab und an, um ihm ein paar Sachen zu erzählen. Manchmal brachte er Dameron mit, der sich immer aufspielte. Die beiden Männer fühlten sich für ihn verantwortlich, das war sehr deutlich.

Der Krieg war zwar vorbei und doch auch wieder nicht.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?“, fragte er Finn eines Tages. Verlegen sah er an ihm vorbei und seufzte.

„Ich … weiß nicht recht. Niemand fühlt sich verantwortlich, glaube ich.“

„Ich sage dir, wer verantwortlich ist! Die Frau, die Palpatine ermordet hat. Bring sie her, ich frage sie selbst!“

„Rey?“

„Ach, sie hat einen Namen …“, ätzte er, aber Finn sah ihn nur mitfühlend an.

„Ich sehe, was ich arrangieren kann.“

„General Skywalker?“ Rey drehte sich herum und lächelte.

„Rey, Finn … bitte!“

„Gut, Rey“, sagte Finn gehorsam und kam langsam näher. Sie wusste, dass Finn sie das nächste Mal wieder respektvoll mit ihrem neuen Titel General ansprechen würde. Dabei hatte sie sich selbst nie in diesen Posten erhoben. Er war ihr zugefallen und sie müsste ihn erfüllen, als letzter Jedi, wie alle sagten. Tief in sich fühlte sie, dass es nicht wahr war. Irgendwo da draußen gab es andere, die wie sie waren. Sie müsste sie nur finden. Nicht nur als Andenken wollten alle, dass der Widerstand fortbestand. Sie selbst wollte es, um eine Aufgabe zu haben und um alle zu ehren, die ihr Leben gelassen hatten, damit das Gute siegen konnte.

Ben. Mit ihm war ein Stück von ihr gegangen, was sie nie wieder gefunden hatte. Als sie Finn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, hatte sie eine Ahnung davon bekommen, was Freundschaft war. Mit Ben hatte sie Zuneigung gefunden, die keine Chance hatte. Und jetzt? War sie wieder leer und gefühllos. Einsam. Du bist nicht allein!, hörte sie Ben manchmal in ihrer Erinnerung. Warum fühlte es sich trotzdem so an?

„Um was geht es, Finn?“, versuchte sich Rey auf ihren besten Freund zu konzentrieren.

„Es geht um Hux.“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Er … wir müssen etwas mit ihm machen. Irgendwas, Rey!“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Na ja, er ist jetzt schon so lange unserer Gefangener, was hast du mit ihm vor?“

Rey seufzte. Sie kannte das Problem. Finn und Poe hatten Hux aus Menschlichkeit mitgebracht und nun war er noch immer ihr Gefangener, obwohl der Krieg vorbei war. Hux könnten sie weder als eine Austausch-Geisel behandeln, noch hatte er sonstigen Nutzen. Aber freilassen, war auch schwierig. Um nicht zu sagen, war es keineswegs einfach, nicht immer noch in den Kategorien Feind und Freund zu denken. General Armitage Hux war auch nicht nur ein beliebiger Soldat gewesen, den sie schon längst frei gelassen hätte. Hux war ein hochrangiger Kriegstreiber gewesen, clever, skrupellos, zielstrebig und er wäre erfolgreich gewesen, wenn Ben seine Pläne nicht durchkreuzt hätte. Rey wusste das sehr gut, umso schwerer war es diesen Mann gehen zu lassen. Die Vorstellung, er würde in den Unbekannten Regionen ein neues Imperium erschaffen, war besorgniserregend. So etwas traute sie diesem klugen Mann unbedingt zu. Leider hatte die Galaxie unter dem Krieg sehr gelitten. Dinge mussten neu aufgebaut werden, Organisation neu geschaffen und Strukturen geordnet werden. Weder gab es eine Art Gesetz für solche Situationen, in der Hux war, noch eine Art Kriegsgericht, was ihn verurteilen würde. Rey war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie ihn ausliefern würde.

Bisher hatte sie es aus vielen Gründen vermieden, ihm persönlich zu begegnen. Einmal war da ihre Abscheu. Sie machte Hux unter anderem dafür verantwortlich, dass Ben nicht mehr bei ihr war, aber sie wusste auch, dass das nicht stimmte. Es war Bens eigene Entscheidung gewesen und sie müsste das akzeptieren. Ein weiterer Grund war, dass sie eine diffuse Furcht hatte, dass Hux ihr den Verstand manipulieren würde, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Das war dumm, weil sie selbst viel mächtiger war als er und doch gab es da diese Hemmung in ihr. Zu viele Dinge hatte sie von ihm gehört.

„Ich denke noch darüber nach. In der Zwischenzeit …“, wich sie Finn aus.

„Du solltest dir nicht zu viel Zeit nehmen, Rey. Ich …“ Finn kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Finn, sprich schon!“

„Na ja, ich bin wohl der Einzige, der sich überhaupt mit ihm unterhält und ich glaube, ich kenne ihn inzwischen ein wenig. Er … ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen, Rey.“

„Was?“

„Er … Hux gibt sich auf.“

„Dann räume alle scharfen Gegenstände aus seiner Zelle!“, erwiderte sie härter als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Finn kannte sie gut genug, um es ihr nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Sprich doch einfach mit ihm, vielleicht bekommst du währenddessen eine Idee, was du mit ihm machen kannst, hm? Hux ist kein Monster, Rey. Er hat sich auf unsere Seite gestellt.“

„Das stimmt nicht, Finn, das weißt du. Hux stand auf seiner eigenen Seite und hat einen Dreck auf uns gegeben. Er wollte Ben nur aus egoistischen Gründen loswerden, nicht um uns zu helfen. Er ist ein Monster! Erinnere dich an die vielen Toten, die auf sein Konto gehen!“ Finn schluckte und sah sie betreten an.

„Du hast recht.“ Mit einem unschlüssigen Blick sah er sie trotzdem flehend an.

„Gut, ich spreche mit Hux. War er heute schon draußen?“

„Nein, er geht in einer Stunde. Willst du dich ihm anschließen?“

„Ich habe ja wohl keine Wahl …“, murrte sie und ignorierte Finns dankbares Lächeln. Ihr Freund hatte recht. Zwar hatte es Finn nicht ausgesprochen, aber sie wusste, was er dachte. Ein Krieg endete erst dann, wenn man auch vergeben könnte. Konnte sie Hux vergeben? In ihr sträubte sich doch jetzt schon alles, mit diesem Ungeheuer zu sprechen. Aber sie würde Finn den Gefallen tun, damit er Ruhe gab.

„Aber ich werde ihn keinesfalls vom Suizid abhalten!“, rief sie Finn nach.

Der Tag war grau, der Wind erwähnenswert und es war frisch, nicht kalt. Hux‘ Haarfarbe leuchtete regelrecht von Weitem. Rey musste sich zwingen weiterzulaufen. Ihr Gefangener wurde einmal am Tag unter Bewachung in einem eingezäunten Areal des improvisierten Hangars, dessen Halle in den Fels gearbeitet war, zu einem Spaziergang herumgeführt. Es waren in etwa zwei Kilometer, die er langsam laufen durfte.

Sie war dem General nie persönlich begegnet. Wozu auch? Sie hatte ihm nichts zu sagen und er ihr bestimmt auch nicht. Aber Finn hatte recht, sie sollte ihn nicht für immer gefangen halten und wenn ja, dann an einem anderen Ort, unter anderer Führung. Gut, dass sie nicht gerade vor Mitgefühl überfloss, dachte sie, als sie mit festen Schritten auf ihn zuging. Rey näherte sich der Gruppe von hinten, so dass er sie nicht kommen sah. Ihr Lichtschwert war ebenso dabei, wie Ben immer in ihrem Herz sein würde. Ein Teil von ihr, war mit ihm gegangen, doch paradoxerweise war er trotzdem in ihr. Es war sein Leben, was sie lebte, dachte sie oft ganz nüchtern, ohne romantische Melancholie.

„Armitage Hux“, sprach sie ihn direkt an. Er erschrak nicht, blickte aber auf eine Art hoch, die Rey sagte, dass der Mann tief in Gedanken gewesen sein musste.

„General Skywalker, schön, dass du mir die Ehre einer überfälligen Audienz erweist!“

Sie überhörte seinen Affront absichtlich. Das lag daran, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihr seine Stimme gefiel. Sie war ein bisschen rau und weicher, als sie vermutet hatte. Außerdem fühlte es sich gut an ihn anzusehen, auch wenn er alles andere als strotzend vor Leben wirkte. Er war bleich, so dass das Grün seiner Augen deutlich hervor stach, seine Wangen waren ein bisschen eingefallen und seine Haare zu lang und ohne jeden Haarschnitt, und trotzdem erkannte Rey, dass er sehr attraktiv war. Zudem war er groß und schlank, nicht kräftig wie Ben, eher der Denker, jemand, der alles mit dem Verstand löste, nicht mit der Kraft seiner Physis. Er lächelte nicht und das nahm sie ihm wirklich nicht übel. Hux trug nur einfache Kleidung, die aus einer schwarzen Hose, schwarzen Stiefel, einem beigen Hemd und einer dunkelbraunen Jacke bestand. Weder durfte er Schnürsenkel, noch einen Gürtel haben.

„Jetzt bin ich ja hier“, erwiderte sie belegt und hielt seinem musternden Blick stand. Allerdings fühlte sie sich mehr als unwohl unter seinen Augen, fühlte sich irgendwie zerteilt in viele Einzelteile. Er schien gründlich und sehr sorgfältig zu sein. Niemand, der sich schnell ein Urteil bildet, sondern gern alle Faktoren in Betracht ziehen wollte. Rey wollte seinen Augen entkommen und lief nun einfach los. Hux verstand und lief bald neben ihr her. Sogar ihre Schritte waren beinah gleichlang, stellte sie mit einem erschrockenen Nebengedanken fest, als sie auf ihre Füße sah, um nicht in sein Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Ihr war warm, obwohl der Wind so kalt war. So kalt, dass seine Ohren rot waren. Sie müsste ihm eine Mütze verschaffen.

„Gut, ich nehme die Gelegenheit wahr und frage dich, was du mit mir vorhast. Leider habe ich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass du es nicht weißt. Falls das der Fall ist, bitte ich dich darum, mich erschießen zu lassen. Hauptsache du tust endlich etwas, General!“ Das letzte Wort sprach er verächtlich aus und hoffte wohl, dass sie seine Bitte schockiert hätte. Tatsächlich hatte sie natürlich mit so einer Forderung gerechnet.

„So einfach ist das nicht.“

„Verstehe. Du versuchst das Richtige zu tun. Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das egal. Lass mich frei, oder erschieße mich. Bin ich noch ein paar Wochen hier, werde ich anfangen mich selbst zu essen.“ Wahrscheinlich sollte es ein Witz sein, doch niemand verzog nur den Mund zu einem Lächeln. Aber es war sie, die ihn jetzt doch ein bisschen pikiert ansah.

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, das sollte dir klar sein …“ Seine einzige Reaktion war es, ein Mal tief Luft zu holen. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

Armitage wusste nicht weiter. Er fühlte sich wie eine eingesperrte Laborratte, die nur aus dem Labyrinth entkam, wenn sie das Richtige tat. In seinem Fall, müsste er wohl das Richtige sagen. Aber er wusste nicht, was das Richtige ist, gar nicht. Dafür wusste er etwas anderes sehr genau. Rey war faszinierend, wunderschön, stark und mächtig, allein in ihrer Ausstrahlung. Beinah konnte er diesen Idioten Kylo Ren verstehen, der für sie alles verraten hatte. Am Ende waren es immer die Frauen und die Liebe, welche Kriege beendeten oder dafür sorgten, dass sie begannen. Die Männer waren die wahren Sklaven. Gefesselt von der Schönheit einer Frau und abhängig von ihrer Zuneigung.

Als sie plötzlich neben ihm stand, war er durchaus erschrocken, auch wenn sie ihm das niemals ansehen würde. Sein Herz pochte seither immer noch hart und schnell. Beschämende Hitze war ihm ins Gesicht gestiegen, als er sie ansah. Zum Glück würde Rey es auf die Kälte schieben. Dabei glühten seine Wangen und Ohren verdächtig und heiß.

„Ich erpresse dich nicht. Ich fordere nur eine menschliche Handlung von dir ein. Etwas, für das du gekämpft hast und dich opfern wolltest“, entgegnete er tonlos und nicht mit der Wut, die er verspüren sollte. Wut, Zorn, Ärger – waren Relikte aus Kylo Rens Zeiten. Jetzt verspürte er hauptsächlich Müdigkeit, Resignation und Hilflosigkeit. Er war wertlos geworden, ein Nichts, gefangen und tagtäglich gedemütigt. Er hätte Finns Angebot ablehnen sollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte Pryde ihn erschossen, was so im Nachhinein nicht so übel gewesen wäre. Besser, als dieser schleichende Tod unter dem Deckmantel der Menschlichkeit.

„Das verstehe ich und ich verspreche dir, dass ich über eine Lösung nachdenken werde.“

„Du musst mir nichts versprechen, aber handeln wäre nett. Gegen einen schnellen Tod hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden. Du darfst meine Aussage gern in deine Betrachtungen einbeziehen.“

„Was … gibt es etwas, in dem du besonders gut bist?“

„Kriegsführung.“

„Na, so gut warst du da auch nicht, sonst hätte die Erste Ordnung gewonnen.“

Er blieb stehen und starrte sie böse an. Rey sprach die Wahrheit aus und doch war es nicht allein seine Schuld. Andererseits war es wohl besser Kylo Ren ihr gegenüber nicht zu erwähnen. Ben. Diesen Namen konnte er noch nicht mal denken. Ein vages Lächeln zuckte kurz über ihre Lippen und dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Das Lächeln würde ihn jedoch weit bis in seine Träume verfolgen.

„Ich kümmere mich um eine zeitnahe Lösung.“ Er knurrte nur, weil er nicht recht daran glaubte. Irgendwie hatte ihn dieses zarte Lächeln von Rey verstört.

„Bin ich der einzige Gefangene?“

„Das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche, die sich gleich erfüllen lassen?“ Sie klang beinah nett und freundlich. Überrascht schaute er sie wieder an.

„Nein.“

Eine Anspannung war von ihr abgefallen und er begriff, dass sie ihn gefürchtet hatte. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn noch mehr durcheinander. Ein klarer Gedanke war nicht zu fassen, solange sie neben ihm herlief.

Das tat sie nicht mehr lang. Recht plötzlich bog sie ab und rief nur über ihre Schulter:

„Du wirst von mir hören!“ Er antwortete nicht, sah Rey nur nach, bis sie außer Sichtweite war. Es war kälter geworden. Armitage stellte den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und lief weiter.

Fühlte er Hoffnung? Oder was war das, was sich tief in ihm regte, in Regionen zu denen er normalerweise keinen Zugriff hatte? Nach einiger Zeit ertappte er sich sogar bei einem Lächeln. Verstimmt über sein suspektes Verhalten presste er die Lippen zusammen. Aber in der folgenden Nacht dachte er zum ersten Mal nicht darüber nach, sich selbst umzubringen.

Konnte er einer alten Feindin vertrauen? Was gab es überhaupt für Optionen? Ausgiebig dachte er darüber nach und ahnte nicht, dass seine und Reys Gedanken sich ziemlich ähnlich waren.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn lauerte ihr schon auf, was Rey nicht gefiel. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt kurz allein gewesen, um zu sortieren und einzuordnen, was sie fühlte. Irgendwie rauschte in ihr alles durcheinander.

„Und?“

„Und was, Finn? Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich habe noch keine Entscheidung getroffen. Aber du hattest recht, ein Gespräch war notwendig und ich werde mich um den Mann kümmern.“ Finn wirkte erleichtert.

„Ich weiß, Hux ist der Feind und sollte uns nichts angehen, aber …“

„Nein, schon gut. Wir sind nicht wie sie und jeder hat eine gerechte Behandlung verdient. Ich habe mich nur gescheut ihn zu treffen …“, rutschte es ihr aus Versehen heraus. Finns Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend.

„Na ja, man hat viel über ihn gehört!“, wich sie aus.

„Stimmt. Und hat er deine Befürchtungen erfüllt?“

„Hm, er ist nicht recht durchschaubar, distanziert und bestimmt clever.“

„Aber …?“

„Nichts aber!“, fauchte sie ungehalten. Wieder blickte Finn sie ein bisschen verwundert an.

„Schon gut … Rey“, grinste er besänftigend und dann sprachen sie über andere Dinge, die eigentlich wichtiger waren. Darüber, dass sich die Gruppierung der Amaxine-Krieger, die sich schon frühzeitig der Ersten Ordnung angeschlossen hatte, nicht auffindbar war. Rey hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Erste Ordnung mit den Wurzeln zu vernichten. Niemals wieder durften an unbekannten Orten neue Saat des Bösen aufkeimen. Angeblich hatten sie sich schon 28 NSY aufgelöst, doch viele Fakten sprachen dagegen. Dafür sprach, dass sie weiterhin immer im Geheimen operiert hatten und es immer wieder Hinweise auf ihre Existenz und ihr Wirken gab.

Rey fiel auch jemand ein, den sie dazu befragen könnte. Hux. Doch der würde ihr sicher weder helfen, noch die Wahrheit sagen. Sie an seiner Stelle, würde es zumindest nicht machen. Immer wieder landeten ihre Gedanken bei Armitage Hux. Selbst, als sie im Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte, erinnerte sie sich an das verwirrende Gefühl, was sie in seiner Nähe hatte. Hux hatte eine reservierte Ruhe ausgestrahlt, die es ihr einfacher machte mit ihm zu sprechen. Ben war ein impulsiver, teilweise unberechenbarer Mann gewesen, der auch ihr Angst gemacht hatte. Hux war auf eine andere Art beängstigend. Zumindest kribbelte es furchtsam in ihrem Magen, als sie an ihn dachte. Wie war er nur bei der Ersten Ordnung gelandet? Sie kannte die offizielle Antwort und trotzdem gehörte mehr dazu, als die Abstammung und die Erziehung. Etwas in Armitage Hux hatte sich von der Ersten Ordnung und ihrem Sieg etwas versprochen? War es der unkonkrete Allmachtsgedanke? Hux schien niemand zu sein, der an Reichtum oder Statussymbolen interessiert war. Er war jemand, dessen Leben der Krieg war. Was wäre mit ihm passiert, wenn die Erste Ordnung gesiegt hätte, es nichts mehr gegeben hätte, was erobert und unterworfen werden musste? Hux wäre nutz- und wertlos gewesen. Wusste Hux das?

Sie würde gern mehr über ihn erfahren, dachte sie mit einem der letzten Gedanken, ehe sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Schon am nächsten Tag leistete sie Hux beim Spaziergang Gesellschaft. Wieder kam sie einfach dazu und sprach gleich, eher die Furcht in ihrem Magen zu aufdringlich werden würde.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite, Armitage!“ Absichtlich sprach sie ihn beim Vornamen an, weil sie etwas von ihm wollte. Aber er war nicht dumm.

„Natürlich nicht, General Skywalker. Es ist dein Gebiet und ich bin nur dein … Gast.“ Sein letztes Wort war Zynismus pur.

„Kannst du nicht Rey zu mir sagen?“, fragte sie ihn mit schneller schlagendem Herz. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hören wollte, obwohl er ihn sicher auf diese sanfte, weiche Weise aussprechen würde, wie seine Stimme zuweilen war. Sie wollte sein Vertrauen haben, um Informationen von ihm zu bekommen. Dabei ahnte Rey allerdings, dass er ihr in dieser Art psychologischer Kriegsführung haushoch überlegen war. Sie war eher wie Ben, ein Krieger, ein Kämpfer, ein Soldat in vorderster Front. Kein Kriegsherr, wie Hux, der unzählige Strategien und Taktiken in- und auswendig kannte.

„Nein, kann ich nicht, General“, erwiderte er auch sofort kühl. Rey verkniff sich eine patzige Antwort und lief eine Weile stumm neben ihm her. Dabei musste sie überrascht feststellen, dass die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht so unangenehm war.

„Kannst du mir etwas über die Amaxine-Krieger sagen?“

„Möglicherweise. Ist das dein Angebot?“

„Welches Angebot?“

„Dass ich dich bei deinem Namen nennen soll und ich sage dir alles, was du wissen willst?“ Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Hux erwiderte starr ihren Blick. Erst, als sie schon wegsah, bemerkte sie ein kurzes Blinzeln, was verlegen wirkte. Sie liefen weiter.

„Du hast recht. Ich würde auch eine Gegenleistung verlangen. Aber was kann ich dir anbieten? Deine Zelle ist ebenso gut wie meine Unterkunft. Ich kann dich nicht nach Belieben auf dem Gelände herumlaufen lassen und …“

„Gib mir eine Aufgabe!“, sagte Hux frostig. Rey schwieg wieder und dachte darüber nach, inwiefern Hux ihr helfen könnte. Sie war sicher, dass er Informationen über all die verstreuten Mitglieder der Ersten Ordnung haben könnte. Orte, Welten, Verstecke, Personen, Ressourcen, alles! Nur würde er es mit ihr teilen? Würde sie nicht, wenn sie er wäre, darüber nachdenken, all das für sich zu behalten, um genau daraus ein neues Imperium aufzubauen?

„Könntest du mir nicht einfach helfen, weil dich der Wunsch antreiben könnte, alles, was du getan hast wieder gutmachen zu wollen?“ Sie blieb stehen und zwang ihn damit ebenso zum Stehenbleiben. Die grünen Augen sahen sie durchdringend an. Seine Haltung war nach wie vor sehr stolz. Hux hatte seine Hände schon während des Laufens hinter dem Rücken verschränkt gehalten und irgendwie wirkte er immer noch wie ein General. Unbeugsam bis in den ehrenhaften Tod eines Kriegers. Hochmütig blickt er auf sie runter.

„Man kann nichts gutmachen, nur anders und besser.“

„Das heißt, du würdest es wieder so machen? Ein neues Imperium aufbauen?“

„Das wolltest du nicht wissen, General Skywalker!“, wies er sie knapp ab.

„Und du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!“, beharrte sie auf eine Antwort.

Wieder betrachtete er sie eingehend, wobei seine hellen Augen ein bisschen dunkler wurden. Das erinnerte Rey an Ben und wie er sie manchmal angesehen hatte, wenn er glaubte, sie merkt es nicht.

„Aus diesem Grund werde ich dir nicht helfen, nein.“

Rey wurde wütend und das war nicht gut. Seit Ben für sie gestorben war, seit sie sein Leben lebte, fiel es ihr hin und wieder schwer ihre Selbstkontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten. Ob es an Bens Lebensenergie lag, die in ihr war, oder an allem, was sonst geschehen war, war schwer zu sagen. Hux‘ Starrsinn, machte sie auf jeden Fall gerade sehr zornig.

„Wenn ich dir eine Aufgabe verschaffe, wirst du mir alles sagen, was du weißt?!“, knurrte sie und fixierte ihn ihrerseits. Er machte sie wütend, brachte sie mit seiner eisigen Art an den Rand ihrer Fassung und dabei brauchte sie ihn.

„Vielleicht. Wenn die Aufgabe anspruchsvoll genug ist.“ Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich kurz nach unten. Machte sich der Mann über sie lustig? Innerlich vor Wut bebend, trat sie kämpferisch wieder näher an ihn heran.

„Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mich für dumm verkaufen, nur, weil ich eine Frau bin, die ihr Leben nur auf Jakku verbracht hat, dann täuschst du dich, Armitage!“ Absichtlich sprach sie seinen Vornamen genüsslich aus, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass es ihn ärgerte, weil sie ihn nicht respektvoll als General Hux ansprach. Aber er war nun mal auch kein General mehr.

„Weder aus den einen, noch aus den anderen Gründen würde ich dich für dumm verkaufen, aber du bist nun mal ein General, der Anführer dieser dilettantischen Widerstandgruppe, also benimm dich auch wie einer und vor allem …“ Jetzt trat Hux dicht an sie heran. So dicht, dass die Wachen drohend ihre Blaster zückten. So dicht, dass sie sah, dass seine Wimpern rotblond waren. Rey hob schnell ihre Hand, an, um den Wachen anzudeuten, dass alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn es sich nicht so anfühlte. Seine Nähe ließ sie fast erstarren. Es war ein bisschen wie bei Ben, der sie das erste Mal in eine Machtstarre versetzt hatte, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Hier bei Hux, war es ihr Körper, der von selbst wie gelähmt war. Ihre Beine waren ganz weich, als er sie ruhig aber fest ansah und rau flüsterte:

„… lerne zu denken, wie ein Anführer, Rey!“

Er sprach ihren Vornamen aus. Abfällig, beleidigend und hart und doch … es durchzuckte sie heiß und sie ärgerte sich darüber mehr als über Hux‘ furchtbares Benehmen.

Jäh drehte sie sich weg und ließ ihn stehen, ehe sie die Beherrschung doch noch verloren hätte. Dass es einfach wäre, hatte sie nie erwartet. Er war nicht umsonst der gewesen, der er gewesen war. Mit seiner Ausstrahlung hatte sie nicht gerechnet und auch nicht damit, wie sie auf ihn reagierte. Ben in seiner Unbeherrschtheit, hatte ihr manchmal Angst gemacht. Aber sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Ben ein gutes Herz hatte und sehr emotional reagierte. Emotionen waren für sich einschätzbar. Über Hux wusste sie nur, dass er tatsächlich manipulativ war und gut mit Worten umgehen konnte. Seine Beobachtungsgabe war exzellent und dummerweise verarbeitete er sie schnell, um sie genau mit ihren Defiziten zu konfrontieren. Obwohl er ihr Gefangener war, scheut er sich nicht sich ihr zu widersetzen. Was hatte er schon noch zu verlieren? Außer seinem unendlich erscheinenden Stolz und seiner kalten Würde?!

Widerwillig gestand sich Rey ein, dass er ihr imponierte. Gleichzeitig verabscheute sie sein widerspenstiges, arrogantes Benehmen. Hux war eine harte Nuss, das begriff sie immer besser.

War es dumm gewesen sie wütend zu machen?

Mit unklaren Gefühlen und Gedanken sah er ihr nach. Einerseits war er amüsiert über Rey, die wirklich versuchte ein wahrer General zu sein, dabei hatte die junge Frau noch so viel zu lernen. Viele Dinge, die nichts mit der Machtnutzung oder der Kunst mit einer Waffe zu kämpfen, zu tun hatten. Andererseits war sie entschlossen, furchtlos und scheute sich auch nicht mit List vorzugehen. Bewundernswert, wenn es nicht auf seine Kosten gehen würde. Sie wollte Informationen? Dafür müsste sie ihm mehr anbieten, als ihren Namen. Auch wenn er sich gut in seinem Mund angefühlt hatte. So einfach wäre er nicht zu überzeugen und zu kaufen. Er wollte eine richtige Aufgabe, etwas, was ihn beschäftigte und davon abhielt sich den Tod zu wünschen. Das verstand Rey aber offensichtlich nicht, dachte nur an ihren eigenen Vorteil und war damit wie er. Wo war die Grenze zwischen gut und böse? Außerdem erinnerte sie ihn manchmal ein wenig an Kylo Ren, was ihn nicht gerade freundlich stimmte. Aber auch das würde sie nicht verstehen, selbst, wenn er es ihr erklären würde.

Wie er sich aus ihrer Frage zusammengereimt hatte, war der Widerstand dabei, auch noch nach den letzten ehemaligen Zellen der Ersten Ordnung zu suchen. Ja, auch er hätte das vermutlich veranlasst, um alles ein für allemal auszurotten. Die Amaxine-Krieger waren ihm selbstverständlich ein Begriff und vielleicht wüsste er auch, wo man nach ihnen suchen könnte. Dafür wollte er jedoch Zugeständnisse, die jenseits einer komfortablen Umgebung war. Mit einem leisen Nebengedanken fragte sich Armitage, ob er deshalb so unnachgiebig war, damit Rey immer wieder zu ihm kam.

Sie zurückzuweisen, war beinah lustig und ihr wütendes Funkeln in ihren hübschen Augen erregte ihn. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht? Erregung? Ja, das war es wohl, was er in ihrer Nähe verspürte. Eine Art Aufregung, die er in den letzten Monaten nie gefühlt hatte. Sehnsucht nach dem Kampf und dem Krieg? Adrenalin, war seine nüchterne Feststellung, doch das stimmte nicht so ganz, wenn er das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib richtig deutete.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und wollte im Grund auch nichts damit zu tun haben. Die Vergangenheit unter der harten Hand seines Vaters, war einer der Gründe, warum er nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendete. Der andere war, dass es bedeutungslos war. Bevor der Krieg richtig losging, musste er tatsächliche einiger dieser schrecklichen Besuche in diversen Bordellen durchstehen, was unter den Offizieren einem traditionellen Zwang gleichkam. Spaß hatte er daran nie gehabt. Sex, den man kaufen konnte, war absolut unter seiner Würde und doch durfte er damals nicht nein sagen. So bedeutungslos, dass er sich kaum an irgendwas erinnern konnte und doch, sprach Rey nun genau dieses Region in seinem Gehirn an, was ihn immens ärgerte. War er ihr doch nur überlegen, wenn er analytisch und rational denken konnte.

Hätte er nachgeben sollen? Was hätte Rey ihm dafür von sich aus angeboten? Ihre Anwesenheit? Wohl kaum. Sie verabscheute ihn, wie er gut sehen konnte. Wer tat das nicht?!

Mit diesem letzten, bekümmerten Gedanken beendete er seine Runde in der Kälte der Berge von D’Qar. Als er nach drinnen ging, fragte er sich, weshalb sie nicht einfach unten im Tal geblieben waren. Dort war es wenigstens warm. Wenn es schon in seinem Innersten so eisig war.

Aber Armitage Hux kannte Rey nicht besonders gut, wenn er glaubte, sie würde schnell aufgeben, nur weil er sich arrogant und ablehnend zeigte.

Rey kämpfte allerdings tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden mit den Tränen der Wut. So ein Arschloch, dachte sie unablässig und übersah dabei Poe und Finn. Die beiden Männer kamen ihr gerade entgegen.

„General Skywalker, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Finn besorgt.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Es ist nur … Hux regt mich auf. Er ist so starrköpfig, uneinsichtig und verweigert mir seine Hilfe.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Finn verdutzt nach.

„Zumindest stellt er absurde Forderungen. Er will eine Aufgabe, die ihn beschäftigt. Wo soll ich so was hernehmen, ohne ihn freizulassen?“ Finn und Poe sahen sich an.

„Also, Rey … es gibt da vielleicht eine Möglichkeit …“ Poe nahm es mir ihrem neuen Titel nicht so genau und nannte sie lieber Rey, was ihr zusagte. Was Poe ihr erzählte, war ihr neu. Ein paar der Ingenieure, die ständig am Basteln waren, um Shuttle und Frachter zu verbessern, hatten vor längerer Zeit etwas entwickelt, was sie eine Impulsfessel nannten. Es war ein einfaches, etwa fünf Zentimeter dickes Band aus leitendem Metall, welches ganz dünn gewalzt wurde.

„Es arbeitet mit Impulsen, wie der Name schon sagt, und wenn der Gefangene einen vorher festgelegten Bereich verlässt … dann BOOM!“, machte Poe und deutete mit beiden Armen eine Explosion an. Reys Augen weiteten sich und Dameron grinste schelmisch.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe übertrieben. Das Band gibt dann nichts anderes als Elektroschocks ab, in immer kürzer werdenden Intervallen und immer stärker, bis der Gefangene das Areal wieder betritt, oder dorthin zurückgeschleift wird“, erklärte der Pilot grinsend.

„Es sind also keine tödlichen Schocks?“

„Nein, aber ich bin sicher, das ließe sich einrichten, Rey!“ Poes Augenbrauen sprangen ein paar Mal nach oben.

„Hux würde sich also frei bewegen können, soweit ich es ihm gestatte?“

„Richtig.“

„Aber das ist nicht das, was er will.“

„Auch richtig. Aber du kannst ihn dann vielleicht besser einbinden, hm?!“

„Einbinden wobei, Poe?“

„Na, in die Suche nach den Amaxine-Kriegern natürlich! Dir ist doch klar, dass du das nur bedingt von D’Qar aus machen kannst.“ Das war ihr klar gewesen, doch hatte sie eine Abreise hinausgezögert, weil sie einfach nicht wusste, wo sie die Suche nach dieser Gruppe beginnen sollte.

Poes Idee war fantastisch, merkte sie, als sie intensiver darüber nachdachte. Ihre beiden Freunde hatten sich schon längst verabschiedet, da dachte sie noch immer ausgiebig darüber nach. Würde es das sein, was Hux sich erhoffte? Es wäre eine gewisse Freiheit an ihrer Seite, um ihr bei der Suche nach einer Gruppierung zu helfen, die doch eigentlich auf seiner Seite stand. Andererseits gab es Hux‘ Seite nicht mehr, nur noch ihre. Würde er ihr trotzdem helfen?

Irgendwie kribbelte es in ihr, als ihre Gedanken schon in die Zukunft schlüpften. Rey sah Hux und sich selbst auf dem Weg durch die Galaxis. War das nicht absurd? Das war es sicher nicht, was Ben für sie gewollt hätte. Ben hatte Hux ganz bestimmt verabscheut und war garantiert mehr als einmal mit ihm zusammengestoßen. Das war Bens Art gewesen. Rücksichtslos, risikofreudig und furchtlos, oder, wenn sie jetzt nüchtern darüber nachdachte, zu sehr von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt.

Rey vermisste ihn und trauerte jeden Tag der Chance nach, dass hätte aus dem Funken Zuneigung, der zwischen ihnen gewesen war, mehr entstehen können. Wahre Liebe vielleicht? Niemals hatte sie geliebt, geschweige denn Zärtlichkeit getauscht. Sie war wie eine unberührte Welt, auf die niemals ein Wesen seinen Fuß gesetzt hatte. Ben und sie, es hätte so schön sein können, wenn auch niemals einfach. Dazu waren sie einfach zu unterschiedlich im Wesen.

Am Abend beschloss sie spontan mit Hux zu sprechen. Aber vorher ließ sie sich diese Impulsfessel zeigen und ausführlich erklären. Poe hatte recht gehabt, es würde funktionieren können, wenn sie den Mut fand. Würde sie diese Beherztheit im Angesicht seines herablassenden Blickes finden?


	3. Chapter 3

Müde war er nicht. Von was auch? Er tat den lieben langen Tag nichts, außer essen, schlafen, manchmal lesen und grübeln. Gern dachte er darüber nach, was hätte anders laufen können, wenn das und das passiert wäre, oder eben nicht. Manchmal gab er sich die Schuld, meistens anderen, am liebsten gab er die Schuld Kylo Ren, der das Verhalten eines verwöhnten Kleinkindes gehabt hatte. Wie konnte Snoke, bzw. am Ende Palpatine nur so dämlich sein, alles auf dem wankelmütigen Gemüt eines Psychopathen aufzubauen? Aber eins war sicher, Kylo Rens Macht war großartig gewesen und doch war diese Rey angeblich viel mächtiger. Anzusehen war es ihr nicht unbedingt, im Gegenteil. Sie wirkte zart und sehr jung, unschuldig irgendwie, gutherzig und auf eine unaufdringliche Art klug. Und sie war ziemlich hübsch und reizvoll anziehend. Unwillkürlich erschien sie vor seinem inneren Auge.   
Weil er sowieso allein in der Baracke war, schob er eine Hand in seine Hose. Seit wann war er nur allein von einem einzigen Gedanken an eine Frau so erregt? Unbeabsichtigt entwich ihm ein kleines Stöhnen, als er seine harte Männlichkeit umfasste. Dabei fühlte er sich erbärmlich und schwach, kam aber auch nicht gegen den Drang an sich zu berühren. Sie hatte gelächelt, nur kurz, zu schnell vorbei. War es auch genau so gemeint? Oder spielte sie ein Spiel, um zu bekommen, was sie begehrte, seine Hilfe?

„Ich sollte dir wohl besser sagen, dass ich hier bin, Armitage!“, hörte er sie plötzlich und riss erschrocken die Hand aus der Hose. Wie hatte er überhören können, dass sie sich anschlich? Sein Herz raste, sein Gesicht glühte vor Beschämung und er war heilfroh, dass es bis auf ein kleines Licht auf seinem Tisch, dunkel in der Baracke war. Rey stand vor der Gittertür, hatte ihre Hände um die Stäbe gelegt und sah ihn ohne ein Lächeln an.  
„Du schleichst dich an?“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Du hast mich nur nicht gehört. Ich will nicht wissen, wo du in Gedanken warst. Spare dir also peinliche Erklärungsversuche.“ Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten erheitert, doch es wurde kein echtes Lächeln daraus.  
„Ich würde es dir bestimmt auch nicht sagen“, murmelte er mit dunkler Stimme. Noch immer saß er auf seinem Bett und hoffte, dass seine beschissene Erektion bald wegging. Hoffentlich schnell, solange er Wut empfand und sie auf das Mädchen projizieren könnte.  
„Ich hätte ein Angebot für dich. Bist du interessiert oder zu beschäftigt?“, fragte sie mit deutlichem Spott im Tonfall. Das brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Wild sprang er hoch, war sofort an der Tür und packte dort ihre Hände, die immer noch um die Gitterstäbe lagen. Ganz dicht brachte er sein Gesicht an ihres. Ihre hübschen braunen Augen waren noch immer vor Überraschung geweitet, aber er sah keine Furcht darin. Eher ein mildes Erstaunen über seinen Ausbruch.  
„Es sollte ein gutes Angebot sein, Mädchen!“, knurrte er sie zornig an. Dabei fühlte er, wie das Blut in doppelter Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper rauschte. Der Puls pochte hart in seinen Ohren, sein Atem hetzte und die Tatsache, dass Rey unbeeindruckt stehen blieb, ihn einfach nur ansah, brachte ihn an den Rand eines beschämenden Wutausbruchs. Ihre Hände unter seinen, waren kühl. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er ihr auf die Lippen, die ein wenig feucht waren. Sie hatte nicht mal ihr Gesicht zurückgezogen, dieses arrogante Mädchen.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Haarschnitt, Armitage?“  
„Was?“, fragte er irritiert. Er fühlte sich wie benommen, als er ihr in die Augen sah, um zu sehen, ob sie scherzte. Reys Anziehung war mächtig und er hatte das fatal unterschätzt. Ihre Nähe schwächte und verwirrte ihn und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Sie nahm ihre Hände weg und zog hinten aus dem Gürtel eine Schere hervor.  
„Scharf, spitz und hervorragend geeignet, um damit auf mich einzustechen. Bist du an der Chance interessiert, sie in die Finger zu bekommen?“  
„Was … soll das?“   
Er verstand nicht, was sie wollte und begriff zum ersten Mal, dass Rey eine Art Strategie anwandte, die ihm unbekannt war. Dieser Strategie lag eine Berechnung zugrunde, die er nicht überblicken konnte, weil er hätte dazu seine Gefühle kennen und zulassen müssen.

Rey hingegen, agierte rein nach ihrer guten Intuition, die ihr damals auch gesagt hatte, dass etwas in Kylo Ren gut war.  
Entschlossen öffnete sie sein Gefängnis, drückte die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und war ihm nun ausgeliefert. Armitage sah, dass sie nicht mal ihr Lichtschwert dabei hatte, war sich aber sicher, dass er ihr auch so unterlegen sein würde. Rey zog den Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes und deutete mit den Augen darauf.  
„Setz dich!“  
Verwirrt blickte er auf den Stuhl, dann zu ihr. In ihrer Hand war nun auch noch ein Kamm. Wie es aussah, meinte sie das mit dem Haarschnitt völlig ernst.  
„Das ist absolut unnötig“, knurrte er verstimmt, setzte sich am Ende aber doch. Rey trat hinter ihn und begann seine tatsächlich lang gewordenen Haare zu kämmen.  
„Mach dir nicht zu viel Hoffnung, ich schneide nicht allzu oft Haare. Aber du wirst zugeben, dass es notwendig ist, erst recht, wenn ich dich mitnehmen soll.“ Er war so von ihren Worten verdutzt, dass er nicht gleich antworten konnte. Schlimmer war, was ihre Berührungen mit ihm machten. Sein Geschlecht versteifte sich wieder und diesmal tat es richtig weh, so hart war er. Seine Kiefer pressten sich zusammen und er kniff sogar die Augen zusammen. Als ob das etwas helfen würde.  
„… mitnehmen?“, wiederholte er nur tonlos.  
Rey erzählte ihm nun von der Impulsfessel und forderte erneut seine Hilfe bei der Suche nach den Amaxine-Kriegern. Während sie sprach, schnitt sie seine Haare. Wenn er behaupten würde, dass es ihm nicht gefiele, würde er lügen. Es war eine so süße Begeisterung in ihm, dass er sie nicht in Worte fassen könnte. Weil das, was Rey tat, nichts mit einer sexuellen Annäherung zu tun hatte, nichts mit List und Tücke, nichts mit allem, was ihm bekannt war. Nie zuvor hatte er sich auf eine kribblige Art wohl gefühlt und das, obwohl seine Erektion einfach nicht verschwand. Falls Rey sie bemerkt hatte, äußerte sie sich nicht dazu.   
Unerwartet kam Rey nun um ihn herum, strich ihm den Pony aus der Stirn und kämmte ihn wieder nach hinten.  
„Besser“, sprach sie leise mit sich selbst und wischte ihm mit ihrer warmen Hand die abgeschnittenen Haarreste aus dem Gesicht.  
„Hör auf!“, fuhr er sie an, weil er keine Sekunde länger ihre Nähe ertragen könnte.  
„Womit?“  
„Nett zu mir zu sein! Wir sind Feinde, vergessen?!“ Rey trat tatsächlich von ihm weg.  
„Ich bin sowieso fertig.“ Lässig steckte sie den Kamm in ihre Hosentasche und die Schere hinten in ihren Gürtel. War das eine Provokation? Wollte sie, dass er sich die Schere holte und sie damit attackierte? Damit Rey einen guten Grunde hatte ihn zu töten? Armitage war sich keineswegs sicher und unterließ es sich die Schere zu holen. Vielleicht lag sein Nichtstun aber auch an seiner aufdringlichen Reaktion auf ihre Freundlichkeit, redete er sich selbst heraus.  
„Davon abgesehen, bist du nicht mehr der Feind, Armitage. Auch wenn du das gern weiterhin so sehen willst.“  
„Ich bin sehr wohl dein Feind, sonst würdest du mir keine Impulsfessel vorschlagen. Aber gut, ehe du mich falsch verstehst, ich bin einverstanden!“  
„Wirklich?“ Rey schien überrascht zu sein, hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass er ihr Angebot so schnell annehmen würde. Würde er es nicht tun, wäre er ein Idiot. Das war sein Weg hier raus. Die Fessel würde er schon irgendwie und irgendwann loswerden.  
„Natürlich!“ Er saß noch immer, hatte seine Hände unauffällig auf seinem Unterleib, um seine Peinlichkeit zu verbergen. Schon jetzt fehlten ihm Reys zarte Berührungen, mit denen sie seine Haare gekämmt und geschnitten hatte.

„Gut, dann erzähle mir etwas über die Amaxine, Armitage!“

„Nur, wenn du mich General Hux nennst!“, forderte er.   
Rey hatte sich mangels Alternative auf sein Bett gesetzt. Sie hatte ihn beim Masturbieren überrascht und dabei konnte man wirklich von Überraschung sprechen. Nicht, dass ihr derartige Handlungen fremd oder absurd vorkamen, nur hätte sie ihm das aus rätselhaften Gründen nicht zugetraut. Dass er es doch tat, machte ihn beinah menschlich und sie mutig. Auf ihre Art hatte sie begriffen, dass Armitage Hux eine Schwäche hatte. Mit liebevoller Aufmerksamkeit und zärtlichen Eingeständnissen konnte der Mann nicht gut umgehen. Seine Welt war grau, kühl und klar strukturiert. Deswegen war er auch nicht gut mit Ben ausgekommen. Armitage Hux hasste emotionale Handlungen jeglicher Art. Und trotzdem war auch er nur ein Mensch, wie sie nun auch wieder beobachten konnte. Hux versuchte angestrengt seine Erektion vor ihr zu verbergen und mied ihren Blick.  
Hin und wieder schnitt Rey den Jungs die Haare, weil sie es konnte und es ihr Spaß machte. Es war nichts Besonderes, für Hux allerdings schon. Jetzt sah er gleich wieder besser aus und weniger wie ein Gefangener. Ihm auf diese Weise näher zu kommen, war eine sehr bewusst getroffene Entscheidung. Rey ahnte, dass es im Endeffekt niederträchtig von ihr war, wenn sie Hux erst Hoffnung machte und ihn dann nur ausnutzte. Andererseits wollte er dieses Spiel spielen, was für ihn hieß: Wer war der bessere Anführer und General? Sie würde mitspielen und er würde verlieren, weil es nur einen Gewinner geben konnte. Aus vielerlei Gründen hatte Rey beschlossen, diejenige zu sein, die offen zu ihm sein würde, weil er es nicht war. Hux war ein kalter Mann, herablassend und egozentrisch in seiner Art, auf den erste und auch den zweiten Blick gemein und unzugänglich. Sie würde gegen seine Distanz gewinnen, da war sie sich sicher.  
Dabei mochte sie etwas an ihm. Wie er zu Tür gesprungen kam, hatte er eine Leidenschaft offenbart, die sie ganz atemlos gemacht hatte. Da war also mehr hinter der kalten Fassade. Ein Feuer, welches ihrem nicht so unähnlich war. Sogar ihr Körper reagierte unverschämt auf ihn. Blut schoss in ihren Unterleib, als er sie wild und tödlich angestarrt hatte. Ihr Mund war ganz trocken geworden und ihr Herz hatte schnell und laut gepocht.  
Ihn dagegen sanft zu berühren, während sie ihm die Haare schnitt, war etwas anderes, nichts Sexuelles. Es hatte eher etwas mit Verständnis für ihn und seine Lage zu tun.   
Unbewusst hatte sie ihn angelächelt, was dazu führte, dass er wegsah, als würde er sie dafür verachten.  
„Von mir aus, General Hux“, sagte sie großzügig und legte sich ganz auf sein Bett. Ihr Gesicht legte sie auf sein Kopfkissen, zeigte mit nichts, dass sie sich unwohl so allein mit ihm fühlte und wartete geduldig. Hux blieb sitzen, sah nachdenklich auf seine Hände, mit denen er versuchte seine Erektion zu verbergen und begann schließlich leise zu erzählen:  
„Die Amaxine sind eine paramilitärische Gruppierung, die früher von Arliz Hadrassian angeführt wurde. Arliz ist schon längst tot, aber sie hatte eine gute Freundin, welche an ihrer Stelle weitermachte. Sie, ihren Namen kenne ich nicht, könnte noch immer die Anführerin sein, auch wenn es die Amaxine offiziell nicht mehr gibt. Sie nennen sich nur anders. Nur ein banales Detail und schon sind sie vom Radar verschwunden. Ihre angebliche Auflösung mit dem Tod von Arliz war damals nur eine Finte, um sich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Seither agieren sie im Geheimen und ja, ich kenne Mitglieder, die meisten davon sind aber inzwischen tot. Getötet vom Widerstand.“   
Er schwieg einen Moment, betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch sie hatte nichts anzufügen. Sie musterte ihn nur wie ein Bild, während er redete. Das Bild gefiel ihr. Seine Worte waren gut gewählt, nie ausschweifend und unnötig, militärisch knapp, würde man wohl dazu sagen. Seine Stimme hinterließ in ihr echoartige Wellen des kribbligen Wohlgefühls, das würde sie nicht abstreiten können. Aber sie merkte auch, dass er mehr wusste, als er ihr sagte.   
„Ihr ehemaliges Hauptquartier war auf Sibensko, doch das hatten sie damals aufgegeben und sind weiter in die Unbekannten Regionen hinein geflohen, um sich neu zu formieren. Die Erste Ordnung hat ihre Hilfe nur partiell in Anspruch genommen und eher die Spezialisten unter ihnen bevorzugt.“  
„Spezialisten?“, fragte Rey ein wenig träge.  
„Bombenbauer, Leute mit exzellentem technischem Verstand, welche teilweise unsere Waffensystem entworfen haben.“  
„Wo könnte man sie finden?“  
„Nun, ich würde zuerst auf Sibensko nachsehen, ob es Rückstände gibt. Irgendjemand bleibt immer zurück und baut …“  
„… das Imperium wieder auf!“, vervollständigte Rey seinen Satz. Verdutzt sah er sie an. In seinen Augen war tatsächlich eine Art Anerkennung zu entdecken, für eine Sekunde.  
„So in etwa. Findest du da nichts, musst du in den Unbekannten Regionen suchen.“  
„Wir. Du kommst mit!“   
„Es wird mir eine reine Freude sein, General Skywalker“, erwiderte Hux eisig und verschränkte die Arme abweisend vor der Brust. Wie es aussah, hatte er endlich sein Geschlechtsteil im Griff, dachte Rey mit zartem Bedauern.  
Lange sahen sie sich an, als er verstummt war.

„Ich weiß, was du versuchst, General Skywalker!“, sagte er irgendwann in die Stille. Rey schien noch all die Informationen zu sortieren.  
„Was versuche ich denn?“, erwiderte sie ein wenig zerstreut und setzte sich hin.  
„Du versuchst mit Nähe mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber du kannst es sein lassen, weil ich dich durchschaue und diese Strategie bei mir nicht funktionieren wird.“  
„Wieso nicht? Magst du Männer?“  
„Bitte was?“, fragte er verunsichert nach und fügte gleich scharf an: „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Dein Versuch ist trotzdem erbärmlich und wird keine Früchte tragen. Ich lasse mich nicht manipulieren, General. Nicht von einem hübschen Mädchen, nicht von einer cleveren Frau und auch nicht von einem hinterlistigen General. Ich war viele Jahre auf einer Militärakademie und noch länger im Dienst, glaubst du wirklich, eine Frau, die zwanzig Jahre lang tagein tagaus durch den Sand gekrochen ist und Schrott gesammelt hat, kann es mit mir aufnehmen? Du bist nichts weiter als ein unterentwickeltes Kind mit viel zu viel Macht.“  
Ihre Augen funkelten zornig und das erinnerte ihn sehr an Kylo Ren, wenn er kurz vor einem seiner kindischen Wutausbrüche stand. Es amüsierte ihn, er grinste schäbig und hatte im nächsten Moment Reys flache Hand im Gesicht. Es war ein harter Schlag, der seine Wange brennen ließ. Schlimmer war, dass sie ihn gleich darauf mit Macht und dem Stuhl auf dem er saß, gegen die Wand schleuderte. Der Stuhl zerbrach und er knallte schmerzhaft mit seiner linken Schulter gegen die Wand.  
„Du bist so ein abscheulicher Mensch!“, fauchte sie und war weg, bevor er sich aufrappeln konnte.

Als sie weg war, bereute er seine Provokation, die es doch gebraucht hatte, um eine Grenze bei ihr zu finden. Tatsächlich hatte Rey, wie es ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien, hin und wieder mit Selbstzweifeln zu kämpfen. Verwunderlich war das nicht, hatte man sie doch zu einer Anführerin gemacht, ohne dass sie Erfahrung oder einen erfahrenen Beistand hatte. General Leia Organa, war ein Paradebeispiel eines erfahrenen Generals. Rey war nur eine junge Frau mit viel Macht, die versuchte alles richtig zu machen. Rührend, dachte er sarkastisch und rieb sich seine schmerzende Schulter. Armitage legte sich nun selbst in sein Bett, nahm Reys Duft auf seinem Kopfkissen wahr und schloss die Augen. Die Erregung von eben kam so schlagartig zurück, dass er scharf die Luft einzog. Sein Gesicht glühte, die Stelle, an der sie ihn geschlagen hatte, brannte nochmal extra. Vorsichtshalber öffnete er nochmal die Augen, ob Rey nicht wieder vor der Tür stand, doch er war allein. Hastig öffnete er seine Hose und tat, was er dringend tun musste. Sein Höhepunkt war fast schon schmerzhaft heftig und er krümmte sich ein bisschen zusammen. Danach fühlte er sich wie ausgetrocknet, leblos und irgendwie nicht real. 

Rey weinte und sie hasste es, dass er sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Dabei wusste sie genau, dass er es mit voller Absicht gemacht hatte, um ihre Grenzen zu testen. Trotzdem tat es weh und sie hatte nicht mit der Kränkung umgehen können. Ben war wenigsten in seiner Abneigung geradeheraus gewesen. Auch Bens Worte hatten weh getan, aber sie waren wahr gewesen Hux hatte ihr nur gemeine Sachen gesagt, mit dem alleinigen Zweck sie zu verletzen und sie hatte ihrem gewalttätigen Impuls nachgegeben. Verabscheuungswürdig. Warum gelang es ihm sie so zu provozieren? Selbst bei Ben hatte sie sich besser unter Kontrolle gehabt.  
Noch immer wütend trat sie mit Macht gegen ein Fass, welches im Weg stand. Es wurde quer übers Gelände gefeuert. Rey hielt erschrocken beide Hände vor den Mund. Nein, sie musste sich wirklich in den Griff bekommen. Vielleicht war Hux‘ schneller Tod doch eine gute Alternative.   
Andererseits wusste sie genau, dass er Informationen zurückhielt. Rey kam zum ersten Mal in die Versuchung sich über die Regeln ihrer eigenen moralischen Ansprüche hinwegzusetzen und einfach in seinen Kopf einzudringen und alles in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sie wissen musste.   
Damit wäre sie leider genau so ein verdorbenes Subjekt wie Armitage Hux.

„Hey, was ist mit dir, Rey?“ Poe packte sie am Arm, als sie schnell in ihr Zimmer entwischen wollte.  
„Nichts, ich … dachte nur an Ben“, log sie ihren Freund an und fühlte sich gleich noch mieser. Wie es aussah, erreichte Hux, was er beabsichtigte. Er zog sie mit in seinen widerlichen Sumpf von Lügen, Hass, Gewalt und Skrupellosigkeit. Dabei hatte es so gut angefangen. Er hatte sich von ihr die Haare schneiden lassen, gehorsam still gehalten und es genossen. Aber mit ihm zu sprechen, war wohl noch schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte.  
„Oh, Schätzchen“, sagte Poe auf seine manchmal alberne, vertrauliche Art, zog sie in seine Arme und tätschelte sie eine Weile, bis sie sich mit den Worten losmachen konnte:  
„Geht mir schon besser, danke, Poe!“  
„Gern doch.“  
Rey war sich so unsicher, wie sie weiter mit diesem Mistkerl verfahren sollte, dass sie ihn drei volle Tage schmoren ließ.

Am nächsten Tag war Armitage noch bester Dinge, dass Rey bald mit der Fessel auftauchen würde. Soweit er herausgehört hatte, wollte sie so schnell es ging aufbrechen. Aber weder kam Rey, noch Finn. Ein fremder Mann brachte ihm sein Essen und beantwortete ihm keine seiner (zugegeben sehr schnippisch gestellten Fragen). In der folgenden Nacht kam er nicht umhin sich ein weiteres Mal zu befriedigen. Reys Geruch auf seinem Kissen war zwar verflogen, umso schlimmer waren seine Fantasien, die er überhaupt nicht unter Kontrolle bekam. Es waren ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, ihr Lächeln und ….  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte er und warf die Teile des kaputten Stuhls verärgert durch seine Zelle.  
Am zweiten Tag wurde ihm klar, dass er sie wirklich verärgert hatte. Beleidigt, wenn man es genau nahm. Das war seine Spezialität. Da sein Körperbau und seine physischen Anlagen niemals, bei wie viel Training auch immer, einen Kylo Ren aus ihm gemacht hätten, hatte er nur seine bissigen Worte, um sich zu verteidigen. Worte und seinen scharfen Verstand, der schnell Schwachstellen in der mentalen Verfassung des Gegenübers ausmachen konnte. Selbstverständlich war es ihm gelungen Reys wunden Punkt zu finden. Einer von vielen, der im Grunde gar keiner war, wenn sie sehen würde, was sie erreicht hatte, seit sie von Jakku weg war. Aber sie sah es nicht in jenem Moment, hatte nur seine bösen Worte gefühlt und Armitage wusste auch warum. Sie öffnete sich ihm emotional, ging dabei ein großes Risiko ein und er hatte sofort die Chance genutzt.  
Dabei war ihre Offenheit wohltuend gewesen. Ungewohnt, beängstigend und doch angenehm für ihn.   
Nein, er bereute seine Worte nicht, hätte genauso wieder reagiert, doch vielleicht würde er sich sogar entschuldigen, wenn sie nur zu ihm käme.  
Rey kam nicht. Die folgende Nacht war fürchterlich und am Meisten ärgerte er sich dabei über sich selbst, weil er verstand, dass sie ihn sehr wohl manipulierte und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Weil er sie bezaubernd fand.  
Am dritten Tag kam sie auch nicht und er begann wirklich unruhig zu werden.  
„Ist was passiert?“, fragte er den alten Mann, der ihm das Mittagessen brachte so einnehmend er es zustande brachte.  
„Nein.“  
„Und warum kommt General Skywalker nicht zu mir?“  
„Keine Ahnung, frag sie doch selbst!“  
„Sehr lustig, dafür müsste sie hier sein, oder?“  
Der alte Mann sah sich suchend um, brummte ein abweisendes:  
„Richtig. Ist sie nicht. Dumm für dich!“ und ließ ihn wieder allein mit seinem Frust.

„Rey! General Skywalker!“, rief er am Abend. Seine Befürchtung, sie war ohne ihn gestartet und er würde hier die nächsten Monate wieder allein sein, war phänomenal. Seine Angst war so oberflächlich, dass er beinah hysterisch wurde.  
„Rey!“  
Immer wieder rief er nach ihr, fast die ganze Nacht lang. Am Ende war er heiser und fiel erschöpft aufs Bett. Niemand war gekommen.  
Als er am nächsten Tag die Augen öffnete, stand Rey vor der Tür und blickte ihn schweigend und mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Niemals hatte er so eine Erleichterung gefühlt. Sie presste ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, obwohl er wirklich gegen diesen Ausdruck seiner Gefühle ankämpfte. Rey erwiderte es nicht, sagte nur kühl:  
„Du hast den ganzen Stützpunkt mit deinem Geschrei wachgehalten. Los, steh auf und mach dich fertig. Jemand bringt dir gleich neue Kleidung. Wir starten in zwei Stunden.“ Sie drehte sich weg und er rief mit fast versagender Stimme:  
„Rey, warte!“ Zögerlich blieb sie stehen, kam aber nicht zurück, sah ihn jedoch fragend an. Ihre Haare waren offen und dieser neue und irgendwie andere Anblick brachte ihn total durcheinander.  
„Was ich zu dir gesagt habe … war … war genau so gemeint!“   
Armitage brachte es einfach nicht fertig der Harmonie willen zu lügen. Ihre hübschen dunklen Augen blickten ihn lange an.   
„Ich weiß, General Hux. Ich vergebe dir, weil ich denke, dass dein Leben furchtbar gewesen sein muss, wenn es dein einziger Schutz sein kann, andere Menschen zuerst zu verletzen. Reden wir nicht mehr darüber. Es kommt gleich jemand mit der Fessel und der Kleidung, also beeile dich!“  
Rey ging nun endgültig und ihm fehlten die Worte, um sie aufzuhalten. Einerseits fühlte er sich so mies, weil er die Sache nicht bereinigen konnte und sie ein hartes Urteil über ihn gefällt hatte. Andererseits vergab sie ihm, versuchte ihn zu verstehen und sie hatte sogar recht. Tatsache war, Rey hatte sich wieder zurückgezogen und das tat überraschend weh.  
Wenig später legte ihm ein Mann die Fessel um den linken Fußknöchel, während ihn ein anderer Mann mit dem Blaster in Schach hielt. Anschließend zog er sich fertig an. Zu einer neuen schwarzen Hose, den schwarzen Stiefeln, waren nun ein schwarzen Pullover und ein schwarzer Mantel gekommen, der ihm bis zu den Oberschenkeln ging. Fast wie früher, dachte er ironisch und fühlte sich sonderbarerweise gleich ein bisschen stärker. Der Mann mit der Fessel erklärte ihm nun, wie sie funktionierte.  
„General Skywalker hat das Bedienungselement um ihr Handgelenk. Damit kann sie die Entfernung, die Stärke und Dauer und auch Anzahl der Impulse kontrollieren. Außerdem weiß sie immer, wo du bist, weil ein Peilsender eingebaut ist. Du gehörst also ganz ihr, General Hux!“, sagte der Mann am Ende abfällig. Armitage gab ihm keine Antwort. Nur seine Worte hallten ständig in seinen Kopf wider, während sie ihn zum Hangar brachten.  
Du gehörst also ganz ihr!  
Genau so fühlte es sich an. In seiner äußeren Hülle schien ein Riss zu sein, durch das nun ein helles Licht fiel, was sein Innerstes beleuchtete. Ein Leuchten namens Rey.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey wartete in einem leichten Frachter auf Hux. Ein weiteres Raumschiff, ein Bunkerbrecher namens Nikita, ein kleiner Kreuzer ähnlicher der Ninka, die sie durch das Feuer der Supremacy verloren hatten, würde ihnen folgen. Das war längst nicht ihre ganze Flotte, aber da es nur vorerst eine Aufklärungsmission sein sollte, hielt Rey die anderen Schiffe noch zurück. Sie nach der Schlacht neu zu formieren war nicht einfach gewesen. Manchmal hatte sie tatsächlich einen Gedanken an ihren Gefangenen verschwendet. Hux hätte ihr dabei bestimmt helfen können, zumal sie einige Schiffe aus seiner alten Flotte übernommen hatten. Ihr wäre aber am Ende nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihn ernsthaft um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Jetzt sah sie ihn kommen. Rey stand an der Einstiegsrampe des Frachters und blickte General Hux entgegen. Er war ganz in Schwarz, das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. Um nicht zu sagen, hatte sie nicht um seine Ausstattung gekümmert. Das hatte jemand anderes getan, mit einem verheerenden Effekt. Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte sein Auftreten derart an General Hux, dass ihr Herz hart pochte und ihre Muskeln angriffsbereit erzitterten. Noch dazu schaute er ihr so stolz und kühl entgegen, dass sie ihm fast etwas Böses gesagt hätte. Nur aus Prinzip, nur, um ihn zu verletzen. So wie er es tat. Aber dann wäre sie wie er und das wollte sie nicht sein.  
In seinen Augen funkelte etwas, was sie nur als Hoffnung bezeichnen konnte. Rey wusste, dass er seine Chance nutzen würde, bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zu fliehen.  
„Willkommen an Bord der Fleurs, General Hux“, hieß sie ihn lakonisch willkommen. Wortlos ging er an ihr vorbei und wurde von Finn in Empfang genommen. Ihre Freunde Poe Dameron, Finn, Chewie und noch eine Frau namens Gigi Jones, eine ausgezeichnete Navigatorin, würden mit ihr im Frachter reisen. Ein bisschen beleidigt über seine Unhöflichkeit, sah sie ihm nach und dachte genervt, dass die Reise ja heiter werden könnte.  
Sibensko war ein Planet in der Expansionsregion, ein schmales Gebiet, zwischen innerem und mittlerem Rand der Galaxis. Sie würden von D’Qar aus ein paar Tage dorthin brauchen. Der Hyperraum würde die Reise ein bisschen abkürzen, aber dann würde die Nikita nicht folgen können, weil die Mechaniker es immer noch nicht geschafft hatten, den Hyperantrieb wieder in Gang zu setzen. Hoffentlich bekamen sie es in den nächsten Tagen hin. Nein, es lief längst nicht so, wie Rey sich das vorstellte. Viele Schiffe waren beschädigt, fluguntauglich und überholungsbedürftig. Die Bodentruppe war weitaus einsatzfähiger und auf die musste sie sich auf Sibensko vorrangig verlassen, falls es überhaupt dazu kommen würde.  
Poe und Finn würden den Frachter fliegen. In der Zeit informierte sich Rey über die Beschaffenheit von Sibensko. 

Ein paar Stunden nach dem Start, saß sie deshalb im Gemeinschaftsraum und rief sich die Information des Planeten über eines der Jedi-Holocrons auf, welches Leia ihr hinterlassen hatte.   
„Es gibt Fahrstühle nach unten …“, murmelte Rey zu sich selbst, als sie die 3D-Bilder betrachtete. Leia selbst war schon auf Sibensko gewesen und die Informationen waren sozusagen aus erster Hand.  
„Falls sie noch intakt sind“, hörte sie Hux, der an der Türöffnung stand, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und sie ausdruckslos ansah. Rey schloss das Holocron, um ihm nicht mehr Informationen zu geben, als notwendig war.  
„Wenn sie nicht intakt sind, wie kommen wir sonst in die Unterwasserwelt?“  
Er kam näher und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. Sie waren allein im Raum. Weiter weg hörten sie Finn und Poe über die Vor- und Nachtteile eines leichten Frachters streiten.   
„Früher gab es entsprechende Fahrzeuge und Ports dafür. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch existieren.“ Rey seufzte und gab damit ganz bewusst ihre Ratlosigkeit preis. Auch, wenn Hux sie so gnadenlos beleidigt hatte, hielt sie weiterhin an ihrem Vorhaben fest, ihn emotional zu überzeugen. Es gab keine Wahl. Rey war sich mehr als bewusst, dass sie seinem Intellekt niemals gewachsen wäre. Hux hatte absolut recht, wenn er sagte, dass er so viele Jahre Vorsprung und Ausbildung und auch noch Erfahrung hatte.   
„Warst du mal auf Sibensko?“  
„Nein, niemals.“  
Seine Stimme war ruhig, emotionslos aber nicht abweisend. Seine grünen Augen lagen auf ihrem Gesicht, aber Rey könnte nicht sagen, was Hux in diesen Sekunden dachte. Es wäre leicht es zu erfahren, indem sie mithilfe der Macht in seine Gedanken sah. Aber diese Option zu nutzen, war noch weiter weg, als zuvor.

Armitage musste sich zwingen sie anzusehen. Nicht, weil er es schrecklich fand, sondern im Gegenteil. Gerade hatte er das Gefühl, dass es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer wurde. Je öfter er sie ansah, desto schöner und reizvoller erschien sie ihm. Immer wieder musste er an Kylo Ren denken und dass er für Rey alles verraten hatte. Das hatte ihn damals so wütend gemacht, es war so unverständlich für ihn, wie man Macht und Einfluss für ein dummes Weib wegwerfen konnte. Oder wollte, musste man in Rens Fall ja wohl sagen. Er hatte ihn für seine Schwäche gehasst, hatte sich ihm gleichzeitig überlegen gefühlt und verstand erst jetzt, dass Kylo Ren eigentlich gar keine Wahl hatte.  
In ihm war es heiß und er fühlte wieder den Riss, durch den Reys Leuchten in ihn eindrang. Es machte ihm Angst, verursachte Schwindel und den Drang zu widerstehen und notfalls um sein Leben zu kämpfen.  
„Möchtest du etwas essen?“, fragte sie ihn plötzlich und stand auf. Damit beendete Rey die prickelnde Situation. Sie ließ ihn wieder atmen. Erschrocken sah er auf seine zitternden Hände und verschloss sie ineinander, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Nein“, erwiderte er tonlos. Er hörte sie hinter sich an den Behältern kramen und lenkte seine Gedanken fieberhaft auf eine Flucht. Auf Sibensko bräuchte er sein Glück nicht versuchen. Vermutlich würde er nur ohne fahrbare Fluchtmöglichkeit, welche mindestens ein Shuttle, besser einen leichten Frachter beinhalten müsste, nicht von da wegkommen. Und er hasste Wasser. Vor allem tiefe Gewässer, in denen man ertrinken könnte. Danke, Vater! Dachte er mal wieder voller inbrünstigem Hass auf seinen toten Vater.  
Rey kam zurück, brachte ihnen Essen und Trinken mit und stellte es einfach zwischen sie auf den Tisch. Sie selbst aß vom Gebäck, während er sie nur ansah.   
„Denkst du, ich will dich vergiften?“, fragte sie humorlos. Ein Lachen entfloh ihm.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du hättest mich schon längst töten können, aber du kannst nicht. Du kannst es nicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, richtig?“ Rey aß ungerührt, trank und legte ihm plötzlich einen Handblaster auf den Tisch. Er war vollgeladen, wie er sah. Ihre dunklen Augen schauten ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Nur zu, General Hux. Das ist deine Chance.“  
„Chance vorauf?“  
„Ich denke, das ist dir klar. Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten. Die erste, du bringst dich selbst auf einem schnellen Weg um. Vermutlich werde ich dich nicht daran hindern. Die zweite ist, du bringst mich um, oder nimmst mich als Geisel, enterst damit den Frachter und zwingst Finn und Poe dazu, dich dahin zu bringen, wohin du willst. Die dritte Möglichkeit ist, du lässt den Blaster liegen, arbeitest mit mir zusammen und versuchst mit deiner Hilfe gutzumachen, was du angerichtet hast. Mache es besser, Armitage Hux.“  
Bewundernd sah er sie an, denn Rey offenbarte tatsächlich methodisches Denken.  
„Ist dir das selbst eingefallen?“, fragte er hinterhältig, weil er es schrecklich fand sie zu bewundern. Ihre Augen verengten sich drohend, aber er sah sie weiterhin ungerührt an. Wobei er spürte, was dieser intensive Blickkontakt schon wieder in ihm anrichtete. Erregung und Sehnsucht flammten in ihm auf.  
„Vielleicht hätten mir meine Eltern eine Menge beigebracht, wenn sie bei mir gewesen wären. Aber das waren sie nicht. Ich war allein und musste mir alles selbst beibringen!“, knurrte sie dunkel. Der Blaster lag noch immer in Reichweite.  
„Vielleicht war das zu deinem Vorteil, General Skywalker. Eltern sind nicht immer gut für Kinder.“ Sie wollte eine verbale Schlacht? Konnte sie haben!  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Rey wollte die Frage nicht stellen, das war deutlich. Sie war ihr spontan herausgerutscht und sie bereute es schon. Aber das war eine weitere Chance sie zu brüskieren, wenn es auch auf seine Kosten ging.  
„Nun …“ er lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück, verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust und sah sie hochmütig an.  
„Sollten Väter ihre Kinder schlagen, missbrauchen und demütigen? Sollten sie ihre Kinder wie den letzten Dreck behandeln und sie Dinge tun lassen, die unter jeder Würde sind? Sollten sie ihre Körper und ihre Seelen verletzen? Nein, ich denke nicht. Und doch geschieht es. Ich bin kein Einzelfall. Leider hilft mir diese bittere Erfahrung nicht wirklich. Sei froh, dass du allein gewesen warst und dich niemand behandelt hat wie ein Objekt.“ 

Rey spürte, wie Tränen des Mitgefühls nach oben kamen. Vielleicht hätte sie so etwas ahnen können und doch wollte sie nicht glauben, dass es so was gab. Log er sie an? Nein, das tat er nicht. Sein Blick war stetig, kühl aber aufrichtig.   
„Das tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie belegt, ohne ihre Tränen zu offenbaren.  
„Das muss es nicht. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und du brauchst mich nicht bedauern. Ich wollte dir nur die Fehleinschätzung nehmen, dass du eine Andere wärst, wenn deine Eltern sich um dich gekümmert hätten. Du wärst niemals so stark, wie du es jetzt bist!“   
Verdutzt sah sie ihn an.  
„War … das gerade ein Kompliment, General Hux?“ Seine Augen wurden dunkel, seine schönen Lippen pressten sich zusammen und dann stand er ruckartig auf.  
„Bilde dir nichts ein!“, brummte er und ließ sie allein. Rey sah ihm nach und versuchte zu verstehen, wie dieser Mann tickte. Er hatte sie hinter seine Maske aus kühler Autorität blicken lassen. Absichtlich. Es war ein schmerzhafter Blick und es tat ihr wirklich leid, dass er das ertragen musste. Niemand sollte so etwas ertragen müssen. Es hatte Narben hinterlassen, hatte ihn wahrscheinlich zu dem harten Mann gemacht, der er war. Jemand, der mit Gefühlen nichts zu schaffen haben wollte, weil sie nur und ausschließlich weh taten. Auch sie war einsam gewesen. Und auch Ben war eine missverstandene Seele, der man ständig Argwohn entgegen gebracht hatte, anstatt seine guten Seiten zu fördern und zu würdigen.   
Mit einer abwesenden Geste wischte sich Rey die Träne ab, die nun doch über ihre Wange lief. Hux brachte sie ständig zum Weinen. Das war ja nicht auszuhalten.  
Aber Hux hatte ihr auch ein Kompliment gemacht, auch wenn er nicht dazu stehen konnte. Seine Anerkennung war gut fühlbar gewesen.   
Um sich von ihren verwirrenden Gefühlen abzulenken, ging sie zu Finn und Poe ins Cockpit. Vorher steckte sie den Blaster wieder in ihren Halfter. Hux hatte seine Chance nicht genutzt, was sie besorgen sollte, aber nur ein gutes Gefühl auslöste. Vielleicht hatte er sich still für die letzte Option entschieden.

„Na, wie läuft es mit unserem Möchtegern-General?“, fragte Poe vergnügt. Rey sah auf ihr Armband. Hux‘ Signal pulsierte gleichmäßig in den Mannschaftunterkünften.  
„Ich denke, er wird sich mit seiner Lage arrangieren und versuchen uns jede erdenkliche Hilfe zu geben.“  
„Mit welchem Ziel, Rey? Will er die Amaxine nur finden, um überzulaufen?“ Ja, daran hatte sie auch durchaus schon gedacht.   
„Vielleicht, ja. Wir können ihm auf keinen Fall trauen. Er ist clever und sagt nicht alles, was er weiß.“  
„Würden wir doch genauso machen, oder?“, warf Chewie ein.  
„Vermutlich ja. Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall gut im Auge behalten.“ Finn sah sie neugierig an und sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Vielleicht nutzt du einfach mal die Waffen einer Frau …“, grinste er verlegen. Chewie und Poe lachten gleichzeitig.   
„Sehr witzig, Finn. Es ist Hux, vergessen?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht …“, erwiderte Finn verständnislos. Rey ging weg, ehe jemand sah, dass sie rot wurde. Auf dem Weg in ihre kleine Einzelkabine, traf sie Gigi.  
Gigi war ein fröhliches, ein bisschen pummeliges Mädchen, höchstens fünf Jahre älter als sie. Eher eine junge Frau, die doch sehr jung aufgrund ihres kindlichen Gesichtes wirkte.  
„Ist der böse Drache im Käfig?“, fragte Gigi kichernd. Rey verzog nur den Mund zu einem Lächeln und winkte ab. Als sie allein war, warf sie sich auf ihr schmales Bett und fragte sich, ob es die bescheuertste Idee aller Zeiten war, sich mit Hux einzulassen. Auch wenn es nur „geschäftlich“ war, so war sie ihm und seiner unterkühlten Anziehung doch unablässig ausgesetzt. Er könnte sie mit seinen finstern Ansichten vergiften, könnte ihr mit seiner Wahrheit über sein grausames Leben deutlich machen, dass nicht immer das Gute gewann. Er könnte ihren Verstand verdrehen, sie manipulieren und am Ende überzeugen, dass sie gemeinsame Sache machten. Ihr Großvater hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie die Macht dazu hätte Imperien zu zerstören und mit einem Fingerschnippen wieder aufzubauen. Tatsächlich?  
Unruhig drehte sie sich auf dem Bett hin und her. Gleich nebenan war das Gemeinschaftsquartier, in dem auch Hux schlafen musste.  
„Ben, was soll ich nur tun?“, fragte Rey ratlos in die Leere ihres Herzens.  
Ben gab ihr niemals eine Antwort auf ihr Flehen, dabei wusste sie, dass manche Jedis als eine Art Geist erscheinen konnten. Aber entweder konnte Ben das nicht oder er sah keine Notwendigkeit. Und vielleicht hatte er recht. Sie war nicht in Gefahr, Hux war nur ein arroganter Spinner, über den sie mehr nachdachte, als sie es sollte. Trotzdem hätte sie sehr gern Bens Meinung gehört.  
„Ben, bitte?!“, versuchte sie es erneut, wusste aber, dass es sinnlos war. Sie würde ihn spüren, wenn er in der Nähe wäre.  
Aber alles, was Rey spürte, war ihr Mitgefühl mit Hux und ein starkes Bedürfnis diesen eigenartigen Mann verstehen zu wollen.

Beim abendlichen Essen erschien Armitage Hux nicht.  
„Probt Hux schon jetzt den Hungerstreik?“ fragte Poe erheitert.  
„Nein, ich denke, er bringt es nur nicht über sich mit uns allen am Tisch zu sitzen. Ich bringe ihm später was.“  
„Du bist zu gut zu ihm, Rey!“   
Es war Chewie, der das sagte. Seit Han tot war, war der Wookie nicht mehr derselbe wie zuvor. Oft war er trübsinnig, starrte vor sich hin und war kaum zu motivieren. Während sich Poe und Finn als Freunde gefunden hatte, war Chewie immer ein bisschen allein, obwohl sich Rey um ihn bemühte. Aber sie verstand auch seinen Verlustschmerz, ging es ihr doch ebenso. Wie Chewie, hatte sie ihre neu gefundene Familie wieder verloren. Han, Leia, Ben und sogar Luke. Nur Chewie und sie waren zurückgeblieben.  
Behutsam streichelte sich über Chewies Oberarm.   
„Schon gut. Hux war monatelang eingesperrt und allein. Er wird ein paar Probleme mit der Anpassung habe.“ Chewie seufzte. Rey wusste, dass er sie durchaus verstand, aber es nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass Han weg sein sollte. Sie waren wie Brüder gewesen, hatten viele Jahre zusammen verbracht, sich mehr als einmal gegenseitig das Leben gerettet und waren in tiefer Freundschaft verbunden. Und nun würde er nie wieder Hans Witze hören, so wie sie Ben nie sagen könnte, dass sie sich hätte vorstellen können, dass er derjenige hätte sein können, mit dem sie gern zusammen gewesen wäre. Für immer.  
Sie hatte Hux ein paar Sandwiches gemacht und stand nun auf.  
„Ich sehe mal nach ihm, aber vorher möchte ich noch etwas sagen, jetzt, wo wir gerade so alle zusammen sind. Ich weiß, ihr könnt ihn nicht leiden, wisst aber, dass er unter Umständen sehr nützlich sein könnte. Niemand muss nett zu ihm sein, weil er auch zu uns nicht nett ist, aber ich bitte jeden von euch, diesen Mann nicht absichtlich zu provozieren oder gar zu unterschätzen. Er mag euch schwach und haltlos erscheinen, jedoch befürchte ich, dass in ihm eine Stärke ist, die er gut vor euch verbergen kann. Finn, du wirst mir sicherlich zustimmen?“  
Finn nickte und weil sie in weiterhin ansah, sagte der ehemalige Sturmtruppensoldat leise:  
„Hux wäre nie der geworden, der er war, wenn er nicht berechnend, eiskalt und listig wäre.“  
„Richtig. Lasst ihn einfach in Ruhe und nötigt ihn nicht zu was auch immer. Wenn er will, kann er sich uns gern anschließen.“  
„Ah, ich verstehe …“, sagte Gigi plötzlich mit roten Apfelbäckchen.  
„Ach ja?“, fragte Rey irritiert und ihr wurde heiß, weil sie glaubte, dass Gigi nun andeuten würde, dass sie Gefühle für Hux hatte. Was natürlich totaler Unsinn wäre.  
„Ja, du willst ihn resozialisieren, oder?“ Rey musste grinsen, Poe lachte und sogar Chewie stimmte mit ein.  
„So was in der Art, stimmt.“  
„Und wenn es eine Fall ist?“, fragte Poe Dameron nun ernst in die Runde und erklärte sich auch gleich.  
„Ich meine, wenn Hux uns absichtlich nach Sibensko lockt und dort die verstreuten Reste der Ersten Ordnung auf uns warten, um uns zu Brei zu verarbeiten?“  
„Und wie soll er in alle den Monaten, die er unser Gefangener war, mit irgendjemand kommuniziert haben? Ich habe die Basis extra in die Bergregionen verlegen lassen, um einen besseren Überblick über das Areal zu bekommen.“  
„Na, er könnte sich ins Holonetz gehackt haben, das traue ich ihm unbedingt zu!“, meldete Poe sein berechtigtes Misstrauen an und Finn fügte an:  
„Er war wirklich viel in der Holo-Datenbank und im Holonetz unterwegs gewesen.“  
„Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Er hat sich gelangweilt.“ Stellte sie sich gerade auf Seite von Hux? Erschrocken hielt Rey inne und dachte nach. Hatten ihre Freunde recht? Waren sie gerade dabei in eine Falle zu tappen, für die Hux Monate Zeit an Vorbereitung gehabt hatte?  
„Hatten jemanden den Datenstrom überwacht? Eingang, Ausgang? Transfer?“ Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Na toll, dachte sie verstimmt. Dann hatte Hux ja recht. Sie müsste noch viel lernen. Zu denken und zu handeln wie ein Anführer.   
„Gut, ihr habt recht, ich werde mit ihm sprechen.“  
„Warum so umständlich, Rey? Sieh doch einfach in seinen Gedanken nach.“  
„Nein, Poe … nein, das … kann ich nicht.“  
„Weil es unmoralisch für dich ist? Ich hoffe, das Leben deiner Freunde und des Widerstands ist dir ein wenig mehr wert, als dein Anspruch auf Anstand, hm?“  
„Nicht deshalb, Poe. Aber falls wir falsch liegen und er beginnt uns, bzw. mir zu vertrauen, werde ich das alles kaputt machen, indem ich das tue.“ Unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken, was er ihr vor ein paar Stunden gesagt hatte. Auch wenn sie keine Details kannte, so kam das, was sie tun würde, wenn sie einfach in seine Gedanken eindrang, einer mentalen Vergewaltigung gleich. Falls ihm passiert ist, was er angedeutet hatte, würde er ihr diesen Übergriff niemals verzeihen können.  
„Außerdem denke ich, er weiß so viel mehr. Falls er je bereit sein wird, mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten, können wir nur davon profitieren. Ich werde es auf einem humanen Weg probieren und wir alle müssen noch vorsichtiger sein, als sonst, ja?“   
Alle nickten und Rey ging mit Hux‘ Abendessen in das Mannschaftsquartier.

Hux war nicht da und das schockierte sie ziemlich. War sie so dämlich gewesen? Hatten alle gesehen, was sie übersehen wollte? Weshalb, weil sie ihm eine Chance geben wollte? Warum wollte sie das? Weil sie sich selbst beweisen wollte, dass das Gute am Ende immer siegte? Und warum wurde ihr dann Ben genommen? Warum fühlte sie sich so allein?  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“, hörte sie seine kühle, spöttische Stimme. Hux kam aus den Waschräumen, hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und war offensichtlich nur duschen gewesen. Rey ärgerte sich über sich selbst und ihre dumme Befürchtung zu Tode. Sie wurde total rot, knallte das Tablett auf einen nahen Tisch und verließ den großen Raum.

Verdutzt schaute Armitage ihr nach.   
War sie jetzt verärgert, weil er sich nicht mit den anderen Trotteln, den Feinden wohlgemerkt, an einen Tisch zum Essen setzte? Er hätte sich später schon was geholt. Sie hätte ihm nichts bringen müssen. Verwundert sah er auf das Tablett und hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten Reys Handeln nachzuvollziehen. Einem Feind, jemand, dem man Massenmord und Grausamkeit vorwarf, machte man doch keine Sandwiches, oder? Mechanisch trocknete er seine Haare und zog sich wieder an. Wenn er doch nur ein paar mehr soziale Fähigkeiten hätte, dachte er ein bisschen deprimiert, als er die Sandwiches aß, könnte er sie vielleicht besser verstehen.   
Die Welt des Militärs lud weder zum Plaudern ein, noch dazu zwecklose Gespräche zu führen. Erst recht nicht, hörte man auf seine Gefühle oder flirtete mit einer schönen Frau. Dafür gab es ja vor jedem längeren Einsatz die Bordellbesuche, wo man regelrecht gezwungen wurde mitzumachen. Seine Gedanken waren normalerweise klar strukturiert, ausgelegt auf eine Ja/Nein – Antwort. Alles, was überflüssig war, war außerhalb seiner Wahrnehmung. Fokus, wie man auf der Akademie immer so schön sagte. Auch Kylo Ren hatte anfangs diesen Fokus, bis er Rey getroffen hatte. Lag es an Rey selbst? War sie etwa eine bösartige Hexe, welche Männer zu ihren Sklaven machte? Eigentlich ein alberner Gedanke, welcher ihn trotzdem ein bisschen beunruhigte.  
Als Finn und Chewie in das Mannschaftsquartier kamen, verließ er es.  
„Wo ist General Skywalker?“, fragte er Gigi, welche die Küchenbehälter aufräumte. Gigi wurde rot und stotterte:  
„Ich … glaube, Rey … ist … Poe, wo ist Rey?“, schrie sie hilflos bis ins Cockpit.  
„Im hinteren Frachtraum! Da fliegt ständig was durch die Gegend, wenn ich Schub gebe!“, schrie Poe zurück. Er machte sich auf den Weg dorthin und tatsächlich. Rey war dort, befestigte eine Kiste neu und erschrak nicht, als er sie ansprach. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sein Kommen schon gespürt.

„Danke für die Sandwiches. Aber ich kann sie mir selbst machen. Du musst mir nichts hinterher tragen, General Skywalker.“  
„Schon gut.“ Rey wich seinem forschenden Blick aus, zerrte an allen Gurten herum, ob sie fest waren und er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
„Das eben …warst du nur da, um … mich …“  
„Um dich halbnackt zu sehen?“, erwiderte sie. Es war sichtlich nicht ernst gemeint und doch verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Wie konnte sie so was so eiskalt aussprechen, auch wenn es eher eine Provokation war? Unbegreiflich. Wie funktionierten Frauen eigentlich? Die Frauen in seiner Besatzung verhielten sich immer auf eine angenehme Weise wie Männer. Berechenbar und gehorsam (bis auf Phasma, doch die war in allem eine Ausnahme gewesen). Rey war anders.  
„Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes von mir?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme, ohne auf ihre Worte zuvor einzugehen.  
Endlich stand sie auf und sah ihn direkt an. Sie war kleiner als er, nicht so viel, doch genug, um sich überlegener zu fühlen. Auch wenn das ein Trugschluss war, wie er nur zu gut wusste. Dieses Mädchen, so zerbrechlich und schutzbedürftig sie auch wirkte, hatte Kylo Ren auf dem Gewissen, in jeder Hinsicht. Sie hatten seinen Körper zerstört, sein Herz, seine Seele, sein Schwert, alles. Sie hatte den mächtigen Kylo Ren besiegt. Das sollte er sich ruhig ab und zu ins Gedächtnis rufen. So wie jetzt, als er das angriffslustige Blitzen in ihren Augen sah.   
Armitage setzte sich besser auf eine der Kisten, demonstrierte ihr damit seine Friedlichkeit und sie verstand es, was ihn sehr erleichterte.  
„Tatsächlich wollte ich dich etwas fragen, aber dein ständiger Spott und dein Sarkasmus macht es mir und allen anderen wirklich nicht leicht mit dir zu sprechen.“  
„In den letzten Monaten hat doch auch niemand mit mir gesprochen. Jetzt, wo ihr denkt, ich bin nützlich, wollt ihr mit mir sprechen? Du wirst einsehen, wie schäbig das ist, oder? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich überrascht bin, dass die Gegenseite genau so kaltherzig und berechnend ist. Das bin ich wirklich nicht. Krieg, ist ein Ausnahmezustand. Ich mache weder dir noch allen anderen Vorwürfe, reagiere aber auch nicht so, wie ihr das gern hättet.“  
„Danke für deine Offenheit, Armitage“, sagte Rey sanft und meinte es so. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Die Beleuchtung im Frachtraum war nur ein minimales Rot, eine Art Notbeleuchtung, um Energie zu sparen, welche für die Waffensysteme gebraucht wurde.  
„Um was geht es?“, kürzte er es ab, weil es schwer wurde sie anzusehen. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wirkte im schummrigen Licht mystisch, wie das einer Göttin. Befremdliche Gedanken quälten ihn. Er, wie er sie küsste. Er, wie er in sie eindrang. Sie bei ihm, freiwillig. Sie, die ihn mit Licht erfüllte, mit warmer Liebe. Wie absurd.  
„Gut, ich denke, wir beide kommen weiter, wenn wir aufrichtig zueinander sind. Deswegen frage ich dich ganz offen …“  
Rey kam ein paar Schritt näher und stand nun recht dicht vor ihm. So dicht, dass er ein wenig den Kopf heben musst, um sie anzusehen. In seinem Rückgrat prickelte es heftig. Blut sammelte sich in seinem Becken und er konnte nicht mehr schlucken. Sie benutzt Macht, dachte er erst panisch, bis er sich beruhigen konnte. Es war nur ihre Nähe, die ungewohnt und berauschend für ihn war.  
„Lässt du uns auf Sibensko in eine Falle laufen?“  
„Wie … sollte ich das geplant haben?“ Seine Stimme war erbärmlich rau. Er selbst hörte einen beschämend sehnsüchtigen Unterton heraus. Rey hoffentlich nicht.  
„Über das Holonetz zum Beispiel.“  
„Ich nehme das jetzt mal als ein Kompliment, dass ihr mir so viel zutraut, aber nein, ich bin nicht sehr begabt in solchen Dinge. Davon abgesehen, kannst du nicht in meinem Kopf nachsehen, so wie Snoke?“  
„Das kann ich, aber ich werde es nur im Notfall tun.“  
„Hast du zu viel Angst, was du außerdem finden könntest?“   
Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sie zu provozieren. Es war ein Automatismus, mit dem er seinen Gegenüber zwang einen Schritt nach dem nächsten zu machen, ohne Zeit zu haben über eine entsprechende Erwiderung nachzudenken. Zwangsläufig würde so jeder Fehler machen. Fehler, die ihm auffallen würden und die er ab sofort als Munition hatte. Aber Rey tat etwas anderes. Sie schob eine Hand behutsam in seine Haare, strich sie sanft nach hinten und stellte sich zwischen seine Beine. Während sie leise sagte:  
„Diese Angst habe ich wirklich, Armitage!“, zog sie ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn leicht an sich. Er war fassungslos, wie es ihr gelang ihn schachmatt zu setzen. Einfach so, mit einer liebevollen Geste und einem Eingeständnis. Es war nicht nur, dass sie ihre Angst davor zugab, was sie alles zu sehen bekommen würde. Rey glaubte ihm alles und das war es, was ihn zutiefst berührte. Ihre Umarmung gab ihm den Rest, was bedeutete, dass er sich werde bewegen, noch etwas sagen, noch etwas denken konnte.

Rey selbst war atemlos und war nur ihren Instinkten gefolgt. Sie wusste, dass es riskant war ihm so nahe zu kommen. Nicht nur, weil sie seine Reaktion nicht einschätzen konnte, sondern auch, weil sie nicht wusste, was daraus entstehen konnte. Wie es sich anfühlte, kam es ihr vor, als wenn Armitage noch niemals von jemand umarmt worden war. Es brach ihr das Herz. Leicht strich sie über seine Haare, bis er seine Arme um sie legte. Das war alles. Weder sagte er etwas, noch tat er etwas. Eine Weile blieben sie so, dann löste Rey sich. Ihr war warm geworden, ihre Gedanken verirrten sich in Fantasien, die ihn und sie enthielten und das verwirrte sie zutiefst, weil sie doch glaubte, dass sie Ben liebte.  
„Ich gehe jetzt mal besser zu den anderen zurück“, flüsterte sie. Er gab ihr keine Antwort, blieb einfach da sitzen und sah ihr mit unergründlichem Ausdruck im Gesicht nach.


	5. Chapter 5

Seine Nacht war schrecklich. Armitage schlief kaum. Immer wieder glaubte er Rey zu fühlen. Ihre weibliche, weiche Präsenz war übermächtig gewesen, hatte sich in seinen Verstand eingebrannt, in seine Gefühlserinnerung. Es war so leicht sich zu erinnern, wie sein Gesicht an ihrer Brust lag, wie er ihren schlanken Körper mit seinen Armen umarmt hatte, besitzergreifend. Die halbe Nacht quälte er sich mit einer furchtbaren Erektion herum, die er nicht loswerden konnte, weil irgendwer immer in dem Mannschaftsquartier war. Verzweifelt kämpfte er mit seinen Sehnsüchten und Fantasien. Rey war nur gütig zu ihm, nicht mehr. Niemals würde sie ihn lieben oder begehren. Sie stammten aus völlig unterschiedlichen Welten und doch waren sie sich nicht so unähnlich, in ihren Vergangenheiten aber auch in ihrem Denken. Rey war klüger, als er gedacht hatte. Und so viel barmherziger und einfühlsamer.  
Aber sie liebte doch Kylo Ren, der ihr sein Leben geschenkt hatte. Zum ersten Mal sah er Kylo Ren in einem anderen Licht, einem sehr hellen Licht. War er am Ende doch nicht mehr der von ihm verachtete und gehasste Kylo Ren gewesen? War er wirklich dieser Jedi-Ritter Ben gewesen, der im letzten Atemzug Gutes getan hatte?  
Liebte Rey ihn weit über den Tod hinaus? Wusste sie, dass sie irgendwann wieder zusammen finden würden? Machtsensitive Kreaturen starben nicht, wie er wusste. Sie wurden eins mit der Macht. Manchmal kamen sie als Machtgeist zurück. Hatte Rey Kontakt zu Ben? War er gerade eifersüchtig auf einen Geist? Er war armselig und zu bedauern.  
Verzweifelt stöhnte er in sein Kopfkissen.  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Hux?“ Finn war gerade in den Raum gekommen.  
„Vollkommen!“, erwiderte er nur trocken. Nein, nichts war in Ordnung. Er war kaputt. Hatte er sich noch vor zwei Wochen den Tod gewünscht, weil er vor Langeweile einging, hatte er nun eine konfuse Aufregung, die ihn um den Verstand brachte. Hoffentlich waren sie bald auf Sibensko. Hoffentlich erschoss ihn irgendjemand aus Versehen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich etwas verändert. Irgendwas an der allgemeinen Stimmung war anders. Rey schenkte ihm ein zartes Lächeln, alle anderen ließen ihn in Ruhe. Selbst Poe verkniff sich seine Sprüche. Bis nach Sibensko waren es noch drei Stunden und Finn sortierte die verfügbaren Waffen, um jedem eine zuzuteilen.   
„Frisch geölt und poliert“, sagte er stolz und gab ihm einen Handblaster. Finn, eine ehemalige menschliche Waffe der Ersten Ordnung, war ein echter Mensch geworden. Ein Mann, der im Grunde mit seiner Menschlichkeit sein Leben gerettet hatte. Menschlichkeit ließ sich wohl niemals ausrotten, dachte er, ohne großartige Reflexion.   
„Du willst mir wirklich eine Waffe geben, Finn?“  
„Aber ja, du bist ein Spion, hast die Erste Ordnung verraten und bist nun auf unserer Seite.“ Finn hörte sich nicht überzeugt an, aber so, als wenn er es gern selbst glauben würde.  
„Ich könnte dich erschießen.“  
„Ja, könntest du. Nur zu welchem Zweck?“  
„Um mir den Frachter zu schnappen und zu fliehen?“ War Finn wirklich so dumm? Nein, war er nicht.  
„Sicher. Du kannst mich und Chewie und Giggi und Poe töten, doch an Rey kommst du nicht vorbei. Es wäre zwecklos, Kumpel.“ Resigniert ließ er den Blaster sinken.  
„Nenn mich nicht so.“ Finn grinste nur an ihm vorbei, weil Rey dazu kam.  
„Davon abgesehen, was willst du machen, Hux? Hast du vergessen, dass du als Spion gebrandmarkt bist? Selbst wenn du Überreste der Ersten Ordnung findest, sie werden nicht vergessen haben, dass du derjenige warst, der Kylo Ren, den Obersten Anführer an den Widerstand verraten hast.“  
Finn hatte recht und er konnte kaum widersprechen, auch wenn es selbstverständlich auch für dieses Szenario in seinem Kopf eine Lösung gab. Aber diese Leute hier mussten nicht alles wissen.   
„Willst du auch einen Blaster, Rey? Vorsichtshalber?“, fragte Finn.  
„Ja, bitte. Lieber eine Waffe zu viel, hm?“ Sie lächelte ihn wieder an. Armitage schluckte, erinnerte sich an seine schlaflose Nacht, in der er so viel Sehnsucht verspürt hatte, wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben und nickte nur. Finn gab ihr einen altmodischen Handblaster und Rey untersuchten in. Die Einstellung zwischen Betäubung und tödlich schien zu klemmen.  
„Zeig es mir!“, sagte er und nahm ihr den Blaster aus der Hand. Dass Finn sich unauffällig verdrückte, nahm er durchaus zur Kenntnis, verstand die Intension allerdings nicht. Der Hebel klemmte und er kannte sich damit aus, weil die Blastergewehre der Ersten Ordnung auch ihre Tücken hatten. Er schlug den Blaster einmal an die Tischkante und schon ließ sich der Hebel verschieben. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick gab er ihr die Waffe zurück. Als Rey danach griff, berührten sich ihre Hände. Sie erstarrte, zögerte, ließ ihre Finger schließlich sanft über seine gleiten, als sie die Waffe endgültig an sich nahm. Für ihn war das nach dieser Nacht zu viel.  
Ohne ein Wort ging er weg, um eine innerliche Unruhe unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
War er verliebt in dieses dumme Mädchen? Wie hatte das verdammt nochmal geschehen können? Das war sein verfluchter Untergang!

Zum Glück waren sie wenig später in der Umlaufbahn des Planeten Sibensko und Armitage wurde für eine Weile von der qualvollen Hölle seiner Gedanken und Gefühle erlöst.  
Sibensko von oben, war Wasser. Aber das stimmte nicht. Überall gab es kleinere und größere Plattformen, die man ansteuern konnte, um von dort mit den Fahrstühlen nach unten in die Unterwasserstädte zu gelangen.   
Gigi und Poe blieben im Frachter auf der Plattform zurück, während Rey, Finn, der Wookie und er nach unten gehen würden. Dass er überhaupt mal noch etwas anderes, als D’Qar sehen würde, war befreiend und weckte in ihm doch wieder das Bedürfnis zu erobern. Welten, Galaxien und Rey. Der letzte Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht, hatte sich trotzdem in ihm eingenistet wie ein Krebsgeschwür.   
Poe landete die Fleurs auf einer größeren Plattform. Sie war ausgestorben, wie ganz Sibensko. Zumindest sah es beim Überflug so aus. Sie verließen den Frachter mit gezogenen Blastern. Finn und Chewie liefen voraus. Rey hatte den Blaster und nicht das Lichtschwert ihn der Hand und lief mit ihm zusammen.  
„Wenn du die Flucht wagen willst, Armitage, stell dich gut an. Falls es dir nicht gelingt, werde ich dich nicht töten, falls du das dir erhoffst. Aber ich werde dich wieder einsperren lassen, für immer.“  
„Ich habe den Obersten Anführer an den Widerstand verraten, General.“  
„Genau. Ich weiß. Deswegen warne ich dich auch.“ Er blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Ich bin nicht so dämlich gegen die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu agieren!“, knurrte er empört und sah gerade noch ihr schnelles Lächeln. Rey scherzte, wie es aussah.   
Sie erreichten den Zugang zu dem großen Fahrstuhl. Finn betätigte einen Knopf und tatsächlich hörten sie ihn näher kommen. Chewie war an den Rand der Plattform gegangen, sah nach unten ins tiefklare Wasser und sagte auf Shyriiwook, dass der Fahrstuhl nach oben kam. Er selbst konnte keinen Blick ins Wasser werfen, ohne dass ihm schlecht wurde.   
„Erstaunlich!“, flüsterte Rey und trat zu Finn, dem sie etwas sagte. Wahrscheinlich sollte der Ex-Soldat ein Auge auf ihn haben.  
„Sie erwarten uns vielleicht!“, merkte er gepresst an.  
„Wer ist sie?“  
„Die, die hier sind.“  
„Wissen sie, wer ich bin?“  
„Keine Ahnung, dein Name ist ihnen sicher ein Begriff. Ob sie dein Gesicht kennen, weiß ich nicht. Geh aber davon aus. Das Holonetz ist ergiebig, was Informationen betrifft.“ Reys Reaktion war, dass sie sich ihre Kapuze über den Kopf und tief ins Gesicht zog. Armitage verdrehte die Augen. Als ob das was helfen würde. Allein Finn und Chewie würden sie verraten. Nur er, als unerwarteter Faktor würde vielleicht verhindern, dass man sofort wusste, wer sie waren.   
Rey kam wieder zu ihm und sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten der Kapuze und wirkte düster. Zwanghaft musste er an Kylo denken und daran, welche Furcht er verbreitet hatte. Auch Rey erschien im Dunkel ihrer Kopfbedeckung viel zerstörerischer. Dabei hatte er ihre Güte schon zu spüren bekommen.  
„Was ist?“, flüsterte sie ihm besorgt zu.  
„Nichts. Was soll sein?“  
„Du bist sehr bleich.“  
„Das bin ich immer. Kümmere dich nicht um mich, ich schaffe meine Flucht schon ohne deine Hilfe“, erwiderte er bissig. Erst wirkte Rey verstimmt, dann lachte sie leise. Sie betraten den Fahrstuhl, dessen Wände durchsichtig waren. Während er sie nach unten brachte, musste er die Augen schließen. Die Erinnerung an das, was sein Vater ihm angetan hatte, kam mit einer Heftigkeit nach oben, dass er bebte.

Immer wieder hatte Brendol Hux seinen Kopf unter Wasser gedrückt.   
„Sag mir seinen Namen!“  
„Ich weiß ihn nicht!“  
„Sag ihn mir, sofort!“  
„Ich weiß ihn wirklich nicht, Vater!“  
„Du weißt ihn! Sag ihn!“  
Einer der Kadetten, welche unter seiner Aufsicht waren, hatte ein Gerücht über seinen Vater unter den anderen Kadetten verbreitet. Ein Gerücht, welches wahr war. Brendol Hux stand auf kleine Jungs. Wer wüsste das nicht besser als er selbst!  
Irgendwie hatte Brendol Wind davon bekommen und wollte nun von ihm wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Er wusste es schlicht und einfach nicht, hätte sich allerdings die Mühe machen können es herauszufinden. Das hatte er nicht getan, weil er seinen Vater hasste, genau dafür und noch eine Millionen anderer Verbrechen. An diesem Tag hatte sein Vater ihn fast im See vor der Haustür ersäuft. Seither hatte er panische Angst vor tiefem Wasser. 

Als er Reys Hand spürte, zuckte er zusammen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Sie hatten gerade erst die Hälfte des Weges bis zum Meeresgrund geschafft. Reys Finger schoben sich zwischen seine und sie blickte ihn besorgt an.  
„Du musst ruhiger atmen“, flüsterte sie. Finn und Chewie sprachen über die vielen Leuchtfische, welche ihren Abstieg begleiteten.  
Ihre Hand war warm und ließ es nicht zu, dass er seine Hand aus ihrer nehmen wollte.  
„Nein, atmen, General Hux!“, forderte sie unnachgiebig. Er gehorchte, blickte starr nach vorn auf Chewies Pelz und atmete möglichst langsam. Es war schön ihre Hand zu halten. Zu schön, zu unwirklich und das war es, was ihn schließlich zur Besinnung brachte. Sie waren noch nicht am Grund, als er seine Hand aus ihrer nahm.  
„Du musst mir nicht auf so beschämende Art beistehen!“, zischte er sie an, ignorierte Finns verwunderten Blick und verließ als Erster den Fahrstuhl. Es war sehr still. Er hatte gelesen, dass viele der alten Händlerstädte ausgestorben waren und nur noch wenige benutzt wurden. Der Fahrstuhl jedoch, hatte tadellos funktioniert und das sagte ihm, dass jemand hier war. Hoffentlich hatte Rey dieselben Schlüsse gezogen.   
Sie wich seinem Blick aus und war sichtlich gekränkt. Aber besser sie war beleidigt, als nett zu ihm. Wenn sie freundlich war, würde er sich nur noch mehr in sie verlieben, dachte er verärgert über seine emotionale Regung.  
Die Städte auf Sibensko befanden sich unter Sauerstoffkuppeln, durch die der Fahrstuhl als eine Art Röhre führte. Die Städte an sich, unterschieden sich kaum von denen auf anderen Welten, weil sie Händler von allen Ecken und Enden der Galaxis erbaut hatten. Diese Stadt, in der sie sich nun befanden, war wie leergefegt. Vielleicht hätten sie einen anderen Fahrstuhl nehmen sollen? Aber sie hatten ja alle Zeit der Welt. Zeit, die er mit Rey verbringen musste. Wie absurd. Kylo Ren würde ihn, wenn er am Leben wäre, den Kopf abreißen. Na, da hatte das alles wenigstens ein Mal etwas Gutes. Er hatte etwas, was Kylo, bzw. Ben niemals bekommen hatte. Reys Gesellschaft. Finn und Chewie waren an ihm vorbei gelaufen und drangen wachsam in die Stadt ein. Es war sehr still, zu still.

„Teilen wir uns auf. General Hux und ich gehen nach Osten, ihr nach Westen. Kontakt über Funk!“  
Finn und Chewie nickten und liefen los. Rey deutete mit dem Kopf nach Osten und er folgte ihr gehorsam. Wie es schien vertraute sie ihm wirklich. Wie einfach wäre es nun, sie mit dem Blaster zu erschießen, ihr Armband zu zerstören und dann … was?  
Wie wollte er hier wegkommen? Rey war schlauer, als sie immer tat. Das brachte ihm zum Lächeln, wobei er nicht merkte, dass sie sich zu ihm gedreht hatte.  
„Ich …fühle etwas, los, da ins Gebäude. Ich will erst sehen, um was es sich handelt, ehe ich auf offener Straße stehe.“ Damit drängte sie ihn in eines der leergeräumten Häuser. So ganz leer waren die Häuser nicht. Alles, was Wert hatte, war mitgenommen wurden, viel war kaputt, doch ein paar Möbel standen durchaus noch herum.

Rey trat an ein Fenster und stieß den Fensterladen ein bisschen auf, um durch den Spalt zu sehen. Ihre Machtsinne hatten sich geregt und sie wusste nicht so recht, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Hux in ihrer Nähe, schien sie zu verwirren. Ständig war sie auf ihn konzentriert, weil sie damit rechnen musste, er würde sie überwältigen und fliehen wollen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn lächeln sehen, mit abwesendem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Dabei sah er attraktiv und schön aus. Angestrengt lauschte sie. Da waren Geräusche, die sich durch die Unterwasserlage allerdings untypischer anhörten, als in einer Atmosphäre. Hux‘ Atem, der schräg hinter ihr stand, schob sich in ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Verärgert schloss Rey die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um herauszufinden, was genau sie hörte. Es war unmöglich, weil sie Hux spürte. Auch der General wollte scheinbar durch den Spalt der Fensterläden schauen. Aufgebracht wollte sie einen Schritt nach hinten machen, um ihn anzuzischen, dass er sich doch bitte irgendwo anders hinstellen sollte. Sie prallte gegen ihn, so dicht stand er hinter ihr. Als das geschah, passierte auch etwas in Rey. Erst erstarrte sie, alle Sinne waren auf Abwehr und Kampf eingestellt. In der nächsten Sekunde, fühlte sie seine linke Hand an ihrer Hüfte. Mit dieser unerwarteten Berührung, lähmte er sie nur noch mehr. Rey spürte seine Hand, merkte, wie er noch ein bisschen näher kam, so nahe, dass sie ihn an vielen Stellen ihrer Rückseite deutlich fühlte. Sein Atem strich warm über ihre rechte Halsseite, schickte Schauer über ihre Wirbelsäule und sorgte dafür, dass sie in irgendeiner sehnsüchtigen Erwartung die Augen schloss. Seine Hand, mutig geworden durch ihre fehlende Abwehr, schob sich ein wenig weiter nach oben und vorn, bis sie auf ihrem Bauch lag. Rey wagte kaum zu atmen. Den Kuss, den sie Ben zum Abschied und als Dank gegeben hatte, war der einzige dieser Art. Was Armitage tat, verstand sie nicht, es machte ihr Angst und wühlte sie gleichzeitig auf eine sehr angenehme Art auf. Der Mann war ihr unheimlich, so verschlossen er war und so abstrakt er dachte. Beklemmend und doch sehr anziehend.  
Sanft drückte er sie an sich. Er war so dicht, dass sie spüren konnte, wie gut ihm der Moment gefiel. Es brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. Hux atmete schneller, legte sein Gesicht an ihre Haare und flüsterte atemlos:  
„Auch wenn mir das hier sehr gefällt, du lässt dich zu schnell ablenken, General Skywalker!“  
Das brachte Rey endlich zur Besinnung. Auch wenn ihr Unterleib zu brennen schien, ihre Gedanken hitzig und unkontrollierbar waren, so hatte Hux recht. Gerade noch dachte sie es, da wurden die Geräusche lauter, schnell lauter. Rey schrak heftig zusammen und sah sich besser nicht nach Hux um, ehe der Mann ihre Schwäche und die Röte auf ihren Wangen entdecken würde.  
Nur Sekunden später liefen ein Transportläufer Typ AT-OT aus Zeiten der Republikanischen Armee vorbei.  
„34 Passagiere, einer der steuert. Vier Laserkanonen, 55km/h schnell“, erklärte ihr Hux flüsternd. Seine Worte verursachten ihr eine harte Gänsehaut, weil sie Lust heraushörte und das passte ganz und gar nicht zur sichtbaren Gefahr.  
Allerdings saßen keine 34 Passagiere oben, sondern nur etwa zehn, wie sie durch den Spalt kurz sehen konnten.  
Und dann zog Hux hinter ihr plötzlich scharf die Luft ein, wich zurück, stieß gegen irgendwas, was polterte und Rey erstarrte. Der Läufer stoppte. Sie fuhr herum. Hux erschien noch bleicher als sonst und wirkte extrem beunruhigt.  
„Was ist?“  
„Wir müssen hier weg, sofort!“, flüsterte er mit deutlicher Erregung in der Stimme. Schon traf ein Schuss aus der Laserkanone das Haus. Rey packte im letzten Moment seine Hand, zerrte ihn mit ein bisschen Macht zur Seite und der Schrank fiel auf die Stelle, auf der er eben gestanden hatte. Dann rannten sie los, raus aus dem Haus, auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite, wohin sie die Laserkanonen verfolgte.   
„Finn, melden!“, rief Rey, während sie flohen, indem sie hinter den Häusern Deckung suchten. Die Laserkanonen schlugen immer wieder ein, Steinbrocken flogen durch die Gegend und es kam einem Wunder gleich, dass sie nicht getroffen wurden. Hux wurde getroffen, doch das merkte Rey erst später. Einmal fiel er und sie zerrte ihn kraftvoll hoch.  
„Weiter, Hux!“, forderte sie hart und er lief wieder.  
„Bieg nach Norden ab, Rey! Da ist ein anderer Fahrstuhl, der funktioniert. Wir warten dort!“, hörte sie Finn über Funk. Sie lief, hatte Armitages Hand fest in seiner und zog ihn mit. Der Läufer verfolgte sie, ebenso die Schüsse der Laserkanonen und nun auch die Blasterschüsse der Passagiere. Allerdings hatte der Transportläufer zunehmend Schwierigkeiten durch die Trümmer zu kommen und so bekamen sie ein wenig Vorsprung, auch weil sie Haken schlugen wie Hasen.  
Sie sah schon den Fahrstuhl, als der Läufer wieder aufholte und die Laserkanonen direkt neben ihr ein Haus sprengten. Wieder flogen Trümmer umher und Rey hielt sie mit Macht von Hux und sich ab. Den Schutzschild musste sie aufgeben, als sie den Fahrstuhl erreichten. Finn und Chewie standen in der offenen Luke und warteten. Heftig stieß sie Hux in den Fahrstuhl und Finn drückte den Knopf, der sie nach oben bringen würde. Ein wenig außer Atem blickte Rey nach unten. Der Läufer kam schon an, richtete die Kanone auf den Fahrstuhl und schoss. Irgendwie war sie der Meinung, dass man diese Fahrstühle unzerstörbar gebaut hatte, doch das war ein Trugschluss. Zwar zerstörten die Laser nicht die Wand, doch sie verursachten bedrohliche Risse in der durchsichtigen Wand. Der Fahrstuhl fuhr ungerührt nach oben und Rey sagte:  
„Geht das nicht schneller?“ Sie waren auf der Hälfte der Strecke, kurz davor die Kuppel der Stadt zu durchbrechen, als der eine Riss bedrohlich knackte. Erst in diesem Moment drehte sich Rey zu Hux. Der lehnte an der Fahrstuhlwand, hatte die Augen geschlossen und war mehr als weiß im Gesicht.  
„Hux?“, sprach sie ihn an. Seine Augen öffneten sich, waren ganz dunkel, seine Stimme ebenso:  
„Mir geht es gut!“  
Rey glaubte ihm nicht so ganz und trat auf ihn zu. Weil er Schwarz trug, konnte man Blut nicht sehen, wenn er irgendwie getroffen war. Sie könnte ihn aber auch nicht hier vor Finn und dem Wookie untersuchen. Aber das musste sie nicht, weil er direkt vor ihren Augen das Bewusstsein verlor. Rey kniete sich, untersuchte ihn nun doch und griff an seinem Rücken in Feuchtigkeit. Blut.  
Sie durchbrachen die Kuppel und dann passierte es. Der Druck des Wassers auf die angeschlagene Fahrstuhlwand, vergrößerte den Riss immer weiter.  
„Die Wand wird brechen!“, hörte sie Finn leise sagen. Seine Ruhe im Angesicht ihrer Lage war bewundernswert. Auch Chewie war eher ruhig.   
„Wir schaffen es nach oben zu schwimmen“, sagte der Wookie.  
„Wir, aber nicht Hux, der ist bewusstlos. Irgendwas hat ihn getroffen und ich weiß nicht wie schwer er verletzt ist. Er blutet und …“  
Im selben Moment brach die Wand und Wasser strömte ein. Finn half ihr Hux hochzuzerren, wenig später waren sie im Wasser. Bis nach oben waren es in etwa noch fünf oder sechs Meter. Erst war Finn noch neben ihr und half ihr mit Hux, doch sie bedeutete ihm nach oben zu schwimmen und Chewie zu folgen. Finn gehorchte. Rey selbst fühlte sich ruhig und stark. Sie dachte an Ben und daran, was er in diesem Moment getan hätte. Mit Macht schleuderte sie Hux aus einer Intuition so heftig nach oben, dass er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach. Chewie, der schon oben war, packte ihn und zerrte ihn mit Finns Hilfe auf die Plattform. Poe, den sie vorher noch informiert hatten, kam angeflogen. Zusammen mit Gigi schleiften sie Hux in den Frachter.   
„Bringt ihn in meine Kabine!“, keuchte Rey noch außer Atem und lief als Letzte über die Einstiegsrampe. Sie schloss sich und Poe startete durch, in die Umlaufbahn. Sie müssten sich beraten, darüber, was da unten geschehen war. Reys einziger Gedanke drehte sich um Armitage. Wie schwer war seine Verletzung? Hatte sie ihn in Gefahr gebracht? War es ihre Schuld, wenn der Mann starb? Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

Immer noch in nasser Kleidung, ging sie zu Armitage, den sich Gigi, die eine entsprechende Ausbildung hatte, schon anschaute. An seinem Schulterblatt war ein etwa zehn Zentimeter langer Riss, der geklebt werden musste. Gigi bereitete schon alles vor, als Hux zu sich kam. Er stöhnte und wollte aufstehen, aber Rey drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.  
„Du musst liegen bleiben, Gigi muss dir deine Verletzung kleben. Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, nur eine Fleischwunde“, sprach sie leise mit ihm. Seine Lider flatterten, als Gigi begann die Wunde zu desinfizieren.   
„Tut mir leid …“, keuchte er rau.  
„Was?“  
„Dass ich euch behindert habe.“  
„Unsinn. Du bist hier, allen anderen geht es auch gut.“  
„Wie bin ich … an die Oberfläche gekommen?“   
Rey war plötzlich verlegen, weil sie ihm sagen müsste, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte, weil sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Sie müsste eine Schwäche zugeben.  
„Wir waren nicht so weit von der Wasseroberfläche entfernt, als die Fahrstuhlwand endgültig zerbrach. Finn hat dich mit nach oben gezerrt.“ Armitage stöhnte, als Gigi begann die Verletzung zu kleben. Rey holte unauffällig Luft und sah weg. Hux‘ lag nur noch angezogen mit seiner Hose auf ihrem Bett. Seine Hose war ebenso nass wie ihre Kleidung. Die Wunde zu versorgen, hatte Priorität gehabt. Seine Haut war weiß und sein Körper war keineswegs kräftig. Irgendwie hatte sie das erwartet und dass es nicht so war, verstörte sie sehr.  
„Dann sollte ich Finn wohl danken, hm?“  
„Musst du nicht. Das gehört dazu, wir kümmern uns umeinander …“, erwiderte sie. Er sah sie nicht an, hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Scheinbar tat es weh, was Gigi tat.  
„So, gleich geschafft“, sagte die Navigatorin und legte eine zweite Naht über die Erste. Rey sah zu und dachte daran, dass sie ihn hätte heilen können. Aber Leia hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie das nur im absoluten Notfall tun dürfte, um ihre Kräfte zu schonen und so schlimm war Hux‘ Verletzung nicht. Außerdem dürfte er ruhig ein bisschen für sein unsoziales Benehmen leiden.  
„Nur nicht in den nächsten drei Stunden bewegen, damit sich die Moleküle verbinden können, sonst muss ich die Prozedur wiederholen.“ Hux brummte nur und Rey lächelte seiner statt Gigi an.  
„Danke Gigi.“  
„Gern geschehen, Rey.“

Als Gigi ihre winzige Kabine verlassen hatte (Finn und Poe hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie den Raum für sich allein hat), begann sie sich verschämt umzuziehen. Hux lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Bett und tat nicht mal so, als wenn sie anwesend war. Irgendwie enttäuschte Rey das. Vor allem, nachdem er sie da unten so zärtlich berührt hatte. Wenn sie daran dachte, durchzuckte es sie immer wieder heiß. Der Feind war ihr so nah gewesen und diese Nähe war so verführerisch gewesen. Seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, das, was sie an ihrem Hinterteil gefühlt hatte, seine hitzige Nähe und sein schneller Atem, ließen das Blut in ihren Unterleib schießen. Es war ein unbekanntes, schrecklich schönes Gefühl, was diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf auslösten. Rey zog sich eine andere Hose an und warf sich nur ein dünnes, weißes Hemd über.  
„Tut es sehr weh?“ Wieder brummte Hux nur und sie argwöhnte, dass er einfach nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte. Und endlich begriff sie auch, weshalb. Er hatte dort unten etwas gesehen, was er ihr verschweigen wollte. Das ärgerte sie, so sehr, dass sie nun mutig genug wurde und sagte:  
„Ich muss dir die nasse Hose ausziehen!“  
„Was?!“ Endlich kam Leben in den Mann. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch Rey drückte ihn an der unverletzten Schulter nach unten.  
„Verhalte dich ruhig, oder Gigi muss alles nochmal machen. Du wirst dich doch jetzt nicht etwa anstellen, General Hux?!“

Armitage hätte sich am liebsten unsichtbar gemacht. Seine Verletzung schmerzte, doch das war auszuhalten. Beschämender war, dass Rey ihn angelogen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, nicht Finn. Das stand sehr deutlich in ihrem Gesicht. Es war so klar wie die Sonne in manchen Welten. Dass sie ihn anlog, verwirrte ihn. Sie tat es nicht aus Bescheidenheit, so viel war klar. Nur warum dann?  
Noch viel verstörender war, was da unten zwischen ihnen passiert war und was er gesehen hatte.  
Reys unerwartete Nähe und die Gelegenheit, hatten ihn überwältigt, ihn kopflos gemacht und ihn handeln lassen wie einen impulsiven Idioten. Wie Kylo Ren, den er genau für diese Art verabscheut hatte. Rey so dicht an ihm, war atemberaubend und berauschend gewesen. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sein gesamtes Wertesystem, sein Weltbild und seine Vergangenheit unwichtig geworden. Alles was zählt, war Rey, ihre süße Nähe und das, was das mit ihm anstellte. Sie verwandelte ihn in einen liebessehnsüchtigen Narren, der nur noch daran denken konnte, ihr nahe zu sein. Wie erbärmlich er geworden war. Kylo Ren hätte sich über ihn kaputt gelacht. Nun, zumindest, wenn es nicht um Rey gehen würde. Vermutlich hätte ihn Ren einfach nur geköpft, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass er in Rey verliebt war. Dort, in dem Haus, hatte er es zum ersten Mal ernsthaft gedacht.   
War er verliebt in Rey, weil ihre Nähe ihn so heftig aufwühlte, seine Gefühle nach oben brachte und ihn fesselte? Ihre fehlende Abwehr, gab ihm den Rest. Rey und er – ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit oder eine Nachwirkung des Krieges?  
Was er dann aber sah, schockierte ihn. Durch den Spalt der Fensterläden sah auch er den Transportläufer. Er fragte sich noch, wie man ihn hier runter gebracht hatte, da erkannte er als einen der Passagiere ein Gesicht. Es war Allegiant General Enric Pryde, welcher zuletzt die Steadfast, das Flaggschiff der Ersten Ordnung kommandiert hatte. Das konnte nicht sein. Oder?  
Armitage war klar, dass es Überlebende gab, auf beiden Seiten. Er selbst war einer davon. Aber aus einem rätselhaften Grund war er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ein hochrangiger Offizier wie Pryde überlebt hatte. Pryde musste irgendwie entkommen sein und versteckte sich nun hier? Oder was genau tat er hier? Mit den Amaxine ein neues Imperium aufbauen? Auf Sibensko?  
All das hatte ihn so verwirrt, dass er erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht hatte und so eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst hatte, die ihn beinah das Leben gekostet hatte.  
Mühsam öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner Hose und Rey zog sie ihm aus.  
„Ich hole dir trockene Sachen, leg dich inzwischen unter die Decke“, befahl sie. Sie klang fürsorglich, doch durchaus auch gebieterisch. Als Rey den Raum verlassen hatte, zog er sich ächzend seine nassen Shorts aus und legte sich unter ihre Decke.  
Während sie weg war, drückte er gierig das Gesicht in ihr Kopfkissen, saugte ihren Duft ein und überlegte, ob er ihr von Pryde erzählen sollte. Er könnte schweigen, zusehen, dass er die Fessel losbekam und versuchen sich Pryde anzuschließen, um mit ihm ein neues Imperium aufzubauen. Aber würde Pryde ihn willkommen heißen? Wüsste Pryde nicht längst, dass er die Erste Ordnung und Kylo Ren verraten hatte? Ungewiss. Das Risiko war sehr hoch. Mit Pryde war nicht zu spaßen. So lange kannte er den Griesgram schon, dass er ihn so einigermaßen einschätzen konnte. Unterschätzen sollte er den Mann auf gar keinen Fall. Dass er einen Läufer hatte, könnte bedeuten, dass er schon dabei war sich aus allen Enden der Galaxie Waffen und Technik zusammen zu holen, um wieder eine Armee aufzubauen. Dass Pryde dafür Sibensko gewählt hatte, konnte einmal daran liegen, dass die Amaxine-Krieger sich hier gut auskannten, zum anderen, weil es taktisch klug war. Es gab nur eine begrenzte Anzahl Zugänge in die Städte (die Fahrstühle) und die könnte man überwachen. Allerdings war es auch sehr unpraktisch. Warum war ihr Fahrstuhl zum Beispiel nicht überwacht worden? Armitage glaubte die Lösung zu kennen. Pryde hatte noch nicht wieder genügend Anhänger und damit auch nicht die personellen Möglichkeiten. Oder es geschah hier etwas anderes, was er nicht durchschaute.   
Rey kam zurück, brachte ihm heißen Tee und trockene Sachen. Damit unterbrach sie seine Gedanken.


	6. Chapter 6

Bevor sie wieder zu Hux ging, hatte Rey sich mit den Anderen beraten.  
Niemand war wirklich um Hux besorgt und das dürfte sie ihren Freunden nicht übel nehmen. Nur Poe fragte nachdenklich:  
„Du willst ihn wirklich in deiner Kabine liegen lassen?“  
„Ja, wirklich. Er ist keine Gefahr für mich. Außerdem ist er schwer verletzt und braucht Ruhe.“  
„Und wo schläfst du?“, fragte Gigi mit rotem Kopf.  
„Na in seinem Bett natürlich …“ Finn lachte erleichtert, Poe sah ihn sonderbar an und Chewie sagte:  
„Natürlich, wo sonst!“  
Dann berieten sie sich. Rey war der Meinung, sie waren auf Überreste der Ersten Ordnung getroffen, wenn es nicht sogar die Amaxine gewesen waren. Da sie sie aber gleich angegriffen hatten, war das schwer zu sagen.  
„Aber ich denke, Hux hat etwas gesehen und ich will wissen, was es war. Deswegen brauche ich ein wenig Zeit mit ihm allein, um ihn zu überzeugen mir die Wahrheit zu sagen.“  
„Ah, na dann …“, sagte Poe spöttisch und grinste.  
„Hey, was soll das? Denkt ihr wirklich General Hux und ich …?“  
„Ja!“, sagten alle, sogar Chewie. Rey wurde knallrot, schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und flüsterte:  
„Ihr spinnt doch, er ist … war der Feind.“  
„Das ist Vergangenheit, Rey. Du hast ihm da unten das Leben gerettet“, erinnerte sie Finn.   
„Richtig, weil wir ihn brauchen und weil wir eben nicht sind, wie der Feind.“ Alle schauten sie an und in jedem Gesicht sah sie, dass alle ihr vertrauten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, machte sie stark und mutig. Deswegen sagte sie auch am Ende:  
„Es ist richtig, er ist mir nicht egal. Aber denkt nicht, dass es mir darum geht. Mit geht es um die Sache selbst. Darum, dass niemals wieder ein Imperium wie die Erste Ordnung entsteht, die guten Menschen das Leben kostet und Menschen wie Armitage Hux hervorbringt. Ich weiß, was er war und auch was er ist, bin aber der Meinung, dass er das nicht bleiben muss. Wenn wir alle ihm die Chance geben, ein Anderer zu sein, dann will er das vielleicht selbst. Ben wollte auch ein Anderer werden und das war er am Ende. Ich gebe nicht so schnell auf. Außerdem ist Hux eine lebende Informationsquelle unermesslichen Ausmaßes und es wäre strategisch sehr unklug und beinah unverantwortlich diese Möglichkeit zu vergeben.“  
„Du klingst schon wie er“, stellte Dameron lakonisch fest, fügte aber gleich an:  
„Für uns ist es in Ordnung, Rey. Du bist von uns allen die Stärkste, die Mächtigste und ich glaube, ich lehne mich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich sage, auch die Klügste. Wir vertrauen deinem Urteil und werden hinter dir stehen.“  
„Genau!“, fügte Chewie an.

Mit Tee und Armitages Sachen ging sie zurück.   
„Schläfst du?“, flüsterte sie leise.   
„Nein“, erwiderte er. Aber seine Stimme klang weich und verträumt. Er öffnete auch nicht die Augen und sie nahm an, dass er Schmerzen hatte und einfach nur versuchte nicht zu jammern.  
„Ich könnte dir noch eine Schmerzinjektion verabreichen?“, bot sie mitfühlend an und besah sich die Wunde. Der Kleber tat schon seine Arbeit, indem er das alte Gewebe zusammenfügte und neues produzierte. Eine Narbe würde trotzdem bleiben.  
„Nein, danke. Ich bin kein Mädchen.“  
„Und dabei hattest du wirklich mal ein paar Sätze von dir gegeben, die keine Beleidigung, keinen Spott und keine Abscheu enthielten“, erwiderte Rey seufzend und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden. Seine Augen öffneten sich. Allerdings bekam sie keine Antwort.  
„Was war das da unten, General Hux?“, fragte sie daher und blickte ihm fest in die Augen, obwohl es schon wieder so süß in ihrem Unterleib zu ziehen begann, wenn sie an seine Hand dachte, deren Berührung so besitzergreifend und gleichzeitig sanft und verheißungsvoll gewesen war.  
Was er ihr antwortete, hatte sie nicht kommen sehen.  
„Du kannst mich nicht allein mit deinem hübschen Lächeln zu einem guten Menschen machen, General Skywalker.“ Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.  
„Was hat das mit meiner Frage zu tun?“ Sie erwähnte besser nicht, dass er es gewesen war, der sie an sich gezogen hatte.  
Armitages Augen waren dunkel geworden, lagen ständig auf ihr und hatten den verträumten Ausdruck von Sehnsucht.  
„Beantworte mir nur eine Frage ganz aufrichtig und ich werde dir sagen, was ich da unten gesehen habe, ja?“   
Rey versuchte seine Absicht zu verstehen, kam aber nicht dahinter. Egal wie lange sie ihn ansehen würde, Hux war wie eine versiegelte Kiste, die man niemals von außen öffnen konnte. Nur er allein könnte sie öffnen, von innen und dann, wenn er dazu bereit war und es wollte. Die Erkenntnis schmerzte, weil es ihr sagte, dass sie ihn nur bedingt manipulieren könnte und es tat weh, weil sie den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, warum er so war. Sie beide hatten bestimmt keine rosige Vergangenheit gehabt und doch hatten sie sich in verschiedene Richtungen entwickelt. Sie war, trotz ihrer fehlenden Eltern und ihrer Einsamkeit selbstbewusst und ein guter Mensch mit edlen Werten. Armitage war verdorben, grausam, kaltherzig und sehr einsam. Einsamer als sie, als sie Ben getroffen hatte. Hux war unendlich allein, in sich selbst eingeschlossen.  
„In Ordnung“, flüsterte sie. Seine Stimme war belegt und leise.  
„Hast du ihn geliebt?“  
„Ihn?“  
„Kylo Ren.“   
Rey befand sich in einer Art Zeitblase, in der die Zeit still stand. Armitages schöne Augen waren beklemmend furchtsam, in ihrem Kopf war die Antwort: Nein, ich habe Kylo niemals geliebt. Aber ich habe Ben geliebt! und doch wusste Rey, dass von ihrer Antwort alles abhing. Sie merkte, wie sie aufstand und einfach den Raum verließ, ohne ihm zu antworten.

Was passierte hier? Warum verwirrte er sie so? Rey setzte sich zu Poe ins Cockpit. Sie waren noch immer in der Umlaufbahn, weil sie sich morgen mit der Nikita beraten müssten, ob sie nochmal mit Verstärkung nach unten gehen wollten.  
„Nervt er dich schon jetzt?“, fragte Poe besorgt.  
„Ich … verstehe ihn einfach nicht.“  
„Er ist ein Idiot!“, sagte Poe abfällig.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht, das ist das Problem. Er ist zu schlau für uns alle und wenn wir nicht aufpassen, wird er uns von innen her demontieren, wie wir es nicht erwarten werden. Ich versuche ihm nahe zu kommen, um das zu verhindern, weil … weil …“  
„Weil du denkst, dass man mit Zuneigung alle Probleme lösen kann?“ Poe war ungewohnt ernst.  
„Nur weil es bei Ben funktioniert hat, heißt das nicht, dass es immer so läuft. Ben kam aus einem guten Elternhaus und niemand weiß, was mit diesem rothaarigen Gestörten passiert ist, dass er zu so einer Größe in der Ersten Ordnung werden konnte“, sagte der Pilot nachdenklich. Rey schwieg, weil sie glaubte es zu ahnen, es Poe aber nicht sagen wollte.  
„Es wird funktionieren, ich brauche nur mehr Zeit.“ Zeit, die sie hatte, als er gefangen gewesen war. Sie hatte sie nicht genutzt und das bereute sie nun.  
„Niemand kann doch was dagegen haben, gemocht, geschätzt und geliebt zu werden, oder Poe?“  
„Nur, wenn es auch so gemeint ist, Rey. Er durchschaut dich, dieser clevere Mistkerl.“  
Damit hatte Poe vermutlich recht. Deswegen hatte er auch gefragt, ob sie Kylo Ren geliebt hatte. Hux nahm ihr die Fürsorge und Zuwendung nicht ab. Sein Misstrauen war tief, seine früheren Verletzungen noch viel tiefer. Ein paar Momente lang war in Rey eine dunkle Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Gedanken, dass vielleicht doch nicht alles und jeder mit viel Liebe und gutem Willen zu retten war. Vielleicht war dunkel und böse einfach in manchen Fällen nicht zu retten. Nicht mit aufrichtiger Liebe, nicht mit Hingabe und schon gar nicht mit Zwang. In diesem Moment beschloss sie Armitage Hux freizulassen, indem sie die Fessel löste.

Nach langem Nachdenken, ging sie in ihre Kabine. Bis auf Chewie, der als erste Wache im Cockpit blieb, waren alle anderen schlafen gegangen. Auch Hux schien zu schlafen, als sie in den winzigen Raum kam, in dem mehr oder weniger nur ein Bett, ein kleiner Tisch, ein Stuhl und eine Ablage waren.  
Vor dem Bett blieb sie stehen und betrachtete ihn. Er hatte sich das schwarze Shirt angezogen, was sie ihm gebracht hatte, und vermutlich die Shorts. Als sie sich abwenden wollte, um ihn schlafen zu lassen, hörte sie seine leise Stimme:  
„Hast du eine Antwort für mich?“  
Rey zögerte, fühlte, wie stark es sie zu ihm hinzog und begriff es nicht. Sie hatte doch Ben geliebt und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass es eine Liebe für immer war, so schrecklich wie es sich angefühlt hatte ihn zu verlieren. Leise seufzte sie, weil sie sich zerrissen fühlte, wie Ben früher. Leia hatte ihr davon erzählt und deswegen konnte sie ihn nicht nur besser verstehen, sondern ihn auch lieben. Sie konnte Ben am Ende alles vergeben und er hatte ihr dafür sein Leben geschenkt. Im Raum war es dunkel, bis auf eine bläuliche Nachtbeleuchtung. Wortlos zog sie ihre Stiefel aus und legte sich zu ihm in das schmale Bett. Vielleicht würde sie bereuen sich diesem unverbesserlichem Mann zu öffnen, vielleicht würde sie ihn aber auch erreichen können. So wie Ben. Und es war Bens Risikofreude, die sie das tun ließ. Außerdem prickelte es wie verrückt in ihrem Blut, als sie neben ihm lag.  
Armitage sah sie an, ausdruckslos und abwartend.

Das Bett war keineswegs für zwei Personen gedacht. Rey lag recht nah, auf der Seite und betrachtete ihn still. Seine Rückenverletzung spannte ein wenig schmerzhaft, als er sich ihr zudrehte. Alles in allem, tat es aber schon nicht mehr so weh. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn anlügen würde, um ihn von was auch immer zu überzeugen. Einerseits würde er sie verstehen, weil er genauso handeln würde. Er würde mit allen Mitteln, Tricks und Manipulationen versuchen sein Ziel zu erreichen. Rücksichtslos. Andererseits wünschte sich etwas in ihm, sie würde aufrichtig sein.  
„Ich gebe dir eine Antwort, auch wenn du kein Recht darauf hast. Nein, ich habe Kylo Ren nicht geliebt. Er war ein Monster und er hat sich bewusst dafür entschieden eins zu sein. Aber Ben, der mir geholfen hat Palpatine zu besiegen, der mir sein Leben geschenkt hat, den habe ich tatsächlich geliebt. Er war ein guter Mensch, der dem Bösen zum Opfer gefallen ist, weil er anfällig dafür war.“  
„Du meinst, niemand hat auf ihn geachtet?“, fragte er leise. Reys Stimme war unaufgeregt und warm gewesen. Sie sagte ihm die Wahrheit, das fühlte er deutlich.   
„Ich denke, man hätte ihm mehr vertrauen müssen.“  
„Willst du mir vertrauen?“  
„Ja, das möchte ich wirklich gern, Armitage, weil ich denke, dass das hier deine Chance wäre ein anderes Leben zu leben. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du das vielleicht nicht willst oder kannst, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Am Ende kommt es nicht darauf an, was ich möchte und auch nicht, was du willst. Ein Krieg wird niemals von nur einer Person geführt. Nicht von dir, nicht von mir oder von Snoke oder Palpatine. Sie initiieren ihn nur, manipulieren und finanzieren. Und du hast an Finn beobachten können, dass selbst Soldaten eigenständig denken können. Das sollte man niemals unterschätzen.“  
„Klug gesprochen, fast schon wie ein Anführer!“, murmelte er ein wenig spöttisch. Es gefiel ihm gut Rey so schlaue Sachen sagen zu hören.  
„Ich will gegen dich keinen Krieg führen, Armitage“, sagte sie und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Sie war warm und machte ihn kurz sprachlos.  
„Du kannst und solltest mir nicht vertrauen“, flüsterte er träge und schloss die Augen, weil ihre Berührung ihn überwältigte.  
„Vielleicht denkst du von dir selbst zu schlecht.“  
„Das anzunehmen, ist dumm, Rey.“ Unwillkürlich hatte er sie beim Namen genannt. Sie erstarrte, hielt kurz die Luft an und lächelte dann wunderschön.  
„Mag sein. Chewie entfernt dir morgen die Fessel.“ Rey wollte aufstehen, doch er packte schnell und vermutlich nicht sehr sanft ihren Arm, um sie wieder nach unten zu ziehen.  
„Warte, was?“, fragte er erschüttert. Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht nur sich selbst mit der Fessel an Rey gebunden gefühlt hatte, sondern sich auch ihrer irgendwie sicher war.  
„Ich gebe dir die Freiheit. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Sag Bescheid, wenn wir dich rauslassen sollen, damit du nach Sibensko gehen kannst.  
„Deine Taktik ist unklug!“, knurrte er, weil er panisch wurde, dass er sie verlor. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er bekam seine Gefühlsaufwallung leider nicht unter Kontrolle.  
„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich mein Leben lang nur durch den Sand gekrochen bin und nach Schrott gesucht habe“, erwiderte sie dunkel und wollte sich aus seinem Griff losmachen.  
„Rey, ich bitte dich. Denk besser darüber nach!“  
„Das habe ich. Du hörst dich an, als willst du, dass ich dich rette! Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du es nicht zulassen willst, verstehst du das?“, Rey fauchte ihn an und er küsste sie unvermittelt, weil er einfach nicht mehr wusste, wie er ihr seine Gefühle vermitteln sollte.  
Zuerst wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen. Armitage merkte schon die Macht, welche sie im Griff hatte. Ebenso jäh ließ sie davon ab und küsste ihn so hungrig zurück, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Er konnte es kaum glauben, zumal sie eben noch behauptet hatte Ben zu lieben. Aber die Art wie sie küsste, war unmissverständlich und das hätte er ihr nie im Leben zugetraut.  
Ihre Lippen waren weich und gleichzeitig kein bisschen schüchtern. Armitage merkte schnell, wie sehr er sich in diesen Kuss hineinsteigert. Sein Puls flog ihm fast um die Ohren, er hatte eine Erektion, rutschte weiter auf Rey und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Als er ihren Hals küsste, legte sie beide Arme um seinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest.  
„Warte, Armitage … warte …“, bat sie ihn. Schwer atmend hielt er inne. Enttäuschung kam hoch. Sie hatte nur gespielt und gewonnen. Und er Trottel war darauf reingefallen.  
„Kannst du mich kurz ansehen, bitte?“ Schwerfällig kam er ihrer Bitte nach und hoffte, dass sie die Frustration nicht in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
„Ich würde heute Nacht gern bei dir bleiben und dich auch gern weiterküssen, doch zuerst sagst du mir, was du da unten gesehen hast, ja?“   
Fassungslos blinzelte er und seine Stimme war rau, als er sprach.  
„Ich habe Allegiant General Pryde erkannt. Wie es aussah, hat er wohl überlebt und versucht hier ein neues Imperium oder was auch immer zu formieren. Pryde war Kommandant der Steadfast“, erläuterte er, als Rey ihn fragend ansah.  
„Oh. Hat er … dich erkannt, dich gesehen?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht, dafür war die Zeit zu knapp. Das ist alles.“  
„Das reicht mir.“ 

Rey setzte sich und zog sich ihr Oberteil aus. Hux hatte sie nicht angelogen und das hielt sie ihm zugute. Vielleicht kam er von der dunklen Seite, doch er schien gewisse Prinzipien zu haben, die er knallhart einhielt. Dass sie ihn darüber hinaus sehr anziehend fand, stand außer Frage. Wenn es sie zuerst verwirrt hatte, war es einfacher geworden ihm nahe zu sein. Hux strahlte eine kühle Strenge und Kompetenz aus, dass sie sich auf eine mädchenhafte Art bei ihm geborgen fühlt, weil sie sicher war, dass er keine Fehler begehen würde. Wie er sie küsste und berührte, wie er sich ihr näherte, hatte etwas Rührendes an sich, etwas Hilfloses und doch war es irgendwie sehr vordergründig, dass sie sich ihm kaum entziehen konnte. Jetzt schaute er sie nur wortlos an, wie sie sich auszog.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“, flüsterte er, als sie nackt war. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Fassungslosigkeit und seine Augenbrauen waren fragend gerunzelt.  
„Ja, das bin ich. Wir müssen aber sehr leise sein.“   
Warum sie sich so sicher war mit ihm schlafen zu wollen, konnte sie nicht in Worten ausdrücken. Es war ihr Körper, der ihr das befahl. Etwas in ihr sehnte sich so sehr danach geliebt zu werden, dass sie diese Chance wahrnehmen musste.  
Rey sah ihn hart schlucken und war sich nicht sicher, was sie von seinem Gesichtsausdruck halten sollte. War er abweisend, oder einfach nur bestürzt über ihr Vorgehen? Vorsichtig und nicht ohne ein schmerzhaftes Ächzen zog er sich schließlich das Shirt aus. Armitage wirkte haltlos und so ungläubig, dass er ihr unendlich leid tat. Als er seine Shorts nach unten schob, sie sah, wie erregt er war, wurde ihr ein wenig mulmig. Sie hätte das mit Ben tun sollen. Aber Ben war nicht hier und würde niemals mehr hier sein. Sie hatte nur ein Leben, sein Leben. Bens Leben. Ein Geschenk.  
Rey spürte instinktiv, dass es der richtige Moment war. Der Augenblick, um diesem komplizierten Mann nahe zu sein und der Zeitpunkt, den sie sich immer irgendwie zusammenfantasiert hatte. Dass es ein Mann von der Gegenseite war, ein eigentlich niederträchtiger Kriegstreiber, spielte keine Rolle. Sie sah nur Armitage, sein skeptisches Gesicht, die stille Sehnsucht in seinen Zügen und die funkelnde Leidenschaft in seinen Augen. Ja, er musste es sein, genau jetzt und hier.  
Vorsichtig legte er sich zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Haut war warm, als sie ihn berührte.   
„Das … ist nicht richtig …“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar an ihren Hals. Seine linke Hand fuhr sanft über ihre Brust und er war noch immer nicht in sie eingedrungen. Rey, die hin und wieder über diesen intimen und so geheimnisvollen Moment nachgedacht hatte, musste zugeben, dass er anders war, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war immer ein unbekannter, schöner Mann gewesen, der das mit ihr tat. Als sie Ben kennenlernte, hatte sie auch daran gedacht, aber es hatte sich immer irgendwie seltsam angefühlt. Vor allem, war es immer sehr schnell gegangen.  
Rey verstand auch nicht, was für Hux daran nicht richtig war. Vermutlich, dachte er immer noch in Kategorie Feind und Verbündeter. In ihrem Schoss kribbelte es sehnsüchtig und sie spürte seine Erektion überdeutlich.  
„Das können wir erst danach wissen …“, raunte sie in sein Ohr, was ihn lustvoll seufzen ließ. Er zitterte ganz leicht. Rey versuchte nicht seine Verwundung zu berühren, als sie ihre Finger über seine Haut gleiten ließ.   
Hux richtete sich ein wenig auf, betrachtete sie aufmerksam und schien mit seiner Musterung zufrieden zu sein. Seine Lippen berührten ihre und er drang zur selben Zeit in sie ein. Ein kurzer Schmerz eroberte sie, der aber gleich wieder vorbei war, als eine heftige Welle der Lust sie überrollte.  
Es war absolut köstlich ihn in sich zu spüren. Seine Bewegungen waren genau richtig. Nie zu heftig, nicht zu schwach. Sehr schnell verlor sie ihren Fokus, keuchte in sein Gesicht, weil er sie immer wieder ansah und verlor schnell und gern die Kontrolle über sich. Lustvoll wandte sie sich unter ihm, bog sich ihm entgegen und als er sie fest umklammerte, die Arme hinter ihren Nacken schob und sich an sie presste, war ein absurdes Lachen und gleichzeitiges Weinen in ihr. Sie musste schneller und tiefer keuchen, als die Wellen sie überrollten. Selten fühlte sie sich so losgelöst. Ein wenig war es, wie in einer Meditation, die Luke ihr beigebracht hatte. Wie ein Ballon stieg sie nach oben und fühlte nur noch ihn. Ihn, Armitage, den Feind, den Mann, der so viele von ihnen ermordet hatte.  
Hux hatte sein Gesicht fest an ihren Hals gepresst und stöhnte mehrmals tief und irgendwie verzweifelt, bis ein Beben ihn durchlief, was sich in ihr fortsetzte. Anschließend blieb er genau so liegen.  
„Hey …“, flüsterte sie, weil sie wollte, dass er sie ansah, aber er sagte nur:  
„Nein, sieh mich jetzt nicht an, bitte …“ Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe, döste ein bisschen vor sich hin, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er legte sich neben sie und sie betrachtete ihn. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, sein Atem hatte sich nur minimal beruhigt und Reys Blick blieb an seiner Halsschlagader hängen, die immer noch angeschwollen war. Entspannung sah anders aus.  
Weil sie es für klüger hielt, schwieg sie. Rey hatte seine Hand in ihrer, schaute ihn weiterhin an, in der Hoffnung, er würde die Augen öffnen, aber das tat er nicht. Irgendwann schlief sie ein. Sie würde in seinen Armen erwachen.

Armitage war entsetzt, über das, was er fühlte. Irgendwie schien alles über ihm zusammenzustürzen. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie Sex hatten. Es lag an Rey, dass sie ihm vertraute, dass sie ihn nicht aufgeben wollte, dass sie so unglaublich dumm und starrsinnig darauf bestand, dass er zu retten war. Ihre Güte, ihre Großherzigkeit, ihre liebevolle Art, zusammen mit dem Rausch in ihr zu sein, raubten ihm beinah den Verstand. Anschließend war er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, den er nur abwenden konnte, indem er sie weder ansah, noch mit ihr sprach. Rey schien seine Misere zu fühlen und reagierte, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war. Einfühlsam.   
Am Boden zerstört, all seiner sorgsam errichteten Mauern beraubt und gleichzeitig unnatürlich befreit und glücklich, öffnete er irgendwann seine Augen. Rey war eingeschlafen und sah dabei bezaubernd aus. Lange betrachtete er sie einfach nur und dachte unweigerlich an Kylo Ren. An Ben, wie sie ihn nannte. Wegen Rey hatte er auf alles verzichtet. Wegen seiner Gefühle, hatte Ren auf Macht und den Sieg verzichtet. Er hätte sie besiegen können, er hätte leben können, doch am Ende hatte er sich besiegen lassen. Nicht von Rey, sondern von seinen Gefühlen.   
Heute verstand er ihn. Und weil das so war, konnte er ihn nicht mehr hassen und ihm die Schuld dafür geben, dass die Erste Ordnung verloren hatte. Jetzt, in Reys Abglanz konnte er Ben verstehen. Er dachte es nur, allerdings mit so einer Inbrunst, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Ja, er verstand Kylo Ren, aus tiefster Seele. 

Am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes war es plötzlich ein wenig heller. Langsam drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, um Rey nicht zu wecken und erstarrte. Was er sah, war kaum zu glauben. Dort stand Ben Solo, trug eine grau-weiße Robe und … lächelte ihm zu. Armitage, der Kenntnis über den Machtgeist hatte, wusste sofort was er sah. Was er nicht begriff, war, warum sich Ben gerade ihm zeigte. Und warum zum Teufel er lächelte. Schließlich lag er hier mit Rey, für die er am Ende gestorben war, weil er sie liebte. Das verwirrte ihn. Und als er ein paarmal blinzelte und wieder hinsah, war Ben weg.  
Verrückt, dachte er und rutschte näher an Rey, um sie sanft zu umarmen. Sie kuschelt sich an ihn und er schlief tatsächlich unerwartet schnell ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Geweckt wurden sie, weil Chewie an die Tür hämmerte.  
„Rey, wir bekommen Besuch!“, rief der Wookie und sie sprang auf, ehe er sie packen konnte. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Kleidung, schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes Lächeln und stürmte nach draußen. Auch er zog sich an, denn der Wookie klang aufgeregt. Als er ins Cockpit kam, wo alle anderen auch schon waren, hörte er Poe gerade noch sagen.  
„Zwei Transporter und zwei schwere Frachter kommen auf uns zu. Sie sind am Rand des Radars, Kennung unbekannt. Ich …“  
„Abdrehen! Sofort. Sagt das auch der Nikita!“, unterbrach er Dameron unhöflich, ehe hier alle Zeit verplemperten. Rey sah ihn an, ihre Augen waren noch sehr dunkel und sie errötete sogar leicht.  
„Tut, was General Hux sagt!“, befahl sie leise und ihre Freunde taten es. Poe funkte der Nikita die Abdrehorder und steuerte den Frachter aus der Umlaufbahn.  
„Wir sind unterlegen, zu langsam und sollten uns nicht offenbaren. Am besten …“  
„… sammeln wir uns und beraten an einer anderen Stelle“, übernahm Rey seine Ansprache, die ihm mehr oder weniger so rausgerutscht war. Allerdings lächelte Rey und nahm ihm wohl nicht übel, dass er das Kommando reflexartig an sich gerissen hatte. Poe Dameron grinste frech vor sich hin, während er den Frachter wegbrachte.  
In der Zeit machte Chewie ihm die Fußfessel ab und entfernte Reys Kontrollarmband. Dabei sagte er auf seine trockene Weise:  
„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Rey!“ Rey betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und gab dem Wookie keine Antwort. Später trafen sie die Nikita, flogen in den Hangar und trafen sich auf der Brücke mit Captain Liberty Lagusto. Liberty war eine Frau mittleren Alters, ein Mensch, aus einer der Kernwelten, die schon von Beginn an beim Widerstand war.  
Rey berichtete nun, dass Armitage Pryde dort erkannt hatte. Liberty beobachtete ihn allerdings immer noch argwöhnisch, als Finn ausrief:  
„Allegiant General Pryde? Er hat überlebt? Wie verdammt?!“ Darauf hatte vorerst niemand eine Antwort.  
„Und es war sicher Pryde?“, fragte Lagusto ihn ganz direkt, immer noch misstrauisch.  
„Zu über 80%. Leider waren wir dann schon unter Beschuss und mussten fliehen!“ Seine Stimme war kalt und hart, weil er es verabscheute sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Rey zart erröten. Vermutlich dachte sie daran, was vorher geschehen war. Er hatte ihre Schwäche intuitiv gespürt, sie aufgedeckt und sich von Reys Anziehung in den Abgrund reißen lassen, anstatt besser nach draußen zu sehen. Ein fiebriges Zittern durchlief ihn, als er sich erinnerte, wie es war sie zu lieben. Atemberaubend und gewaltig.  
„Hux?“ Dameron stieß ihn an.  
„Was?“  
„Kann es sein, dass sie da unten ein neues Imperium aufbauen?“  
„Unsinn. Schau dir die Bedingungen doch an! Viel zu wenig Platz, viel zu kompliziert solche großen Waffen und Fahrzeuge nach unten zu schaffen, kein Raumhafen, nur eine überschaubare Zahl an Plattformen und … nein. Wenn es so einen Ort gibt, dann wird er sich in den Unbekannten Regionen befinden.“ Alle wirkten ratlos und er erfreute sich daran.  
„Und was geht dann da unten vor sich?“, fragte Finn.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Amaxine dort ihr Hauptquartier haben oder hatten und Pryde, der in etwa dieselben Informationen hat wie ich, sie erneut rekrutiert.“  
„Das heißt, sie sind also nur temporär begrenzt auf Sibensko und würden irgendwann von hier verschwinden? Wenn wir sie dann verfolgen, könnten wir ihren Standort finden, oder?“ Reys Worte waren klug.  
„Theoretisch. Praktisch könnten wir hier viel Zeit vertrödeln, indem wir auf dieses Ereignis hoffen und warten.“  
„Was schlägt denn der großartige Admiral als Lösung vor?“, fragte Poe Dameron genervt.  
„General“, erwiderte er kalt und lieferte sich mit Dameron ein Augenduell, was er gewann. Poe verdrehte die Augen und sah hilfesuchend zu Rey.  
„General Hux, lass uns doch bitte an einer allumfassenden Weisheit teilhaben, ja?“ Chewie sagte in seiner Sprache:  
„Beeil dich dabei besser, Arschloch, ehe ich ungeduldig werde!“ Armitage tat so, als verstehe er den Wookie nicht.  
„Wenn wir einen Subtaucher hätten, könnten zwei von euch runtergehen und die Lage ausspähen. Mit diesen Informationen könnte ich eventuell eine weitere Vorgehensweise, Zeit oder auch Taktik vorhersagen können. Ein Kampfläufer und Pryde allein reicht leider nicht aus.“  
„Wir haben keinen Subtaucher“, sagte Captain Lagusto.  
„So ein Pech aber auch“, konnte er sich seine sarkastische Erwiderung leider nicht verkneifen. Rey runzelte verärgert die Augenbrauen. Verwundert spürte er, dass es ihm ihre Verstimmung über seine bissige Erwiderung etwas ausmachte.  
„Wir haben nur ein kaputtes Bongo“, sagte einer der Offiziere, der dabei stand.  
„Wie kaputt?“, fragte Chewie neugierig. Die beiden tauschten technische Details und anschließend sagte der Wookie recht begeistert:  
„Ich kann es vielleicht reparieren und zu einem Subtaucher umbauen!“ Rey war erleichtert und gab ihre Zustimmung. Erst als sie hörte, dass es mehrere Tage dauern könnte, kehrte ihr Gesicht zur Sorge zurück.   
„Dann fang am besten gleich an, Chewie!“ Der Wookie und Finn verschwanden zusammen mit dem Offizier.  
„Eine Frage bleibt. Wer geht nach unten?“ Dameron sah von Rey zu Lagusto.  
„Am besten gehe ich selbst, um mir ein Bild zu machen“, bot er scheinheilig an.  
„War ja klar. Er wird versuchen zu fliehen, Rey“, warf Poe ein und hatte nicht unbedingt unrecht damit.  
„Deswegen gehe ich mit Armitage nach unten!“  
„Aber … Rey!“, protestierte Dameron lautstark.  
„Keine Sorge, Poe.“  
„Das sagst du so! Und wenn Pryde ihn erkannt hat? Ich meine, seine Haare sind nicht gerade unauffällig!“  
„Dann sind wir extra vorsichtig. Jetzt wissen wir ja, dass er da unten ist.“ Rey deutete ihm an die Brücke zu verlassen und er folgte ihr widerwillig. Eigentlich fand er es gerade amüsant. Dameron regte sich zurecht auf und unterstellte ihm böse Absichten. Rey versuchte die zu entkräften, was niedlich war. Er begriff nicht so ganz weshalb sie das tat. Weil sie Sex hatten? Weil es fantastisch gewesen war? Reagierte man als Frau derart kopflos, wenn man fühlte? Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an seinen emotionalen Taumel anschließend. Aber das war vorbei. Heute und hier hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Er durfte nur nicht daran denken.

„Du weißt, dass du jederzeit gehen kannst, oder?“, sagte sie, als sie in den Hangar der Nikita kamen, wo ihr Frachter lag.  
„Du siehst das eigentliche Problem nicht, Rey.“ Sie betraten den Frachter und gingen in den kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Rey machte ihnen Tee.  
„Das da wäre? Denkst du, du bist in der Welt der Bösen jetzt der Hochverräter und ein Geächteter?“  
„Ja, ganz sicher. Aber das ist es nicht.“  
„Was dann?“ Sie setzte sich, schob ihm die Tasse hin und betrachtete ihn. Ihre Augen glänzten und sein Mund wurde schon wieder trocken als er auf ihre Lippen sah.  
„Eigentlich gibt es zwei Probleme“, begann er rau. Sie hörte geduldig zu und wartete, bis er weitersprach.  
„Das eine ist im Grunde unbedeutend und doch nicht so unwichtig. Ich weiß nicht wohin. Ich habe keine Heimat, kein Zuhause, nichts. Die andere Sache ist, dass ich nichts mehr erreichen kann. Ich habe kein Ziel, was mich antreibt.“  
„Ich habe dir eins gegeben. Mach wieder gut, was du getan hast, an meiner Seite, auf der guten Seite, Armitage“, sagte sie leise und bittend.  
„So … einfach ist das nicht, wie es sich aus deinem Mund gerade anhört. Vielleicht warst du unverdorben, als man dich auf Jakku aus dem Sand buddelte. Ich wurde schon als Kind zu einem Soldaten gemacht. Das kann ich nicht ablegen wie eine Jacke und sagen, oh … ab heute gehöre ich zu den Guten.“  
Dass er jemals solche Worte äußern würde, Worte, die so wahr und real waren, dass es weh tat, hätte er auch niemals gedacht. Rey betrachtete ihn lange und nickte schließlich.  
„Das kann ich verstehen. Aber ich sage dir, dass du dich ändern kannst. Jeder kann es. Sogar Ben …“  
„Nein! Komm mir nicht mit diesem Psychopathen! Es reicht, dass er nachts an deinem Bett steht!“ Er hasste es, wenn sie von diesem Mann sprach.  
Rey erstarrte, riss die Augen und den Mund auf.  
„Was … sagst du da?“ Armitage bereute seine Worte schon und stand auf.  
„Vergiss es. Sag Bescheid, wenn der Bongo fertig ist. Wenn diese Fellratte ihn zum Subtaucher umbauen kann, hat er meinen vollsten Respekt!“ Er wollte gehen, doch Rey verhinderte es mit Macht. Als er sich nicht bewegen konnte, sah er sich nach ihr um. Sie hatte die Hand erhoben, hatte einen funkelten Blick, der von Wut zeugte und zischte gepresst:  
„Bleib und erzähle mir von Ben!“  
„Da gibt es wirklich nichts zu erzählen. Letzte Nacht … als du eingeschlafen warst, war ich noch wach. Und plötzlich stand er am Ende des Betts, wie ein verdammter Geist. Es war gruslig, aber es war dieser Irre! Ich nehme an, er kann sich als Machtgeist zeigen. Er stand nur da, hat gegrinst und dann war er wieder weg. Mehr war da nicht.“  
„Er hat nichts gesagt?“  
„Nein.“ Rey war sichtlich durcheinander.  
„Warum … erscheint er dir?“  
„Vielleicht stimmt das nicht. Ich war eben nur bei dir.“ Zweifelnd sah Rey ihn an und dann verschloss sich ihr Gesicht wieder. Armitage konnte sich wieder bewegen und strauchelte kurz.  
„Ben hat gelächelt?“, fragte sie ganz sacht, als könnte sie es nicht glauben.  
„Ja, hat er!“, entgegnete er schon härter. Die letzte Nacht, das was zwischen ihnen war, schien weit weg zu sein. Rey liebte diesen unzurechnungsfähigen Verrückten noch immer. Das hätte ihm klar sein müssen. Ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, verließ er den Frachter, um den Wookie zu suchen. Reys überwältigte Reaktion hatte ihn tief verletzt, nur wollte er sich das nicht eingestehen. Chewie fand er schon bald und das war ganz gut, denn er konnte ihm mit seinem technischen Verstand helfen. Somit wäre der umgebaute Bongo/Subtaucher schon am nächsten Tag fertig und er versank nicht in seinem Frust, der absolut beschämend war.

Rey merkte kaum, dass Hux gegangen war. Dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann Ben gesehen hatte, war unglaublich. Sie versuchte zu begreifen, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Hatte Ben ihr etwas zu sagen? Warum hatte er sie nicht geweckt? Warum war er gekommen, als sie geschlafen hatte und Hux wach gewesen war? Hatte Hux sie über alles angelogen? Doch wozu? Ihre Gedanken drehten sich endlos im Kreis, doch schon bald musste sie einsehen, dass sie keine Erklärung fand.  
„Ben, sprich doch bitte mit mir, wenn du hier bist, wenn du mich hören kannst!“, versuchte sie es und hatte ein seltsam schlechtes Gewissen. Ben hatte sie also im Bett mit dem Feind gesehen – und gegrinst? Irgendwas daran war eigenartig. Ben erschien nicht und es schmerzte sehr.

„Armitage?“, rief sie, weil sie der Meinung war, er hätte sich hingelegt. Man hatte ihnen zwar Quartiere in der Nikita fertig gemacht, doch Hux wollte lieber hier bleiben, wie er sagte. Chewie allerdings ebenfalls. In manchen Dingen war der Wookie äußerst starrköpfig und eigen. Rey hatte sich hingegegen eine Kabine geben lassen, dachte aber nun jetzt erst über die Bedeutung nach. Es würde heißen, dass sie und Hux getrennt die Nacht verbringen würden.  
Als wenn das das einzige Problem wäre?! Hux und sie würden also nochmal nach unten gehen und versuchen herauszufinden, was dort vor sich ging. Dabei war Rey sich sicher, dass Hux versuchen würde zu fliehen, obwohl die letzte Nacht sehr schön gewesen war. Sie hatte still für sich beschlossen, ihn gehen zu lassen, weil es das für beide Seiten einfacher machen würde. Er hatte es selbst gesagt. Ihn auf die gute, die helle Seite zu holen, war vielleicht nicht zu machen. Allein, dass er sie hierher geführt hatte, war nützlich und damit hatte er sich vielleicht seine Freiheit, vielleicht aber auch den schnellen Tod erkauft. Das würde sie spontan entscheiden, wenn es soweit war. Still in Gedanken führte sie oft imaginäre Gespräche mit Han, mit Leia, mit Luke und manchmal mit Ben. Jeder von ihnen sagte, dass Armitage Hux bestimmt ein kluger, gefährlicher Mann war, dem nicht zu trauen war, doch alle sagten auch, dass er nur ein Mann war. Er allein könnte weder ein Imperium aufbauen, noch einen Krieg führen, noch ihn gewinnen.  
Ihre Intuition sagte allerdings etwas Anderes. Rey hatte Hux ein bisschen kennengelernt und wusste, dass er alles erreichen konnte, was er wollte und das ganz ohne ein Machtnutzer zu sein. Dafür bräuchte er nur Skrupellosigkeit, gut gewählte Worte, einen klaren, berechnenden Verstand und ein Ziel. Dass er das nicht hatte, beruhigte sie einerseits. Andererseits sollte sie ihm vielleicht auch nicht alles glauben.   
Dass er nicht gerade gern über Kylo Ren, bzw. Ben sprach, war ihr zwar bewusst und doch hatte sie es in ihrer Überraschung einfach ignoriert. Sie würde Hux suchen und mit ihm reden müssen. Leider fand sie ihn nicht und wurde immerzu aufgehalten und abgelenkt. Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem Hux nicht aufgetaucht war, beriet sie sich mit Lagusto.  
„Ich kann alle in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen, wenn du mit diesem General Hux nach unten gehst, aber du solltest wissen, dass die Truppen auch nur über die Fahrstuhlzugänge nach unten kommen können. Es wird also dauern und sehr riskant sein, bis ihr da unten Verstärkung bekommt.“  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Liberty. Wir werden unauffällig sein, jetzt, wo wir wissen, dass jemand dort ist, der uns nicht wohlgesinnt ist.“  
„Was ist, wenn Hux dich ans Messer liefert oder das alles geplant hat? Vielleicht hat er sich das alles ausgedacht, um dich hierher zu locken und dich als Geschenk mitzubringen, damit er bei Pryde, sollte es der Mann wirklich sein, wieder gut dasteht und seinen Verrat gutmachen kann?“  
Auch daran hatte Rey schon gedacht. Es war kein netter Gedanke gewesen.  
„Weißt du, Liberty, ich hoffe beinah, dass es so ist. Einmal weiß ich dann sicher, auf welcher Seite Hux wirklich steht und zum Anderen komme ich dann vielleicht sehr schnell an die Informationen, die wir brauchen.“ Rey lächelte zuversichtlich, obwohl sie sich nicht so fühlte.  
„Du hast … einen Plan B?“, flüsterte Liberty und sie nickte nur.  
„In Ordnung.“   
Als sie Liberty verließ, war es schon spät. Sie sollte schlafen gehen, zumal sie in der letzten Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Aber etwas in ihr drängte sie dazu ein klärendes Gespräch mit Armitage zu führen. Obwohl sie sich recht unerwartet auf einer körperlichen Ebene nahe gekommen waren, was wohl keiner der Beiden geplant hatte, hatte Rey das Gefühl, der Rothaarige war noch undurchschaubarer als zuvor. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach ihre Prinzipien über Bord schmeißen und in seinem Kopf nachsehen. Aber Leia hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie dort nur Gedanken der Gegenwart und Erinnerungen finden würde. Die Zukunft änderte sich permanent und somit wären da auch nur vage Wünsche zu finden. Sehnsüchte, die nichts aussagen würde, zumal Hux von sich selbst sagte, dass er nie zu den Guten gehören könnte, weil er nicht dafür geschaffen wurde.  
Das wollte und konnte Rey nicht glauben. Dass sie ihrer eigenen Sehnsucht hinterher lief, als sie zum Frachter ging, ignorierte sie besser.

Armitage saß im Gemeinschaftsraum über Holo-Aufzeichnungen gebeugt. Er versuchte herauszufinden, welcher der beste und unauffälligste Weg war, um nach unten zu kommen. Den Bongo umzubauen, hatte ihn abgelenkt. Dabei mit Chewie zu streiten, der zuerst schockiert war, dass er ihn verstand, ihm aber ihm schon wenig später Beschimpfungen zurief, hatte ihn amüsiert und auch ein wenig versöhnt. Eben hatte er sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen gemacht, obwohl er mit den Anderen hätte essen können. Aber auf Gesellschaft hatte er wenig Lust, zumal er Rey nicht sehen wollte. Es würde nur weh tun. Dabei ärgerte er sich hauptsächlich über sich selbst. Nur ein paar Berührungen, Küsse und Sex und er verlor jedes Prinzip und jede Disziplin. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, davon auszugehen, dass Rey ihm zugetan wäre, nur weil sie mit ihm schlief? Kylo Ren, Ben … natürlich! Er war der Einzige, der Rey nach wie vor interessierte.  
„Armitage?“, drang Reys Rufen durch seine deprimierten Gedanken.  
Schnell stand er auf und tat so, als wenn er sich gerade etwas zu Trinken machte, als sie zu ihm kam. Strategisch hatte er sich die Handlung gewählt, weil er so mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen bleiben konnte und das auch tat. Nicht, dass sie ihm noch ansehen würde, wie begierig er auf ihren Anblick war. Verdammt aber auch.  
„Hier bist du. Warum …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach er sie unhöflich und sie schwieg verwirrt.  
„Der Bongo …“  
„Ist morgen fertig!“ Weder wollte er sie ausreden lassen, noch sie in seiner Nähe haben. Die Frau machte ihn schwach, degradierte ihn zu einem erbärmlichen männlichen Tier, was nach ihr gierte und demütigte ihn.  
„Du bist sehr unhöflich, Armitage!“  
„Ja, ich gehöre zu den Bösen. Vergessen?“  
„Es tut mir leid!“, sagte Rey plötzlich, leise aber fest. Er hatte keine Chance sie im Satz abzuwürgen, drehte sich aber weiterhin nicht zu ihr um.  
„Was … tut dir leid?“, fragte er, halb neugierig, halb verärgert über ihre fehlende Erklärung. Eigentlich hörte er Rey nicht näher kommen, fühlte es nur. In seinem Blut begann es zu prickeln, verräterische Hitze stieg in seine Wangen, in seinem Unterleib begann es süß zu ziehen und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Als Rey ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Körper schob und seinen Bauch umschlang, zuckte er zusammen und musste ein erschrockenes oder gar sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen unterdrücken. Wie erstarrt musste er zulassen, dass sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Ihr Gesicht spürte er an seinem Nacken.   
„Es tut mir leid, wenn du denkst, die Sache zwischen uns letzte Nacht hat für mich keine Bedeutung, nur weil ich dich zu Ben ausfrage.“  
„Welche Sache?“, fragte er rau und atemlos. Rey seufzte leise.  
„Die Sache, dass wir uns geliebt haben. Ich wollte es, du wolltest es. Mach es doch nicht komplizierter als es ist …“, murmelte sie. Wie gern würde er ihr zustimmen, doch solche Dinge waren niemals unkompliziert oder einfach. Und eigentlich war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Frauen es kompliziert sahen.  
„Es … war dein erstes Mal, Rey und ich … ich …“  
„Was?“ fragte sie sanft nach und rieb ihre Stirn an seinem Rücken. Armitage fühlte sich in jenen Momenten schrecklich weich und unfähig, schwach und klein, erbärmlich und verliebt.  
„Ich habe bisher noch nie etwas dabei gefühlt. Aber letzte Nacht …“ Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht weitersprechen, weil sein Mund trocken und seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt war. Wie im Zeitraffer drehte er sich, während Rey ihre Arme lockerte.   
Als er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte, verlor er den Halt. Wie von außen sah er sich dabei zu, wie er ihr Gesicht umfasste und ihr einen harten Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Er merkte noch, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, spürte aber schon im nächsten Moment, wie sie ihn erneut fest an sich drückte. Sein Kuss war überaus gierig, haltlos und bestimmt nicht sehr sanft. Was sich gestern nach dem Sex angedeutet hatte, kam nun mit voller Wucht zurück.  
Gefühle. Sehr viel davon, sehr intensiv, nicht zu kontrollieren. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an.

Rey war über Hux zuerst erschrocken, weil sie glaubte, er wollte sie angreifen. Aber schnell begriff sie, dass es eine ähnliche Situation war, wie auf D’Qar, als der General gefangen war, sie ihn beim Masturbieren erwischt hatte und sich gedemütigt fühlte. Mit dieser feurigen Leidenschaft, wie er damals an die Gittertür gesprungen kam, küsste er sie nun. Kurz dachte sie an Ben, der auch sehr impulsiv war, aber auf eine vollkommen andere Art als Hux. Ben war sehr intuitiv und reagierte aus dem Gefühl heraus, Hux reagierte, weil es ihm nicht mehr gelang seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.  
Ihr gefiel dieser Kontrollverlust so sehr, dass ihre eigene Erregung schlagartig stieg. Eigentlich war sie hier, um sich mit ihm auszusprechen. Wenn sie morgen zusammen da runter gehen wollten, sollten sie sich einig sein. Dass sie nun irgendwie wieder übereinander herfielen, war nicht so geplant.  
„Lass uns … wenigstens in meine … Kabine gehen …“, brachte Rey atemlos zwischen den Küssen hervor. All das, war sehr neu für sie. Von dieser aufwühlenden Hitze in ihr, wurde sie gnadenlos mitgerissen. Sie spürte, wie sehr sich ihr Körper, speziell ihr Unterleib nach ihm sehnte und das machte ihr Angst. Auf Jakku hatte sie immer eine sehr romantische Vorstellung von Liebe gehabt. Dabei schwebten ihr Händchenhalten, nette Gespräche, Sonnenuntergänge und gemeinsame Spaziergänge vor. Der sanfte Kuss, den sie Ben gegeben hatte, hatte dem vollkommen entsprochen. Niemand hatte sie auf diese hungrige Wildheit vorbereitet. Hux brummte nur, packte sie, hob sie hoch und brachte sie zu ihrer kleinen Kabine. Mit ihr zusammen, fiel er aufs Bett.  
Rey kicherte kurz, weil es ein skurriler Moment war.   
„Entschuldige …“, keuchte Hux nur, kein bisschen erheitert. Der Mann war also tatsächlich zu Anstand in der Lage, dachte sie verschwommen und ließ sich von ihm ausziehen. Dabei fühlte sich ihr Körper weich und willig an. Immer wieder küsste Armitage sie. Seine Lippen waren warm und geschickt, seine Zunge frech und als er ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund saugte, stöhnte sie leise.   
Armitages Haare waren durcheinander, was ihn menschlicher erscheinen ließ. Als er sich eilig sein Hemd auszog, sie dabei mit verhangenem Blick ansah, musste Rey wieder feststellen, wie attraktiv er war. Auf eine sehr hintergründige Art, gefährlich und verschlagen. Es war, als hätte Hux drei Schichten. Auf dem ersten Blick wirkte er kühl und emotionslos, auf den zweiten sensibel und verletzlich und irgendwie immer melancholisch und die letzte Schicht, war eine Mischung aus den ersten beiden Eindrücken, undeutlich und geheimnisvoll dunkel. Nein, sie dürfte ihm nicht vertrauen, so zärtlich und leidenschaftlich er auch gerade war, so sehr sie ihn auch wollte, so nützlich er sein würde.   
Armitage Hux war ein überaus gefährlicher Mann. Als er sich nackt auf sie legte, sich ihre Haut berührte und schnell warm durch die Reibung wurde, konnte Rey nichts anderes tun, als sich ihm zu überlassen. Sie war diejenige ohne Erfahrung und er … er war der Mann ohne Gefühle, wie er sagte.  
Allerdings fühlte es sich berauschend an, was zwischen ihn war. In dem Moment, als er in sie eindrang, musste Rey nach Luft schnappen, weil es sich wie eine Erlösung anfühlte. Gestern war sie ängstlich und angespannt gewesen, weil sie nicht wusste, was auf sie zukam. Heute war sie hungrig wie ein Tier und schlang sogar ihre Beine um seine, damit er tiefer in sie vordrang. Hin und wieder küssten sie sich. Sein Zittern war überdeutlich zu spüren. Oder war es ihr eigenes? Schwer zu sagen, weil ihre Körper wie ein einziger waren. Gestern waren Armitages Bewegungen eher vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, heute nicht mehr. Heute spürte Rey seine ganze Leidenschaft, die sie mitriss. Als sie kam, klammerte sie sich an seinem Nacken fest und wurde von den Wellen ihrer Lust überwältigt. Es schien ewig zu dauern und wie durch einen Schleier nahm sie wahr, dass Hux sich weniger und langsamer bewegte und sie dabei ansah. Rey lächelte ihn an, zutiefst befriedigt und unendlich matt. Sein Unterleib bewegte sich noch immer und er sah ihr in die Augen, als er kam. Was sie sah, war furchtbar und wunderschön. Seine grünen Augen waren beinah schwarz, sein ganzer Blick war verschleiert und seine Gesichtszüge waren unendlich weich. Vielleicht sah sie in diesem Augenblick die wahre Schönheit von General Hux, seine Sanftheit, seine Empfindsamkeit, die weit über einem normalen Maß lag. Als er anschließend seinen Kopf an ihren Hals legt, kitzelte ein Kichern in ihr, was raus musste. Armitage knurrte und sie sagte schnell:  
„Ich musste nur gerade an Leia denken, die mir im Rahmen einer Meditation immer gesagt hat, den Mittelpunkt nie zu verlieren, und dass mich auf gar keinen Fall aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen lassen soll …“ Armitage hob dein Kopf und sah sie an. In den grünen Augen war noch viel Zärtlichkeit und ein vages Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen.  
„Willst du mir sagen, dass du gerade versagt hast?“  
Rey kicherte nur und nickte, weil etwas daran sehr lustig war. Erst als sie Chewies raues Brüllen vernahmen, der wissen wollte, ob jemand da wäre, konnten sie sich trennen und sich eilig wieder anziehen. Allerdings sah ihr Armitage dabei nicht mehr in die Augen und war wieder verschlossen. Fast wirkte er, als würde er bereuen, was er schon wieder mit ihr getan hatte.  
„Ich muss sowieso mit Chewie sprechen“, sagte sie, gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, der Hux sichtlich verwundert zurückließ, und ging nach draußen.

Und wieder mal ließ Rey ihn total ratlos und verwirrt zurück. War er jetzt ihr Gefangener? Ganz ohne Fessel? Benutzte sie ihn oder er sie? Teilten sie etwas, oder war das gar ein Krieg, der zwischen ihnen stattfand? Eine Schlacht, die darum ging, dass sie der Überzeugung war, dass er ein guter Mensch sein konnte, er aber sicher wusste, dass das nicht möglich war.   
War es banale körperliche Anziehung und deren Auswüchse?  
Gar Liebe? Ein Wort, was er bisher nicht mal gedacht hatte, in keinem Zusammenhang.  
Schläfrig ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett fallen, drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen, an dem noch Reys Geruch war und schloss die Augen. Dass er einschlief, merkte er gar nicht. Er träumte, von Pryde und dass er ihm Rey auslieferte.


	8. Chapter 8

Den kommenden halben Tag wurde noch am Subtaucher gebastelt und schließlich war er fertig. Chewie war in Feierlaune deshalb, doch Rey wollte es lieber auf später verschieben, wenn sie wieder da wären. Die Nikita flog nun unter großen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zurück nach Sibensko. Die Umlaufbahn des Planten war verlassen.  
„Sind sie alle weg?“, fragte Finn besorgt.  
„Das kann durchaus so sein. Falls das so ist, finden wir hoffentlich Spuren, die uns zeigen, wo wir sie suchen müssen“, erwiderte Rey und blickte ihren Freund zuversichtlich an. So zuversichtlich war sie allerdings ganz und gar nicht. Weil ihre Intuition sehr gut war, vergaß sie nicht, dass Hux, trotz seiner berauschenden Art sie zu lieben, kein Freund war. Weil das so war und sie aus dem Grund, dass sie vermutlich noch am besten mit ihm klarkommen würde, gleich mit ihm unter die Wasseroberfläche tauchen würde, hatte sie sich letzte Nacht von dem Wookie die Fessel selbst anlegen lassen. So würden ihre Freunde wissen, wo sie im Notfall war. Hux wusste davon nichts. Rey hatte die Nacht allein in ihrem Quartier auf der Nikita verbracht. Eine Weile hatte sie versucht Bens Machtgeist heraufzubeschwören, doch es war zwecklos. Sie begriff nicht, was sein Erscheinen in jener Nacht für eine Bedeutung hatte. Außerdem musste sie immer wieder an Armitage denken. Konnte jemand, der so innig liebte, ein böser Mensch sein? Weil sie als Machtnutzer sehr sensitiv in ihrer Wahrnehmung war, hatte sie regelrecht am eigenen Körper gespürt, wie sehr er fühlte. Es war für ihn selbst überraschend, deswegen mied er anschließend ihren Blick. Für Hux kam es einer Schande gleich zu fühlen und das konnte sie bei seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Position und seinem eigenen Anspruch durchaus verstehen.  
Armitage hatte Gefühle für sie. Gute Gefühle. Und sie auch für ihn, trotzdem sie der Meinung war Ben zu lieben. Aber fühlen bedeutete nicht automatisch zu vertrauen.   
Rey musterte Armitage aus den Augenwinkeln. Er war blass und angespannt. Inzwischen vermutete Rey, dass er mit Wasser so seine Probleme hatte, wollte aber trotzdem mit ihr wieder darunter gehen. Weshalb? Um sie zu unterstützen, oder um zu fliehen? Hux hatte Recht, sie dachte noch längst nicht wie ein General und ein Anführer. Der Wookie zwinkerte ihr unbemerkt zu und sie sah das Armband, was unter seinem Fell versteckt war. Das gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl.

Armitage fühlte sich nicht nur bei dem Gedanken wieder unter Wasser zu sein, unwohl, sondern auch, weil er in der letzten Nacht ein sehr merkwürdiges Gespräch mit Ben Solo’s Geist hatte.  
Regelrecht betäubt vor Glück und Zufriedenheit war er unerwartet eingeschlafen. Aufgewacht war er irgendwann später, weil es ihm so kalt war. Da hatte er Ben am Ende des Bettes stehen sehen.   
„Verpiss dich!“, hatte er gefaucht und sich die Zudecke geholt. Wenn er den Geist nicht ernst nahm, würde er schon wieder verschwinden, hoffte er.  
„Du wirst mit mir reden, Hux!“, hörte er Bens Stimme. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, hatte er die vage Hoffnung, dass er sich das alles doch nur einbildete. Aber spätestens jetzt konnte er nicht mehr so tun, als würde er halluzinieren. Kerzengerade saß er im Bett, starrte auf Bens Geisterscheinung und war sprachlos. Ben sah aus wie immer, doch etwas in seinem Gesicht war anders. Es war entspannter. Diese Verbitterung in seinen Zügen war verschwunden.  
„Worüber?“, krächzte er rau.  
„Über Rey.“  
„Rede mit Rey selbst und lass mich in Ruhe!“, stieß er hervor.  
„Das kann ich nicht und dich gehen die Gründe dafür auch nichts an. Aber ich kann mit dir reden.“  
„Was willst du von mir? Wir haben uns nichts zu sagen, du hast uns den Sieg gekostet!“ Armitage fasste sich endlich und fühlte seine alte Wut auf dieses Arschloch, das alles kaputt gemacht hat.  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Hux. Aber glaube ruhig weiterhin, dass es so ist.“ Bens Stimme war ruhig und fest. Noch immer stand er am Ende des Raumes und sah ihn an, ohne Hass im Gesicht.  
„Welche Pläne hast du mit Rey?“  
„Bist du ihr persönlicher Schutzgeist?“, erwiderte er bissig, weil er wusste, dass Machtgeister eben nur Geister waren, substanzlos und nicht in der Lage Macht zu wirken oder sich zu manifestieren. Sie waren wie Hologramme, machtlos und nur mit der Fähigkeit zu sprechen ausgestattet.  
„Du bist ihr nahe gekommen und ich will wissen, welche Absicht du hast!“  
„Ahhhhh, da sind sie wieder, die egoistischen Gründe eines impulsiven Kleinkindes. Es geht dich nichts an. Du kannst herumgeistern wie du willst, aber ich weiß, du hast keinerlei Macht über mich oder die Situation.“ Es war eine Freude Kylo Ren so deutlich zu widersprechen, ohne damit rechnen zu müssen, dass der ihn tötete. Leider schaute Ben ihn nur gelassen an.  
„Ich kenne dich, Hux. Du bist eine machtgierige Kakerlake, die alles dafür tun würde, um Anerkennung zu erhalten. Und alles nur, damit sich der ganze Schmerz deines erbärmlichen Lebens auch gelohnt haben sollte. Das verstehe ich inzwischen. Du hast recht, ich kann dich in keiner Weise aufhalten und auch nicht mit Rey sprechen. Noch nicht. Ich arbeite daran. Warum ausgerechnet du mich sehen kannst, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber ich will die Chance nutzen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich Rey beschützen werden. Sie ist ein guter Mensch, ein mächtiger Jedi und die letzte Hoffnung. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie für deine boshaften Zwecke missbrauchst und sie verletzt. Das hat sie nicht verdient. Ich habe ihr nicht Leben geschenkt, damit du es zerstören kannst.“  
„Und was ist, wenn du dich irrst? Ich meine, du bist … ein halbdurchsichtiges Nichts. Was weißt du schon, was ich denke und fühle. Alles, was du wissen kannst, ist, was ich sage und tue“, begehrte er auf und war immer noch ganz berauscht von der Tatsache, dass er dem mächtigen Kylo Ren so offen widersprach.  
„Sollte ich mich irren, werde ich dich um Vergebung bitte. Wenn nicht, werde ich einen Weg finde, dich zu vernichten!“ Trotz dieser Drohung, wirkte Ben noch immer absurd friedlich.  
„Vielleicht schlafe ich nur mit ihr, weil es Spaß macht …“, sprach er frech weiter, weil er ahnte, dass es Ben verletzen würde.  
„Wenn sie es mag, großartig!“, war Bens verstörende Antwort.  
„Großartig?“, echote er und ärgerte ich gleich über seine dämliche Entgegnung.  
„Vermassel es nicht, Hux. Es ist deine zweite Chance!“  
Damit verschwand Ben, ehe er ihm noch eine patzige Erwiderung geben konnte. Noch lange dachte er über zweite Chancen nach. Nicht nur Rey kam darin vor. Rey, die Ben noch immer liebte und es immer tun würde. Vermutlich wäre in ihrem Herz nie ein Platz für ihn.

Als sie nun in den umgebauten Bongo stiegen, dachte er wieder an zweite Chancen. Der Frachter hatte den Bongo im Schlepptau bis nahe an die Wasseroberfläche auf Sibensko gebracht und dann ausgeklinkt. Die Fleurs selbst, landeten mit Dameron, Finn und Chewie auf einer nahen Plattform. Der Scann hatte keinerlei größere Lebensformen registriert. Sie waren auch viele Parsec von ihrem letzten Einstiegsort entfernt.   
„Viel Glück!“, sagte Poe und hob den Daumen. Finn schaute besorgt drein und Chewie hob nur zum Abschied die Pranke. Seit der Wookie wusste, dass er ihn verstand, hielt er sich Rey gegenüber mit Worten zurück.  
„Bereit, Armitage?“, fragte ihn Rey sanft. Noch war der Bongo auf der Oberfläche. Rey würde ihn steuern. Als sie das festlegte, war er äußerst dankbar gewesen und hatte nicht widersprochen. So konnte und müsste er sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht in pure Panik auszubrechen. Er nickt und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Rey startete und ließ den Bongo tauchen. Armitage versuchte die Augen offenzuhalten, um keine Schwäche zu offenbaren und versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er darüber nachdachte Rey von seinem lächerlichen Gespräch mit Bens Geist zu erzähle. Doch wozu? Um sie misstrauisch zu machen? Sollte das Arschloch selber mit ihr sprechen. Dumm, dass er das nicht hinbekam. Am Ende versaute es Kylo Ren eben immer. Er nicht! Er würde seine Chance nutzen, wie auch immer sie aussah.  
Rey steuerte nach Norden, um den Koordinaten nahe zu kommen, bei denen sie das letzte Mal Pryde getroffen zu hatten. Als sie die Luftglocke durchbrachen, war er unfassbar erleichtert. Sein Puls raste, er war verschwitzt und so verkrampft, dass er kaum auf Rey geachtet hatte. Sie hatte sich immer wieder umgesehen, hatte etwas gesagt, was er kaum gehört hat und schließlich geschwiegen. Sie landete hinter einem größeren Gebäude. Es war sehr still und leer in der ehemaligen Siedlung.  
„Geht es wieder?“, fragte sie und griff nach seiner Hand.

Hux sah schlecht aus. Die pure Panik stand in seinem Gesicht und sie hätte gern erfahren, was ihm so zusetzte. Ob es nur das Wasser war oder das, was darin passiert war. Tatsache war, er war durch irgendwas traumatisiert und dass er trotzdem mit ihr hier runter ging, um sich ein besseres Bild machen zu können, rechnete sie ihm hoch an. Wenn er es denn aus selbstlosen Gründen tat. Aber daran wollte sie unbedingt glauben. Wer wäre sie, wenn sie nicht das Gute bevorzugen würde? Noch immer war sie der Meinung, dass jemand, der so intensiv fühlte wie Hux, nicht nur bösartig sein konnte. Auch in ihm gab es gute Seiten, die sie fördern und nutzen könnte, wenn er sie ließe. Aber seine Einstellung dazu, war weiterhin undurchschaubar. Noch saßen sie im Subtaucher, weil sie wartete, ob sie schon jetzt attackiert wurden. So würden sie immerhin noch fliehen können. Aber es blieb ruhig. Rey wollte diesen Augenblick nutzen, um sich seiner Zueignung zu versichern. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, legte eine Hand an seine kühle Wange und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und sein Blick ganz unruhig.  
„Wenn wir zurück sind, sollten wir über uns sprechen, Armitage.“  
„Das ist nicht nötig“, brummte er dunkel.  
„Oh doch, ist es. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns draußen umsehen.“ Rey küsste behutsam seine Lippen. Sie waren kühl aber nachgiebig. Ein leidendes Seufzen kam tief aus seiner Kehle und er küsste sie zurück. Seine bissigen Worte, sein kaltes Denken und seine Reserviertheit kollidierten nahezu mit dem, was er fühlte. Sie merkte es so deutlich, dass heiße Schauer über ihren Körper liefen. Er war in sie verliebt.   
Das verstand sie intuitiv und sie machte den Fehler sich darauf zu verlassen.

Beide hatten Blaster, Rey zusätzlich ihr Lichtschwert und natürlich ihre Machtfähigkeiten. Diesmal schlichen sie sehr vorsichtig von Gebäude zu Gebäude, um an die Stelle zu kommen, wo sie den Läufer gesehen hatten. Alles war still und leer.   
„Was ist, wenn sie schon weg sind?“, fragte sie ihn leise, als sie kurz stehen geblieben waren.  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Allein den Läufer hier wegzubekommen, würde einen großen logistischen Aufwand erfordern und nicht unbedingt mit einem Bongo oder einem Subtaucher zu machen sein. Wenn ich an Prydes Stelle wäre…“

Plötzlich vernahm Armitage Geräusche, die ihm bekannt waren. Blaster luden hoch. Diese Geräusche kamen von überall. Seine reflexartige Reaktion war es, Rey in seinen Arm zu reißen, ihr seine Blastermündung an den Kopf zu halten und ihr zuzuflüstern:  
„Spiel mit!“  
Schon wurden sie von Soldaten, die nur teilweise Sturmtruppenausrüstung trugen, umkreist. Alle zielten mit Blastergewehren auf sie. Rey in seinem Arm bebte, nicht aus Angst, sondern weil sie kämpfen wollte und ihre Muskeln vorfreudig zitterten. Aber sie beherrschte sich und vertraute ihm. Wie süß, dachte er und lauschte seinem klopfenden Herzen. In diesen Sekunden war sich Armitage überhaupt nicht sicher das Richtige zu tun. Es war eher eine antrainierte Reaktion, beruhend auf seiner Ausbildung, seiner Herkunft und der Erziehung, die ihn wachsam, kaltblütig und skrupellos gemacht hatte, wie es sich eben für einen Soldaten gebührte. Als Enric Pryde durch den Kreis der Soldaten treten sah, wusste er, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte.

„Sieh an, da sind sie wieder. Ich wusste, ihr würdet wiederkommen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe dich nicht erkannt, Hux? Erschießt sie! Tötet diesen Verräter!“  
„Warte!“, rief er schneidend und in alter Manier seines Ranges. Die Soldaten zögerten, Pryde auch. Er kam näher, musterte ihn und Rey ungerührt und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor dem Leib.  
„Du siehst schon, wer sie ist, oder Pryde?“  
„Natürlich. Deswegen will ich sie tot. Nur ein toter Jedi ist ein guter Jedi, Hux. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst, denn du hast schließlich die Erste Ordnung verraten!“, zischte Pryde kalt.  
„Ich hatte einen guten Plan. Ich wollte sie von innen heraus zerstören, doch dafür muss ich mich glaubhaft machen. Außerdem war Ren ein Versager, das wirst du inzwischen ja wohl selbst einsehen. Schließlich haben wir wegen diesem Trottel verloren.“ Prydes Augen wurden sehr schmal, sein Gesicht wirkte weiterhin wie in Stein gemeißelt. Rey in seinen Armen war ruhiger und warm. Verführerisch weich.  
„Na und?“  
„Du warst schon immer ein kurzsichtiger Mann, Pryde. Sieh hin, wir haben sie, einen Machtnutzer, vielleicht der Letzte seiner Art. Haben wir sie, hat die Gegenseite sie nicht.“  
„Und was soll das bringen, wenn sie nicht für uns arbeitet?“  
„Dann bringen wir sie dazu. Wir haben doch so … unsere Methoden.“ Pryde schwieg. Würde er ihm glauben? Pryde war schon immer ein ekelhafter, argwöhnischer Mistkerl, der rechthaberisch, engstirnig und mitunter einfach nur grausam war. Wenn Pryde ihm allerdings glaubte, hatte nicht nur er einen Fuß in der Tür, sondern auch seins und Reys Leben gerettet. Sie waren trotz aller Vorsicht in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er das geahnt, weil er Pryde gut kannte. Er hatte es zugelassen, hatte die Chance gesucht und musste sie nun wahrnehmen.  
„Ist sie erst mal tot, ist sie nutzlos und wir verschenken vielleicht eine Möglichkeit alles wieder aufzubauen und ihre Fähigkeiten auszunutzen.“ Ein kaltes Schnauben entwich Pryde.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich alles wieder aufbauen will?“  
„Ich würde es so machen. Es sind noch genug Ressourcen aller Art da und wir beide wissen, wo sie zu finden sind, richtig?“ Pryde stimmte zu, indem er schwieg und Rey musterte.  
„Ich vertraue dir nicht, Hux. Wo warst du all die Monate?“  
„Ich war ihr Gefangener und habe sie schließlich soweit gebracht mich um Hilfe zu bitten, damit ich überhaupt aus der Zelle komme. Nicht nur du hast mich erkannt, auch ich dich. Was denkst du, warum wir wieder hier sind, nur zu Zweit? Ich habe ein Geschenk mitgebracht, eine Versicherung, dass ich noch immer der bin, der ich gewesen war, bevor ich mich als Verräter der Ersten Ordnung bei den Rebellen eingeschlichen habe. Mit einem Machtnutzer hätten wir einen immensen Vorteil.“  
„Wir müssen ihn nur auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht ziehen und meiner Meinung nach ist das … kaum möglich.“ Pryde klang sarkastisch.  
„Doch ist es …“  
„Wie?“   
Pryde gab nach, er spürte es deutlich. Der ehemalige Allegiant General war interessiert. Nicht nur an Rey, sondern auch an seinen Plänen und seiner Person. Das verschaffte ihm Genugtuung und Anerkennung.

Rey schloss die Augen und tat so, als würde Hux‘ Blaster an ihrem Kopf sie beeindrucken. Die Wahrheit war, sie könnte sich zwar gegen ihn wehren, aber nicht gegen die Blastergewehre der etwa dreißig Soldaten, die alle auf sie zielten. Sie müsste sich auf Hux‘ Wortgewandtheit, seinen scharfen Verstand und seine Kenntnis der Lage verlassen. Sie war dicht an ihm, spürte, wie angespannt und hart sein Körper war und fragte sich, was mit dem Mann geschehen war, der letzte Nacht vor Lust und Ergriffenheit so gezittert hatte. Er war weg. Weder in seiner Stimme, noch in seinen Worten, war Armitage zu finden. Was er sagte, nahm sie ihm genau so ab und das war erschreckend. Obwohl Rey ihr Verstand sagte, dass es vermutlich wirklich der einzige Weg war, um lebend aus dieser Situation herauszukommen, sagte ihr Bauchgefühl, dass Hux jedes Wort genau so meinte.  
„Ich weiß ein paar Dinge, über sie … darüber kann ich ihr näher kommen“, sagte Hux nun kaltblütig mit Spott im Tonfall. Prydes Mundwinkel gingen noch weiter nach unten.  
„Dinge?“  
„Ihre Gefühle. Für mich …“ Rey erstarrte und aus Prydes Richtung kam ein frostiges Lachen.  
„Du scherzt, Hux.“  
„Keineswegs. Sie mag vielleicht ein mächtiger Jedi sein, darüber hinaus aber auch einfach nur eine Frau und ich ficke sie …“ Ein paar der Soldaten lachten. Rey wurde heiß, Hitze stieg in ihr Gesicht und die Scham war kaum zu ertragen. Wie konnte Armitage nur so was sagen?   
„Du Widerling!“, rutschte es ihr heraus. Es klang scharf und aggressiv, wie es zuweilen Bens Art gewesen war. Pryde musterte sie interessiert.  
„Ich glaube dir, Hux. Sie ist rot wie die Rüstung eines Prätorianers. Vielleicht sollte ich dir und diesem Weib eine Chance geben. Ich könnte dich gut gebrauchen, muss ich zugeben. Aber eine Sache solltest du wissen. Beim leisesten Anzeichen dafür, dass du mich hintergehst, werde ich nicht zögern dich zu erschießen. Damals bist du mir ja entkommen und hast überlebt. Eine zweite Chance wirst du nicht haben, verstanden?!“  
„Ja, Pryde!“  
„Ja, Allegiant General Pryde!“, forderte Pryde hart und Hux wiederholte es ohne rechten Enthusiasmus.  
„Werde ich auch gefragt?“, zischte Rey aufgebracht.   
„Später vielleicht, bringt sie weg!“, befahl Pryde.

Rey wurden Handschellen angelegt, ihr Lichtschwert steckte sich Pryde in seinen Gürtel und sie wurden weggeführt. Als sie losliefen, versuchte sie einen Blick in Hux‘ Gesicht zu erhaschen, um zu verstehen, was er vorhatte, doch er wandte sich absichtlich von ihr weg. Wie, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten. Weil er seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle bekam? Welche? Schadenfreude und Genugtuung, dass er sich betrogen hatte, oder Sorge und Furcht?  
Pryde und Hux liefen vorweg, während Rey von einem Kreis Soldaten umschlossen war, die sie eskortierten. Sie liefen bis zu einem größeren Gebäude. Es war rund und vielleicht mal so etwas wie die Stadthalle gewesen. Als sie eintraten, war alles voller Männer, Geräte, Droiden und kleinere Waffensysteme. Insofern hatte sich Hux‘ Plan schon gelohnt. Rey zählte schnell grob durch, versuchte Waffen und alles andere zu erkennen, doch konnte mit vielen Dingen nichts anfangen.

Als Armitage die Halle betrat, wusste er sofort, dass das hier nicht mehr als eine Vorratskammer war, wie sie die Erste Ordnung auf mehreren Planeten und Welten angelegt hatte. Wie es aussah, war Pryde nur hier, um alles einzusammeln.  
„Es gibt die Amaxine-Krieger also noch?“, fragte er beiläufig.  
„Natürlich nicht. Alles Versager. Aber das Lager gibt es noch und ich lasse es gerade räumen, um alles an einen zentralen Ort zu schaffen.“  
Er machte nicht den Fehler nach dem zentralen Ort zu fragen. Pryde sprach auch schon weiter. Wie es aussah, war er der einzige ranghohe Offizier, der überlebt hatte. Alle, die ihm dienten, kannte er nicht mal, so einen unbedeutenden Rang hatten sie vermutlich innegehabt.  
„In ein paar Stunden kommt ein Maxima-A-Klasse Kreuzer, der letzte der Ersten Ordnung. Wir schaffen die Fracht durch einen der Südöstlichen Groß-Transportfahrstühle nach oben und dann verschwinden wir hier. Es gibt noch ein paar Orte, die wir besuchen müssen. Sollten unsere Lager noch existieren, haben wir eine nette Grundausstattung, die der des Widerstands in kaum was nachsteht, wie ich gehört habe.“  
Armitage dachte an die wacklige Nikita und musste zustimmen. Es war zwar nicht das einzige Schiff, was der Widerstand hatte, doch der Rest war auch überholungsbedürftig. Still überschlug er im Kopf ein paar Sachen und kam zum Ergebnis, dass es noch Jahre dauern würde, bis eine erneute Konfrontation in Frage käme. Es sei denn, eine Seite würde ein Element haben, was zu einer Überlegenheit verhelfen könnte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Rey. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war ausdruckslos und tendenziell abweisend. Ihre Augen aber, glitzerten und er wusste, dass sie wütend auf ihn war. Es erregte ihn spontan. Mit leicht geneigtem Kopf betrachtete er sie, hatte eine süße Vision davon, wie Rey ihn auf Knien anbettelt sie heimlich freizulassen und vergaß für Sekunden seine Mimik. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Rey sah es, runzelte die Stirn und Pryde unterbrach seine liebliche Fantasie brutal:  
„Ich nehme dich und das Jedi-Weib mit. Du hast eine Woche, um sie umzudrehen. Schaffst du das nicht, werde ich euch beide töten.“ Mit dieser Drohung ließ Pryde sie stehen, unter der Bewachung von fünf Soldaten, die mit ihren Blastergewehren weiterhin auf sie zielten.

„Was hast du vor?“, zischte Rey ihm zu, als er näher kam.   
„Hast du doch gehört“, erwiderte er kühl und sah Unglauben in ihren Augen. Die Frau begriff nicht wer er war, wie er dachte und wo er hingehörte.   
„Das ist … doch nicht dein Ernst. Sag mir, dass du einen Plan hast, Armitage!“, flüsterte sie erregt. Ihre Stimme war dunkel und rau und machte ihn schon wieder hart.  
„Ich sagte, spiele mit und das meinte ich. Sieh dich um, zähle die Ressourcen und warte, wohin Pryde uns bringt. Da gibt es noch mehr. Ich hoffe, du bist gut im Kopfrechnen“, erwiderte er leise und mit einem Hauch Spott.  
„Keineswegs. Ich bin eine Kriegerin, keine Buchhalterin!“, knurrte sie und erinnerte ihn mal wieder an Kylo Ren. Aber wenn es stimmte, was er gehört hatte, so war vielleicht Ben Solos Lebensenergie in ihr und vielleicht auch Teil seines nervigen Temperaments.  
„Immer so ungeduldig, hm?“  
„Behandele mich nicht so herablassend, Hux.“  
„Das tue ich nicht. Ich will nur, dass du dich entspannst, weil ich Pryde nicht unnötig reizen und herausfordern will. Du hast ihn gehört, unter Umständen sind wir schneller tot, als wir wollen.“  
„Das ist dein … Plan, um am Leben zu bleiben?“  
„Das ist mein Plan, um herauszufinden, wie weit Pryde mit dem Wiederaufbau gekommen ist. Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, er tut das auf Sibensko?“, zischte er sie verärgert über ihre Naivität an, dann ging er weg, eher er noch einen Fehler begehen würde.

Fassungslos sah sie ihm nach. Er hatte sie hereingelegt, dieser Mistkerl. Mit keinem Wort hat er angedeutet, dass es ihm längst nicht nur um einen eventuellen Stützpunkt der Neuen Ersten Ordnung auf Sibensko ging, sondern um die zentrale Basis. Hux hatte bewusst in Kauf genommen, wenn nicht sogar damit gerechnet, dass sie erneut auf Pryde trafen und er wusste auch, wie dieser reagieren würde. Damit hatte Rey ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Einerseits bewunderte sie Armitage, weil er nicht nur weiterhin wie ein Kriegsherr dachte und agierte, sondern auch in viel größeren Dimensionen dachte, als sie. Gut, dass Chewie das Gegenstück zur Fußfessel hatte und ihr folgen könnte, wenn man sie fortbrachte. Und gut, dass die Elektro-Impulse abgeschaltet waren.  
Rey verstand zwar nun Armitages Plan, den er ihr natürlich nicht mitgeteilt hatte. Was sie nicht begriff, war, welcher Mann der echte Armitage Hux war. Liebten sie sich, war er wundervoll zärtlich und so emotional. Als sie ihn jetzt so beobachtete (er stand nun neben Pryde, der auf einen anderen Mann einredete), liefen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Es war keineswegs Abscheu, wie sie anfangs dachte. Hux hatte eine derart stolze, arrogante Haltung, dass es eigentlich lächerlich sein sollte, weil auch Hux nur ein Gefangener war. Doch etwas in ihm schien hier richtig zu sein. Das hier, war seine Welt. Keine Zelle in den Bergen von D’Qar. Als Rey ihn ansah, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr Körper auf ihn reagierte, war sie erschrocken. Sie hätte nie mit ihm schlafen sollen. Sie hätte ihn nie einlassen dürfen. Jetzt wusste sie, wie sanft er sein konnte. Jetzt erinnerte sich ihr Körper an ihn. Jetzt wollte sie ihn, trotz allem.   
Armitage Hux war ein großer Mann, schlank und unbeugsam und sie begehrte ihn, trotz besseren Wissens.  
Resigniert setzte sie sich auf den Boden. Sie würde sich leider auch weiterhin auf ihn verlassen müssen, obwohl sie ihm nicht trauen konnte. Ben kam ihr in den Sinn. Wie starrsinnig und verblendet er anfangs gewesen war als sie aufeinander getroffen waren, wie einsam. Weil sie ihn nicht abgewiesen hatte, hatte sie ihn am Ende erreichen können. Würde das auch bei Armitage funktionieren, wenn sie nur hartnäckig genug wäre?  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hux lächelte nicht, sah aber auch nicht gleich wieder weg. Es war einer dieser seltenen Augenblicke, wo er traurig wie ein kleiner Junge wirkte.   
Wie gern würde sie ihm glauben. Warum war das so? Weil sie ihn gern hatte, deswegen. Oh Rey! Dachte sie bekümmert und drehte den Kopf weg. Hatte sie alles vermasselt oder war das die Chance mehr über eine Neue Erste Ordnung zu erfahren?!

Einige Stunden später, sie hatte kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt mit Hux zu sprechen, waren sie auf dem Kreuzer namens Predator. Dank Hux bekam sie eine recht luxuriöse Kabine, mit echtem Bett und Nasszelle. Sie hörte, wie er zu Pryde sagte:   
„Wenn wir sie für uns haben wollen, sollten wir nicht mit Annehmlichkeiten geizen.“ Pryde wirkte griesgrämig, gab am Ende aber nach. Aber Rey machte sich nichts vor. Sie war eine Gefangene. Man nahm ihr die Handschellen ab und versiegelte die Tür hinter ihr. Wahrscheinlich würde sie die Tür mithilfe der Macht aufbekommen, doch dann war sie immer noch auf einem feindlichen Schiff, inmitten feindlicher Soldaten. Ihre Hoffnung war, dass Chewie ihr mit Abstand folgen würde. So hatte ihre ungeplante Entführung wenigstens einen Sinn.

Und Chewie tat genau das. Die Nikita hatte die Umlaufbahn verlassen, als die Fleurs mit dem Subtaucher zur Oberfläche von Sibensko geflogen war. So hatte der Kreuzer Predator sie nicht gesehen. Der Frachter, der auf einer der Plattformen wartete, bemerkte aber die Transporter. Chewie veranlasste, dass alle Instrumente und der Antrieb auf Null runtergefahren wurden, so blieben sie unentdeckt. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete der Wookie die Anzeige auf seinem Armband. Der Impuls wurde langsamer, was hieß, dass Rey sich weiter entfernte. Man hatte also nicht nur Material oder Waffen weggeschafft, sondern auch Rey.  
„Was ist, Chewie?“, fragte Finn beunruhigt.  
„Vielleicht haben sie Rey als Gefangene!“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Ihre Impulszahl verringert sich, das heißt, die Entfernung zwischen ihr und uns wird größer.“  
„Was ist mit Hux?“  
„Weiß ich nicht.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Poe erregt.  
„Vielleicht haben sie ihr nur die Fessel abgemacht oder sie sich selbst?“  
„Und wenn nicht? Dann verlieren wir sie!“, sagte Finn erschrocken.  
„Wir folgen den Transportern! Notfalls kann Rey die Nikita anfunken, falls sie doch hier ist“, sagte Dameron kurz entschlossen und das taten sie. Sie fanden den Kreuzer und verfolgten ihn mit Abstand. Bevor sie in den Hyperraum sprangen, um an Reys Signal dran zu bleiben, schaffte es Finn gerade noch der Nikita einen Funkspruch zu schicken, in welchem Quadranten sie waren und wohin eine mögliche Route führen könnte.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey hatte geduscht, jemand hatte ihr Essen gebracht (es waren zwei Soldaten, einer davon bedrohte sie mit dem Blaster und ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen) und jetzt lag sie auf dem Bett und dachte nach. Darüber, ob sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte sich mit Armitage Hux einzulassen. Ob es die von ihm versprochenen Informationen wert waren sich so in Gefahr zu begeben und wieso sie so dumm war ihm glauben zu wollen.  
Aber wenn sie nicht das Gute in einem Menschen suchen wollte, wer war sie dann? Immer wieder drang der düstere Gedanke in sie ein, ob vielleicht doch nicht in allen Menschen etwas Gutes zu finden war und worin der Sinn des Universums bestand, wenn es so war.  
Als die Tür erneut aufging, erschrak sie nicht, weil sie mit Hux gerechnet hatte. Rey hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, was sein Anblick mit ihr machte. Der Mann trug eine andere Kleidung. Es war die der Ersten Ordnung, allerdings ohne jegliche Abzeichen, die man offensichtlich entfernt hatte. Ganz in Schwarz, mit hochmütig erhobenem Kinn und kalten Augen trat er in ihre Kabine.  
„Wie geht es dir, Rey?“, fragte er leise, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
„Machst du Witze!“, sprang sie hoch und ging aufgebracht auf ihn zu.  
„Verhalte dich ruhig, oder ich gehe wieder!“, erwiderte er trocken und sie schaute ihn fassungslos an.  
„Wer … bist du?“  
„Das weißt du. Du wusstest es immer, Rey. Du hast mich frei gelassen, hast gesagt, geh, wenn du willst …“  
„Ich sagte aber nicht, nimm mich mit!“, fauchte sie. Jähe packte sie Hux an den Oberarmen, drängte sie an die Wand und küsste sie. Es war kein harter Kuss, eher weich und wirkte ein bisschen wie eine Entschuldigung. Rey versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, merkte aber, wie weich ihr Körper unter seinem wurde.   
„Hör auf damit!“, keuchte sie an seinen Hals. Seine Arme hatten sich um sie gelegt, drückte sie an ihn, nicht zu fest, aber deutlich genug.  
„Es ist das, was du wolltest. Informationen, Rey. Direkt aus der Quelle. Versuche dich zu entspannen und verhalte dich ruhig. Es wird die Möglichkeit geben, dass du freikommst, nur fordere nichts heraus“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Heiße Schauer liefen über ihren Körper. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart und als sich seine Hände auf ihr Hinterteil legten, schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht unwillkürlich an seine Schulter.  
„Ich kann dir nicht vertrauen.“  
„Nein, das kannst du nicht. Ich habe dich gewarnt, du wolltest nicht hören, weil du starrköpfig bist.“  
Er sah sie an. Seine grünen Augen waren nun warm, seine Fingerspitzen glitten zärtlich über ihr Gesicht, bis zu ihren Lippen und sein Kuss war sehr liebevoll.  
„Du hättest mich einweihen sollen.“  
„Das war nicht möglich, weil du dann anders reagiert hättest. Du wolltest meine Hilfe, ich gebe sie dir. Wenn du frei bist, bin ich es auch.“  
„Pryde wird uns töten und …“  
„Überlasse Pryde mir. Solange ich nicht weiß, wo die zentrale Basis ist, kann ich ihn nicht töten. Vertraue mir …“ Gerade diese beiden letzten Worte, verunsicherten Rey sehr.  
„Wie soll ich das können, Armitage?“, flüsterte sie. Seine Hände schoben sich warm in ihren Nacken.  
„Weil nur ich dich bis zur Quelle bringen kann. Du bist schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass man das Übel nur vernichten kann, wenn man die Wurzel heraus reißt, oder?“  
Wie gern würde sie ihm glauben. Seine Worte klangen richtig, sein Blick drang in ihren ein, verursachte ein warmes Prickeln und alles fühlte sich so gut an. Heiß strich sein Atem über ihre Lippen, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete.  
„Soll ich also vorspielen, dass du mich auf die dunkle Seite gezogen hast?“, fragte sie ein bisschen ratlos.  
„Noch nicht. Du kannst dich ruhig gern widersetzen, das macht es glaubhafter. Und es gibt mir die Möglichkeit dich zu zwingen und selbst überzeugend zu sein.“ Seine Androhung verursachte ihr ein süßes Beben im Unterleib. Sein Körper war gut zu spüren, seine Erektion noch viel deutlicher.   
„Du empfindest Freude an dieser Situation, oder?“,   
„Hmmm, daran dich zu spüren auf jeden Fall …“, raunte er in ihr Ohr und ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals gleiten.  
„Dein Verhalten verwirrt mich … wer bist du Armitage Hux?!“, stieß sie ihn endlich kraftvoll von sich weg. Seine Augen waren dunkel, sein Atem ging schwer, wie ihrer auch. Zwischen ihnen war einen heftige Anziehung, es weiterhin zu leugnen, wäre dumm. Etwas war an dem rothaarigen Mann, was sie schwach machte und sie reagieren ließ, ohne vorher ausreichend ihren Verstand zu befragen. Erst recht jetzt, wo er so anders, so befremdlich dunkel und weit weg war.   
„Finde es raus!“, erwiderte er, schon kühler. Er zog sich seine Jacke zurecht und verließ ihren Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. War sie nun seine Gefangene? Hatten sich die Machtverhältnisse umgedreht, oder war er weiterhin auf ihrer Seite? Rey durchschaute ihn nicht und wünsche sich mehr als jemals zuvor mit irgendjemand über diesen Mann zu sprechen. Am besten mit Ben, der Hux gut genug gekannt hatte.  
Aber selbst als sie Ben später unter Tränen anflehte sich ihr zu zeigen, blieb sie allein.

„Was hast du getan, du Narr?!“, sagte Ben so laut, dass Hux aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte.

Er war schon sehr schlecht eingeschlafen, hatte sich selbst befriedigen müssen, weil er Rey und ihre Präsenz nicht aus seinen Sinnen tilgen konnte. Dabei hätte er sogar bei ihr bleiben können, denn Pryde wusste, was sie verband. Er hätte es Pryde als Überzeugungsarbeit verkaufen können. Aber darum ging es nicht. Es ging um Rey, was sie von ihm erwartete und darum, was er bereit war zu tun. Würde sie es begreifen?

Mit scharfem Blick hatte er sich auf Sibensko und später auf der Predator alles angesehen, jedes Detail im Kopf gespeichert, Rechnungen und Prognosen angestellt. Die Predator war gut in Schuss, die Ressourcen brauchbar, wenn sie sich verfünffachten, wie es Pryde angekündigt hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch den zentralen Stützpunkt wissen und er könnte eine Hochrechnung anstellen, wie gut sie aufgestellt waren, gegen den Widerstand, von dem er längst nicht alle Details kannte und nur grob schätzen könnte.  
Als er heute bei Rey war, war er gewillt offen zu ihr zu sein. Natürlich würde er sie bei Gelegenheit freilassen, ohne ihr ein Haar zu krümmen. Sie war gut zu ihm gewesen, wenn auch naiv und gutgläubig. Vielleicht würde er sie sogar mit Informationen gehen lassen. Das machte das Spiel nur umso spannender.  
Doch als er sie küsste und sie spürte, begriff er, dass er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte. Ihre Schönheit, ihre Stärke und ihr Wesen zogen ihn immer weiter in ihren Bann. Die Vorstellung, wie es wäre, wenn sie auf seiner Seite sein würde, war nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er könnte sie zu einer Königin machen, zu einer Herrscherin der gesamten Galaxis.

„Was soll ich getan haben?“, fragte er genervt, weil er wusste, dass Ben ihn so lange belästigen würde, bis er Antwort hatte.  
„Du verdrehst Rey den Kopf, entführst sie und …“  
„Und was?“ Trotz seiner Anschuldigungen klang der Schwarzhaarige wieder merkwürdig friedfertig.  
„Du … bist nicht gut für sie, Hux.“  
„Das warst du auch nicht und trotzdem mochte sie dich, habe ich gehört.“  
„Das war etwas anderes! Was sagte ich dir über deine zweite Chance!?“  
„Es ist mir scheißegal, was du sagst, Arschloch. Es ist mein Leben und ich werde es nutzen.“ Empört warf er einen Stiefel nach Ben, der durch ihn hindurch flog.  
„Billiger Versuch, Hux. Denkst du wirklich, du kannst Rey mit deinen finsteren Plänen überzeugen? Sie wird niemals einverstanden sein.“ Bens dunkle Augen blickten ihn eindringlich an und Armitage fühlte sich deutlich herausgefordert.  
„Doch, das wird sie und ich sage dir auch weshalb. Weil sie in mich verliebt ist, deshalb!“   
Starr blickte Ben ihn an und er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Geisterscheinung einfroren war, deshalb warf er den zweiten Stiefel nach ihm. Ben blinzelte und sagte dunkel:  
„Du lügst!“  
„Keineswegs. Ich sage dir mehr, auch ich habe Gefühle für sie, weil ich spüre, dass etwas Dunkles in ihr ist. Etwas, was ich brauchen und benutzen kann, etwas, was mich magisch zu ihr hinzieht und mich sehr erregt. Stört dich das?“ Provozierte er hier gerade ganz unbesonnen einen Machtgeist? Sah ganz so aus.  
Ben Solos Geist ging plötzlich auf ihn los, doch nichts geschah. Der Machtgeist verschwand und hinterließ ihn mit klopfendem Herzen und einem heftigen Zittern. Es war nur bedingt, weil Bens Geist auf ihn losgegangen war. Es war, weil er etwas ausgesprochen hatte, was wahr war. Etwas, was er bisher nur gespürt, aber nie zu Ende gedacht hatte.  
So wie Reys Strahlen zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung durch einen Spalt in ihn eingedrungen war und in seinem inneren, finsteren Kerker Licht auf seine unterdrückten Gefühle geworfen hatte (und sie somit geweckt hatte), so erkannte er immer mehr, dass auch in Rey etwas Dunkles war, was mit seiner eigenen Finsternis korrespondierte. Es versursachte das wundervolle Gefühl nicht mehr einsam zu sein.  
So barmherzig, gütig und edel sie war, das Böse war auch in ihr. Und das war bei ihrer Abstammung noch nicht mal eine Überraschung. Noch immer klopfte sein Herz wild, noch immer wartete er darauf, dass Ben zurückkam, doch das geschah nicht. Hatte er seinen Geist etwa verärgert, dachte er spöttisch und schob seine Hand in seine Hose, weil er schon wieder so verlangend war. Nur die Gedanken an Rey führten dazu. Was hatte sie mit ihm gemacht? Ihn mit Macht verhext?  
Würde sie gewinnen und ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen? Da würde es nichts für ihn geben. Nichts, außer Rey selbst. Könnte ihm das reichen? Könnte ihr Licht ihn zu einem anderen Menschen machen? Könnte er das zulassen? Sollte er?

Am nächsten Tag steuerte der Kreuzer Xo an, ein recht mysteriöser Planet im Spinward-Sektor.  
„Wir werden Rey mit nach unten nehmen!“, befahl Pryde, als sie in der Umlaufbahn von Xo lagen und die Frachter fertig gemacht wurden. Wieder in einer Art Uniform, fühlte sich Armitage schon um einiges stärker und selbstbewusster. Pryde hatte er schon immer gehasst und es gab keinen Grund mehr übertrieben kriecherisch ihm gegenüber zu sein. Bei Gelegenheit würde er diesen Mistkerl sowieso töten, schon aufgrund unzähliger alter Rechnungen. Pryde wusste das und würde wachsam sein.  
„Ich werde ihr Bescheid sagen“, erwiderte er pflichtgemäß. Prydes Plan wäre auch seiner gewesen. Rey sollte die Übermacht des neuen Imperiums zu sehen bekommen, um ihr die Entscheidung leicht zu machen, für sie, die Siegerseite zu arbeiten. Dass er Rey Informationen versprochen hatte, kam ihm also auch nur entgegen. Allerdings hoffte ein winziger Teil in ihm, dass Rey auf Xo fliehen könnte. So würde sie ihr Leben retten können und er müsste sich nicht schlecht fühlen, weil er sie bis hier her gebracht hatte. Mit Pryde würde er schon fertig werden.  
Ein viel größerer Teil aber, ging davon aus, dass Rey schlau genug war, um zu sehen, in welcher Position sie an seiner Seite wäre.   
Als er zu ihrem Quartier kam, war sie schon fertig angezogen. Ihre Miene war allerdings kühl und ihre Worte noch kälter.  
„Machen wir einen Ausflug?“  
„Ja, wir sind auf Xo und hier befindet sich laut Pryde ein weiteres Vorratslager. Allerdings gibt es auf Xo auch Kannibalen, also sei …“ Er trat an sie heran und erwartete, dass sie zurückwich. Rey tat es nicht, hob nur furchtlos ihren Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„… vorsichtig, wenn ich fliehen will?“, fragte sie lauernd.  
„Tu es nicht …“, flüsterte er, jäh von ihrer Nähe überwältigt. Sein Gesicht war so dicht an ihrem, dass er ihre Wärme fühlte. Wieder drang ihr Licht in ihn ein, wärmte ihn, machte ihn zu einem guten, fürsorgliche Mann.  
„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht, Rey …“  
„Hättest du dir das nicht vorher überlegen sollen, Armitage?“  
„Das habe ich. Das ist die einzige Hilfe, die ich dir geben kann und du weißt das. Eine Flucht wäre mehr als gefährlich.“ Rey hatte den Blick gesenkt, atmete schneller und ihre Lider flatterten ein bisschen nervös. Ein Hauch Rot waren auf ihren Wangen und machten sie wunderschön. Als sie ihre Stirn an seine Schulter legte, setzte sein Herzschlag beinah aus. Wie niederträchtig und berechnend seine Absichten waren, was hier gerade zwischen ihnen geschah, war gut und aufrichtig. Sanft legte er eine Hand in ihren warmen Nacken.  
„Mir würde es besser gefallen, wenn du an meiner Seite wärst …“, murmelte er dunkel.

Rey erzitterte, als Hux das sagte. Sie hatte versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, war jedoch gescheitert. Verzweifelt hatte sie versucht ihn zu verabscheuen, ihn zu hassen. Als er durch die Tür trat, war sie gescheitert. Weder lag es an den grünen Augen, noch an seiner Ausstrahlung, die eine Mischung aus Autorität und Fürsorge war, und auch nicht an seiner sachten Berührung. Es war etwas, was sie nur fühlte. Etwas, was sie beide verband. Etwas, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, es mit Ben zu teilen. Aber die Verbindung mit Hux war um ein Vielfaches stärker und sie wusste einfach nicht woran es lag, noch konnte sie sich wehren. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich anders. Sie war nicht General Skywalker, von der alle erwarteten, dass sie weiterhin den Widerstand am Laufen hielt, sie war nicht Rey, die Machtnutzerin, nicht das Mädchen, was auf Jakku als Schrottsammlerin aufwuchs und ihr junges, zerbrechliches Leben tapfer gemeistert hatte.  
Bei Hux war sie eine Andere. Sie war eine zuweilen unsichere, junge Frau, unwissend und naiv, oft hilflos und ratlos, manchmal schwach und anlehnungsbedürftig. War er bei ihr, war er derjenige, der stark war und sie musste es nicht sein. Es fühlte sich sehr befreiend an, für Momente verantwortungslos zu sein, selbst wenn das nur eine nette Lüge war.   
„Sieh mich an, Rey“, forderte er sanft und sie sah hoch. Der Blick aus seinen grünen Augen war tief und erinnerte sie ein bisschen an den Moment, als er in ihr kam und sie dabei angesehen hatte, er war voller Emotionen.  
„Ich weiß, du traust mir nicht und das liegt in der Natur der Sache und auch der unserer unterschiedlichen Wesen. Aber auf eine Sache kannst du dich verlassen. Du bist der erste Mensch, für den ich etwas empfinde. Ich weiß nicht, was es für dich bedeutet, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe. Für mich bedeutet das alles. Aber wie wir wissen, tun wir die Sachen, die wir tun, nicht aus Gefühlen heraus. Außer vielleicht Kylo Ren, der so idiotisch war. Du und ich, wir sind klug und wir tun Dinge nicht aus Liebe, oder?“  
Er log, sie fühlte es tief in sich drin. Hux tat es aus Liebe.  
„Nein, tun wir nicht“, antwortete sie belegt.   
„Sehr gut. Und deswegen steht am Ende auch nur die rationale Entscheidung für die Dinge. Deine Dinge, meine Dinge. Dahin gehen wir und dort trennen sich unsere Wege. Versprochen!“   
Rey glaubte nicht seinen Worten, sondern seiner Liebe für sie, die in ihr überraschend ein Gegenstück gefunden hatte. Deshalb nickte sie wortlos und ließ sich von ihm küssen.  
Gespielt gehorsam und widerwillig, ebenso schweigsam, begab sie sich wenig später mit Hux, Pryde und den Truppen nach unten auf den Planeten Xo.

Poe Dameron, Finn und Chewie hatten sie verfolgt und beinah verloren. Reys Signal war so schwach geworden, dass sie eine ganze Weile ziellos herumgeirrt waren, um es wiederzufinden. Erst im Xo-System fanden sie es wieder. Das Signal führte sie direkt nach Xo und dort wären sie fast ins Radar des schweren Kreuzers geraten. Poe konnte im letzten Moment abdrehen und begab sich außer Reichweite ihres Radars.  
„Was tun sie hier?“, fragte Finn, aber niemand hatte eine Antwort. Die Nikita war weit weg. Inzwischen lief der Hyperraumantrieb wieder, doch nur auf unterster Stufe.   
„Vielleicht dasselbe, was sie auf Sibensko gemacht haben“, merkte Dameron nach einer Weile an und steuerte den Frachter durch die Atmosphäre, um die Welt vorsichtig zu überfliegen.   
„Da!“, rief Finn plötzlich und Poe zog die Fleurs senkrecht nach oben und flog mit einem Looping zurück. Sie hatten eine Ansammlung von mindestens fünf Frachtern und Transportern auf einer offenen Ebene entdeckt.  
„Wir sollten nach unten gehen und sehen, was sie dort machen.“  
Finn und Chewie stimmten zu. Dass man sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte, war entweder reines Glück oder aber sie verdankten es der Tatsache, dass niemand damit rechnete, dass sie Rey getrackt und verfolgt hatten. 

Xo bestand zu einem großen Teil aus Dschungel, welcher aus großen Stauden und niederem Buschwerk mit fleischigen, riesigen Blättern bestand. Und es war sehr warm. Als Rey, von zwei Soldaten eskortiert, nach Pryde und Hux den Frachter verließ, blickte sie sich neugierig um und versuchte wie ein General zu denken. Was würde Leia tun?  
Was würde Hux tun? Hux sah zu ihr mit einem unergründlichen Blick. Schnell sah sie weg, besah sich die Umgebung und verhielt sich still als sie hinter den beiden Männern hergeführt wurde. Ihre Gruppe lief tiefer in den Dschungel, auf einem Pfad, den es hier schon gab, der aber recht zugewachsen war. Diese Vorräte, von denen Hux sprach, waren also auch schon eine lange Zeit hier. Auch der Widerstand hatte über die Galaxis verteilt, solche Lager, die alle schon leergeräumt waren. Allzu viele Ressourcen hatten sie nicht und Rey betete, dass es Armitage nicht wusste.  
Pryde und Hux blieben nun stehen und Rey sah nichts. Aber Pryde schob mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden ein paar Pflanzen zur Seite und bückte sich schließlich. Wie es aussah, hatte die Erste Ordnung hier im Dschungel von Xo ein unterirdisches Lager mit einem Retinascann. Als Pryde sich identifiziert hatte, Hux sie dabei mit schief gelegtem Kopf beobachtet hatte, öffnete sich eine Plattform, die gewaltig war. Sie nahm die komplette Lichtung ein, auf der sie standen. Rey, die gerade darüber nachdachte, ob es nicht einen Versuch wert war, um zu fliehen, spürte, wie sich der Boden unter ihr absenkte.   
Resigniert blieb sie stehen. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, wenn die Ressourcen verladen wurden. Allerdings würde sie sehr ungern ohne ihr Lichtschwert gehen und das trug Pryde unter seinem Gürtel, wie um sie zu provozieren.   
Die unterirdische Anlage war riesig. Die Beleuchtung ging an, als die Plattform unten ankam. Dieses Lager war um einiges größer als das in Sibensko. Rey sah sich in der riesigen Halle um, die kein Ende zu haben schien. Viele Munitions- und Waffenkisten standen herum, ebenso aber eine komplette Staffel an TIE-Jägern. Endlich verstand sie, was Armitage ihr begreiflich machen wollte. Das hier und vielleicht noch andere Lager, würde den schnellen Sieg einer Neuen Ersten Ordnung bedeuten. Sie, ihre Freunde, der Widerstand waren so dumm zu glauben, dass mit dem Ende von Snoke und Palpatine auch endlich der Eroberungskrieg ein Ende hatte. Aber es würde immer Menschen wie Pryde und Hux geben, deren einziges Ziel es sein würde Macht zu haben und zu herrschen. Um ein Imperium neu zu erschaffen, brauchte es weder eine Macht wie Palpatine, noch einen Machtnutzer. Man brauchte nur Unmengen an Ressourcen. Waffen, Soldaten, Munition, Kriegsgeräte. Und man brauchte clevere Köpfe wie Armitage Hux. Als sie dachte, dass kein einzelner Mann einen Krieg führen könnte, hatte sie sich geirrt.   
Ein Mann konnte das. Jemand wie Armitage Hux konnte das.  
Schockiert und wider Willen beeindruckt sah sie zu Hux, der gerade leise mit Pryde sprach. Dem ehemaligen Allegiant General gegenüber zeigte er Zurückhaltung. Keinen Respekt. So gut kannte sie den Rothaarigen inzwischen. Plötzlich sahen die beiden Männer zu ihr und wenig später kam Armitage zu ihr.  
„Ich soll dich rumführen“, sagte er ausdruckslos und griff sich ihren Oberarm. Rey wagte nicht sich zu weigern und das lag weniger an den Soldaten, die mit gezückten Blastern hinter ihnen herliefen. Es lag an ihrem Schock über ihre Erkenntnis. Wenn Hux seine Pläne (welche das auch waren) umsetzen wollte, wären sie „am Arsch“, wie Poe sicher nett sagen würde.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden beim Frühstück, hatte Armitage mit Pryde ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch gehabt.   
„Wir sollten dieses Weib einfach töten. Hux. Sie wird niemals für uns arbeiten und komm mir nicht mit Gefühlen. Wenn sie vernichtet ist, wird sie den Rebellen auch keine Hilfe sein. Es wäre wieder ausgeglichen.“  
„Mag sein, aber wenn sie für uns arbeitet, hätten wir einen immensen Vorteil, der uns schnell zum Sieg führen würde“, merkte er aus Furcht an, Pryde würde Rey einfach eiskalt erschießen. Dabei hatte er längst festgestellt, wie froh Pryde war ihn gefunden zu haben. Die Leute, mit denen sich der ehemalige Allegiant General umgeben hatte, waren alles unqualifizierte Idioten, im Rang nicht höher als ein Lieutenant gewesen. Sie waren gewillt, aber inkompetent und nicht clever genug.  
„Du wirst dir an ihr die Zähne ausbeißen. Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass sie Gefühle für dich hat? Sie sieht dich an, als wünschte sie dir den Tod.“  
„Wir sind uns nahe gekommen und damit meine ich nicht, dass ich mit ihr geschlafen habe. Wenn ich genug Zeit habe, dann werden ich Rey überzeugen können.“  
„Unsinn. Diese Art Mensch wird niemals für unsere Sache arbeiten, Hux. Unsere Sache ist der Krieg, die Eroberung und die Macht. Nicht Mitgefühl und Menschlichkeit!“  
„Weil sie nicht weiß, was es bedeutet zu herrschen. Sie wurde indoktriniert von diesem Jedi-Mist. Aber wenn sie sehen kann, was wir erreichen können, wird sie verstehen. Rey wird begreifen, dass nur dann Frieden in der Galaxis sein kann, wenn es nur ein einziges System gibt, eine Form der Herrschaft. Unsere Form, die einzige!“ In Gedanken korrigierte er sich. Seine Form, seine Herrschaft, seine Macht!  
„Du sagtest eine Woche!“, insistierte er, als Pryde schwieg und nur nachdenklich am Tee nippte.  
„Meinetwegen. Bevor wir nach Rix²³ kommen, will ich die Sache geklärt wissen. Dieses Jedi-Weib kommt mir nicht in die Basis, wenn ich nicht weiß, auf welcher Seite sie steht. Das verstehst du sicher, Hux. Schlafe meinetwegen mir ihr, wenn du glaubst, das hilft was. Habe schon gehört, dass Frauen leicht durch so was zu beeindrucken sind. Unter uns gesagt, ist das erbärmlich.“ Armitage musste sich mühsam ein triumphierendes Lächeln verkneifen. Genau darauf hatte er gewartet. Pryde, der insgeheim erleichtert war ihn gefunden zu haben und ihn benutzen zu können (wie Pryde glaubte), hatte den Fehler gemacht ihm zu vertrauen. Somit wusste er nun, wo die Basis war und Prydes Leben hatte kaum noch Wert.  
„Ich werde es schaffen. Mit Rey wird es sehr schnell wieder bergauf gehen. Der Widerstand ist nicht nur schlecht aufgestellt, ihre Flotte ist noch erbärmlicher als unsere.“ Pryde wirkte mit seiner Gegeninfo recht zufrieden. Soweit Armitage wusste, war Rix²³ ein Planet, eine karge Welt, in den Unbekannten Regionen, abseits jeder Routen. Er selbst war noch nie dort, hatte nur mal seinen Vater vor Jahren darüber sprechen hören. 

„Bist du beeindruckt, Rey?“, fragte er leise, als sie ein Stück von Pryde weg waren. Pryde veranlasste nun den Transport der Ressourcen zu den wartenden Großtransportern.  
„Ja“, mehr sagte sie nicht.  
„Verstehst du, was du siehst? Es gibt noch ein paar ähnliche Lager, die wir nun leer räumen.“   
„Warum, Armitage … ich begreife dich nicht …“ Die Tränen hörte man deutlich in ihrer Stimme.  
„Warum was? Warum ich Kylo Ren verraten habe? Weil er dabei war zu versagen, was er leider auch beenden konnte. Warum ich dir nichts davon gesagt habe? Du hast mich nicht gefragt. Ich war Monate dein Gefangener und du hast dich nicht um mich gekümmert. Ich sage bewusst dein Gefangener, weil es allein deine Aufgabe war, über mich zu entscheiden. Du hast es getan, aber zu spät. Nein, das stimmt nicht. Vermutlich hätte nichts, was du gesagt oder getan hättest, meine Absicht geändert. Du hättest mich töten sollen, als du die Chance dazu hattest. Ich war sogar aufrichtig zu dir, habe dich gewarnt, aber du wolltest es nicht verstehen, weil du an das Gute in den Menschen glaubst. Das ehrt dich, wirklich Rey. Es hat mich sogar dazu gebracht zu fühlen und dich zu lieben. Aber das zählt am Ende nicht.“ Er führte sie ein bisschen von ihren Wachen weg, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und wischte ihr die Tränen behutsam mit den Daumen weg.  
„Ich verstehe deine Enttäuschung, Rey und ich sehe dich nicht gern weinen. Du weißt, dass ich dich gern neben mir hätte, damit wir zusammen weiter gehen können, weil uns etwas verbindet. Du spürst es auch, ich weiß es. Aber ich kann und will dich nicht zwingen. Pryde darf darüber erst recht nicht entscheiden. Deswegen mein Angebot. Wenn die Plattform mit der letzten Ladung nach oben fährt, versuche zu fliehen. Ich lenke Pryde ab. Pass auf die Zanibar auf, die sind Kannibalen. Aber es gibt westlich von hier eine kleine Siedlung mit Menschen. Dahin solltest du gehen.“  
„Armitage …“, mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Irgendwie brach hier gerade ihre Welt zusammen und dabei hielt Hux sogar sein Versprechen sie freizulassen. Er küsste sie sanft, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass überall um sie herum Soldaten die Kisten verluden.  
„Ich habe dich enttäuscht, ich weiß …“, murmelte er auf ihre Lippen.

Armitage hoffte, dass Ben ihn in Ruhe ließ, wenn er Rey los wurde. Sie musste gehen, ehe Pryde ihr doch noch etwas antun würde. Er sah es in Prydes Augen. Würde er sich nicht sicher sein, dass Rey auf ihrer Seite war, würde Pryde sie lieber gleich töten. Sogar er war wertvoller für Pryde als diese Frau. Rey zur Flucht zu verhelfen, tat allerdings unerwartet weh.  
„Ich weiß, dass Gutes in dir ist, Armitage. Warum … wehrst du dich so vehement dagegen und lässt nicht zu, dass es stärker wird?“, flüsterte sie rau und unter Tränen. Fest zog er sie in seine Arme, streichelte über ihre Haare und saugte mir geschlossenen Augen gierig ihren Duft ein, um ihn hoffentlich für immer in seinem Gedächtnis zu konservieren. Irgendwann würden sie sich vielleicht mal wieder gegenüber stehen, auf verfeindeten Seiten und dann würde er sich erinnern, dass er sie liebte. Vielleicht würde er sie dann verschonen.  
„Genauso gut könnte ich sagen, dass sehr viel Dunkles in dir ist und du könntest aufhören dich dagegen zu wehren. Bleib bei mir, Rey, ich bitte dich.“ Er sah sie an. Ihre hübschen Augen schwammen in Tränen.  
„Nein, das kannst du nicht, das sehe ich. Dann versuche dein Glück und pass gut auf dich auf!“

Er ließ sie los und ging von Rey weg, ehe sie die Chance hatte, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie liebte ihn, verstand sie mit voller Wucht. Hux war ein schlechter Mensch, ein Monster, ein Verbrecher und ein unverbesserlicher Mann und doch … warum liebte sie ihn? Weil er sie liebte? Weil er zu guten Gefühlen in der Lage war? Und er liebte sie, so sehr, dass er sie fliehen lassen würde. Rey würde es tun. Das war sie ihren Freunden, dem Widerstand und vor allem Ben schuldig. Ben sollte nicht umsonst gestorben sein.

Als die Plattform das letzte Mal nach oben fuhr (die TIEs hatten die Piloten einzeln herausgeflogen), blickte Rey ein letztes Mal zu Armitage Hux. Sie sah ihn nur von der Seite. Seine Präsenz war anziehend, obwohl er sie nicht mal ansah, weil er in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Pryde verstrickt war. Als sie sein Profil betrachtete, spürte sie ihn wieder in sich. Sie fühlte sein Zittern, sah seinen fassungslosen, gefühlstiefen Blick und erinnerte sich an seine Zärtlichkeit. Heftiges Bedauern, dass Hux so wenig auf diese, auf ihre Seite gab, erfüllte sie. Er war ein wunderbarer Mann und der Widerstand hätte großes Glück gehabt ihn zu haben. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Wie es aussah, gab es Menschen, die wehrten sich erfolgreich gegen jeden Funken Licht. Hatte aber auch Armitage recht? War auch Dunkles in ihr? Es musste so sein, sonst könnte sie ihn nicht lieben. Aber aufhören sich dagegen zu wehren, kam nicht in Frage.  
Mit einem Machtsprung, begab sie sich, kaum dass die Plattform ganz oben war, hinter ihre Wachen und trat ihnen in den Rücken. Sofort sprang sie weiter, auf die nächste Staude und von da aus zur nächsten Pflanze. Natürlich schossen sie auf sie, doch sie war so schnell und geschickt, dass sie bald im dichten Dschungel verschwunden war. Ihre Flucht war dank Armitage geglückt. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, er hatte etwas Gutes getan.


	10. Chapter 10

Armitage sah Rey nach, ohne den Blaster zu ziehen. Sogar Pryde neben ihm schoss. Sie hatte es getan, hatte ihn verlassen und es fühlte sich furchtbar an. So sehr hatte er gehofft, dass das, was zwischen ihnen war, so stark wäre, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Für Sekunden dachte er ans Aufgeben. Einfach Pryde erschießen und dann sich selbst. Monate war er ein Gefangener gewesen, war lebensmüde, weil er kein Ziel mehr hatte. Jetzt gab es eins. Ein großes, erfolgversprechendes Ziel und es war ihm egal, weil das Beste in seinem Leben gegangen war. Diese wundervolle Frau, die ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er fühlen und lieben konnte.  
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. In seinem Inneren war ein beängstigendes Zittern und das schmerzhafte Bewusstsein einen riesigen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Wie betäubt stand er ein paar Momente einfach nur da, handlungsunfähig und benommen vor Schmerz.

„Wir suchen sie! Sie wird nach Westen in die Ansiedlung gehen!“, rief er endlich laut und gleich danach:  
„Ich will sie lebend! Ihr wird kein Haar gekrümmt!“  
Woher weißt du, wohin sie ist, Hux?!“, fauchte Pryde ihn jäh argwöhnisch an.   
„Als wir das Gebiet überflogen haben, hat man die Siedlung am Rand gesehen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass Rey sie auch gesehen hat. Dahin würde sie gehen, weil es logisch ist!“, schrie er Pryde aufgebracht an. Leicht irritiert schwieg der ehemalige Allegiant General, während sie den Soldaten in den Dschungel hinein hinterher liefen.

In der Siedlung kam Rey nie an. Bei einem weiteren Sprung, landete sie in einer Fall der Zanibar. In einem Netz hing sie kopfüber von einer Staude. Das Netz hatte sich so fest um ihren Körper herum zusammengezogen, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Mit ihren Gedanke versuchte sie das Netz zu lösen, doch dazu blieb keine Zeit. Seltsame Gestalten, die aussahen wie übergroße Skelette mit blauer Haut, kamen nun schon lautlos durch die Pflanzen und holten sie runter, ohne, dass sie nur eine Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Es waren sehr viele Blaue und sie waren schnell und gespenstisch still. Vermutlich waren das die Zanibar, die Kannibalen, vor denen Hux sie gewarnt hatte.  
Resigniert ergab sich Rey vorerst ihrem Schicksal. Bei den Zanibar gab es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit wieder zu fliehen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie von Prydes Männern gefasst werden. Als sie floh, hatte sie sich kurz umgesehen. Der Schmerz in Armitages Augen war echt und tief gewesen und er hatte nicht mal alibimäßig auf sie geschossen. Ihre Hände wurden gefesselt, ein Knebel wurde ihr umgebunden und eine Augenbinde, die sehr fest war, nahm ihr die Sicht. Dann sperrte an sie in eine sehr enge Kiste, in dem sie nur zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo liegen konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, beschwor Ben herauf, der sich natürlich nicht blicken ließ und spürte, wie sie der Mut verließ. Im selben Maß, wie ihr Mut schwand, kam die Angst. Vielleicht hätte sie bei Armitage bleiben sollen. Er hätte sie beschützt, er hätte auf sie geachtet und er hätte sie auf Händen getragen. Das Wissen war klar und hell in ihr, ebenso wie die stärker werdende Sehnsucht aufzugeben. Und die Zweifel kamen, erst schleichend und dann offensiv und aufdringlich. Rey begann an ihrer eigenen Stärke zu zweifeln. Das Bröckeln hatte begonnen, als Hux sie zurecht darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie als Anführer versagte, ständig, immer wieder. Vielleicht war sie nie dazu geschaffen zu führen. Vielleicht hatte Armitage recht, wenn er unterschwellig andeutete, dass sie all das nicht im Griff hatte. Aber jeder ihrer Freunde und alle, die sie unterstützten und für sie arbeitete, trauten ihr Großes zu. War es nur, weil es außer ihrer Person niemand sonst gab? Musste sie anführen, weil sie der letzte Jedi war? Nicht, weil sie dafür geeignet war, nicht weil sie wollte, nicht weil es richtig, war sondern weil es einfach keine andere Option für niemanden gab? Wer war sie? Vielleicht jemand ganz anderes, als alle in ihr sehen wollten.

Dieser ewige Kampf um das Licht tötete jeden, der ihn kämpfte. Luke, Leia und auch Ben. Alle Jedis starben. Es überlebten die gewöhnlichen Menschen, die nur an die eigenen Vorteile dachten. Menschen wie Armitage Hux, die gelitten hatten, die geopfert hatten und am Ende einen gerechten Lohn verlangten. Jedis forderten keinen Lohn, sie waren selbstlos. Aber was war, wenn man einen Lohn bekommen musste, damit sich all die Mühe auch gelohnt hatte, damit es einen Ausgleich geben konnte? Rey wusste es nicht mehr. Ihr war warm, sie hatte Durst und einen ausgetrockneten Hals. So zusammengefaltet zu liegen, ließ ihre Muskeln verkrampfen. Die Zanibar wuselten um sie her, das hörte sie, allerdings verstand sie nicht, was sie vorhatten. Sie schienen irgendwas aufzubauen. Die Angst wurde in der Dunkelheit, der Hitze und unter den Umständen sehr vordergründig. Denk nach, Rey, denk nach! Ermahnte sie sich, ertappte sich aber gleich dabei, wie sie Ben mental um Hilfe anflehte. Sie war schwach, so unsicher und so angsterfüllt. Der Geruch nach Feuer erreichte ihre Nase und sie begann zu weinen.

Armitage Hux jagte inzwischen mit zunehmender Kopflosigkeit durch den Dschungel, auf der Suche nach Rey. Nein, er könnte nicht ohne sie sein, verstand er mit jedem Schritt. Er wollte sie zurück. Als Pryde ihn hart am Arm packte und dazu zwang stehen zu bleiben, glühte in ihm purer Hass auf diesen Mann.  
„Wir lassen sie gehen, Hux. Es ist zwecklos. Du hättest sie sowieso nicht umdrehen können. Sollen sie die Zanibar fressen.“  
Seine einzige Reaktion war, dass er den Blaster auf Hüfthöhe hob und schoss. Pryde sah zu Tode erstaunt auf seinen Bauch und sackte dann zusammen. Jetzt, wo er den Standort der Basis wusste, brauchte er Pryde nicht mehr. Niemand brauchte diesen verbitterten alten Mann. Grob zerrte er Pryde Reys Lichtschwert aus dem Gürtel und steckte es selbst in seinen eigenen Gürtel.  
„Hätte ich schon längst tun sollen“, sagte Armitage zu sich selbst. Dem Soldaten, der neben ihm stand und ihn aus großen Augen ansah, brüllte er zu:  
„Ich bin jetzt eurer Anführer! Sag das allen, los! Dann sucht weiter nach der Frau und denkt dran, ihr darf nichts geschehen. Absolut kein Kratzer! Sie gehört mir!“  
Der Soldat tat gehorsam, was er verlangte. Verwundert merkte er, wie ruhig er war. Sein Herz schlug nur schneller, wenn er mit Rey zusammen war. Hoffentlich war ihr nichts passiert.

Mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken, versuchte Rey sich zu befreien. Inzwischen war sie verzweifelt und würde alles versuchen, selbst die Kiste allein mit ihren Kräften zu sprengen. Aber es funktionierte nichts. Leia hatte ihr mal gesagt, es gäbe Materialien, was Machtkräften einigermaßen standhalten könnte, vielleicht gehörte die Kiste dazu.  
Es war noch wärmer geworden. Vermutlich lag es am Feuer, was ganz in ihrer Nähe prasselte. Sie hörte es, ebenso wie das Herumgelaufe der Zanibar, die irgendwas vorzubereiten schienen. Die Zanibar kochten bestimmt, dachte Rey zynisch und versuchte ihre Angst, dass sie gleich im Kochtopf blauer Skelette landen würde, zu unterdrücken.  
Was wäre passiert, wenn sie bei Hux geblieben wäre? Chewie hätte sie vielleicht verfolgen können, obwohl es durch die Hyperraumrouten nicht so einfach zu machen war. Die Fleurs war ein Frachter mit vielen Macken. Aber wenn … wären ihre Freunde nun hier? Gab es eine Chance, dass Finn, Poe und Chewie sie retteten, bevor sie hingerichtet wurde? Sie versuchte mental einen von ihrem Freunden zu erreichen, erfolglos. Rey versuchte auch Armitage zu erreichen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Wäre Ben noch am Leben, würde es eine Chance geben, doch sein Geist ließ sich nicht von ihr heraufbeschwören. Sie kommen, wenn sie sie wollen, hatte Luke mal lapidar zum Thema Machtgeist gesagt, im Zusammenhang, als er ihr von Obi-Wan Kanobi erzählt hatte.  
Wie es aussah, war sie doch allein, entgegen Bens Versprechen. Diese Flucht war dumm gewesen und allein ihrer Furcht zuzuschreiben, die sie hatte. Sie musste von diesem Mann weg, ehe der sie endgültig in seinen Bann ziehen konnte. Seine Zärtlichkeit war verführerisch, seine Stärke noch viel mehr. Wenn er sich doch nur für den Widerstand entschieden hätte. Sie war naiv gewesen, das zu hoffen. Armitage Hux hatte sein Leben lang nichts anderes kennengelernt als das Streben nach Macht und Herrschaft über andere. Er selbst hatte ihr gegenüber zugegeben, dass er für sie das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte. Das war traurig. Es machte sie so traurig, weil sie spürte, dass auch sie für ihn sehr viel empfand, trotz seiner furchtbaren Einstellung.

Als die Zanibar sie aus der Kiste holten, tat ihr jeder Muskel weh. Sie wurde auf den Rücken gelegt und jemand band ihre Knöchel auch noch zusammen. Als sie es merkte, wehrte sie sich, doch es half nichts. Viele Hände hielten sie fest und etwas Stumpfes traf ihre Schläfe und schickten sie in eine Bewusstlosigkeit. Zu sich kam sie, da hing sie wie ein geopfertes Tier über dem Feuer. Wenige Sekunde später, spürte sie, dass es genauso war. Zwischen den Fesseln an ihren Extremitäten, hatten die Kannibalen einen Stock hindurchgeführt. Augen, und Mund waren noch immer verbunden und trotzdem schrie Rey, weil es schon heiß am Rücken wurde. Die Kannibalen stampften nun rhythmisch mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden. So, wie es vibrierte, mussten es viele Zanibar sein. Rey, der es schon sehr heiß wurde, obwohl sie merkte, dass man sie erst gerade weiter runter ließ, nahm alles an Kräften zusammen, zu denen sie in der Lage war. Obwohl sie nichts sah, griff sich in das Energiefeld der Macht und riss alles an sich, zu dem sie in der Lage war. Pflanzen, Bäume, Büsche, Hütten, alles was nicht fest genug verankert war, riss sie mit ihren Kräften heraus und ließ es auf sich zu fliegen. Etwas traf sie hart an der Schulter, aber immerhin stoppte ihr Grill nach unten. Es schien Chaos um sie herum auszubrechen und sie tat es nochmal, mit weniger Macht als beim ersten Mal. Ihre Kleidung fing Feuer und das lenkte sie ab.

„Sucht sie! Ausschwärmen! Schneller!“, schrie er die Soldaten an. Er selbst war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren. Bis zu dem Moment konnte und wollte er sich nicht eingestehen, was Rey für ihn bedeuten mochte. Jetzt wusste er es. Sie war alles. Ohne sie würde er nicht weitermachen können, ohne sie würde er nicht leben können und ohne Rey würde er diesen Drecksplaneten nicht verlassen!  
Mit einem halben Gedanken war ihm bewusst, dass er sich wie fucking Kylo Ren verhielt, doch das Wissen über seine Idiotie, seine närrische Verliebtheit in dieses Mädchen, schützte ihn gar nicht vor Unvernunft.  
„REY?!“, brüllte er nun inzwischen laut und immerzu. Als ob sie ihm antworten würde, wenn sie fliehen wollte. Es war ihm egal. Sie sollte nur seine Verzweiflung hören und zu ihm zurückkehren. Er liebte sie doch. Himmel, er dachte das wirklich. Er war so erbärmlich. So jämmerlich wie Kylo Ren.

Dann hörte er Tumult und Blasterschüsse. Er rannte durch das Buschwerk, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass so einige fiese Äste ihm ins Gesicht schlugen. Bald roch er Feuer, brennendes Holz und schließlich sah er auch das Feuer und Rey.   
Seine Soldaten lieferten sich gerade mit hässlichen dürren Männlein, mit blauer Haut eine Schlacht. Er hingegen, rannte geradewegs auf das Feuer zu und schoss die Seile, mit denen Rey gefesselt war, mit der Plasmaenergie des Blasters durch. Hastig zog er sie aus der Gefahrenzone und klopfte ihre brennende Kleidung und die paar Stellen an seiner Hose aus. Rey war bewusstlos und er machte ihr die Fesseln, den Knebel und die Augenbinde ab. Als er sich ihren Rücken ansah, war er erleichtert. Sie hatte ein paar kleinere und oberflächlichere Brandwunden, doch das würde wieder verheilen und wenn überhaupt, nur minimale Narben hinterlassen. Aber sie sah darüber hinaus nicht nur erschöpft aus, sondern so, als wenn sie Todesangst gehabt hätte. Und das hatte sie ganz sicher gehabt. Mit einem schnellen Blick sah er, dass seine Soldaten den primitiven Zanibar überlegen waren. Auf das Ende des Kampfes wollte er jedoch nicht warten. Sanft schlug er Rey ins Gesicht, doch sie erwachte nicht. Kurz entschlossen, hob er sie hoch und trug sie den Weg zurück.  
„Ich will keine Überlebenden!“, schrie er seinen Soldaten vorher noch zu.

Als er zum Lager kam, waren die restlichen Soldaten mit dem Umladen fertig. Er selbst nahm das eine Shuttle, weil er Rey so schnell es ging auf die Krankenstation der Predator bringen wollte. Die anderen Soldaten würden nachkommen.   
Kaum hatte er das Shuttle im Hangar gelandet, kam Rey zu sich. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geweitet vor Angst und sie weinte wieder oder immer noch. Armitage konnte das nicht einschätzen.   
„Alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit. Ich habe dich gefunden. Du bist in Sicherheit, Rey“, murmelte er in ihre Haare. Behutsam hatte er sie umarmt, als er sie da sitzen sah und ihren verschreckten Blick bemerkte. Wahrscheinlich stand sie noch unter Schock. Rey weinte haltlos an seiner Brust und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Einmal gefiel es ihm, weil sie sich bei ihm so sicher fühlte, dass sie weinte und sich dabei hilfesuchend an ihn schmiegte, andererseits wunderte es ihn, wie schwach sie war und wie überlegen er sich vorkam.  
„Ich sollte dich auf die Krankenstation bringen, damit sie sich deinen Rücken ansehen“, sagte er sanft und strich ihr über den Kopf.  
„Ich … konnte … nichts machen. Wozu … habe ich Macht … wenn ich mich … nicht mal … retten kann?!“, schluchzte sie an seiner Brust. Rey zitterte und er kam sich ein bisschen nutzlos vor.  
Erst in diesem Augenblick sah er die Fußfessel an ihrem Knöchel und erstarrte. Beinah hätte er sie empört von sich weggestoßen, doch das tat er nicht. Wieder packte er sie, hob sie hoch und brachte sie persönlich in die Krankenstation. Rey war nicht ganz bei Sinnen, den sie weinte weiter und schien untröstlich zu sein. Das ist der Schock, dachte er wieder und war enttäuscht, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über betrügen konnte. Also spielte nicht nur er falsch, sondern auch Rey, wie es aussah. Fast gefiel ihm diese Wendung, denn es bedeutete, dass Rey der dunklen Seite in sich nachgab. Sie wurde rücksichtslos, schamlos, skrupellos, eiskalt und ehrgeizig. Und ihr einziger Vorwand war es zu verhindern, dass es keine Zweite Ordnung geben würde. Glaubte Rey wirklich daran? Oder bediente sie sich intuitiv aus beiden Seiten der Macht?  
Behutsam legte er sie in ein Bett und befahl einem vom medizinischen Personal die Fußfessel vorsichtig zu entfernen und ihm zu bringen. Rey bekam ein Beruhigungsmittel und er hielt ihre Hand, bis sie eingeschlafen war. 

Armitage ging weg, um über alles nachzudenken. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Sie vertraute ihm nicht, hinterging ihn und er machte nichts anderes. Immerhin hatte er nun Pryde aus dem Weg geschafft und somit war nun alles seins. Er war der ranghöchste Offizier hier und niemand würde seinen Anspruch ernsthaft in Frage stellen. Aber er musste wachsam bleiben. Und er müsste eine gute Ansprache vorbereiten, welche auch die letzten Zweifler überzeugen würde. Er würde eine neue Ordnung erschaffen, nur für Rey. Keine Neue Erste Ordnung, keine Zweite Ordnung. Es würde seine Ordnung sein, nach seinen Regeln und ohne unberechenbare Konstanten wie Kylo Ren. Aber diese Ordnung würde Rey beinhalten. Jetzt, wo er sie gerettet hatte, waren seine Chancen besser, dass sie bei ihm bleiben würde. Das würde sie, wenn sie verstand, was er vorhatte. Sie würde es verstehen, wenn er es für sie in die richtigen Worte kleiden könnte. In Prydes Büro, was nun seines war, feilte er an seiner Rede, als ein Mitarbeiter der medizinischen Abteilung ihm die Fessel brachte.   
Persönlich brachte er das Stück zur Luftschleuse und entließ es in die Umlaufbahn von Xo. Kurze Zeit später kamen die letzten Soldaten und Frachter zurück. Armitage gab den Befehl zu starten. Ziel waren die Unbekannten Regionen, speziell die Welt Rix²³.  
Als er Xo kleiner werden sah, war er euphorisch und guter Dinge. Er fühlte sich befreit und erleichtert, dass er Rey zurück hatte, auch wenn die wenig begeistert sein würde. Vielleicht würde es noch Jahre dauern seinen Plan von einem dauerhaften Frieden unter seiner Herrschaft in der Galaxis umzusetzen, doch es würde sich lohnen. Damals wollte er von Rey ein Ziel, um weiterleben zu wollen. Das hatte sie ihm gegeben, garantiert anders, als sie sich das gedacht hatte. Aber Armitage wusste nicht nur, sondern fühlte es sehr deutlich, dass er diesen Weg nicht allein gehen konnte. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob Rey eine Machtnutzerin, eine Jedi oder eine Sith sein würde, oder gar nichts davon. Hingegen spielte es eine große Rolle, dass sie an seiner Seite war und ihn mit ihrer Liebe unterstützte. Dass es nicht einfach sein würde, sie davon zu überzeugen, war ihm klar. Wie schwer es tatsächlich werden würde, sah Armitage Hux allerdings nicht kommen.   
Dabei war er sogar gewillt, ihr zu verzeihen, dass sie sich hatte tracken lassen. Nun müsste sie sich erst einmal erholen und gesund werden, bevor er mit ihr sprechen konnte. Armitage ertappte sich beim Schmunzeln und ließ es zu. Rey hatte ihn verändert. Er konnte nun lächeln und es gefiel ihm immer besser zu fühlen. Diese grenzenlose Erleichterung, als er sie in seinen Armen hielt, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, mit keinem längst vergangenen Sieg der Ersten Ordnung über die Rebellen, nicht mal mit dem Tod seines verhassten Vaters.

Chewie, Dameron und Finn hatten sich Stunden durch den dichten Dschungel gekämpft, immer Reys Signal hinterher. Die Entfernung verringerte sich. Finn wollte am liebsten schneller laufen, doch Poe musste ihn zur Vorsicht ermahnen. Schon hörten sie Lärm. Es waren Kampfgeräusche, Blasterschüsse und sie rochen Feuer. Chewie drückte vorsichtig eines der dicken Blätter einer Staude nach unten. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war makaber. Blauhäutige Skelette kämpften mit Männern, welche wie Söldner in geklauter Sturmtruppenausrüstung aussahen. Prydes Armee. Überall waren kleinere Feuer und ein großes, über dem irgendwas hing, was sie nicht sahen, weil sie zu weit weg waren.   
Finn, Poe und Chewie waren diesen beiden Kampfparteien unterlegen und so warteten sie ab und versuchten sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Keiner der drei verstand gleich, was hier geschah. Alles geschah innerhalb von Minuten. Plötzlich gab Chewie einen erschütterten Ton von sich und sie sahen Armitage Hux der angerannt kam und das Ding, was über dem Feuer hing, herunter riss.  
„Rey … Das ist Rey!“, keuchte Finn endlich, als er es begriff.  
„Er … rettet sie …“, flüsterte Poe. Sie konnten nichts machen. Die Soldaten von Pryde, der nirgends zu sehen war, waren in großer Überzahl und würden sie einfach erschießen, würden sie sich zeigen und versuchen zu Rey zu kommen.  
Hux hatte Rey vom Feuer weggezogen und beugte sich nun über sie.   
„Was … passiert hier?“, fragte Finn sich selbst ganz fassungslos.  
„Diese blauen Dinger hatten scheinbar Rey und … was wollten sie mit ihr?“  
Chewie sagte erschrocken:  
„Hux bringt sie weg!“  
Und wieder mussten sie zusehen und konnten nicht eingreifen. Hux hatte Rey auf seinen Armen, sie war sichtlich bewusstlos und er trug sie nun weg.  
„Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht …“, sagte Poe leise. Die Soldaten siegten und als sie das Schlachtfeld verließen, verfolgten die Drei sie unauffällig, bis sie die Lichtung erreichten. Leider sahen sie nur noch, wie der letzte Frachter startete.  
„NEIN!“, brüllte Chewie laut. Um zu ihrem Frachter zurückzukommen, würde es Stunden dauern.  
„Wir haben ja Reys Signal. Verfolgen wir sie eben weiter!“, sagte Poe pragmatisch und Finn antwortete:  
„Ich hoffe, es geht ihr gut und Hux hat sie noch rechtzeitig retten können. Wie hatte sie nur in diese Lage kommen können?“  
„Sie ist natürlich geflohen, Finn!“  
„Oder … Hux hat sie freigelassen“, merkte der Schwarze an.  
„Unsinn, der ist ein Killer, der Feind. Ich habe es immer gewusst und seine scheinheilige Hilfsbereitschaft angezweifelt“, steigerte sich Dameron in seine Schimpftirade auf Armitage Hux hinein.  
„Er hat nie getan, als wäre er auf unserer Seite“, merkte Finn leise an und Chewie stimmte zu. Seit er mit Hux am Bongo gebastelt hat, war er dem Rothaarigen gegenüber nicht mehr so abgeneigt.   
Sie waren etwa eine Stunde unterwegs, als Chewie brüllte.  
„Was? Was ist los?“  
„Reys Signal. Es ist … weg.“  
„Wie? Weg?“  
„Weg …“  
„Was heißt das?“, fragte Dameron irritiert nach und tauschte mit Finn besorgte Blicke.  
„Es heißt, ihre Fußfessel ist komplett zerstört worden.“  
„Scheiße!“, mehr sagte Poe nicht und Finn stimmte nur mit einem ratlosen Seufzen zu. Chewie brüllte, bis den beiden Männern die Ohren weh taten.  
Entgegen jeder Erfolgsaussicht, beschlossen sie trotzdem einer eventuellen Route des Kreuzers zu folgen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm der Zufall zu Hilfe kam. Vielleicht auch Rey oder die Macht.  
Sie würden Rey nicht aufgeben. Niemals.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Rey zu sich kam, wusste sie nicht gleich, wo sie war. Alles, an das sie sich erinnerte, war die Hitze, die Schmerzen, die Dunkelheit. Und an Armitages Stimme, die etwas sagte, was sie nicht verstand. Trotzdem spürte sie seine Nähe. Ruckartig fuhr sie hoch. Sie lag mit dem Bauch auf einem Bett, die Haut an ihrem Rücken spannte unangenehm, doch der Schmerz war nicht dramatisch. Als sie sich bewegte, ging automatisch das Licht an und so sah Rey, dass sie in einem Schiffsquartier war. Es gab ein Bett, auf dem sie lag, einen Tisch, zwei Stühle, ein Sofa, ein Sessel, eine Kom-Einrichtung, ein Holo-Panel und zwei Türen. Eine gehörte zur Nasszelle, merkte sie, als sie nachsah. Die andere ließ sich nicht öffnen, auch nicht mithilfe der Macht. Verwirrt und noch total schwach, ließ sie es schon sehr bald sein und legte sich wieder hin. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen.

Sie erwachte, weil etwas ihr Gesicht berührte. Es war Armitages Hand, der sacht über ihre Wange strich. Rey erschrak und war augenblicklich hellwach.  
„Ich habe dir Essen gebracht“, sagte Hux sanft und betrachtete sie mit Neugier aber deutlicher Zurückhaltung im Blick. Er saß neben ihr auf dem Bett.  
„Du … hast mich befreit?“, fragte sie kratzig.  
„Sieht so aus. Damit sind wir quitt, würde ich sagen. Keiner von uns beiden sollte nochmal in Lebensgefahr sein. Ich bin sicher, du würdest mich kein zweites Mal retten.“ Rey knurrte nur und nahm das Glas, was er ihr reichte. Sie hatte großen Durst und nutzte die Zeit, um nachzudenken.  
„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte sie ihn leise.  
„Du bist auf der Predator, wir sind auf dem Weg in die Unbekannten Regionen und …“ Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Beine, bis zu den nackten Knöcheln. Erschrocken sah sie, dass die Fessel weg war.  
„… und niemand wird dir folgen, befürchte ich. Die Fessel musste ich leider entsorgen. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen, Rey!“ Empört und sprachlos sah sie ihn.  
„Wo ist Pryde? Ich will ihn sprechen!“, sagte sie, als sie begriff, dass sie nun wirklich eine Gefangene war.  
„Pryde ist tot. Du musst mit mir vorlieb nehmen.“ Vielleicht dachte Hux, dass er schadenfroh klang und seine sanfte Stimme enthielt sicherlich einen Hauch Spott, seine Augen aber, zeigten seine Anteilnahme. Das verwirrte Rey sehr.  
„Tot?“   
Er seufzte und klang nun nicht mehr überlegen.  
„Ich habe ihn getötet, weil er dich den Zanibar überlassen wollte. Nein, es tut mir kein bisschen leid, er war ein schrecklicher Mann. Ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen, Rey. Und weil das so ist, lebst du noch. Ich verstehe, dass du mich verabscheust, es ist dein Recht. Ich habe dich und eure lächerliche Front viele Monate lang verachtet. Tu dir keinen Zwang an zu hassen.“  
„Hass macht nichts besser!“, knurrte sie und mied seinen Blick. Armitage hatte ihr Leben gerettet und damit war seine Schuld bei ihr beglichen. Dass er sie gegen ihren Willen mitnahm, war typisch für ihn und tatsächlich kam es einer Art ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit nahe.  
„Nein, aber Hass hält dich am Leben. Vielleicht gibt es eine weitere Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Vielleicht auf einem weniger gefährlichen Planeten und vielleicht gelingt es dir dann auch, Rey.“ Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln nach unten. Hux war aufgestanden, hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sah sie von oben herab an. Rey war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das der Mann war, der so liebevoll sein konnte, der zitterte, wenn er in ihr kam. Verstört, enttäuscht und bekümmert sah sie ihn an.  
„Ich hasse dich nicht, Armitage …“, flüsterte sie nur müde und biss in eine Frucht, um ihm ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen. Die Angst, die sie nicht vor ihm hatte, aber davor, welchen Einfluss er auf sie hatte. Rey fühlte leider immer noch überdeutlich, wie es sie zu ihm hinzog, wie sehr sie wollte, dass sie auf einer Seite waren, weil er so klug, so weitsichtig und so ehrgeizig war. Mit ihm könnte sie alles erreichen. Wie es aber leider aussah, hatte sich Hux entschieden. Er blieb, was er gewesen war. Ein Monster.  
„Das solltest du aber, Rey. Das würde es für dich einfacher machen.“  
„Du wolltest mich gehen lassen, weil du mich liebst …“, erinnerte sie ihn daran. Seine Augen wurden einen Hauch dunkler, seine Züge weicher und er seufzte leise.  
„Das ist richtig. Und ich habe zum Glück schnell gemerkt, dass es ein Fehler war.“  
Rey schaute ihn nur an. Ihr fehlten in diesem Moment wirklich die Worte. Hux hatte sie entführt und es war allein ihre Schuld. In ihrer Naivität, hatte sie angenommen, dass sie ihn erreichen könnte, indem sie ihn in ihr Herz ließ.  
„Ich liebe dich, Rey. Das ist eine Tatsache. Sie ist unabhängig von deiner Meinung, deinem Wollen und sogar deiner Erwiderung. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, indem du dich mir geöffnet hast. Ich habe dich drauf hingewiesen, mehrmals, habe dich gewarnt, doch du hast dich selbst überschätzt. Auch Kylo Ren hat das getan. Es … tut mir leid …“, sagte er dunkel. Rey sah, dass seine Augen glitzerten, doch bevor sie herausfinden könnte, ob es Tränen waren, ging er weg.   
Hux hatte recht, mit allem.   
Als er weg war, brach sie in Tränen aus. Rey weinte lange, weil sie versagt hatte. In jeder Hinsicht. Leia und Luke wären sehr enttäuscht von ihr und Ben würde sie das Herz brechen.

„Und wenn sie sich mit Hux verbündet?“, fragte Poe, als sie eigentlich recht ziellos durch die Galaxis flogen, auf der fast aussichtslosen Suche eine Spur von Rey oder dem imperialen Kreuzer zu finden.  
„Das würde Rey nie tun!“, sagte Finn empört.  
„Wirklich nicht? Ihr Großvater war der Imperator Palpatine! Das Böse schlechthin. Was ist, wenn Hux genau diese dunkle Seite in ihr anspricht?“  
„Aber es ist … Rey“, erwiderte Finn schon weniger überzeugt.  
„Ja, aber wer ist Rey? Wissen wir das?“  
„Ein Jedi! Ein guter Mensch, der selbstlos für das Gute kämpft und wir haben nur wegen ihr den Krieg gewonnen!“  
„Und dem, was Ben Solo getan hat. Aber der Krieg ist vorbei, Kumpel. Und jetzt? Wer ist Rey jetzt? Ist sie ein … wahrer General, Finn?“  
„Stellst du sie in Frage?“  
„Nein, keineswegs. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass sie ein wenig überfordert war und recht planlos gehandelt hat.“  
„Hättest du es besser gemacht?!“, fauchte Finn uneinsichtig.  
„Hey, beruhig dich, Kumpel. Ich lasse nur ein wenig meine Gedanken fliegen und versuche eine Idee zu bekommen, wo wir sie suchen sollen. Nein, ich hätte nichts besser und anders gemacht. Aber ich bin auch nur ein Pilot.“  
„Rey ist jung und ich glaube, sie wollte nie ein Anführer sein. Wir haben sie dazu gemacht und wir haben immer versucht ihr zu helfen, oder nicht?“, Finn klang ein bisschen weinerlich. Jeder wusste, dass Rey für ihn mehr als eine Schwester war. Sie hatte eine Menge zusammen durchgemacht, was sie verband und er liebte sie abgöttisch. Vielleicht so wie ein Mann seine Frau, aber eher wie jemand, der eine Göttin anbetet. Auf Rey ließ er nicht gern etwas kommen.  
„Das ist richtig. Ich frage mich nur, ob es sein kann, dass sie Armitage Hux‘ manipulativem Einfluss erliegen wird, weil er richtig gut darin ist und weil sie in ihn verliebt ist. Wir haben es ihr angesehen, streite es nicht ab, Finn.“  
„Das tue ich nicht. Aber sie ist doch …Rey!“, wiederholte Finn starrsinnig. Poe verdrehte die Augen und schwieg wieder.

Als Armitage Rey verließ, war er frustriert. Dass sie ihm ihre Entführung übel nahm, war zu erwarten gewesen. Auch, dass sie Abstand zu ihm suchte. Alles andere, wäre merkwürdig gewesen. Und doch schmerzte es, sie ansehen zu dürfen und zu wissen, dass sie ihn verachtete für das, was er war. Aber er kannte nur dieses Leben und konnte nur sein, wie er immer war. Auch wenn es dem Mädchen gelungen war, durch einen Riss in der Außenhülle seines Selbst Licht zu schicken. Rey hatte die Liebe in ihm geweckt, doch die änderte nichts an dem Rest von ihm. Sie war nur ein Zusatz, der ihn nun quälte, weil er wusste, wie es war Rey zu lieben. Aber Rey hatte sich abgewandt und wenn er es genau nahm, müsste er seinen eigenen Rat befolgen und sie hassen.   
Unmöglich, dachte er bekümmert und schaute mit abwesenden Gedanken ins All.   
Um seine Gefühle für Rey endlich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, besuchte er sie nicht mehr. Ihre Verachtung zu sehen und zu spüren, war zu schmerzhaft. Bei jeder Begegnung war die Schwäche in ihm überdeutlich. Das war fatal. Gerade jetzt, wo er das Kommando an sich gerissen hatte, war es wichtig stark und autoritär zu sein.   
Deshalb hielt er auch Tage später im Hangar der Predator vor versammelter Mannschaft seine Rede. Auch Rey ließ er dazu holen, damit sie vielleicht begriff, was seine Absicht war und das ihre Vorstellungen von einer friedlichen Galaxis nicht so weit auseinander lagen.

Reys Stimmung der letzten Tage war sehr wechselhaft gewesen.  
Erst war sie verzweifelt, weil sie versagt hatte und alle enttäuscht hatte, die für die Sache gestorben waren. Dann war sie wütend auf sich, später auf Hux. Am Ende aber, und das war das Schlimmste, hatte sie nur Angst. Es war eine verschwommene, diffuse Angst, die aus mehreren Elementen bestand. Ein Element war, dass sie eine paradoxe Angst hatte, Armitage zu verlieren. Aber sie hatte auch Angst, alles noch schlimmer zu machen, sie hatte Angst ihre Freunde nie wieder zu sehen oder im schlimmsten Fall für ihren Tod auf der Suche nach ihr, verantwortlich zu sein (nur weil sie so dumm war Hux vertrauen zu wollen), sie hatte Angst die jahrelange Arbeit des Widerstands innerhalb kürzester Zeit zunichte zu machen, so wie es Kylo Ren mit der Ersten Ordnung getan hatte.  
Viele Stunden verbrachte Rey mit Weinen und damit Ben anzuflehen zu ihr zu kommen und ihr zu helfen. Aber er kam nie. Das wiederrum machte sie wütend und dieser Zorn blieb. Wie ein dunkles Pulsieren, hockte er in Höhe ihres Bauchnabels. Er war ständig da und oft dachte sie daran, dass sie auf Hux losgehen würde, wenn er sie in diesem brisanten Moment besuchen kam und sie hochmütig abfertigen würde. Aber er kam nicht und gab ihr damit zurück, was sie ihm in seiner Gefangenschaft angetan hatte. Dass seine Gründe seines Fernbleibens andere waren, kam Rey nicht in den Sinn. Tatsache war, als man sie eines Tages holte, um einer Ansprache beizuwohnen, vibrierte sie vor Wut. Nur mühsam hielt sie sich im Zaun, weil ihr bewusst war, dass sie hier nichts erreichen konnte. Selbst wenn sie mit Macht ihre Wachen und sonst wen tötete, würde das nichts ändern. Nur wenn sie Hux in die Finger bekam, könnte sie ihn zwingen umzudrehen oder sie irgendwo freizulassen. 

Reys Hände waren mit Handfesseln der Sturmtruppen gefesselt. Mindestens zwei Blaster waren auf sie gerichtet, als sie in den Hangar geführt wurde. Es gab eine Tribüne, auf der Armitage Hux ganz allein stand. Er trug diese schwarze Uniform, allerdings weiterhin ohne jegliche Abzeichen. Ganz ruhig stand er da oben und schien zu warten, bis sich jeder Soldat, der abkömmlich war, eingefunden hatte. Seine Augen schienen gelangweilt über die Truppen zu schweifen und Rey könnte nicht sagen, ob er sie bemerkt hatte. Sein Blick ging über sie hinweg. Seine Haare waren nun wieder perfekt frisiert, sein Gesichtsausdruck kühl aber durchaus entschlossen. Seine Haltung aber, verursachte in ihr ein sanftes Beben. Rey begriff es nicht, fühlte nur verwundert, wie etwas in ihr leicht aber beständig erzitterte. Als wäre er in ihr, als würde er sie lieben, mit dieser verstörenden Leidenschaft, die so gar nicht zu ihm zu passen schien. Wie er da so stand, musste sie ihn unweigerlich bewundern, obwohl er noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Wieder kam ihr die Fehleinschätzung in den Sinn, den sie zu Anfang gedacht hatte. Kein Mann allein konnte Krieg führen. Ein fataler Irrtum. Armitage Hux war der Krieg in Person. Es war sein Leben, seine Aufgabe, seine Existenz. Man hatte ihn dazu gemacht und er war, was er war.   
Als er begann zu sprechen, kehrte augenblicklich Ruhe ein. Hux sprach nicht besonders laut oder aggressiv und benutzte nicht mal einen Verstärker. Der Hall im Hangar reichte aus und die Stille unter den Männern, tat sein übriges, um seine Worte bis in die letzte Ecke zu transportieren.  
„Pryde ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet, weil er ein Versager und schwach war. Mit Pryde ist die Idee der Ersten Ordnung und deren Wiedergeburt endgültig gestorben. Weder wird die Erste Ordnung neu aufgebaut, noch gibt es eine Zweite Ordnung. Was wir haben, sind Ressourcen. Ich befinde mich in der Position euch mitzuteilen, dass wir gut aufgestellt sind. Wenn wir es richtig anfangen, können wir ein System erschaffen, was weitab eines anfälligen Imperiums oder einer lächerlichen Ordnung ist. Mein System wäre stabil und würde überdauern, weil es nicht darauf ausgelegt ist zu unterwerfen, sondern zu überzeugen. Die wenigsten von euch begreifen die Zusammenhänge, deshalb erkläre ich es euch.  
Es geht nicht darum Krieg zu führen. Nicht darum zu erobern und zu annektieren und zu beherrschen. Es geht um Frieden. Frieden, der nur existieren kann, wenn es ein stabiles Regierungssystem gibt, was überall etabliert werden muss. Ein einziges System!“  
In diesem Moment sah Hux sie direkt an. Hatte Rey bis dahin geglaubt, er wüsste nicht mal, dass sie anwesend war, hatte sie sich mal wieder geirrt. Armitage sah ihr direkt in die Augen und die folgenden Worte waren nur für sie allein.  
„Dieses System ist bisher nur ein Konstrukt in meinem Kopf, eine Idee. Unfertig und sicherlich verbesserungswürdig. Und es wird Überzeugungsarbeit brauchen, um kriegerische Handlungen zu minimieren. Wir stehen erst am Beginn aller Pläne, doch jeder hier soll wissen, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, um dieses letzte galaktische Gesamtreich zu erschaffen. Ein Reich, in dem Frieden vorherrscht, ein Reich, vereint unter einem Himmel, ein Reich, regiert von den fähigsten Köpfen der Galaxis. Es wird Konflikte geben, Auseinandersetzungen werden unvermeidlich sein, bis auch der Letzte überzeugt ist, dass nur eine einzige Herrschaft einen dauerhaften Frieden garantieren kann. Eine starke Macht, eine kluge Führung und eine Überlegenheit, die nicht ausschließlich auf einer militärischen Konstante basiert, sondern auf der Überzeugung jedes einzelnen Bewohners der Galaxis, dass ein allumfassender Frieden das Wichtigste ist. Stimmt ihr mir zu?“

Beifall brandete auf. Rey war wie betäubt. Sie blinzelte, um die Ehrfurcht abzuschütteln. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass Hux gut mit Worten umgehen konnte, sie hatte allerdings nicht mit seiner rhetorischen Macht gerechnet. Sogar sie hatte er temporär überzeugt. Die Dummköpfe um sie herum, sowieso, hörte sie am Applaus und am Gebrüll. Hux stand ganz ruhig da oben und ließ mit nichts seine Genugtuung erkenne. Ein letztes Reich also, dachte Rey müde und fühlte sich hilflos wie nie, weil Hux Worte nicht mal direkt eine Gefahr oder eine Bedrohung enthielten. Er sprach von Frieden, nicht von einem Eroberungsfeldzug. Hatte er aus dem Versagen der Ersten Ordnung gelernt und die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen? Das war ihm zuzutrauen.  
Und wenn es richtig war, was er sagte und wollte, weil alles, was davor war, nie funktioniert hatte?  
Als Rey sah, wie Hux nun direkt auf sie zukam, wobei die Soldaten alle respektvoll auseinander traten, begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen. Je näher er kam, desto mehr wurde er zu diesem fürsorglichen Mann, der sie liebte. Nichts anderes konnte sie fühlen, als sie ihm entgegen sah. Armitage Hux liebte sie.   
„Geht es dir gut, Rey?“, fragte er sie leise und beachtete die Wachen gar nicht.  
„Ich bin gefesselt“, war ihre trockene Antwort.  
„Macht ihr die Fessel ab!“, forderte er eine Wache auf. Irritiert blickte sie ihn an, weil sie sicher war, dass er selbst angeordnet hatte, dass sie gefesselt war. Die Wache tat, was er wollte und schließlich schickte er alle weg. Der Hangar leerte sich, nur am Rande waren kleine Grüppchen und Personal.  
„Was sagst du zu meiner Ansprache?“, wollte er wissen.  
Rey war fassungslos, weil Hux das todernst meinte. Er war an ihrer ehrlichen Meinung interessiert. Ihre Wut in ihrem Bauch und den Drang sich auf ihn zu stürzen, war vollkommen weg. Stattdessen hatte sie weiche Knie, als er sie intensiv ansah.  
„Deine Worte sind … reine Fantasie, nicht mehr …“  
„Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Kein Krieg, Rey! Und so meine ich das auch.“  
„Als ob das so einfach umzusetzen wäre!“  
„Dann hilf mir … bitte.“ Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf.   
„Sagtest du nicht selbst, ich wäre als Anführer … unfähig.“  
„Du hast andere Fähigkeiten, die … nützlich sind.“  
„Die du ausnutzen willst.“  
„Du könntest Gutes tun und der Galaxis endgültig einen stabilen, dauerhaften Frieden bringen. Ich weiß, meine Idee ist noch nicht ausgereift, doch …“  
„Du machst dich doch nur über mich lustig …“, fauchte sie, als er seine Hände an ihre Hüften legte.   
„Nein, Rey. Ich versuche nur das, was du in mir auslöst, mit meinem wahren Wesen zu vereinbaren. Wenn du mir dabei hilfst, würden wir weiterkommen, als wenn ich erneut versuche ein anfälliges Imperium aufzubauen und du und deinesgleichen dagegen ankämpfst.“ Seine körperliche Nähe war betörend. Der Drang sich gegen ihn zu lehnen, überwältigte sie fast. Mühsam hielt sie dem Blick der grünen Augen stand.   
„Ich wäre deine Botschafterin?“  
„Du wärest viel mehr, wenn du willst …“, flüsterte er. Wie benommen sah sie auf seine schönen Lippen und wünschte sich, er würde sie küssen und ihr damit eine Antwort einfach stehlen.  
„Ich denke darüber nach …“, sagte sie lahm, um sich noch nicht entscheiden zu müssen. Armitage lächelte und das ließ ihr Herz wie wild klopfen.  
„Mehr wollte ich nicht erreichen.“ Seine Hände ließen sie los und er trat einen Schritt von ihr weg. Rey war absurd enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht mal geküsst hatte.  
„Lass dir Zeit, du kennst den Weg in dein Quartier.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und ging weg. Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. Weder hatte er sie ermahnt, noch bedroht, noch versucht sie zu zwingen. Als Rey langsam und sehr nachdenklich zurück in ihre Kabine ging, merkte sie deutlich, dass etwas in ihre passierte. Sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Aber die Worte von Palpatine, dass sie allein in der Lage wäre Imperien aufzubauen und zu zerstören, kamen ihr immer wieder in den Sinn. Gab es ein Schicksal? War das ihr Schicksal? Hatte sie sich nur bis dahin erfolgreich dagegen gewehrt? Zeigte ihr dieser Mann endlich ihren Weg?  
War das der Weg der Macht, dem sie unterworfen war, wie jeder andere Machtnutzer auch? Luke hatte ihr mal gesagt, dass alles seine Opfer verlangte. War es ihr Opfer, dass sie diesen Mann mit den roten Haaren und der sanften Fürsorge liebte?

Eine längere Zeit schlich Armitage viel später vor Reys Quartier hin und her. Bedrängen wollte er sie nicht, ihre Antwort könnte warten. Nicht warten konnte seine Sehnsucht, sie mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Wieder kam er sich wie ein Idiot vor, wie Kylo Ren, der dieser Frau wie ein Köter nachgelaufen war, nur weil sie ihn ein Mal gestreichelt hatte. Etwas war an Rey, was starken Zwang ausübte. Vielleicht ihre immense Macht, die dunkle Seite in ihr, welche sie so erfolgreich im Zaum hielt.  
Sollte er Ben als Vorwand nehmen, an ihre Tür zu klopfen? Letzte Nacht war Ben Solo ihm erneut erschienen. Dieser dreiste Mistkerl hatte ihn sogar geweckt, indem er laut ausrief:  
„Hör sofort auf mit dem, was du tust, Hux!“  
„Was tue ich denn?“  
„Du verführst Rey, du manipulierst sie, du benutzt sie.“  
„Unsinn!“, sagte er genervt und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als er einen kurzen Blick auf Ben geworfen hatte. Seine weiße Kutte, war irgendwie schmutzig grau und seine Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammengeschoben. Friedlich, blütenweiß und gelassen, war wohl gestern, dachte er mit Schadenfreude. Ben redete weiter und er hörte ihn leider auch unter der Decke.  
„Sie ist nicht freiwillig hier! Lass sie frei. Lass sie selbst entscheiden, was sie tun will.“  
„Ich zeige ihr nur neue Wege! Wege, die sie ohne mich niemals sehen würde.“  
„Glaubst du den Scheiß wirklich? Ich nicht. Ich sehe, was du tust. Du kannst nicht ohne sie sein und baust ihr ein Schloss, in das sie einziehen will, weil sie es plötzlich schön findet. Alles, was du willst, ist Krieg führen. Du kannst nichts anderes! Du bist ein verfluchter Soldat, Hux!“  
„Doch. Rey hat mir gezeigt, dass ich lieben kann. Vielleicht tue ich nur das?“  
„Dann gibt sie frei. Zeig ihr, dass du sie wahrhaft liebst und lass ihre eine Wahl.“  
„Das kann ich nicht …“ Armitage hatte die Decke vom Gesicht genommen. Bens Geist schien näher gekommen zu sein und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er weniger durchscheinender erschien, als zuvor. Aber seine dunklen Augen glitzerten aufgebracht.  
„Weshalb nicht? Das würde von Größe zeugen, Hux. Ich verstehe, dass Edelmut nicht in deiner Erziehung oder gar deiner Natur liegt, aber wenn du sie liebst, wie du behauptest, dann willst du das Beste für sie. Und das ist sicher nicht, dass du sie gegen ihren Willen verschleppst!“, zischte er ihn an.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit der gelassenen Friedlichkeit deiner Machtgeisterscheinung geschehen, hm?“, fragte er provokant nach und warf ein Kissen nach Ben. Es ging durch ihn hindurch und das erleichterte ihn auf eine kindische Weise.  
„Lenk nicht ab, Hux! Lass Rey gehen! Du verdienst sie nicht.“  
„Ah, da liegt wohl der Punkt deines Ärgers …“, erwiderte er amüsiert.  
„HUX, ich warne dich ein letztes Mal. Meine Rache wird furchtbar sein, wenn du ihr weh tust!“ Ben wirkte dunkel und sehr, sehr zornig. Armitage, der sich sicher war, dass Ben ihm gar nichts tun konnte, sagte nur gelangweilt:  
„Ach verpiss dich doch!“  
Gut, er konnte Ben inzwischen besser verstehen, was Rey betraf. Aber, dass er ihn nun ständig mit seinem Gesülze und seinen haltlosen Drohungen nervte, war überflüssig wie Fußpilz. Es blieb still und als er hochsah, war Ben weg.

Jetzt stand er vor Reys Kabine und fragte sich, ob er ihr davon erzählen sollte, weil er die Bedeutung von Bens Besuchen nicht ganz begriff. Sicher, er drohte ihm, würde doch aber wohl wissen, dass er machtlos war. Was also sollte das? Dachte Ben ernsthaft, wenn er ihn genug nerven würde, würde er klein begeben? Niemals. Er liebte Rey.  
Entschlossen klopfte er an.  
„Ich bin es, Armitage. Können wir reden?“, rief er deutlich genug. Kurze Zeit später glitt die Tür auseinander. Rey ließ ihn ein und er nahm das als ein gutes Omen.

Rey hatte gezögert. Gerade war sie aus der Dusche gekommen, hatte noch nasse Haare und nur eine dünne weiße Hose und ein schwarzes Shirt an. Es war Hux, der wohl hoffentlich noch keine Antwort wollte.  
„Ich habe noch keine Antwort!“, sagte sie hart, als er eintrat.  
„Die musst du nicht haben, Rey. Deshalb bin ich nicht hier.“ Weswegen dann? Waren ihre Freunde in der Nähe? Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Sein Blick war von oben herab, doch etwas an seiner Ausstrahlung, seinem Auftreten, war weich und rief ihr zu: Komm in meine Arme!  
„Weshalb dann?“  
Hux‘ Augen lagen auf ihr, doch er war gleich neben der Tür stehen geblieben, hielt Abstand und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
„Ich … wollte dich … sehen“, flüsterte er nach einer ganzen Weile belegt, bewegte sich aber keinen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Rey merkte nur, wie seine Augen über ihren Körper glitten. Sie müsste sich schäbig fühlen, doch seltsamerweise war das Gegenteil der Fall. Weil er weder etwas dazu erläuterte, noch auf sie zu kam, fühlte sie sich regelrecht durch seine Blick herausgefordert.  
„Nun siehst du mich ja ...“, knurrte sie und rechnete überhaupt nicht mit dem, was dann geschah. Armitage Hux wurde rot und sah so verlegen zur Seite, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Mit ein paar großen Schritten war sie bei ihm und er legte sofort seine Arme um sie. Rey schämte sich, weil sie ihren dunklen Impulsen nachgab, weil sie dieser massiven Anziehung nachgab, die zwischen ihnen war, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich erfüllt und warm. Es war richtig bei ihm zu sein. Das dachte sie nicht, fühlte es aber umso deutlicher.  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich und sehr schnell wurde aus einer zarten Berührung ein schweres Keuchen. Wie schon die letzten Male, fühlte sich Rey so sehr von etwas in ihr überwältigt, dass sie nur hilflos daneben stehen konnte und sich dieser Macht ergeben musste, die sie überkam. Armitage küsste sie, so intensiv, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. Er drängte sie zurück zum Bett und sie hatte seine Arme so fest um seinen Nacken, dass er mit ihr nach unten aufs Bett fiel. Beide stöhnten erschrocken, trennten sich jedoch in keiner Sekunde. Rey konnte nicht genug von seinen Lippen bekommen und drängte sich seinem Körper entgegen. Als sich Armitages Hände unter ihr Shirt schoben, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften.   
„Sehen reicht mir nicht …“, keuchte er hitzig in ihr Ohr, schob ihr das Shirt hoch und begann ihre nackte Brust zu liebkosen. Rey schloss die Augen, musste schnell atmen und konnte es nicht lassen ihre Hände in seine Haare zu schieben. Was er tat, war nicht nur köstlich und erregend, sie spürte wieder wie ernst er das meinte. Sie fühlte seine Empfindungen – und es war sehr eigenartig und befremdlich. Unkoordiniert und sich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend, zogen sie sich gegenseitig und selbst aus. Rey glaubte, dass ihr Blut kochen würde. Dieser dunkle Knoten in ihrem Bauch pulsierte bittersüß und es fühlte sich berauschend an. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass es das war, was sie so hemmungslos machte, als sie Armitage beinah mit Gewalt zwang sich auf sie zu legen. Als ihre erhitzten Körper sich auf ganzer Linie berührten, gelang es ihnen kurz inne zu halten. Hux sah sie atemlos an, strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanfter, als es angebracht war. Seine Erektion war zwischen ihren Schenkeln, doch noch nicht in ihr.  
„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich … dir nicht … weh tun will“, flüsterte er heiser. Rey war nach einem Kichern zumute, weil sie überdeutlich spürte, dass er wehrlos gegen ihre Macht wäre. Aber ihre Fähigkeit in das Energiefeld der Macht zu greifen und sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu manipulieren, war nichts im Gegensatz zu seiner Macht jeden mit Worten den Verstand zu verdrehen.  
Seine Stimme vibrierte dunkel, sein Körper bebte auch wieder ganz leicht auf diese süße Weise, die ihr verriet, dass er in Wahrheit ungeduldig wie ein hungriger Wolf war. Rey verlor sich in seinen grünen Augen, die ihr die gesamte Galaxis versprachen. Mit einem Nebengedanken wusste sie, wie falsch es war, das gut zu finden. Armitage Hux versprach ihr Macht. Zu einem guten Zweck, beruhigte sie sich und hob ihm ein bisschen ihren Kopf entgegen, bis ihre Lippen sich wieder trafen.   
Sein Eindringen, sein Stöhnen und seine Bewegungen, überwältigten sie sofort. Mit Schrecken merkte Rey, dass es ihr nicht gelang Halt zu finden. Das dachte sie aber auch nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie sich ihm und seinem verschlingendem Feuer überließ. Vielleicht hätte es auch mit Ben so sein können, würde sie später denken. In diesem Moment jedoch, dachte sie nichts mehr. Wie ertrinkend klammerte sie sich an ihn, hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen, fühlte ihn tief in sich und antwortete immer auf sein schweres Keuchen. Das Schönste war, sie merkte sein Zittern so deutlich, dass es sich in ihr fortsetzte. Wieder war es, als wenn sie nur ein Körper waren. Vielleicht lag es an ihren Fähigkeiten, aber sie konnte Armitages Gefühle am eigenen Leib wahrnehmen. Dieses unbändige Verlangen, diese Ehrfurcht, diese Angst sie verlieren und diese Wärme und Liebe für sie, die ihn selbst zutiefst verwirrten.   
Irgendwie schafften sie es die Position zu wechseln (Rey merkte nicht, dass sie selbst dafür sorgte), so dass er nun unter ihr lag. Kurz hielt sie inne, sah ihn an und erschrak wie dunkel sein Blick war und wie losgelöst sein Gesichtsausdruck war. So voller Leidenschaft und Angst.   
Rey richtete sich auf, fühlte seine Erektion tief in sich und bewegte sich langsam und genießerisch, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Es gefiel ihr, was sie sah. Hux war hilflos, wirkte leidend und gleichzeitig lusterfüllt. Aber es war nicht allein sein hingebungsvoller Anblick, sondern auch dieses subtile Gefühl unermesslicher Macht, was ihr heftige Schauer durch den Körper schickte. Armitage hatte ihr dieses Gefühl zu Füßen gelegt, ihr ein Geschenk gemacht, weil er sie liebte. Sie müsste es nur annehmen …  
Plötzlich setzte er sich auf, drückte sie an sich und Rey bekam kaum noch genügend Luft, so sehr raubte ihr die Erregung den Atem. Armitage hielt sie sehr fest, hatte seine Lippen um ihre linke Brust und saugte daran, während ihre Hände in seinen Haaren waren. Was hier geschah, war irgendwie dunkel, süchtig machend und so erregend, dass sich Rey darin verlor. Sie bestand nur noch aus Lust und Macht. Lust, die er ihr verschaffte und Macht, die sie über ihn hatte.   
Als sie kam, verlor sie zum ersten Mal ihr Selbst.  
Erst sein dunkles Stöhnen, sein heißer Atem an ihrer Brust und sein schmerzhafter Griff um ihre Hüften, brachten sie wieder zur Besinnung. So dass sie wenigstens noch sein Nachbeben spürte. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und so konnte sie noch sein Muskelzittern wahrnehmen. Was brachte ihn dazu so außer Kontrolle zu geraten? Als er sich nach hinten fallen ließ, nahm er sie mit.  
Lange und schwer atmend, blieben sie in dieser Position liegen.


	12. Chapter 12

Armitage war sich nach dieser Nacht sicher, dass Rey zumindest über sein Angebot nachdenken würde. An seiner Seite wäre sie eine Königin. Und auch wenn seine Forderung ein dauerhafter Frieden in der Galaxis war, so würde doch zuvor die Umsetzung kommen. Nur ein Narr würde davon ausgehen, dass die friedlich ablaufen würde. Es würde immer Rebellen, Widerstand und Querköpfe geben. Immer. Aber mit Rey und ihrer überzeugenden Macht an seiner Seite, würden diese Gegner schnell mundtot gemacht werden.  
Als sie sich geliebt hatten, hatte er deutlich gemerkt, wie sehr sie es mochte Macht zu haben. Ihre unwürdige Stellung als Anführer einer unfähigen Rebellengruppe, hatte diese Lust nahezu unterdrückt.   
Dort erwartete man von ihr Mitgefühl, Anstand und die dumme und selbstlose Tapferkeit eines Jedi-Heiligen. Rey aber, hatte so viel finstere Energie in sich, dass es eine Schande wäre, dieses Potenzial zu verschwenden. Neben diesem dunklen Antrieb, war sie aber auch nur eine junge Frau, die noch viel zu lernen hatte. Ihre natürlichen Anlagen waren eine pragmatische Klugheit, Mut und die nicht so unwichtige Eigenschaft zu leuchten und Liebe zu geben. Ihm gab sie Liebe und eigentlich würde ihm das reichen. Aber Armitage war clever und wusste, dass Rey mehr brauchen würde. Ihr würde es niemals reichen können ihn zu lieben.   
Rey musste herrschen.  
Vielleicht verstand sie es bald, ohne, dass er es aussprechen musste. Sie beide zusammen, wären das perfekte Team, um über die Galaxis zu herrschen. 

Irgendwann gegen morgen, erwachte er, weil es ihm kalt war. Rey lag in seinen Armen und atmete ganz ruhig. Die Decke war ein bisschen vom Bett gerutscht und als er sich vorsichtig löste, um sie zu holen, sah er Ben am Ende des Bettes stehen. Zu seinen Füßen lag die Decke, doch Armitage brachte das in jenen Momenten in keinen Zusammenhang.  
„Früher hatte ich manchmal Mitleid mit dir, Hux. Heute hasse ich dich“, sagte Ben. Rey bewegte sich und stöhnte leise im Schlaf.  
„Pssssst!“, machte er nur und grinste überheblich. Wahrscheinlich hörte Rey Ben nicht mal, geschweige denn, dass sie ihn sah.  
„Wusstest du, dass Machtgeister nicht hassen? Sie fühlen eigentlich gar nichts, weil ewiger Friede sie umgibt. Sie sind eins mit der Macht, für immer. Aber du hast es geschafft, dass ich wieder hasse. Ich forderte dich zum letzten Mal auf, gibt Rey frei, Hux!“  
„Das werde ich nicht!“, flüsterte er zischend. Er würde Rey sicher nicht freigeben, nicht jetzt, wo er spürte, dass er seinem Ziel näher kam. Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er das tun würde.  
„Mit wem sprichst du?“, murmelte Rey, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
„Mit niemand, schlaf weiter …“, flüsterte er liebevoll und küsste ihre Haare. Rey kuschelte sich enger an ihn und er hoffte, wenn er nicht zu Ben sah, würde der verschwinden. Leider war das nicht der Fall. Ben Solo stand noch da, wo er vorher gestanden hatte. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und seine Stimme war gefährlich dunkel.  
„Rey gehört dir nicht! Sie ist ein Jedi! Der letzte und der beste von uns!“ Armitage lächelte und wollte Ben eigentlich keine Antwort mehr geben, damit Rey weiterschlief, aber dann sagte dieser Mistkerl:  
„Ich bin nahe dran, Hux. Wenn es mir gelingt, werde ich dich heimsuchen, dich jagen und dich vernichten! Du hast Rey nicht verdient!“  
„Verschwinde!“, rutschte es ihm scharf raus. Eigentlich gab er einen Dreck auf die Drohungen eines Geists und doch nervte Ben ihn gewaltig. Jetzt war Rey wach.  
„Was … ist los? Sprichst du … mit Ben?“, fragte sie und war schlagartig wach.  
„Ja, das tue ich. Siehst du ihn?“ Rey sah sich aus großen Augen im dämmrigen Raum um. Sie waren beide noch nackt.  
„Nein, wo ist er? Ben?“ Sie sah ihn nicht und sie hörte ihn auch nicht, denn Ben rief laut:  
„Ich bin hier Rey! Ich passe auf dich auf und … Rey, hier, am Ende des Bettes!“ Armitage verkniff sich ein boshaftes Grinsen und sagte nur trocken:  
„Er steht am Bettende.“ Dorthin blickte sie nun, sah ihn aber offensichtlich nicht.   
„Nein, ich sehe ihn nicht, ist er schon weg?“ Sie klang wie früher. Mädchenhaft, naiv und hilflos.   
„Nein, er steht da noch. Wie es aussieht, hörst du ihn auch nicht.“  
„Was … sagt er?“, fragte sie begierig und sah auf eine leere Stelle.   
„Sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe und alles tun werde, um sie zu beschützen!“, sagte Ben scharf. In Armitage blubberte ein Lachen, was Willensanstrengung brauchte, um es zu unterdrücken.  
„Er sagt, dass er ein Auge auf dich hat.“  
„Oh Ben …“, keuchte sie gerührt.   
„Sag ihm …“  
„Er hört dich, du kannst selbst mit ihm sprechen!“ Ganz durcheinander blickte sie ihn an, dann wieder zu der leeren Stelle.  
„Ben, ich … ich hoffe, dir geht es gut und … ich bin dir für alles so dankbar. Du hast mir eine zweite Chance gegeben und ich … ich …“ Rey fehlten die Worte und eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.  
Armitage strich ihr trösten über den Rücken, während Ben sagte:  
„Nimm deine Hände von ihr, du Dreckskerl. Sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe, verdammt nochmal, und erinnere sie daran, wer sie ist. Ein Jedi!“ Als ob er das tun würde, hatte Ben den Verstand verloren?  
„Was … was sagt er?“, fragte sie angespannt.  
„Ben sagt … er … nein, das kann ich … das sollte ich nicht wiedergeben.“  
„Was? Armitage, was sagt er! Sag es schon!“  
„Er sagt, er … deine Brüste gefallen ihm.“  
„Was?“ Rey starrte ihn äußerst schockiert an und holte sich dann die Decke hoch und zerrte sie bis unters Kinn.  
„Das … das hat er nicht gesagt, oder?“ Ernst sah er sie an und merkte, dass sie verunsichert war.  
„Du dreckiger Bastard!“, schrie Ben ihn an, doch er verzog keine Miene. Rey war sichtlich durcheinander.   
„Wenn du mich hören kannst, Ben, dann … die Sache ist die. Armitage und ich …“  
„Ben ist weg!“, sagte er dunkel. Es war eine Lüge. Ben stand immer noch da und hatte begierig auf Reys Erklärung gewartet. Jetzt tobt er vor Wut darüber, dass er so boshaft war Rey in einer Erklärung abzuwürgen.  
„Was? Nein, warum jetzt schon? Ich muss ihm doch sagen, dass …“  
„Vielleicht kommt er bald wieder“, flüsterte er tröstend und zog sie aufs Bett zurück in seine Arme.  
„Sagst du mir dann Bescheid?“  
„Natürlich. Auch wenn es merkwürdig ist, dass ich für dich mit deinem ehemaligen Liebhaber sprechen muss.“ Ben war noch immer da, schrie ihm Drohungen und Beleidigungen entgegen, die es in sich hatten.  
„So war das nicht. Er war nie mein Liebhaber. Ich hatte ihn gern, er war ein Freund, ein guter Kerl. Wir hatten nicht das … was wir haben“, murmelte Rey belegt auf seine Lippen. Armitage hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass etwas in Rey sich änderte. Sie schien aufzublühen wie eine exotische Blüte, die man nur des Nachts finden kann.   
„Rey, ich flehe dich an, hör mir zu! Rey!“ Aus Bens Wut, war eine schmerzhafte Verzweiflung geworden. Armitage versuchte Ben weiterhin zu ignorieren, was nicht so einfach war. Seine Wut war lächerlich, sein Schmerz hingegen, war ihm recht bekannt. Rey zu verlieren, hatte sich sehr schrecklich angefühlt. Dieses Echo seiner eigenen Verzweiflung hörte er nun in Bens Stimme.  
„Was haben wir denn …?“, fragte er liebevoll und ließ seine Finger zärtlich über ihr warmes Gesicht gleiten. Dass Ben ihnen dabei zusah, war komisch, aber auch prickelnd und voller Genugtuung.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es …fühlt sich berauschend an …“, murmelte sie und küsste ihn.   
Ben brüllte und Armitage glaubte sogar einen Lufthauch zu spüren. Als er das nächste Mal an das Bettende sah, war es leer. Ben Solo war weg, aber etwas von seinem Schmerz und seinem Zorn schwebte noch immer im Raum. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Armitage das besorgt. Aber in ihren Armen dachte er nicht mehr.

Das was Rey als berauschend empfand, war ihre eigene Macht, die sie endlich als solche wahrnahm. Sie fand Geschmack an ihrem wahren Selbst und erst Recht gefiel ihr Hux‘ Liebe, die allumfassender war, als sie sich Liebe vorgestellt hatte. Abseits jeglicher kitschiger Romantik, dafür erschreckend und machtvoll wie die Macht selbst.   
Obwohl der Gedanke an Ben und dass sie ihn weder sehen, noch hören konnte, sie sehr traurig machte, kam sie schnell darüber hinweg. Armitages streichelte sie so zärtlich, dass sie bald wieder einschlief, unerwartet glücklich in seinen Armen.

Erst am Morgen, sie lag allein im Bett und es war beinah Zeit zum Mittagessen, als sie erwachte, kam mit dem Tageslicht in ihrem Quartier ihre helle Seite zurück.   
Die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht war dunkel und heiß und irgendwie erschreckend. Bens Erscheinen, machte sie sehr traurig und sehnsuchtsvoll. Wenn sie doch selbst mit ihm sprechen könnte. Rey war klar, dass Ben nichts Relevantes im Beisein von Hux sagen wollte und könnte. Aber wie es schien, brauchten sie ihn als einen Vermittler. War Ben unglücklich, dass sie mit Armitage schlief? Bestimmt. Aber ach, er war ja nicht mehr hier und ihr Leben ging weiter. Wenn Hux‘ Idee eine Gute war, war es dann nicht ihre Pflicht als Jedi sie zu unterstützen? Friede?! Ging es jemals um weniger?  
Wieder einmal fühlte sie sich total unfähig, unwissend, schwach und zerrissen. Was würden ihre Freunde sagen? Warum war sie so ambivalent in Hux‘ Nähe? Tagsüber kam sie sich ihm gegenüber so unerfahren und hilflos vor, aber hatten sie Sex des Nachts, konnte sie fühlen, wie er sich ihr ergab. Es sollte ein schreckliches Gefühl sein, aber das war es nicht, überhaupt nicht, nur in ihren Gedanken. Es fühlte sich richtig an, ausgeglichen und seltsam komplett. Seufzend und sehr nachdenklich zog sie sich an. Man hatte ihr Sachen hingelegt, leider war alles im Schwarz der alten Uniformen der Ersten Ordnung, auch wenn an allen Kleidungsstücken die Abzeichen fehlten. So zog sich Rey die schwarze Hose einer Offizierin mit ihrer Statur und Größe an und über das weiße, halbärmliche Shirt eine ebensolche Jacke, wie Hux sie trug. Nur ihre Stiefel waren ihre eigenen. Als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie Rey ansah. Anstatt der drei Haarknoten, trug sie nun nur noch einen einzigen am Hinterkopf.   
„Rey …“, sagte sie und fühlte kaum ein Echo. Vielleicht war Rey nicht mal ihr echter Name. Vielleicht war ihre Erinnerung an ihre Eltern und ihre Kindheit lückenhaft und mies. Vielleicht war nichts von ihrem alten Leben wahr? Außer, dass sie die Fähigkeit hatte Macht zu nutzen, schien alles andere wie surreal.

Später stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass ihre Tür sich öffnen ließ. Auch gab es keinerlei Wachen vor ihrer Tür. Deshalb lief sie nun zur Brücke der Predator, weil sie Hux dort wohl am ehesten treffen würde.  
Er war da, lächelte deutlich, als sie zu ihm kam und sagte nach ein paar Momenten:  
„Ich hatte endlich die Zeit mir Prydes Aufzeichnung durchzusehen. Es gibt noch ein Lager, welches er noch nicht geplündert hat. Bevor wir uns nach Rix²³ begeben, werden wir noch einen Abstecher ins Kalee-System machen.“ Mit seinen letzten Worten sah er sie an. Seine grünen Augen, die eisig sein konnten, waren warm und ein Lächeln hockte in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
Er ist glücklich, begriff Rey ein wenig verwundert.  
„Fein. Und was erwartetest du von mir? Wie es aussieht, bin ich ja nicht mehr deine Gefangene.“ Das war sie nach wie vor. Rey war nicht so dumm sich in dieser Hinsicht etwas vorzumachen. Aber so, wie sie ihn damals in Gefangenschaft versucht hatte zu überzeugen, so tat er das nun auch bei ihr. Klüger als sie, davon ging sie aus und sie musste wirklich sehr aufpassen, um diese eine Lücke zu finden, um ihm zu entkommen. Auf Kalee gelang das vielleicht.   
„Nichts. Ich will dich nur nicht einsperren müssen. Wild und frei gefällst du mir viel besser …“, flüsterte er ihr zu und ging weg, um mit einem Lieutenant zu sprechen. Rey beobachtete ihn eine Weile, musste wieder feststellen, wie anziehend er war und verließ dann besser die Brücke, um sich auf ihre Flucht vorzubereiten.

„Da! Was ist das für ein Signal?“ Diesen Satz sagte Finn in regemäßigen Abständen. Recht ziellos flogen sie in Richtung Äußerer Rand, in die Richtung, in die der Kreuzer geflogen war.  
„Nichts“, erwiderte Chewie tonlos. Der Wookiee war sehr schweigsam geworden. Poe wusste, dass Rey der Rest seiner Familie war. Wenn er sie noch verlor, dann würde Chewbaccas Welt zusammenbrechen. Rey erinnerte ihn an Han und Leia und Luke. Der Wookiee würde sein Leben für das Mädchen geben, jeder wusste das. Es tat Poe leid ihn so leiden zu sehen.  
„Wir kreuzen gleich die Entralla Handelsroute, dahinter kommt nicht mehr viel. Wenn sie schon in den Unbekannten Regionen sind, wird es verdammt schwer sie wiederzufinden. Außerdem brauchen wir Treibstoff.  
„Dann steuern wir … Jaemus an, hm?“, warf Finn ein, der die Sektorenkarte genauer studierte.  
„Schlechte Idee. Da ist gerade eine Art Bürgerkrieg im Gang. Das Werft-Konsortium will sich unabhängig machen, aber die Bevölkerung hat wohl keine Lust mehr auf Diktatur.“  
„Kann man das jemanden verübeln?“, murmelte Finn und suchte weiter.  
„Schaffen wir es noch bis Kalee, Poe?“  
Poe Dameron gähnte und besah sich die Anzeigen.  
„Sieht gut aus. Aber wir sollten auf Hyperraumsprünge verzichten.“  
„Machen wir doch sowieso, sonst übersehen wir noch etwas …“   
Poe ersparte sich eine Antwort, weil sie sowohl Finn als auch Chewie gegen sich aufgebracht hätte. Chewie, der in Rey Familie sah, verstand er sogar. Aber warum Finn Rey wie ein Besessener hinterher jagte, war ihm schleierhaft. Sie würde Finn niemals zurücklieben, sah ihn nur als Freund. Jeder konnte das sehen. Aber vielleicht war Finn in dieser Hinsicht eben ein wenig seltsam. Seit dem Säuglingsalter war er in den Fängen der Ersten Ordnung und wurde zu einem seelenlosen Soldaten herangezogen. Vielleicht waren ein paar Dinge für ihn weniger verständlich wie für Andere. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur seine Natur nicht aufzugeben, bis er Rey gefunden und gerettet hatte.  
Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, würde er zur Nikita zurückkehren. Den Bunkerbrecher hatten sie schon längst in einem Sektor verloren. Lagusto hatte gemeldet, dass der Hyperraumantrieb wieder mal ausgefallen war. So waren sie nun auf sich allein gestellt. Drei Mann auf der Suche nach einer militärischen Übermacht, nur bewaffnet mit einem leichten Frachter und nutzlosem Mut.   
Nein, Poe sah die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Unternehmung mehr als deutlich. Er mochte Rey, keine Frage. Aber sie war nie das gewesen, was sie in ihr sehen wollten. Leia Organa war eine geborenen Anführerin, eine exzellente Generalin, eine Ikone. Rey war nur eine junge Frau, die noch sehr unerfahren (wenn auch mutig) war und die vor allem dieses Posten, den sie ihr gegeben hatten, nie wirklich wollte. Einmal, sie hatten etwas gefeiert und waren alle ein wenig betrunken gewesen, hatte sie gesagt, dass sie nur getan hatte, was man von ihr erwartet hatte. Das hat sie auch weiterhin getan. Aber was war, wenn es nie das war, was sie auch selbst wollen würde? Aber Leia hatte auch immer gesagt, dass es einem Jedi nicht darum geht, was er selbst will. Er tat das, was das Beste für alle war, selbstlos, ohne auf einen Vorteil zu sinnen.  
Und jetzt war Rey bei Hux. Irgendwas war zwischen den Beiden, das hatte jeder mitbekommen können. Liebe? Niemand würde das beurteilen können. Aber Poe war sich recht sicher, dass es kaum einen berechnenderen Mann als Armitage Hux gab. In dessen cleverem Hirn ratterten vermutlich immerzu Berechnungen, die niemand außer ihm selbst begriff. Rey hatte naiv geglaubt, ihn mit Güte und Mitgefühl überzeugen und zu einem guten Menschen machen zu können. Es war ihr nicht gelungen, sonst wäre sie nun nicht seine Geisel. 

Andererseits … was er von Rey kannte, würde sie Wege suchen, um ihm zu entkommen. Vorausgesetzt, sie würde das wollen. Irgendeine dumpfe Ahnung sagte ihm allerdings, dass Hux schlau genug war, um bei Rey die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken. Wenn der Rothaarige es richtig anstellte, würde er Rey kontrollieren und wie eine Waffe benutzen können und niemand könnte etwas dagegen tun. Es waren traurige Gedanken, frustrierend, denn der Sinn ihrer Jagd war damit hinfällig. Deswegen behielt er seine Befürchtungen lieber für sich.   
Schwer seufzte er und gab die neue Route nach Kalee ein.


	13. Chapter 13

Reys „Vorbereitung“ war, dass sie sich durch die Datenbank auf der Suche nach Informationen über Kalee wühlte, um einen Überblick über die Welt zu bekommen. Als sie nichts mehr fand, setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, um zu meditieren. Leia und Luke hatten es ihr beigebracht, wobei es ihr schwer fiel, diesen einen Punkt zu finden und ihn zu behalten, damit die Ruhe der Macht sie ganz und gar umgab. Luke hatte öfter mit ihr geschimpft und sie mit Ben verglichen.  
„Ben hat auch nie die Geduld aufgebracht seinen Geist loszulassen. Aber das musst du tun, Rey, um in das Netz der Macht einzutauchen und dich von ihm tragen zu lassen. Willst du eine Zukunftsvision erhaschen, musst du dein Selbst der Macht übergeben, nur dann gelingt dir vielleicht ein kurzer Blick in eine mögliche Zukunft. Aber sei gewarnt, nicht immer ist der Ausblick erfreulich und animiert dich vielleicht dazu falsch zu interpretieren und demzufolge das Falsche zu tun.“ Rey wusste, was Luke Skywalker meinte. Er sprach von seiner Vision, die er über Ben/Kylo Ren hatte.  
Es war mehr als mühsam den Hauch von Ruhe zu finden. Was letzte Nacht geschehen war, war sehr vordergründig. Mit Armitage zu schlafen, war berauschend und beängstigend zur selben Zeit, aber auch Bens Erscheinen verwirrte sie. Rey wusste, dass sie weder an das Eine noch an das Andere denken durfte, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Auch nicht an ihre Freunde, die sich bestimmt große Sorgen machten und auch nicht an ihre Aufgabe als Anführerin einer dilettantischen Widerstandsgruppe, wie Hux es so nett ausgedrückt hatte. Ihre Gedanken kreisen ständig. Um sich endlich zu packen, erlaubte sich Rey allein das dunkle Pulsieren in Höhe ihres Bauchnabels zu fühlen. Es kribbelte aufregend und schien ihre etwas zu versprechen, was sie eigentlich nicht wollte. Oder wollen durfte. Es war erst so vordergründig, seit sie sich mit dem rothaarigen Mann eingelassen hatte. Es war böse und schlecht. Vermutlich. Denn was, was so aufdringlich war, war schon gut?  
Irgendwann glitt Rey endlich ab und ließ sich von der allumfassenden Energie des Universums tragen. Wie Leia es gelehrt hat, dachte sie an nichts Bestimmtes, spürte nur und folgte dem Sehnen in sich selbst.   
Schwarz. Rotes pulsierendes Licht, schwarz. Lust, Erregung, Rausch. Macht. Sie könnte explodieren. Vor Macht oder Lust? Sie kämpfte sich nach oben, spürte die Wärme und das Wohlgefühl. So warm, regelrecht heiß und hitzig. Es musste Lust sein.  
Weiß. Licht? Ihr Herz klopfte wild und aus einem unbestimmten Grund erwartete sie Ben. Es war nicht Ben. Es war Armitages helle Haut, auf die sie sah. Lust. Nein, es war nicht Lust, welche sie derart euphorisch taumeln ließ. Sie war vollständig angezogen, blickte auf ihre Hand, die in einem schwarzen Handschuh steckte. Unter ihrer Hand war Hux‘ helle Haut. Furchtsam hob sie den Blick, erwartete Armitage zu sehen, seine grünen Augen, doch so war es nicht. Sie sah ein Schlachtfeld. Es war blutrot und schwarz. Und voller Tod. Ihr Schock war unbeschreiblich und doch konnte sie nicht wegsehen. Zwischen Blut und Tod, zwischen Schmerz und Wahn, war Liebe und Macht.   
Erschüttert schloss Rey die Augen, fühlte Hände in ihrem Nacken, die sich sanft nach vorn um ihren Hals schoben. Vertrauensvoll lehnte sie sich nach hinten.  
„Ben?“, murmelte Rey heiser. Sie war so tief in ihrer Vision gefangen, dass sie Armitages Eintreten in ihre Kabine nicht gemerkt hatte. 

Eigentlich war er nur hier, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie Kalee beinah erreicht hatten. Als er sie sitzen sah, hatte er sie leise gerufen, aber Rey schien in Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Behutsam hatte er sich hinter sie gesetzt und hatte erwartet, dass sie es merken würde. Das war nicht der Fall. Weil er sie unbedingt berühren musste, tat er es.   
„Ben?“, hörte er sie flüstern und es tat sehr weh. Für schmerzhafte Momente dachte er daran seine Chance zu nutzen. Er könnte Reys Leben vielleicht jetzt und hier, ganz schnell beenden, indem er seine Hände fester um ihren Hals legte und sie erwürgte. Aber schon lehnte sie sich an ihn und er sagte dunkel:  
„Nein, ich bin es, Armitage …“ Rey schien zu erwachen. Ihr Blick, den sie ihm entgegen hob, war noch ganz glasig.   
„Armitage …“, flüsterte sie, ebenso belegt wie sie eben Bens Name ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich“, antwortete er und ließ seine Hände von ihrer Kehle zu ihren Lippen gleiten. Rey wirkte ein bisschen verwirrt und löste sich schließlich von ihm.  
„Was … machst du hier?“  
„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir Kalee fast erreicht haben. Möchtest du mit mir nach unten gehen?“  
„Und die … Truppen?“  
„Die kommen nach. Wir wollen nicht so viel Aufsehen erregen. Kalee ist leider gut besiedelt.“ Er stand auf und hielt Rey seine Hand hin, um ihr hochzuhelfen. Sie nahm sie und Armitage hielt das für ein gutes Zeichen. Als sie sich gegenüber standen, blickten sie sich stumm an.  
„Was du in deiner Ansprache gesagt hast …“, begann Rey, sprach aber nicht weiter.  
„Hat es dir gefallen?“  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, wie willst du das anstellen? Soweit ich weiß, liegt deine Stärke nicht gerade in der Diplomatie.“ Er musste lächeln.  
„Das ist gut beobachtet. Du würdest das viel besser können, Rey.“  
„Aber ich bin nur ein naives, jungen Mädchen, ohne Erfahrung. Was ist, wenn mich niemand ernst nimmt?“, konterte sie in seinen Worten.  
„Du kannst dafür sorgen, dass man dich ernst nimmt. Stell dir eine Galaxis vor, die frei ist von kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen. Friedlicher Handel wäre möglich, der Austausch von Ideen und Errungenschaft und ein harmonisches Zusammenleben, und das nur, weil es eine einzige Macht über allem gibt.“  
„Mich?“  
„Nein, Rey. Die Macht als solche sollte eben nicht mehr so wichtig sein. Sondern klare Regeln. Eine durch und durch feste Regierungsform, die sich durchsetzt, nicht weil sie Gewalt anwenden kann, sondern, weil sie in sich konform ist. Ein geschlossenes System, was jeden Faktor berücksichtigt und in die Berechnung mit einbezieht.“ Armitage sah, dass Rey es nicht begriff. Er selbst dachte über diese, seine Ordnung, schon seit Jahren nach und feilte an allen Enden um es immer wieder anzupassen. Sein Ziel war Perfektion.  
Fakt war, er bräuchte Rey noch nicht mal zur Umsetzung, würde aber nun ungern auf ihre Anwesenheit und ihre Hilfe verzichten.  
„Aber, wenn du das umsetzt, was ist dann mit dir?“, fragte sie nach.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na ja, das Wenige, was ich von dir kenne, sagt mir, dass dein Leben der Krieg ist. Erobern, besetzen, vernichten – was kommt danach?“  
Traurigkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Auch das hatte Rey geweckt. Nicht nur Lust, Zuneigung und Freude. Auch all die anderen Emotionen. Sie hatte recht. An ein Danach zu denken, war nicht leicht. Aber er hatte es probiert. Beide Hände legte er auf ihre Schultern und sie sah ihn an. In einer Mischung aus Distanziertheit und Neugier.  
„Deine Frage hat eine Berechtigung. Ich wurde als Soldat geboren und so erzogen, aber inzwischen kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass dieses Leben vorbei sein kann, wenn du an meiner Seite wärst, Rey.“  
„Und wenn ich das nicht will, was tust du dann, wenn du deine Idee umgesetzt hast?“  
Ich werde dich suchen, dich finden und dich und mich töten.  
Diese Gedanken waren klar und deutlich in seinem Kopf. Besser, er sprach sie nicht aus.  
„Das weiß ich nicht …“, flüsterte er und klang nicht nur ratlos, er war es auch.

Rey hörte diese Zweifel und es berührte sie wider Willen. Was war, wenn dieser so kluge Mann sich wirklich ändern wollte, aber ein großes Ziel brauchte? So, wie er damals die Erste Ordnung unterstützt hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass es etwas bringen würde, würde er seiner Idee ebenso nachlaufen. Ob Hux sie über alles, die Ziele und seine Absichten, belog, wusste Rey nicht. Sehr gern würde sie sich mit ihren Freunden darüber unterhalten, doch die waren nicht da. Sie allein müsste eine Entscheidung treffen. Nicht für oder gegen Armitage Hux‘ Idee, sondern für den Mann selbst. Aber nicht jetzt.  
Rey stellte sich auf ihre Fußballen und küsste ihn. Einfach, weil sie das Bedürfnis danach hatte. Der Mann hatte das nicht erwartet, spürte sie deutlich, zog sie aber sofort näher und gab ihr den Kuss zurück.   
„Versuchst du auf Kalee zu fliehen?“, raunte er ihr belegt ins Ohr. Seine eine Hand lag auf ihrer Brust, die andere besitzergreifend in ihrem Nacken. Schon längst fühlte Rey wieder das finstere Pulsieren in sich, was so erregend war. Sie spürte auch seine Lust und es gefiel ihr sehr, wie schnell und heftig er auf sie reagierte. Seine kühlen Augen waren tief geworden und seine Lippen küssten sie immer wieder. In seinen Armen war jegliche Entscheidung so einfach.   
„Bestimmt …“  
„Dann pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
Abrupt ließ er sie los und betrachtete sie ernst. Rey nickte verwirrt und sah ihm nach, als er einfach so ging.

In einem Shuttle gingen sie beide wenig später nach unten. Ihr Ziel war ein Plateau in einem Regenwaldgebiet. Außer Hux und sie, waren noch drei Sturmtruppler dabei, weil in der Nähe des Lagers schon das Gebiet eines Kaleesh-Stammes begann. Die Grenze war nicht ganz eindeutig. Armitage hatte ihr erzählt, dass die Erste Ordnung, als sie dieses Lager hier angelegt hatte, den Kaleesh-Stamm bestochen hatte, damit man sie in Ruhe ließ. Das Lager war ebenso unterirdisch und versiegelt wie das letzte. Als sie gelandet waren, hatte sie ihn gefragt, wie er das Lager denn betreten wollte. Hux hatte einen kleinen Behälter aus der Tasche geholt. Darin schwamm Prydes Auge.  
„Nichts leichter als das …“  
„Ekelhaft“, kommentierte sie pflichtbewusst und drehte sich weg, weil sie lächeln musste. An ihre schwarze Kleidung hatte sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt, da es auch gar keine Alternative war, dachte sie oberflächlich. Hux hatte einen Peilsender, dem er nun nachlief. Sie liefen langsam, er suchte den Weg, sie lauschte auf die Umgebung und die drei Soldaten liefen hinter ihnen her, um mit den Blastergewehren abzusichern. Rey wollte auf gar keinen Fall wieder dumm in eine Falle laufe, wie auf Xo. Seltsame Tiere schrien, die Luft war sehr feucht und sehr warm. Rey blickte Armitage unauffällig an. Er schien sehr konzentriert zu sein. Wenn sie es nun wagen würde, sich in den Dschungel zu schlagen, hätte er keine Chance. Sie hatte einen Blaster in der Hand und vielleicht schaffte sie es sogar ihm ihr Lichtschwert aus dem Gürtel zu stehlen. Sie probte es ein bisschen mit Macht und fühlte, dass es machbar wäre. Wahrscheinlich aber, wäre sie dumm, wenn sie zuvor nicht den genauen Standort des Lagers kennen würde. Rey realisierte nicht, dass sie sich ein ums andere Mal Ausreden einfallen ließ, um bei ihm zu bleiben. Also lief sie auch jetzt geduldig neben ihm her, einige Meilen.   
Bis Armitage stehen blieb. Wieder war es eine Luke im Boden, die man nicht so ohne weiteres bemerken würde. Sie war sehr zugewuchert und die drei Soldaten mussten sie erst einmal freilegen. An Reys Aufmerksamkeit kitzelte etwas. Schnell sah sie zu Armitage, der mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen in den dichten Dschungel sah. Wie es schien, hatte auch er etwas bemerkt.  
„Schneller!“, zischte er die Soldaten an. Endlich hatten sie die Luke frei und er holte Prydes Auge hervor. Beherzt griff Hux in den Behälter und hielt das Augen gegen den Scann. Es wurde akzeptiert und Rey sah, dass es den Rothaarigen erleichterte. Die Luke glitt auf und gab einen weiteren Hebel für die Plattform frei. Bevor Hux den betätigen konnte, geschah allerdings etwas.

Plötzlich kamen aus allen Richtungen Kaleesh aus dem Wald. Kaleesh waren eine reptiloide Spezies. Sie waren intelligent, waren kriegerisch und trugen abscheuliche Masken. Die meisten hatten eine Art Speer in der Hand, ein paar aber auch Blastergewehre und sogar altertümliche Schusswaffen. Es waren sicher an die achtzig Kaleesh, die einen Kreis um sie bildeten.  
„Nicht schießen!“, befahl Hux scharf, als die drei Soldaten anlegten. Gehorsam senkten sie die Waffen. Einer der Kaleesh kam nun auf sie zu. Nichts zeigte, dass er der Anführer oder das Oberhaupt des Stammes war.  
„Mein Name ist Albe lil Monnar und wir haben lange auf die Besitzer der Luke gewartet. Aber ihr seid nicht die Erste Ordnung.“  
„Nein, wir sind … ich bin der Erbe der Überreste der Ersten Ordnung!“, sagte Hux zu Reys Verwunderung. Der Kaleesh sah sie genauer an und legte irritiert den Kopf schief.  
„Wer sagt, dass das die Wahrheit ist. Ihr könntet auch einfach nur Plünderer sein. Wir haben mit der Ersten Ordnung einen Vertrag und euch kenne ich nicht. Ein gewisser Pryde hat damals mit mir verhandelt.“  
„Pryde ist tot und ich bin sein Nachfolger, Armitage Hux.“  
„Nie gehört. Was ist mit Snoke?“ Rey sah, dass Hux beleidigt war. Einerseits amüsierte sie das ein wenig, andererseits wusste sie inzwischen, wie wichtig es ihm war ernst genommen zu werden. Hux war ein ernster Mann, mit ernsten Gedanken und wollte nicht, dass man sich über ihn lustig machte.   
„Tot.“  
„Tja, dann kann ich euch nicht erlauben …“  
„Ich habe die Luke geöffnet und habe eine Berechtigung!“, sagte Hux hart.  
„Ja, und wir haben gesehen, wie du es gemacht hast. Du hast die Berechtigung gestohlen. Ihr werdet mit uns kommen und …“  
„Vergiss das ganz schnell. Wir sind hier, um unsere Vorräte zu holen. Haben wir das getan, sind wir wieder weg und es gibt keine Probleme.“ Hux wollte der Predator funken, doch der Rädelsführer nahm ihm den Komlink weg.  
„Es muss zu keinen Kampfhandlungen kommen. Kommt mit, wir klären die Befugnis und euch wird nichts geschehen.“ Armitage blickte zu ihr. Sein Blick war wütend und eindeutig. Er erwartete, dass sie irgendwas tat.   
„Wir werden mitgehen“, sagte Rey leise aber fest. Albe lil Monnar nickte, den drei Soldaten, Hux und ihr wurden die Blaster abgenommen. Ihr Lichtschwert blieb bei Hux, weil die Kaleesh vielleicht nicht wusste, was er da bei sich trug.  
Zwei Kaleesh liefen vorweg, um den Weg zu ihrem Lager zu zeigen. Der Rest der Krieger lief hinter ihnen her. Rey dachte an Flucht. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Kaleesh nicht darauf vorbereitet wären und ihre Chancen gut stehen würden. Vorsichtig sah sie zu Hux, der total verstimmt wirkte.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich es mal mit Diplomatie versuche?“, fragte sie, eigentlich eher um ihn zu ärgern. Seine grünen Augen schauten sie skeptisch an und Antwort gab er auch keine.  
„Wenn ich das richtig interpretiere, wollen die Kaleesh, dass ein Vorgesetzter das Leerräumen des Lagers legitimiert. Es gibt aber keinen Vorgesetzen mehr.“ Hux knurrte nur.  
„Nun, dann verhandeln wir mit ihnen. Ich rede mit Albe lil Monnar.“  
„Und wenn es nichts bringt? Ich kann nicht mal den Kreuzer anfunken, um uns Hilfe zu schicken.“  
„War keine gute Idee allein hierher zu gehen.“  
„Nein, die war wahrlich nicht gut. Und alles nur, weil ich dir demonstrieren wollte, dass es mir nicht um eine kriegerische Handlung geht. Ich wollte das Lager leeren, ohne einen Kontakt mit den Kaleesh zu haben. Wie du siehst, funktioniert es nicht immer so, wie man es will, Rey!“  
Jetzt gab sie keine Antwort, weil sie zugeben müsste, dass sie das nicht bis zum Ende durchdacht hatte. Tat Hux das für sie? Wenn ja, aus Liebe oder weil er sie und ihre Macht haben wollte?

Sie wurden in primitive Käfige gesteckt. Rey und Hux in einen, die drei Soldaten in einen anderen.  
„Wir beraten uns!“, sagte Albe lil Monnar und ließ sie allein.  
„Nimm dein Schwert und bring uns hier raus!“, sagte Hux, kaum, dass sie allein war. Allein waren sie nicht wirklich. Die Käfige standen auf eine Art Marktplatz und um sie herum war ein fröhliches, buntes Treiben. Von allein und unbeobachtet konnte keine Rede sein. Vor ihrem Käfig hatte sich eine Schar Kinder versammelt, die sie begierig ansahen.  
Rey griff nach dem Schwertgriff, aber Hux hielt ihre Hand fest, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.   
„Ich will, dass du eins weißt, Rey …“ Hux fiel es schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden und das war erstaunlich.  
„Du willst mir nicht weh tun?“  
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.  
„Diese Kraft in dir … sollte nicht gezähmt sein und unterdrückt werden“, sagte er ganz leise. Nein, das war nicht, was sie erwartete hatte.  
„Du solltest keine Angst haben, wie Kylo Ren zu werden. Er war ein labiler Schwachkopf, der gar nicht richtig wusste, wer er war. Du bist anders. Du bist stark und machtvoll und du kannst das Richtige tun, wenn du willst. Richtig ist nicht immer das, was andere für richtig halte. Versprich mir, dass du darüber nachdenkst!“ Rey nickte, weil sie begriff, dass er sie gehen ließ, wenn sie das wollte. Er hatte nicht die Macht sie aufzuhalten und wusste das. Den Griff des Lichtschwerts, steckte sich Rey unter den Gürtel, ohne es aktiviert zu haben. Fragend sah Hux sie an.  
„Falscher Zeitpunkt“, murmelte sie nur und spürte wieder dieses Pulsieren in sich, was erregende Blitze durch ihr Blut schickte. Für Sekunden war es dunkel in ihr, sie spürte Hux, er war in ihr, gab ihr das, nach dem sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gesehnt hatte: Anerkennung und Liebe. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie seine Empfindungen, die ihr verrieten, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Es war verrückt und doch sehr real. Zwischen ihnen war Liebe.

Armitage beobachtete sie scharf. Was er sich erhofft hatte, trat ein. Rey dachte zum ersten Mal in alle Richtungen, nicht nur in die, in die man sie gezwungen hatte. Sie war schön, in seinen Augen unendlich begehrenswert, jetzt, wo so vibrierte wie ein schwarzer Stern, ein Symbol des Anarchismus. Nicht, dass er von einem Chaos begeistert wäre, aber er wusste, dass Chaos zur Ordnung führen konnte, wenn es kontrolliert werden würde. Zu seiner Ordnung, der eines dauerhaften galaktischen Friedens, welcher eine Zeit bringen würde, die sogar er nutzen würde. Mit Rey würde er in eine der Kernwelten gehen, eine Familie gründen und …

„Na, bist du jetzt zufrieden, Arschloch?“, hörte er Ben plötzlich.   
Ben stand vor dem Käfig und die Marktbesucher und Kinder liefen um ihn herum, nicht durch ihn hindurch. Niemand, Rey auch nicht, schien ihn zu sehen und er selbst verkniff sich nur mühsam ein Ach nee, du schon wieder! Vor allem, weil auch Rey gerade zu ihm kam, sich müde und anschmiegsam an ihn lehnte und leise sagte:  
„Hoffentlich beeilen sich die Kaleesh mit ihrer Beratung. Hier sind es bestimmt 50°. Mir ist so heiß.“ Auch er war schon total durchgeschwitzt und hatte großen Durst. Liebevoll legte er einen Arm um Reys Hüfte, in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass Ben es sehen würde.  
Als er in Bens Richtung sah, erwartete er, dass der Mann verschwunden war, doch dem war nicht so. Er stand noch da, sah sie an und wirkte dabei seltsam nachdenklich. In seinen Gesichtszügen war eine Mischung aus Zorn und Zerstreuung.  
„Wie hast du Rey dazu gebracht dich zu lieben, Hux? Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich habe sie … eingelassen, in meine Gedanken, habe sie an meinem Konflikt teilhaben lassen. Rey wusste, dass ich sie wollte und alles tun würde, damit sie bei mir war. Alles, was sie mir gegeben hat, war Mitgefühl und Erlösung. Du … manipulierst sie, benutzt sie und beherrschst sie und bekommst dafür ihre Liebe? Wie, Hux? Wie?“  
Armitage war in diesen Sekunden sehr glücklich. Wenn Ben Solo sagte, dass Rey ihn liebte, dann musste das wohl so sein.  
„Sag es mir!“, schrie ihn Ben so unvermittelt an, dass er zusammenzuckte!“  
„Was ist?“, fragte Rey besorgt.  
„Vielleicht, weil ich mehr in ihr sehen, als pure Macht?!“, schrie er zu Ben. Dessen Augen wurden schmal und er kam näher. Täuschte er sich, oder war Ben Solo nicht mehr ganz so durchscheinend?  
„Was? Sprichst du mit Ben?“ Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.  
„Siehst du ihn?“, presste er hervor.  
„Nein. Was sagte er?“ Schwer holte er Luft, hatte das Bedürfnis Rey das Lichtschwert zu entreißen und damit auf Ben loszugehen. Er gab Rey keine Antwort.  
„Was siehst du in Rey?“, fragte Ben finster und mehr als drohend.  
„Jemand, der mir ebenbürtig ist, eine wunderbare Frau, die man anbeten sollte.“  
Erst als er es aussprach, die Tränen in seinen Augen fühlte, wusste er, dass er hier gerade in Reys Beisein etwas gesagt hatte, was er lieber für sich behalten hätte.   
Ben verschwand, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben.  
„Ben ist schon wieder weg!“, flüsterte er belegt.  
Rey packte sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen, damit er sie ansah. Dass sie weder etwas fragte, noch sagte, versursachte ihm Dankbarkeit. Nur einen zarten Kuss gönnte sie seinen Lippen.  
„Ben hasst mich und will, dass ich dich in Ruhe lasse und ich kann es ihm nicht mal verübeln“, verriet er nach einer Weile tonlos.  
„So was habe ich mir schon gedacht. Sein Charakter war sehr besitzergreifend. Es tut mir leid, dass er ausgerechnet dir als zorniger Geist erscheint. Wenn er das nächste Mal kommt, sag es mir. Ich hätte ihm etwas zu sagen.“ Er fragte nicht nach, was Rey sagen wollte, weil er befürchten musste, dass seine Stimme schwach klingen würde. Die Schwäche in ihm war unvorbereitet gekommen. Es war, als hätte Ben mit seinem Entschwinden seine Schutzschilde deaktiviert. Er sah sie an, wusste, dass er sie liebte und hatte nur Angst sie zu verlieren, durch was und wie auch immer.  
Um das zu verbergen, drehte er sich von ihr weg. Zum Glück kam Albe lil Monnar nur wenig später und verkündete, dass man mit ihnen sprechen wollte.

Zur etwa selben Zeit musste Poe feststellen, dass die Treibstoffanzeige eine Fehlfunktion hatte. Sie waren gerade in die Atomsphäre von Kalee eingetaucht, als der Antrieb komplett ausfiel. Chewie brüllte und begann an den Hebeln herumzufummeln. Finn riss entsetzte die Augen auf.  
„Was nun?“  
„Es wird eine Bruchlandung. Haltet euch fest!“, sagte Dameron noch und sah den Regenwald schnell näher kommen. Wie durch ein Wunder tat sich zur westlichen Seite eine Ebene auf. Dorthin versuchte er die Fleurs zu steuern. Dabei sah er in einiger Entfernung und bevor sie zu weit unten waren, eine Art Siedlung im Norden. Die Landung war hart und holprig. Die Schneise, die ihr Frachter in den weichen Boden riss, war lang und enorm. Als sie endlich standen, sahen die Drei sich an.  
„Noch alles dran?“, fragte Poe? Sogar seine Stimme war zittrig. Alle nickten und stiegen nach ein paarmal tief Luftholen aus. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung wo sie waren und ohne Treibstoff würden sie hier auch nicht wieder wegkommen.   
„Wir gehen nach Norden, da sah es von oben nach einer Siedlung aus. Vielleicht können wir Hilfe organisieren. Chewie, bleibst du hier, um die Fleurs zu bewachen?“  
Der Wookiee nickte und so zogen Finn und er los. Nichtsahnend, dass sie eine überaus seltsame Begegnung haben würden.


	14. Chapter 14

Albe lil Monnar führte sie in eine kreisrunde Versammlungshalle, die voller Kaleesh waren. Sie wirkten ungehalten und kriegerisch, aber nicht so, als wenn sie zuerst angreifen würden.  
„Ihr seid nicht die Erste Ordnung und ich kann euch nicht erlauben, das Lager zu plündern.“, begann Albe.  
„Die Erste Ordnung gibt es nicht mehr. Hat sich das noch nicht bis zu diesem Drecksplaneten herumgesprochen?!“, fuhr ihn Hux böse an. Rey hatte das erwartet und riss das Wort an sich.  
„Was General Hux sagen will, die Erste Ordnung hat den Krieg verloren und so ist das Lager nun ohne Besitzer. Aber … in der Umlaufbahn von Kalee warten einige schwere Kreuzer mit den Überresten der Sturmtruppen darauf hier zu landen und die Vorräte zu holen.“  
„Wozu braucht ihr sie?“  
„Das ist unsere Sache.“  
„Wollt ihr ein neues … Imperium aufbauen? Wird das wieder so gut funktionieren, wie alle Versuche zuvor?“, fragte Albe lil Monnar mit deutlicher Ironie im Tonfall.  
„Vielleicht. Wir machen euch ein Angebot, bevor es zu kriegerischen Handlungen kommen muss, an denen wir auch kein Interesse haben. Wir …“  
„Warum nicht? Seid ihr zu schwach aufgestellt?“ Die Kaleesh lachten laut und polternd. Rey hatte sich selten so gedemütigt gefühlt und das allein war absurd. Hux‘ Reich war nicht ihres, seine Idee war nicht ihre und trotzdem fühlte sie sich an seiner Stelle beleidigt. Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick sah sie, dass er bleich und mühsam beherrscht wirkte.  
„Wir wollten euch anbieten, dass wir den Inhalt des Lagers mit euch teilen, wie es aussieht, seid ihr nicht interessiert.“  
„Bist du verrückt?“, zischte Hux sie erschrocken an. Rey achtete nicht auf ihn. Sie fühlte sich gut und in der Lage diese Situation zu meistern.  
„Nun, ihr seid Gefangene, falls ihr das nicht gemerkt habt. Wir können also das gesamte Lager haben und ihr dürft froh sein, wenn wir euer Leben verschonen!“  
„Man wird nach uns suchen, den Peilsender finden und das Dorf wird … vernichtet.“ Erst als sie es aussprach, Hux‘ neugierige Augen auf sich spürte, merkte sie, dass sie diese Drohung genau so meinte.  
„Ist das so?“, erwiderte Albe lil Monnar recht unbeeindruckt und sagte etwas in seiner eigenen Sprache zu den anderen Kaleesh im Raum. Alle schienen für Momente durcheinander zu sprechen und Rey nahm unauffällig den Griff des Lichtschwerts in die Hand. Der Anführer fuhr plötzlich herum und alle verstummten.  
„Gut, von vorn. Sagt mir eure Namen!“ Er sah Hux an und der richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Seine Stimme war kühl:  
„Ich bin General Armitage Hux und habe die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung angeführt.“  
„Und warum bist du noch am Leben, wenn die Erste Ordnung tot ist?“  
„Weil der Widerstand mich entführt hat und ich so überlebt habe, deshalb.“ Der Kaleesh erwiderte nichts und wandte sich an sie.  
„Ich bin Rey.“  
„Rey …?!“ wiederholte Albe lil Monnar nachdenklich.  
„General des Widerstands, Rey Skywalker“, half sie nach und bemerkte ein Kichern in ihrem Bauch.   
„Ich habe Palpatine getötet“, zischte sie den Kaleesh nun ebenso an, wie Hux oft genervt reagierte.  
Albe trat einen Schritt von ihr weg und hob drohend seinen Speer an. Die Kaleesh begannen zu murmeln.  
„Ein Machtnutzer also, ein Jedi, der letzte, wie man sagt. Und was hast du mit den Überresten der Ersten Ordnung zu tun?“  
„Nichts. Wir wollen nur die Ressourcen des Lagers, friedlich. Wir holen sie und verlassen Kalee auch gleich wieder.“  
Die Kaleesh waren sehr verwirrt, das Getuschel hörte nicht auf, obwohl der Anführer sprach.  
„Beweise es!“, rief man ihnen aus der Menge nun zu. Rey zögerte, sah zu Armitage, der sie unablässig beobachtete.

Armitage hatte eine harte Gänsehaut und viel Mühe eine Erektion zu unterdrücken. Als Rey das Schwert aktivierte, wurde er trotzdem hart. Sie war unglaublich. Es gab noch Verbesserungen, doch alles in allem hatte er sich absichtlich zurückgehalten, um ihr Platz zu geben. Und Rey hatte ihn genutzt und dabei ihr wahres Wesen offenbart. Ein machtvolles Wesen, besitzergreifend, totalitär und trotzdem von einem Verstand geleitet und nicht wie bei Kylo Ren, der allein nach seinen Gefühlen gehandelt hatte. Rey strahlte eine Art Wellen aus, die ihn erreichten und wärmten. Wenn sie so war, wie des Nachts, wenn sie sich liebten, könnte er sie stundenlang ansehen.   
Das gelbe Licht des Schwertes blendete ihn und die Energie brummte angriffslustig. Ein Raunen ging durch die Kaleesh.  
„Ein Lichtschwert, schön. Das kann man stehlen. Es kann jeder aktivieren und benutzen!“, rief ein Kaleesh aus der Menge. Reys prompte Reaktion war, dass sie sich genau den Typ mit Macht griff und ihn zu sich heran zerrte, durch die davor stehenden Kaleesh hindurch. Allerdings ließ sie ihn sofort los, als er vor ihren Füßen kniete und erschrocken keuchte.  
„Reicht das? Es muss niemand sterben. Lasst uns und die drei Soldaten gehen und wir lassen euch die Hälfte des Lagers hier“, sprach sie. Ihre Stimme war ruhiger aber sehr dunkel. Rey mied seinen Blick und er wusste weshalb. Sie schämte sich ihrer Macht und wie sie sie benutzt hatte. Zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil, nicht selbstlos wie ein Jedi. Dabei war sie schön, wenn ihr hübsches Gesicht auch sehr dunkel und kampfbereit wirkte. Armitage musste die Augen schließen, weil die Nacht, in der sie Sex hatten, so nah war und ihn total aufwühlte. Ja, er hatte ein bisschen Angst vor ihr, wenn sie so war, gleichzeitig hatte er sich niemals mehr stimuliert gefühlt.  
Der Anführer beriet sich wieder mit den Umstehenden und Rey sah ihn endlich an. Ihre dunklen Augen glänzten und er lächelte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es ihm gefiel, was sie tat und sagte.

„In Ordnung, ihr könnt gehen!“, sagte Albe lil Monnar endlich laut und wie durch Geisterhand löste sich die Versammlung auf. Nur ein paar wenige Kaleesh blieben mit Albe im Raum.  
„Man begleitet euch zum Lager und passt auf, dass ihr euch nur die Hälfte nehmt.“  
„Danke!“, sagte Rey, hatte aber ein recht verärgertes Gesicht. Als sie die Halle verließen, sagte sie zu ihm:  
„Siehst du, niemand musste sterben. Auch wenn wir nur die Hälfte der Ressourcen haben, ist das besser als nichts.“  
„Gut gemacht“, sagte er mit abwesenden Gedanken. Er überlegte schon, wie er trotzdem den kompletten Lagerinhalt erhalten würde. Dazu müsste er die Predator anfunken können, aber das ging erst, wenn die Kaleesh ihnen die Komlinks zurückgegeben hatten. Deshalb liefen sie nun unter Bewachung von etwa zehn Kaleesh zur Luke zurück. Außerdem musste er ständig daran denken, dass er Rey wollte. Wie dringend, wie schmerzhaft, wie vordergründig, dieser Wunsch war, schockierte ihn sehr. 

Umso erschütterte war Armitage, als aus dem Dschungel plötzlich zwei Männer kamen. Alle sahen sich recht verwirrt an. Die Kaleesh hoben die Speere angriffsbereit, Finn rief:  
„Rey?“  
Rey schrie:  
„Die Beiden sind Freunde, tut ihnen nichts!“ Leider hörten die Kaleesh nicht auf sie oder verstanden sie nicht, denn sie gingen auf Finn und Poe los. Ein Tumult brach aus, in dem Armitage ganz still da stand und einfach nichts tat. Die Kaleesh hatten noch ihre Blaster und die drei Soldaten holten sich ihre Gewehre, indem sie mit den Kaleesh darum kämpften. Die waren auf Finn und Poe losgegangen, weil sie wahrscheinlich der Meinung waren, es gäbe eine dritte Partei, die es auf die Vorräte abgesehen hatte. Finn und Dameron schossen mit ihren Blastern und Rey hatte ihr Schwert gezogen, um ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Er beobachtete sie mit zitternden Muskeln. Rey hatte sich verändert, das war deutlich zu sehen. Es gab einige Möglichkeiten das Leben der Kaleesh zu verschonen, sie nutzte keine einzige davon. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, waren alle Kaleesh tot, auch zwei der Soldaten und Finn schien am Bein verwundet zu sein. Dameron und Rey halfen ihm schon es abzubinden. Er hingegen holte sich ihre Komlinks zurück und funkte die Predator an ihnen Truppen zu schicken und alles fertig zu machen, um die Vorräte an Bord zu holen.  
Selbstverständlich alle, denn das Problem hatte sich nun wie von selbst gelöst. Besorgniserregend war nur, wo Dameron und Finn herkamen. Um das in Erfahrung zu bringen, ging er zu ihnen. Finn war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und Rey redete auf ihn an, während Poe ihn böse ansah.  
„Ich habe es immer gewusst, du bist ein …“  
„Verräter? Richtig!“, nahm er Dameron das Wort aus dem Mund.  
„Ein Mistkerl. Aber nun haben wir dich ja gefunden und können Rey mitnehmen. War das immer dein Plan? Wolltest du sie für dich, als deine neue Superwaffe?“ Er gab ihm keine Antwort.  
„Wie geht es Finn?“ Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde, er wollte nur Reys Aufmerksamkeit. Sie richtete sich auf. Ihre dunklen Augen waren Abgründe und sie wirkte noch immer aufreizend wütend.  
„Ich habe seine Verletzung notdürftig geheilt, doch er hat schon viel Blut verloren.“   
Rey konnte heilen? Das war ihm neu. Warum hatte sie ihn damals nicht geheilt, sondern Gigi die Wunde verarzten lassen? Weil sie wollte, dass er litt. Heiße Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn und er hörte kaum, was sie sagte. Mitten in ihrem Satz wandte er sich ab und ging zur Luke. Er öffnete den Zugang endgültig und fragte den Kreuzer an, wie weit die Frachter wären. 

Irritiert sah Rey ihm nach.  
„Rey, das ist deine Chance! Chewie wartet am Frachter“, flüsterte Poe ihr zu. Dass sie keinen Treibstoff hatten und die Fleurs vermutlich repariert werden musste, verschwieg er besser.  
„Finn kann nicht laufen und …“   
„Ich trage ihn!“, fiel Poe ihr ins Wort. Rey blickte immer noch zu Hux, der am Eingang stand, sie nicht mal ansah und mit der Predator kommunizierte. Was war mit Hux? Rey verspürte den Drang in seinen Gedanken nachzusehen, doch unterließ es am Ende.  
„REY! Los! Jetzt oder nie!“, forderte Poe und hatte Finn schon bis in eine Sitzposition hochgezerrt. Finn stöhnte und stand mit Poes Hilfe schließlich auf. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Armitage absichtlich von ihr abwandte.   
„Ich kann nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht wo die Basis ist.“ Sie wusste zumindest den Namen der Welt, doch sie zu finden, würde nicht einfach sein, weil die Unbekannten Regionen eben unbekannt und wenig erforscht waren.  
„Aber Rey, es ist schon ein immenses Glück, dass wir hier zufällig einander treffen. Du solltest das als Wink des Schicksals sehen. Du bist seine Geisel und er benutzt dich nur!“ Rey schüttelte den Kopf und hätte doch auch gern genickt. Beides hätte seine Berechtigung.  
„Seine …Vision ist gut, Poe. Wenn ich ihm helfe, dann geht es vielleicht in die richtige Richtung und ich kann mehr Gutes tun, als ein General Skywalker.“  
„Was? Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Hux ist ein Monster!“, zischte Poe ihr zu. Seine Augen funkelten aufgebracht und sogar Finn sagte brüchig:  
„Wir brauchen dich, Rey. Du bist unserer Hoffnung, unsere Anführerin und unsere Freundin.“  
„Und ich … brauche ihn!“, hörte sie sich sagen und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das nur gedacht hatte. Endlich drehte sich Armitage zu ihr. Was sie in seinen Augen sah, war Schmerz. Der Schmerz darüber, dass er wusste, dass er sie verlor. Dass Rey am Ende nicht ging, lag allein an der Tatsache, dass er ihr die Wahl ließ.

Sie anzusehen, war pure Folter. So nahe waren sie sich gewesen. Rey hatte ihn eingelassen und hatte damit seine Seele erreicht. Der Riss in ihm, durch den ihr heilendes Licht eingedrungen war, hatte sich wieder geschlossen, ihr Licht aber nun in ihm eingesperrt. Rey zu verlieren, würde ihm das Herz brechen. Es würde alles sinnlos machen und doch konnte er nicht anders, als ihr die Wahl zu lassen. Dass diese beiden Männer, ihre Freunde hier waren, glich einem Wink des Schicksals. Wie auch immer sie ihr gefolgt waren, sie waren da und Rey würde mit ihnen gehen, auch wenn ihre Augen traurig und ihre Miene unentschlossen wirkten. Finn hatte sie geheilt, ihn nicht. Das sagte alles aus.

„Was? Rey? Was ist … los mit dir?“, hörte er Poe Dameron rufen, als Rey auf ihn zukam.   
„REY?!“, rief nun auch Finn schmerzerfüllt, als sie sich abwandte, um zu Hux zu gehen.  
Im selben Moment hörten sie die Frachter, die in der Nähe landeten. Armitage musste sich der Koordinierung der Landung widmen und war abgelenkt. Rey stand vor ihm, blickte ihn aufmerksam an und als er Zeit hatte, sagte sie langsam:  
„Ich werde deiner Vision eine Chance geben, weil es besser ist, als unsere dilettantische Widerstandsgruppe, die im Grunde nur eine Funktion hätte: dich und die Reste der Ersten Ordnung auszurotten. Aber wenn du mich nur ebenso wie eine Waffe benutzen willst, wie es Palpatine mit Ben getan hat oder wie er es mit mir vorhatte, dann wird es dir leid tun nur daran gedacht zu haben. Dann werde ich alles zerstören, was dir lieb ist, Armitage.“   
Ich liebe doch nur dich, hätte er antworten können, tat es klugerweise aber nicht, sondern nickte nur. Euphorie war in ihm. Rey blieb bei ihm. Das war mehr, als er zu träumen gewagt hatte. Die Truppen kamen. Dass Dameron und Finn weg waren, wunderte ihn nicht. Er ließ sie gehen, denn Rey hatte sich entschieden. Für ihn. Trotzdem hockte noch immer die Enttäuschung auf seinem Herzen, weil sie ihn damals nicht geheilt hatte, Finn aber schon.

„Wir müssen weg!“, befahl Poe, als auch er die Frachter in der Luft hörte.  
„Nein, wir können Rey doch nicht bei diesem Mistkerl lassen!“, wimmerte Finn, als er ihn beinah brutal mit sich in den Dschungel zerrte.  
„Wir werden sie nicht zwingen können. Rey hat sich für ihn entschieden.“  
„Aber er hat sie sicher manipuliert und … Poe, lass uns umkehren!“  
„Du kannst nicht mal laufen. Wir müssen uns erst mit Chewie beraten und haben gerade keine Chance. Ich weiß nicht, von welcher absurden Vision Rey sprach, aber es macht mir Angst!“ Dabei verschwieg er, dass er am meisten davor Angst hatte, was er in ihren dunklen Augen gesehen hatte. Eine wilde Entschlossenheit und so eine starken Willen, dass es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken gelaufen war. War das noch die nette Rey oder war das ihre dunkle Version, die Hux aus ihr herausgeholt hatte. Wie auch immer er das gemacht hatte, es schien Rey zu Hux hinzuziehen und im Grunde war es seine Schuld. Seine, Finns und Chewies Schuld. Sie hätten dieses Arschloch nie retten sollen.  
Hinter ihnen war nun Lärm, doch niemand verfolgte sie, zum Glück.   
Als sie an einem Bach kurz Rast machten und etwas tranken, waren sie beide mehr als deprimiert. Finn lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Poe hing über dem Wasserlauf, schöpfte mit der Hand Wasser und trank. Als er hochsah, stand am anderen Ufer eine Gestalt, mit der er nie im Leben gerechnet hatte.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihm. Finn stöhnte und murmelte: „Was? Poe, was ist los?“.  
Wie betäubt sah er Ben Solos Gestalt an, die auf der anderen Flussseite stand, höchsten drei Meter von ihnen entfernt. Seine Robe war grau, sein Gesicht halb im Schatten der Kapuze und eine dickes Insekt mit acht Beinen ließ sich gerade von einem Ast auf seine Schulter hinab. Lässig schnippt Ben es weg und kam auf sie zu, direkt durch den Fluss.  
„Ihr seid Versager!“, sagte er hart. Poe wich zurück, übersah einen Stein und stolperte so, dass er praktisch neben Finn auf dem Hintern landete, Finn rappelte sich hoch und sie beide starrten nun Bens Gestalt an. Der schob sich seine Kapuze nach unten. Sein Gesicht war düster.  
„Warum ist es euch nicht gelungen Rey zu retten?“  
„Ich … wir … sie …“, stammelte Finn tonlos.  
„Sie hat sich für Hux entschieden!“, erwiderte Poe beschämt.  
„Verdammt!“, schrie Ben, hob seine Hand und pfefferte einen Machtblitz auf einen Baum, der es in sich hatte. Ein Ast brach ab, und fiel brennend zu Boden.  
„Aber … du solltest tot sein …“, brachte Finn ungläubig hervor.  
„Machtnutzer sind nicht tot. Sie werden eins mit der Macht und die besten von uns können sich zumindest als Machtgeist materialisieren und die Lebenden mit Worten unterstützen.“ Ein Hauch Genugtuung erschien auf Bens Gesicht.  
„Können … Geister auch so was?“, fragte Poe furchtsam und zeigte zum brennenden Ast.  
„Ich habe davon zumindest noch nichts gehört. Aber siehe da, ich kann es. Und das nur, weil ich so wütend bin. Auf Hux und darauf, dass er Rey stiehlt und sie verdirbt!“  
„Sie … sah aus, als wenn sie sich freiwillig …“  
„Glaubst du das, Idiot?! Es ist nicht so. Er hat Rey den Verstand verdreht, macht sie gefügig und wird sie ebenso benutzen, wie Palpatine mich. Ihr müsst sie retten! Nein, wir müssen sie retten.“  
„Wir?“, echote Finn verdutzt.  
„Na, ihr seht und hört mich doch. Hux kann das auch, nur Rey ist für mich aus unbekannten Gründen nicht erreichbar. Ihr wollt doch jetzt nicht etwa aufgeben, oder?“  
„Aber wir … sie … Rey ist weg und unser Schiff hat keinen Treibstoff und …“  
„… und da jammert ihr nur, oder wollt ihr etwas dagegen tun?“, schnauzte Bens Geist sie an, der für Poe so gar nicht wie ein Geist wirkte, sondern erschreckend massiv und real. Mal abgesehen vom Blitz, den er in den Baum gepfeffert hat.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir …“  
„Dann los!“, fauchte Ben. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten in an und dann war er plötzlich weg.  
„Was … war denn das gerade?“, fragte Finn erschüttert. Seine Augen waren riesig.  
„Jedis können als Machtgeist erscheinen und …“  
„Geist? Der war verflucht real und er hat uns die Hölle heiß gemacht, Poe!“  
„Er will nur Rey beschützen und wir sollten das auch tun. Los, gehen wir zur Fleurs und besprechen alles mit Chewie. Ben hat recht. Wir geben Rey auf keinen Fall auf!“

In der Zwischenzeit war zwischen Hux und Rey eine seltsame Stimmung. Die Truppen wuselten um sie herum verluden die Ressource und Hux überwachte alles scharf. Rey beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Irgendwie war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Armitage erleichtert und erfreut wäre, wenn sie bei ihm blieb, doch er war in sich gekehrt und schweigsam. Weshalb? Weil sie ihn mit ihrer Entscheidung enttäuscht hatte? Wollte er, dass sie ging, um sie in Sicherheit bei ihren Freunden zu wissen? Es wäre selbstlos und Rey war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm das zutrauen würde. Oder glaubte er ihrer Entscheidung für ihn und seine Vision nicht? War er argwöhnisch? Nicht auszuschließen. War er erschüttert, dass plötzlich Finn und Dameron hier aufgetaucht waren, obwohl er die Impulsfessel zerstört hatte? Sogar sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Freunde sie hier auf Kalee gefunden hatten. Und es war keine Zeit geblieben, um das Wissen auszutauschen. Fakt war, dass sie hier waren und ihr hoffentlich auch weiterhin folgen konnten. Wenn sie ihre Freunde zur Basis gebracht hatte, wäre ihr Gewissen vielleicht nicht mehr so mies.   
Als sie selbst im letzten Frachter saßen und auf dem Weg zur Predator waren, begann sich Rey über Hux‘ Distanziertheit zu ärgern. Sie hatte sich doch für seine Sache entschieden, was wollte er noch? Eigentlich wusste sie es. Er wollte, dass sie sich für ihn entschied, aber das konnte sie nicht. Es gab größere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Niemals wäre sie in diesem Minuten auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich Armitage einfach nur verletzt und sich unzulänglich fühlte, weil Rey Finn sofort geheilt hatte und ihn nicht.  
Als sie im Hangar der Predator waren und den Frachter verließen, sagte Hux zu ihr, bevor er sich um die Fracht kümmerte:  
„Ich nehme deine Entscheidung sehr ernst, Rey.“   
Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, schaute ihm nur beunruhigt nach, als er wegging. Kein Kuss, keine Zärtlichkeit hatte er ihr geschenkt, obwohl sie es sich verdient hatte. Dabei war sie da unten auf Kalee richtig gut gewesen. Mal abgesehen vom unerwarteten Zwischenfall am Ende war es gut gelaufen und so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Verhandlungen und Kompromisse, Eingeständnisse und Diplomatie, statt einen sofortigen Krieg – es hatte funktioniert, weil Hux ihr den Vortritt gelassen hatte. Rey begriff es erst in diesen Momenten. Erwartete Hux etwa Dankbarkeit?  
Ganz durcheinander ging sie in ihr Quartier. Sie brauchte dringend eine Dusche, um sich den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Während sie duschte, bemerkte sie zwei Dinge. Einmal fühlte sie sich anders als auf D’Qar, weniger optimistisch und auf Harmonie aus. Sie dachte eher in Konsequenzen und weiter in eine Zukunft als bisher. Ihrer eigenen Stärke war sie sich viel mehr bewusst, was sie selbstsicherer machte. Aber die andere Seite gab es auch. Rey fühlte instinktiv, dass ihr neues Selbstbewusstsein von Armitage Hux abhing, von seinen Gefühlen und seiner Anerkennung. Plötzlich hatte sie große Furcht ihn zu verlieren, auf welche Weise auch immer. Ein Leben ohne ihn, war nur noch schwer vorstellbar. War das der Grund, warum sie mit ihm gegangen war? Rey war sich nichts mehr sicher.  
Ihre Zweifel blieben, als sie sich Essen kommen ließ und auch später, als sie im Bett lag und in einen unruhigen Traum fiel. Sie träumte von Ben und dass er sie aufhalten wollte.   
In ihrer Hand war nicht das gelbe Lichtschwert, sondern ein rotes mit Doppelklinge, welches ihr dunkles Ich auf Kef-Bir hatte. Diese Begegnung hatte sie verdrängt, doch im Traum kam sie nach oben. Und im Traum hatte sie keine Angst mehr vor ihrem dunklen Ich.  
Aber als Ben drohend auf sie zukam, in seiner Hand war ein blaues Lichtschwert, erwachte sie mit schnell pochendem Herzen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie schon viele Stunden geschlafen hatte. Stunden, in denen Armitage nicht zu ihr gekommen war. Die Angst ihn zu verlieren, war nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Schnell stand Rey auf, hüllte sich in einen Umhang und beschloss ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber das war ihr gerade sehr egal.   
Sie wollte Antworten.


	15. Chapter 15

Hux öffnete ihr die Tür nach ein paar Momenten. Erst dachte sie, er hätte schon geschlafen, aber so sah er nicht aus. Er trug seine Uniformhose, das weiße Unterziehshirt mit dem halben Arm und war barfuß. An seinem Tisch war die Holodatenbank des Datapads noch offen.  
„Rey? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte er alarmiert, blickte sie allerdings recht reserviert an.  
„Du arbeitest noch?“, fragte sie verwirrt, als sie begriff.  
„Vielleicht“, wich er aus und sah sie aus verengten Augen an.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen oder hat dich etwas geweckt?“, wollte er wissen, als sie ihn nur musterte. Ihre Haare waren offen und er vermutete, dass unter ihrem Umhang nicht allzu viel war. Armitage schwankte zwischen Erregung und Frust, den er seit der Erkenntnis hatte, dass Rey im Grunde einen Scheiß auf ihn gab. Das war zu erwarten gewesen und doch tat es mehr weh, als er gedacht hatte.  
„Was ist los mit dir? Ich habe mich entschieden bei dir zu sein, weil ich an das glaube, was du mir gesagt hast. Es hat heute sogar fast irgendwie funktioniert. Warum also bist du so abweisend? Weil Finn und Poe aufgetaucht sind? Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun, aber das wirst du mir sowieso nicht glauben.“ Armitage seufzte, um das Bedürfnis Rey zu küssen, zu unterdrücken.  
„Sprich mit mir!“, forderte sie. Nicht nur ihre Stimme war dunkel und befehlend, auch ihre Augen waren zwingend und sogar ihre Gestalt, obwohl sie nichts weiter tat, als vor ihm zu stehen.  
„Es ist nichts, ich bin nur angespannt. Vielleicht weil deine Freunde aufgetaucht sind, vielleicht weil die Situation vorher mit den Kaleesh unangenehm war, vielleicht weil Ben Solo mich heimsucht und du …“ Er brach ab, weil er plötzlich nicht mehr sicher war, ob es gut sein würde Rey sein Misstrauen so offen auszusprechen. Vielleicht hatte sie damals nur nicht daran gedacht ihn zu heilen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn aber auch leiden sehen.  
„Ich … was? Sprich es aus, Armitage, bitte!“  
„Nein, es ist nicht so wichtig. Du sollest schlafen gehen. Wir erreichen gegen Mittag Rix²³ und ich habe keine Ahnung, was uns da erwarten wird. Gute Nacht!“ Er wandte sich ab, ehe er sich auf sie stürzen und sie küssen würde.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!? Du schickst mich weg?“ Wut klang deutlich in ihrem Tonfall mit.  
„Es war ein anstrengender …“  
„Was ist dein Problem mit mir, Hux? Liebst du mich oder tust du es nicht? Sagst du es nur, um mich zu manipulieren?“, fauchte sie ihn zornig an. Sein Quartier schien um einiges dunkler geworden zu sein. Ein heißes Pulsieren schien von Rey auszugehen und in ihrem hübschen Gesicht waren Schatten wo zuvor keine waren. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich gerunzelt und er wurde hart. Seine Erektion war einfach nicht zu verhindern. In ihm war eine Mischung aus Furcht, Geilheit und Euphorie, dass sie bei ihm war. Bei ihm, nicht bei ihren Freunden. Obwohl sie jetzt genau da hätte sein können.  
„Sag es mir!“, flüsterte sie drohend, als er schwieg. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und ihm fehlten völlig die Worte, um ihr zu sagen, wie allumfassend er sie liebte, dass nichts mehr Sinn hatte, wenn sie ihn verlassen würde, dass er sein Selbst an sie verloren hatte, nur weil ihr Licht in ihn eingedrungen war.  
„Rey … ich …“, flüsterte er belegt. Ihr Ärger war so deutlich zu spüren, dass warnende Schauer über seinen Rücken liefen.   
„Ich kann dir nicht …“ sagen, was ich für dich empfinde, weil ich es nicht zu fassen bekomme, hätte er sagen wollten. Aber da hob Rey schon die Hand und drang in seine Gedanken ein. Armitage spürte es sehr deutlich. Es war ein kühles Gefühl hinter seiner Stirn und er war wie erstarrt, was seine Gedanken betraf. Er fühlte deutlich Entsetzen, Angst und Scham. Eine unendlich, tiefe Beschämung über das, was Rey vielleicht sah. Was genau sie sah, wusste er nicht. Dass er letztlich sogar zu einer körperlichen Reaktion in der Lage war, überraschte ihn selbst. Rey Augen waren schockiert geweitet. Seine flache Hand, die hart ihre Wange traf, konnten ihre Erschütterung nicht schlimmer machen.  
Als er sie schlug, war sie aus seinem Kopf raus. Sie taumelte nach hinten, der Umhang glitt auseinander und er sah, dass sie darunter wirklich nichts trug. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt und unangebracht panisch. Rey griff sich reflexartig an die Wange. Sekunden sah sie sich nur erschüttert an. Mit einer abwesenden Geste wischte er sich die Träne von der Wange und drehte sich von ihr weg, um zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen. Dabei zitterten seine Beine ganz schrecklich, weil sich das, was sie getan hatte wie eine Vergewaltigung angefühlt hatte und damit kannte er sich gut genug aus, damit sich alles in ihm wieder schlagartig daran erinnern konnte.  
„Es … Armitage, es tut mir leid. Ich …“ Reys Stimme klang erbärmlich und sehr reumütig. Er konnte ihr nicht mal antworten, so verstört war er. Es war nicht unbedingt, weil sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte und damit ihr dunkles Wesen offenbarte, was er doch an ihr so liebte. Es war seine Angst, dass sie etwas gesehen hatte, was sie abstoßen würde. Wenn sie all die schrecklichen Momente gesehen hatte, in denen sein Vater ihn seinen Freunden zum Fraße vorgeworfen hatte, in denen er wie eine Trophäe von einem widerwärtigen alten Sack zum nächsten gereicht wurde, würde das den Eindruck, den Rey von ihm hatte, zerstören. Endgültig.   
Armitage konnte sie nicht mal ansehen. Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Datenbank wieder öffnete. Ihm war schrecklich schlecht und kalt. 

Von sich selbst angewidert, konnte sich Rey kaum bewegen. Was hatte sie getan? Was hatte sie ihm angetan? Was sie in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, war furchtbar. Er hatte es ihr sogar gesagt, doch zu sehen, was mit ihm geschehen war, war kaum zu ertragen. Wie alt war er gewesen? Zehn Jahre? Wenn überhaupt. Rey weinte lautlos und merkte es kaum. Und alles nur, weil sie ihn nicht verstand und eine Bestätigung von Hux wollte, dass er sie wirklich liebte und nicht nur ihre Kräfte ausnutzen wollte. Eine Antwort hatte sie nicht gefunden, dafür sehr viel Schmerz und Beschämung. Dass er sie aus dem Reflex heraus geschlagen hatte, nahm sie ihm nicht übel. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen, dass sie so etwas tat? Sie war nicht besser als Kylo Ren früher.  
„Armitage …“, sagte sie wieder ganz leise und ging langsam näher. Hux beachtete sie gar nicht, wirkte verbissen und frostig wie ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung.  
„Du solltest gehen, Rey!“, sagte er kühl, als sie vor seinem Tisch stehen blieb. Er sah sie nicht mal an.  
„Was ich … gesehen habe …“, begann sie rau zu flüstern und kam um den Tisch herum, um sich direkt neben seinen Stuhl zu knien. Rey wollte, dass er sie ansah und vor allem wollte sie seine Vergebung. Armitage antwortete ihr nicht und wirkte auf eine kaum zu ertragende Weise verletzt. Und das musste er sein, bei dem, was er ertragen musste. Rey begriff plötzlich einen Teil seines Wesens, seine Kälte, seine Distanziertheit, seine Rationalität, seine Verachtung für gefühlsmäßige Entscheidung und sie glaubte zu ahnen, dass er große Angst hatte sie zu verlieren. So wie sie auch ihn. Das vereinte sie.  
„… ist schrecklich und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass dir das angetan wurde. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen und ich bereue es zutiefst. Vergib mir diesen Fehler, bitte, Armitage!“  
Eine lange Zeit antwortete er nicht, schien nur auf sein Datapad zu starren. Das Licht des Pads spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, was ihn surreal und wie eine Maschine erscheinen ließ. Rey rutschte noch ein bisschen näher und legte ihre Wange an seinen nackten Unterarm. Was sie getan hatte, tat ihr unendlich leid.  
„Du wirst mich jetzt erst recht verabscheuen“, hörte sie seine kühle Stimme.  
„Wie kannst du das denken? Es war doch nicht deine schuld, Armitage.“ Rey sah ihn an und endlich erwiderte er ihren Blick. Seine Augen wirkten unendlich traurig.  
„Du wirst nicht mehr vergessen, was du gesehen hast und jedes Mal, wirst du nun daran denken.“  
Rey legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, weil sie den Körperkontakt brauchte und er sowieso, um ihr zu verzeihen.  
„Das mag sein. Aber es ändert doch nichts an dem, was ich empfinde. Auch wenn du das anders siehst, ist Mitgefühl keine Schwäche.“ Hux zögerte und sie wartete geduldig.  
„Könntest du mich lieben, wenn ich dich nicht manipulieren würde, Rey?“  
„Das tust du nicht. Du zeigst mir nur neue Wege und … ich finde langsam den Mut sie zu beschreiten. Vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht muss man etwas wagen, etwas anders machen und … wir sollten es zusammen versuchen.“ Still dachte Rey, dass sie in der Lage wäre ihn aufzuhalten, sollten sie scheitern oder sich alles in die falsche Richtung entwickeln. Dass sie dabei war sich selbst zu überschätzen, wie einst Kylo, begriff sie in diesem Moment nicht.  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“ Seine Stimme war belegter und seine Augen wirkten nicht mehr ganz so abweisend.  
„Ich könnte dich nicht lieben, Armitage …“, sagte sie langsam und spürte in sich nach, ob es sich wie Verrat an Ben anfühlte. Aber Ben war in jenen schmerzhaften Augenblicken nur ein Name und eine Erinnerung.   
„ … ich tue es schon. Verzeihst du mir mein Eindringen?“  
Seine Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen Glanz. Als sich seine Hand an ihre Wange legte, musste sie erleichtert ihre Augen schließen. Das dunkle Pulsieren, was ihre Muskeln schmerzhaft verknotet hatte, ließ ein wenig nach.  
„Ich verzeihe dir und hoffe, du kannst vergessen, was du gesehen hast. Mein Vater war ein Monster und sein Tod war mir eine Genugtuung, wenn auch nicht so heilsam wie ich gehofft hatte. Rey holte erleichtert Luft, stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
„Ich bin nicht nur hier, weil ich schlecht geträumt habe …“, sagte sie und zog ihn hoch, als er ihre Hand ergriff. Hinter sich her führte sie ihn zu seinem Bett und ließ dort ihren Umhang fallen. Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte ihr es eine Menge ausgemacht nackt vor einem Mann zu stehen, vor allem nackt vor einem Mann wie Armitage Hux. Doch nachdem was sie gesehen hatte und über ihn wusste, kam sie sich nicht mehr nackt vor.   
Doch heute war etwas anders. Seine Augen lagen auf ihr, glänzten deutlich, doch er berührte sie nicht.

Armitage konnte nicht. Der Schock saß noch tief. Obwohl er ihr glaubte und ihr vergeben hatte, konnte er sich nicht überwinden wieder Nähe zuzulassen. Sie müsste es sein, die auf ihn zuging und das tat sie, als sie es begriff. Nackt wie sie war, trat sie dicht an ihn heran. Sie umarmte ihn, legte ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn und wartete, bis er sie berührte. Es tat ihr leid, das war überdeutlich zu spüren. So, wie er ihren Zorn und ihre Macht gut fühlen konnte, waren auch die guten Gefühle deutlich wahrzunehmen. Wusste Rey, dass sie komplett und perfekt war? Nicht nur ein Irrer wie Kylo Ren, nicht ein Sith-Lord wie Palpatine aber auch kein Jedi wie Luke Skywalker. Rey war alles und noch viel mehr. Sie war eine Göttin, die sich nackt an ihn schmiegte und ihm Zeit gab ihr zu verzeihen, dass sie ihn entblößt und gedemütigt hatte. Seine Hände berührten leicht ihre Schultern und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Seine Erektion kam zurück, schmerzhaft hart, sein Herz raste und er fühlte sich fiebrig an. Reys Hände schoben sich unter sein Shirt, auf die nackte Haut seines Rückens. Das ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken. Es war köstlich und verführerisch und doch war er nicht in der Lage mehr zu tun, als zu atmen. Es war auch Rey, die ihm das Shirt hochschob, bis er es auszog. Es war sie, die seine Brust küsste und sich dann vor ihn kniete, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Wortlos sah er ihr dabei zu. Seine Beine bebten, als sie die Hose nach unten schob, seine Shorts gleich mit und ihre warmen Hände über seine harte Männlichkeit gleiten ließ. Kaum wagte er Luft zu holen, so viel Ehrfurcht verspürte er in jenem Moment voller intimer Nähe.  
Rey sah zu ihm hoch, fragend. Leicht nickte er und sie lächelte, bevor sie begann seine Männlichkeit zu küssen. Wie in Trance sah er ihr dabei zu. Diese Art Sex hatte er meistens in den Bordellen, in denen er gewesen war. Was Rey tat, erlebte er so also nicht zum ersten Mal. Aber zum ersten Mal fühlte er dabei mehr als körperliche Erregung. Es lag an ihrem Gesicht, ihrer Präsenz, die in diesen nächtlichen Minuten so dunkel und verführerisch war. Seine Erektion zuckte verlangend und das ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht kontrollieren.  
Die Demütigung von eben, verblasste langsam. Rey gab sich Mühe aber man merkte deutlich, dass sie das zum ersten Mal tat. Aber genau das berührte ihn sehr, weil ihm so bewusst war, dass er bekam, was Ben niemals bekommen hatte und würde. Fast war es schade, dass er nicht neben ihm stand und zusehen müsste, was seine Angebetete für ihn tat. Aus Reue und Scham und vielleicht auch, weil sie neugierig war und es mochte. Zumindest blickte sie nun wieder so fragend lächelnd hoch, dass er zurücklächelte. Als sich ihre andere Hand um seine Hoden legte und sie damit begann ihn sanft zu massieren, stieg seine Erregung sehr schnell an. Seine Bitterkeit von eben, hatte sich wieder versteckt. Alles, was er sah, war Rey, die vor ihm hockte und Dinge mit ihm tat, die ihm nicht nur gefielen, sondern ihm auch verrieten, dass sie diesen Moment zumindest ebenso ernst nahm wie er.  
„Komm …“, sagte er schon bald, weil die Reizung nur noch schwer zu ertragen war. Er zog sie hoch und schob sie Richtung Bett. Als Rey dort auf dem Rücken lag, kniete er sich über sie. Alles in ihm verlangte, in sie einzudringen, aber das wollte er noch hinauszögern und so begann er sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach ihm und sie legte gleich ihre Arme in seinen Nacken, so dass er ganz auf ihr liegen musste. Rey war weich, in jeder Hinsicht. Ihre Zärtlichkeit war wie eine Heilung für den Schmerz, an den er sich vor wenigen Augenblicken wieder erinnern musste. Rey konnte beides. Verletzen und heilen. Das war ihr komplettes Wesen. Sie war nicht wie Ben Solo, der sich hin und her gezogen fühlte.  
Jetzt heilte sie ihn, indem sie sich ihm hingab. Ihr Körper bog sich seinen Liebkosungen entgegen. Sie stöhnte leise, als er ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund saugte. Ihre Finger schoben sich dabei in seine Haare. Seine Zunge spielte mit Reys hart gewordener Knospe. Mit großer Genugtuung fühlte er ihr ungeduldiges Beben und wie sich ihm ihr Unterleib entgegen drückte. Noch nicht, Rey, dachte er träge und ließ sich viel Zeit ihre andere Brust ebenso zu verwöhnen. Erst, als Rey ein ungutes Knurren von sich gab, küsste er sich weiter nach unten. Ihr Zittern war nicht zu überfühlen und als er endlich seine Lippen in ihre hitzige Mitte drückte, keuchte sie begeistert auf. Zwischen ihren Beinen war es weich, sehr warm und feucht. Das war auch etwas, was er noch niemals getan hatte. Aber gerade Rey verdiente diese Art Aufmerksamkeit. Wie gut es ihr gefiel, hörte er ganz deutlich. Aus ihrem überraschten Aufstöhnen, als er sie mit Mund und Zunge berührte, wurde schnell ein Keuchen, was immer tiefer wurde. Ihn selbst erregte es so, dass er irgendwann aufhören musste. Armitage legte sich auf sie und drang sofort in sie ein. Es ging so leicht und war so überwältigend, dass er sich ein paar verstörende Momente nur hart und schnell in ihr bewegen musste.   
Rey schien das zu gefallen, denn sie drängte ihm ihren Körper entgegen, hatte die Beine ziemlich kraftvoll um ihn gelegt und hatte ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken. So unschuldig ihr erstes Mal wurde, so intensiver schien jedes weitere Mal zu werden. Es war, als ziehe Rey ihn in einen dunklen Abgrund, der noch viel finsterer und bodenloser als sein eigener war. Es gelang ihm nicht sich festzuhalten, nicht an seiner Distanziertheit und seiner Objektivität. Alles, was ihm gelang, war zu fühlen. Seine eigenen Gefühle für diese unglaubliche Frau. Da waren Liebe, Besitzanspruch, Angst und sogar irgendwie Rivalität. Rey aktivierte jedes einzelne Gefühl in ihm. Viele davon kannte er nur von der Bezeichnung her. All das fühlte er in diesen Momente, in denen ihr Licht in ihn eindrang. Es war absolut unfassbar und verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Darüber lag diese immense Lust, die dafür sorgte, dass er sich weiterhin bewegte, sie küsste und manchmal einfach nur ohne jeglichen Gedanken an ihrem duftenden Hals saugte.   
Rey hatte ihn so fest zwischen ihren Beinen, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Heiß und tief stöhnte sie, wobei ihre Finger sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Haare geschoben hatten. Tief stieß er in sie, spürte ein heftiges Erzittern und war sich gar nicht sicher, ob es seins oder das von ihr war. Aber es war so gewaltig, dass sie einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß. Um seinen Schwanz herum wurde es sehr eng und er kapierte zerstreut, dass Rey gekommen war. Aber er erst jetzt, anders als sie, nicht so explosiv. Seine Bewegungen waren nur noch träge und schon irgendwie kraftlos, als er sich von ihrem inneren rhythmischen Massieren wegtragen ließ. Seine süßen Muskelkrämpfe waren lang und intensiv. Sein Gesicht hatte er an ihrem Hals und so keuchte Armitage seine Ekstase an ihren Hals. Wobei er irgendwie den Fokus verlor und das Gefühl hatte unter eine warme, dunkle Decke zu gleiten. Rey unter ihm, war so warm und ihre Arme, die nun liebevoll um seine Schultern lagen, deckten ihn zu. Weil er ihr nicht seine emotionale Verletzbarkeit offenbaren wollte, blieb er still liegen.

Wie lang sie so lagen, hätte er nicht sagen können. Irgendwann schaffte er es zu sprechen:  
„Von was hast du schlecht geträumt?“ Seine Stimme klang schrecklich, weich und müde.  
„Von Ben. Er hat sich mir in den Weg gestellt und wollte gegen mich kämpfen!“, erwiderte sie sofort, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet darüber zu sprechen. Dabei war ihr Tonfall traurig, enttäuscht und sehr dunkel. Antwort hatte er keine für sie. Auch aus dem Grund, weil er einfach einschlief.

Rey blieb bei ihm, obwohl sie merkte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Im sanften Licht der Schreibtischlampe, betrachtete sie Armitage Hux. Sie mochte seine rotblonden Wimpern, seine Zurückhaltung und auch seinen Schmerz. Ja, das dachte sie wirklich. Es war seine tiefe Verletzung, die ihr nun bekannt war, die dafür sorgte, dass sie ihn nur umso mehr mochte und ihn nicht mehr nur als Feind sah. Anfangs wollte sie mehr über ihn erfahren, um ihn zu verstehen. Das tat sie jetzt. Ihr gefiel, was sie in ihm entdeckt hatte. Es war ein Schmerz, ähnlich ihrem eigenen, und sogar ähnlich dem von Ben. Obwohl Ben von ihnen dreien vermutlich immer noch am besten weggekommen war. Er hatte wenigstens Eltern gehabt, die ihn geliebt haben. Aber Armitage und sie, waren sich ähnlich. Die Gefühle, die er hatte, wenn er sie liebte, waren überwältigend für sie. Dass sie seine Emotionen genau in diesem Moment so intensiv wahrnahm, lag sicher daran, dass Hux in jenen Minuten keine Kontrolle mehr ausüben konnte. Es waren aber auch ihre eigenen Empfindungen, die sie überschwemmten.   
Da war die Macht, die sie berauschte, weil sie der Meinung war, dass sich Hux indirekt von ihr gezwungen fühlte sie zu lieben. Da war die Sehnsucht in ihr, die er so gut erfüllen konnte. Da war die Angst seine Liebe und ihn zu verlieren. Da war das miese Gewissen Ben und ihren Freunden gegenüber. Da war der Wunsch nach mehr, nach einer verschwommenen Ewigkeit mit ihm. Da war die Aggression alles zu besitzen und alles zu verteidigen, bis auf den Tod. In ihr waren Tod, Liebe, Lust und Freude. Rey fühlte sich in diesen Augenblicken grenzenlos und das hatte sie ihm zu verdanken. Wenn es nur immer so einfach war wie in solchen Nächten, dachte sie seufzend und kuschelte sich an ihn. Im Schlaf legte Hux einen Arm um sie und sie schlief schneller ein, als sie geglaubt hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

Der folgende Tag würde eine Menge Ungemach über alle bringen.  
Poe und Finn brauchten lange, bis sie bei der Fleurs ankamen. Immerhin war Chewie da und gleich hilfreich. Darüber hinaus berichtete der Wookiee, dass er zwar weit entfernt Schüsse gehört hatte und auch die Frachter gesehen hatte, doch unbemerkt blieb, weil er ein Haufen Buschwerk über ihren Frachter verteilt hatte, damit er von oben nicht als solches zu erkennen war.  
Finn war am Ende seiner Kräfte und heilfroh auf einem Notbett liegen zu können. Seine Wunde war einigermaßen verschlossen, aber der Blutverlust würde ihn noch eine Weile schwächen. Während Poe selbst trank und Chewie Finn Essen und Trinken brachte, berichtete er Chewie, was geschehen war. Der Wookiee kommentierte alles und war tief betrübt, dass sich Rey scheinbar von ihnen abgewandt hatte.  
„Das hat sie nicht“, sagte Finn schwach. „Sie hat sicher einen Plan und findet es sinnvoller bei Hux zu bleiben.“  
„Damit sie die Basis findet, schon klar. Dabei haben wir noch gar nichts von Ben Solo erzählt!“, unterbrach Poe Finn und Chewie stieß einen verwundertes Brüllen aus. Schweigend lauschte er Poes Erzählung.  
„Und, was ist deine Meinung, Chewie?“, fragte der Pilot anschließend. Draußen wurde es nun dunkel und die Geräusche des Dschungels wurden lauter.  
„Das ist kaum zu glauben. Ich weiß zwar von Machtgeistern, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda konnte als solche erscheinen, doch ich habe noch nie gehört, dass sie tatsächlich … Macht wirken können.“  
„Und besonders geisterhaft sah er auch nicht aus. Denkst du, wir müssen besorgt sein?“  
„Wenn wir doch nur jemand dazu befragen könnten. Aber alle Jedi sind tot oder nicht da.“  
„Ben sagte, dass Hux ihn auch sieht, aber Rey nicht.“  
„Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Poe seufzte deprimiert, denn Chewbaccas Antwort befriedigte ihn nicht gerade. Finn ließ nichts auf Rey kommen und wollte einfach nicht an ihrer Gesinnung zweifeln, Chewie war für technischen Kram gut, ansonsten unbrauchbar und er …? Lag es allein an ihm Rey zu retten?  
„Wie auch immer. Wir versuchen unser Glück morgen in der Siedlung. Sie werden bestimmt Treibstoff haben, leider befürchte ich, dass es schwer wird, ihn zu bekommen, nach dem Gemetzel von vorhin. Jemand Ideen? Nein? Niemand?!“ Chewie schüttelte den Kopf und Finn war eingeschlafen.

Frustriert ging Poe nach draußen, weil er sonst explodiert wäre.  
Er ging ein wenig in den Dschungel hinein und schrie dann ein paarmal, um seinen Frust loszuwerden.  
„Ich werde da sein und ihr bekommt euren Treibstoff!“, hörte er plötzlich Bens Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Ben Solo stand in etwa vier Meter von ihm entfernt, hatte die Kapuze seiner Robe über dem Kopf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wirkte wie ein Rächer. Was Poe von seinem Gesicht sah, war grimmig.  
„Was soll das bringen, du bist ein Geist!“, erwiderte er, hatte aber heftiges Herzklopfen dabei.  
„Vielleicht sehen sie mich nicht, aber das hier …“ Er warf einen Blitz direkt neben ihn in den Stamm eines Baumes. Ein kleines Brandloch in der Rinde war sofort zu sehen. Dieser Blitz war nur ein schwacher Abglanz des Blitzes von ein paar Stunden, nur eine Demonstration, wie Poe begriff.  
„… sehen und spüren sie sicher.“   
„Darf ich … fragen …“ Vorsichtig ging Poe nun näher. Ben blieb stehen, wirte aber weiterhin aggressiv und finster.   
„Ob du wirklich noch ein Geist bist?“  
„Warum soll ich das nicht sein? Ich wurde eins mit der Macht. Manche sehen mich, andere nicht. Gerade Rey sieht mich nicht … ich verstehe es nicht. Das ist sehr ärgerlich und leider gelingt es mir nicht recht mir die Zeitpunkte meines Erscheinens auszusuchen.“ Während Ben sprach, hob Poe die Hand und piekte Ben gegen die Schulter. Es war feste Materie.  
„Ach du Scheiße!“, flüsterte der Pilot schockiert.  
„Was? Was ist?“, fragte Ben irritiert nach.  
„Du … du bist kein Geist. Ich kann dich … berühren“, flüsterte Poe ehrfürchtig. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus, bei den Gedanken, was das alles bedeuten würde.  
„Was sagst du da?“, fuhr ihn Ben an, wobei er eine so hastige Kopfbewegung in Richtung seiner Hand machte, dass ihm die Kapuze runter rutschte. Seine Augen waren groß und ungläubig. Zum ersten Mal sah Poe nicht diesen wütenden Kerl, der stark an Kylo Ren erinnerte, sondern einfach nur Ben. Kein Jedi, kein Mörder, kein Geist. Nur Ben, der jung wirkte und verwundert auf seine Hand und dann zu ihm sah.  
„Das kann nicht sein … ich …“ Plötzlich war er wieder weg. Poe entließ seine angehaltene Luft und wartete, dass Ben wiederkam. Aber er kam nicht wieder. Als er zur Fleurs zurückkam, schliefen alle, so dass er auch noch die Arschkarte der ersten Wache hatte. Was ihm aber nicht so dramatisch vorkam, weil durch sein Blut Unmengen an Adrenalin rauschten und ihn sowieso wachhalten würden. Seine Gedanken rasten in jede Richtung, als er auf dem Dach des Frachters saß und Wache hielt.  
Wenn Ben irgendwie zurück war, wäre er eine Hilfe. Aber vielleicht ging es ihm nur um Rey. Selbst das war ihm recht, denn Ben würde Hux vermutlich einfach töten und das größte Problem hätte sich gelöst. Was aber war, wenn gar nicht Hux das Problem, sondern Rey war? Rey, die vielleicht endlich vollständig erwacht war und aufblühte. Was war, wenn Rey nie der nette Mensch hätte sein sollen, den man von ihr erwartet hatte? Was, wenn sie doch mehr Sith-Eigenschaften hatte, was niemand wahrhaben wollte? Was, wenn Hux der einzige Menschen gewesen war, der diese Seite in ihr geweckt und gefördert hatte? Was, wenn Rey Hux liebte und ganz freiwillig bei ihm war?   
Würde am Ende Ben gegen Rey kämpfen müssen? Das wollte sich Poe nicht vorstellen. Es wäre schrecklich.

Am nächsten Morgen begaben sich Chewie und Poe noch einmal zur Siedlung, in der Hoffnung alles mit Freundlichkeit und Diplomatie zu lösen. Chewie hatte darauf bestanden ein „Gastgeschenk“ zum Tausch für Treibstoff mitzubringen. Von wo Chewie das Ding auch hatte, er kramte einen alten Helm eines Mandalorianers aus einer Kiste. Nachdem er ihn poliert hatte, glänzte er und der Wookiee sagte stolz: „Aus reinem Beskar. Hat einem gewissen Din Djarin gehört. Ist eine Menge wert!“  
Da war sich Poe sicher. Nicht sicher war er, ob sie das hier überlebten und schon gar nicht war er sicher, ob Ben ihnen helfen würde. Allein, dass er sich auf einen Geist verlassen sollte, war absurd. Wie vermisste er einen weisen, kompetenten Ansprechpartner. Aber alles was sie hatten, waren nur sie und von ihnen hatte niemand wirklich Ahnung von der Materie. Kein Wunder, dass die arme Rey überfordert war.  
Die Begrüßung war alles andere als freundlich und doch schien nicht bekannt zu sein, dass unter anderem sie für das Massaker an den zehn Kaleesh verantwortlich waren.  
Der Stammesführer fragte sie ungehalten, was sie wollten und Poe berichtete wortreich von einem Absturz, weil es einen Defekt in der Tankanzeige gab und Albe fragte nur, ob sie zu dem rothaarigen Narren und seiner verrückten Hexe namens Rey gehörten. Poe stellte sich dumm und verneinte inbrünstig. Chewie hob den Helm hoch und sagte, dass man ihn gegen Treibstoff tauschen wollte. Bis dahin ging alles noch recht gut. Die Kaleesh waren wachsam, nicht freundlich, doch auch nicht angriffslustig. Und sie hatten Chewies Helm im Auge, der sicherlich sehr wertvoll war.

Die Kaleesh diskutierten untereinander, als plötzlich ein weiterer Mann in die Halle gerannt kam und etwas rief. Auf sein Wort hin, wurden sie sofort bedroht. Poe erbleichte und der Anführer klärte sie freundlicherweise auf.  
„Ein Überlebender hat gesprochen. Es waren nicht nur die Sith-Hexe und der Rothaarige und dessen Soldaten, die sie angegriffen haben, sondern auch zwei Männer. Einer in einem Pilotenanzug!“ Dameron sah verlegen an sich herunter und lächelte ertappt. Verdammt aber auch.  
Plötzlich erschien Ben neben ihm. Chewie brüllte erschrocken auf und er sagte nur:  
„Wird ja Zeit, wir haben ein kleines Problem!“  
„Das sehe ich …“, erwiderte Ben und ging angstfrei auf den Anführer zu. Was sollte ihm auch geschehen, schließlich war er schon tot, dachte Poe beunruhigt. Er hingegen war am Leben und wollte das auch gern bleiben. Als Ben erschien, ging ein lautes Raunen durch den Raum. Etwa zwanzig Kaleesh waren anwesend, die einen Kreis um sie gebildet hatten.  
„Ihr gebt uns Treibstoff und bekommt dafür Beskar. Mit dem Angriff hatten wir nichts zu tun, das ging von dem rothaarigen Mann aus. Ich jage ihn und wäre euch verbunden, wenn ich sein Ableben so schnell es geht bewerkstelligen kann!“  
Irrte sich Poe, oder klang Ben sarkastisch?  
„Und wer bist du?“, fragte Albe unbeeindruckt.  
„Mein Name ist Ben Solo!“  
„Hm, bist du nicht tot? Ich habe so was gehört.“  
„Ja, dachte ich auch. Aber irgendwas läuft wohl gerade schief, so dass meine Gestalt materiell ist.“ Ben hielt Albe die Hand hin.  
„Abgemacht?“  
„Geister sollten Geister bleiben. Wir nehmen uns einfach den Helm als Schadensersatz für neun tote Kaleesh. Seid ihr einverstanden, dürft ihr lebend gehen, bis auf dich, aber du bist ja schon tot.“  
Bens Machtblitz kam unerwartet. Er traf die Wand hinter dem Stammesführer und setzte sie sofort in Brand. Kaleesh rannten hin und her und begann das Feuer zu löschen.  
„Das … war nur eine Warnung!“, sagte Ben drohend. Poe hatte eine harte Gänsehaut, weil er Ben nicht einschätzen konnte. Er kannte ihn nicht, hatte nur von ihm gehört und er wusste, dass Rey ihm nicht nur ihr Leben verdankte, sondern, dass sie ihn auch verehrt hatte. Wer war der Kerl hier? Ben Solo? Kylo Ren? Etwas anderes? Ein rachsüchtiger Geist? Eine noch größere Gefahr als Rey und Hux zusammen? Albe stand still da und schwieg.  
„Also?“, fragte Ben fast freundlich. Poe vernahm wieder die sanftmütige Friedlichkeit, die ein Machtgeist haben sollte. Aber da war auch so viel Aggression in Bens Blick, dass ihm schauderte. Falls er sich wieder vollständig materialisieren könnte, würde alles wieder von vorn losgehen. Jedi gegen Sith. Ben gegen Rey. Vorsichtig sah er zu dem Wookiee, der Ben auch sehr verwundert ansah.   
Warum sah Rey ihn nicht? Ausgerechnet sie?  
„In Ordnung, ihr bekommt den Treibstoff, unter einer Bedingung!“  
„Die da wäre?“  
„Ihr versprecht, diesen Rothaarigen und diese Sith zu vernichten!“ Ben zögerte und Poe fühlte sich unwohl, weil der Kaleesh Rey ständig als Sith bezeichnete, als ob sie das schon immer gewesen war.  
„Und?!“, forderte der Kaleesh eine Antwort.  
„In Ordnung, wir vernichten sie“, erwiderte Ben schnell, als er merkte, dass er für ihn das Versprechen geben wollte. Als sie die Halle verließen, erwartete sie ein Lasttier mit dem Treibstoff. Sie sollten das Tier frei lassen, wenn sie am Ziel waren, es würde allein zurückfinden.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du dein Versprechen halten kannst?“, fragte er Ben, als sie die Siedlung tatsächlich unbeschadet verlassen konnten. Chewie sah sich immer wieder um und trauerte dem Helm nach.   
„Nein, aber ich bin sowieso tot, ein Geist und habe kaum noch Ehre zu verlieren. Du aber schon. Aber ich werde Hux aufhalten, wie auch immer.“  
„Und Rey?“ Neben Ben zu laufen, fühlte sich für ihn komisch an, weil er nicht wusste, was er nun war. Wieder ein Mensch, ein Geist, etwas dazwischen? Es war gelinde gesagt gruslig und er dürfte nicht intensiver darüber nachdenken, um nicht hysterisch zu werden. Das einzige, was Poe beruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass Ben für die gute Sache als ein Jedi gestorben war. Andererseits hatten sie von Rey auch immer gedacht, dass sie ein Jedi war. Scheinbar war in dieser Galaxis nichts stabil.  
„Das werden wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist“, wich Ben ihm aus.  
„Ist sie jetzt … ein Sith?“, fragte Chewbacca plötzlich. Ben blieb stehen, sah erst unglücklich aus, stieß dann einen gewaltigen Schrei aus und verschwand dabei.  
„War das jetzt ein Ja?“, fragte Chewie verwundert, doch auch er konnte nur die Schultern zucken. Tatsache, Ben war hier gewesen und hatte ihnen geholfen. Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

Chewie betankte später die Fleurs und dann besprachen sie, was sie nun tun sollten. Finn war dafür Rey weiter zu verfolgen und zu retten. Auch, wenn er gesehen hatte, dass sie mindestens fünf oder sechs Kaleesh getötet hatte, glaubte er noch immer an ihre Güte. Das war eine Kampfsituation und sie musste ihr Leben verteidigen, wie Soldaten das tun, wiederholte er mindestens dreimal.  
Poe gab ihm recht und doch war etwas zwischen den Zeilen. Er zumindest, hatte durchaus gesehen, dass Hux nämlich gar keine Finger krumm gemacht hatte, sondern nur mit glänzenden Augen Rey beobachtet hatte.  
„Aber sie zu verfolgen, wäre wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen. Sinnlos. Wir sollten zurück und uns mit dem Rest besprechen und vielleicht mit der Nikita und anderen Schiffen wiederkommen!“, schlug er selbst vor. Der Wookiee stimmte ihm zu.  
„Wir könnten sie ja von dieser Position aus weiterverfolgen und irgendwie finden wir sie vielleicht wieder.“

„Ich kann sie spüren!“, sagte Ben plötzlich, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Finn schrie erschrocken auf, aber Ben beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
„Heißt das, du willst, dass wir sie jetzt sofort … verfolgen?“, fragte Chewie unsicher und legte Ben freundschaftlich aber sehr behutsam eine Pranke auf die Schulter.   
„Du bist echt!“, rief der Wookiee daraufhin begeistert. Aber auch darauf ging Ben nicht ein.  
„Nein, kehrt erst zurück und kommt nicht allein zurück. Ich befürchte, Hux der Mistkerl hat mehr als einen Kreuzer. Ihr solltet gut gewappnet sein.“  
„Und … wo finden wir dich?“, fragte Poe freundlich. Beinah hatte er sich an Bens Anwesenheit gewöhnt, so absurd und schräg das auch war.  
„Ich finde euch, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin bekomme ich vielleicht den Dreh heraus, nicht immer so ungeplant zu ….“ Weg war er und Finn setzte seinen Satz fort: „… zu verschwinden!“  
„Verrückt“, kommentierte Chewie kopfschüttelnd.

Armitage küsste Reys nackte Schulter, als er sie eine Weile betrachtet hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen, lächelte und wollte ihn näher ziehen.   
„Jetzt nicht, wir sind gleich da und ich muss auf die Brücke …“, flüsterte er belegt. Rey schmollte und grinste dann, als er mit einer nicht zu übersehenden Erektion das Bett verlassen musste. 

Als Rey später in seinem Quartier frühstückte, lächelte sie immer noch. Irgendwas war zwischen ihnen sehr schön. Auch wenn es um sie herum dunkler geworden war, war es zwischen Hux und ihr warm und hell. Sie begriff nicht, wie das funktionieren konnte, war sich aber sicher, dass Armitage ebenso Gefühle für sie hatte, wie sie für ihn. Liebe, dachte sie nicht das erste Mal.  
Später ging sie in ihre eigene Kabine, duschte, zog sich um und sah sich im Spiegel an, bevor sie zu Armitage auf die Brücke ging. Wieder trug sie Schwarz, diesmal auch Stiefel der Ersten Ordnung, weil die Hosen nun mal leider genau darauf abgestimmt waren. Ihre dunklen Haare hatte sie erst geflochten und anschließend zu einem Knoten am hinteren Kopf zusammengedreht und festgesteckt. Sie wirkte streng und mächtig. Rey wusste bei diesem Anblick, dass es ihr nicht gefallen sollte, aber das tat es. Ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Zumindest für ein paar Momente. Dann dachte sie an Ben, daran, dass er wollte, dass Hux sie in Ruhe ließ und setzte sich betroffen auf ihr Bett.  
Wenn Ben so etwas verlangte, sollte das doch einen Sinn haben, oder? Oder war er einfach nur eifersüchtig? Neidisch darauf, dass Hux bekam, was er nie bekommen hatte? Rey war sich sehr unsicher und hätte in diesem Moment sonst was dafür gegeben, dass sie mit ihm sprechen könnte. Sicherlich waren Armitages Gedankengänge eine stabile Ordnung in der Galaxis zu erschaffen, andere, als die des Widerstands und der zig Versuche von Demokratie. Fruchtbar war kein Versuch davon gewesen. Immer wieder gerieten die Systeme aneinander, weil beide Seiten immense Schwächen hatten. Vielleicht würde es endlich gelingen das Gute beider Seiten zu vereinen, wenn sie mit Hux als jeweilige Vertreter zusammenarbeitete? Sie hatte Einfluss auf ihn und sollte das nutzen. Wenn nicht, wäre das beinah ein schlimmes Versagen.  
Eine Stimme (es war die ihres Großvaters), flüsterte in ihrem Kopf: Bring den Schwachkopf Hux einfach um und bringe zu Ende, was ich begonnen habe, Kind!  
„Nein!“, sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. Sie liebte Armitage und brauchte seine Klugheit und seine taktische Weitsicht, um der zerrissenen Galaxis endlich den lang ersehnten Frieden zu bringen. Sie würden die Galaxis mit fester Hand anführen, unter einer Führung, die perfekt war, weil sie von beiden Seiten gestellt wurde.  
Zu diesem Moment merkte Rey schon nicht mehr, dass sie sich selbst belog, vergiftet von der Dunkelheit, die in ihr zunahm. Eine Finsternis, die durch einen Riss, den Bens Tod verursacht hatte, in ihr Innerstes gelangte. Eine Dunkelheit, die paradoxerweise von etwas sehr Schönem ausgelöst worden war. Sie hatte sich in Armitage verliebt und ihre Furcht ihn und seine Liebe wieder zu verlieren, wuchs täglich. Und jeder Jedi wusste, was Angst gebar. Rey hatte es in diesen Augenblicken schlicht und einfach vergessen, denn sie und er liebten sich doch jeden Tag. Liebe war zu unglaublichen Dingen im Stande, Hass allerdings ebenso.

Als sie kurz danach neben Armitage auf der Brücke stand und durch das Panoramafenster sah, in der baldigen Erwartung, dass Rix²³ demnächst im Sichtfeld erscheinen würde, griff sie nach seiner Hand. Es war ihr egal, ob man sie beobachtete und ihm scheinbar auch, weil er ihr seine Hand ließ. Verwundert aber liebevoll sah er sie an und sie tauschten ein verstecktes Lächeln. Nach der letzten Nacht hatte sich etwas geändert. Sie kannten nun ihre Schwächen und Stärken und konnten endlich offen für den anderen sein. Rey fühlte sich ruhig, zufrieden und beinah glücklich. Sein Schmerz war ihrer, sein Leid war ihre Dunkelheit und seine Liebe war ihre Macht. Nur war Rey das alles nicht bewusst.


	17. Chapter 17

Armitage hätte bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt zugestimmt. Sein Glück hielt genau bis zu dem Punkt, als Rix²³ in Sicht kam. Rix war ein Mond, winzig und er war noch niemals hier gewesen und hatte in den Datenbanken nichts gefunden, was diesen Planeten für ein Basisstützpunkt wertvoll machen würde. Aus dem Grund, dass Pryde mit ihrer Armee geprahlt hatte, hatte er mindestens eine Flotte im Orbit des Mondes erwartet, aber da waren ein paar Fregatten, einen uralten GR-75 Transporter, ein paar kleinere, leichte Frachter und sonst nichts. Keinen zweiten Kreuzer, keinen Sternzerstörer und keine Dreadnought. Das sollte die großartige Flotte sein, die Pryde beschrieben hat?  
Seine Enttäuschung war unbeschreiblich. Natürlich erwartete er auf der Oberfläche keine Starkillerbase, aber was er vorfand, war im Grunde auf dem Niveau wie der Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf D’Qar. Erbärmlich. Die meisten Truppen hatte er an Bord des Kreuzers gehabt, viel mehr war nicht vorhanden. Armitage konnte nicht sprechen, so bestürzt war er. Rey fragte ihn ein paarmal was, doch es gelang ihm nicht zu antworten. Die ganze Reise bis hierher hatte er Hochrechnungen angestellt, Pläne entworfen und mit Luftblasen gearbeitet, wie er nun bemerkte. Der Frust ließ sich nicht mehr verbergen.  
Als ihn Rey am Arm packte und fragte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war, schrie er sie an:  
„Sieh dich doch um! Sieht das so aus, als wäre das in Ordnung?!“ Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich abrupt.

Hilflos holte er Luft und fand keine Worte, um seiner massiven Enttäuschung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er weg, ehe er noch etwas zu Rey sagte, was er nicht mehr wieder gutmachen konnte. Rix²³ war ein verfluchter, scheißkalter Drecksmond, ohne nennenswerte Reichtümer. Der einzige Vorteil des Planeten war, dass er versteckt und weitab jeder Route oder anderer Welten lag.  
Der Mond (einer von vielen), war er für eine unbewohnbare Welt ohne Namen, die so weitab war, dass man sie von Rix aus nicht mal sehen konnte.  
Es war noch nicht mal Pryde, der diese Basis hier erreichtet hatte, sondern irgendwelche Vorgänger, wenn nicht sogar sein Vater selbst. Die Gebäude waren intakt, aber heruntergekommen. Aus einem untrüglichen Instinkt heraus fand er den Raum, in dem Pryde residiert hatte. Wütend knallte er die Tür zu und raufte sich die Haare. Gut, dass Rey ihn nicht derart verzweifelt sah. Es würde ihren Glauben an ihn und seine Idee erschüttern. Aus einem aggressiven Impuls heraus schlug er die Faust gegen die Wand, mehrmals, bis Blut an seinen Fingerknöcheln war. Es half leider nicht besonders viel. Die Hilflosigkeit war nicht mehr zu verdrängen. Am schlimmsten traf Armitage der Gedanken, dass es ihm scheißegal war, ob seine Idee oder sein System funktionieren würde. Er konnte nur daran denken, dass Rey ihn verlassen würde, wenn sie sein Versagen spürte. 

Beunruhigt sah sie Armitage nach, ließ ihn aber gehen. Irgendwas schien ihn wütend zu machen und sie würde es schon noch erfahren. Anstatt ihm zu folgen, besah sie sich die Basis und musste am Ende zugeben, dass sie mehr erwartet hatte. Aber Hux hatte ja gesagt, es würde mitunter Jahre dauern, bis seine Idee umsetzbar wäre. Rey allerdings hatte eine Idee, wie es schneller gehen würde. Wenn sie die Basis des Widerstand auf D’Qar mit Hux‘ Basis zusammenlegen würden, hätten sie immerhin schon eine kleine Flotte. Freudig erregt dachte sie daran, dass sie so auch ihre Freunde wiedersehen könnte und mit ihnen zusammen sein könnte. Rey traute sich durchaus zu alle davon zu überzeugen, dass Hux‘ Vision gut und die einzig wahre wäre, um endlich Frieden zu erlangen und dauerhaft zu etablieren.

Armitage gelang es nicht, sich aus seiner allumfassenden Depression zu befreien. Noch immer war er in Prydes Büro, was nun seins war und vor Pryde wer weiß wem gehört hatte. Armitage war klug genug, um zu wissen, dass sie mit diesen Ressourcen am Widerstand keineswegs überlegen waren. Sein ganzer Vorteil war Rey und die würde ihn verlassen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass seine Pläne schon von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, wusste er nicht, wie lange er schon in diesem kargen Raum war. Reglos saß er auf dem abgewetzten Zweisitzer, fühlte sich elend und wusste doch, dass niemanden Selbstmitleid gut stand.  
„Ich bin es. Kann ich rein kommen?“ Es war Rey, sie klang höflich aber durchaus energisch.  
„Besser nicht.“  
Seine Stimme klang entsetzlich und er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, als sie einfach in den Raum kam. Dass die Tür abgeschlossen war, kümmerte jemand wie Rey scheinbar nicht. Dass sie ihn so sehen musste, war im Grund fast noch beschämender, als ihr Blick in seine Erinnerung, so jämmerlich, unbedeutend und schwach fühlte er sich. Er konnte sie nicht mal ansehen, sondern blickte nur stur auf seine Hände, die auf seinem Schoss lagen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie den Raum betrat, spürte sie seine Verzweiflung sehr deutlich. Mit einem Blick sah sie alles, weil es sehr an ihren Besuch in der Baracke damals auf D’Qar erinnerte. Hux wollte sich aufgeben. Das Blut auf seiner Hand sprach Bände. Wortlos setzte sie sich neben ihn, nahm seine Hand und heilte sie einfach. Es war wirklich keine große Sache. Zudem war es nicht notwendig und doch war es das, merkte sie, als seine schönen grünen Augen sie überrascht ansahen.  
„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen“, murmelte er und wollte seine Hand wegziehen. Rey ließ das nicht zu und er musste sie wieder ansehen.  
„So dramatisch ist das alles nicht, Armitage“, sprach sie leise und bekam nichts als ein abfälliges Lachen.  
„Sind wir ehrlich, Pryde hat sich so angehört, als hätten wie das Fünffache von dem, was wirklich da ist, oder? Ich war ein Narr und habe mich von ihm täuschen lassen. Es ist allein meine Schuld und noch dazu habe ich dich auf einen hinterletzten Mond im Nirgendwo verschleppt.“ Jetzt sprang er doch hoch und riss seine Hand aus ihrer.  
„Wenn wir …“, begann sie ruhig, doch er schrie sie schon an.  
„Es gibt kein WENN, Rey. Wo soll man Ressourcen hernehmen, ohne sie sich mit Krieg zu erobern?! DAS GEHT NICHT! Alles andere würde Jahrzehnte dauernd und ich … ich befürchte …“  
Weder hatte sie Hux je so haltlos und unkontrolliert gesehen, noch so emotional. Rey hörte die Tränen der Enttäuschung und Angst deutlich in seiner Stimme.  
„Was befürchtest du?“ Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm und griff nach seinem Arm. Aber auch da riss er sich los und ging wieder ein wenig von ihr weg.  
„Dass … ich dich verliere. Ich habe dir Versprechungen gemacht, die ich scheinbar nun nicht halten kann. Los, geh. Nimm dir einen Frachter und verschwinde. SOFORT, REY!!“, herrschte er sie böse an. Seine Augen funkelten aufgebracht.  
„Das ist Unsinn. Wenn du dich beruhigen würdest, könnte ich …“  
„Nein, Rey! Begreife es doch! Alles … ALLES spricht dagegen und dein toter Möchtegern-Liebhaber, der mich nervt, ist dabei noch das geringste Problem! Du und ich – das funktioniert niemals!“, fauchte er sie boshaft und in der eindeutigen Absicht sie zu verletzen, an. Rey musste schlucken, weil sein Messer scharf war und weh tat. Ihre Reaktion war, dass sie ihm ihre Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Fest, aber nicht zu hart. Dummerweise merkte sie, wie es sie erregte. Seine Wut, seine gemeinen Worte, die Angst in seinen Augen und ihre Macht, waren eine fatale Mischung. Es ärgerte sie, dass er ihren Vorschlag nicht mal anhörte und sie bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten wegschicken wollte, ohne um sie und ihre Sache zu kämpfen.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, aber schon packte er sie an den Schultern und stieß sie gegen die Wand. Eins kam zum Andere. Rey packte ihn mit Macht und zerrte ihn zu sich heran, bis ihre Körper heftig gegeneinander prallten.  
„Was …“, rief er erschrocken aus, doch sie hatte schon ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Erschrocken zog Hux die Luft ein, allerdings dauerten seine Abwehr und seine Verwirrung nicht lange. Schon sehr bald küsste er sie zurück. Mindestens so heftig, wie sie ihn. Rey schmeckte Blut und das törnte sie nur noch mehr an. Sein Körper drängte sich gegen sie. Wer schwerer keuchte, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Zwar spürte sie, wie es dunkler wurde, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich großartig an sich in diese weiche Finsternis fallen zu lassen. Irgendwie schaffte es Hux, ihr die Stiefel und die Hose auszuziehen. Als er sie ansah, wirkte er getrieben, leidenschaftlich und hungrig wie ein Wolf. Sie fummelte an seiner Hose herum, während sie ihm unabsichtlich in die Lippe biss. Er stöhnte auf und das spornte sie nur noch mehr an. Seine Haare waren völlig in Unordnung geraten, seine Augen waren dunkel, so riesengroß waren seine Pupillen, seine Lippe war blutverschmiert und seine Hände, mit denen er sie nun hochhob, waren heiß, als hätte er Fieber.  
Rey zitterte vor Ungeduld ihn in sich zu spüren. Während er in sie eindrang, sie dabei mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drückt, küsste … nein, geradezu verschlang, saugte sie ihm gierig das Blut von den Lippen. In diesen Minuten hätte Rey nichts mehr von einem Vorher gewusst. Armitage Hux war gerade alles für sie. Die Welt, das Jetzt, das Dann, ihr Herz, ihr Schoss und ihre Macht. In keiner Sekunde dachte sie an Ben und dass er sein Leben für sie geopfert hatte. Sie dachte nicht an Han und alle, die ihr Leben lassen mussten, damit sie am Ende siegte. Sie dachte nicht daran, wer sie gewesen war, ein Jedi. Sie fühlte nur sich selbst, ihre unfassbare Macht und ihn. Hux und seine immense Leidenschaft, die alles dem Erdboden gleich machen konnte, wenn man ihn von der Leine ließ. Kylo Ren sollte gefährlich gewesen sein? Palpatine, die Sith? Nein. Hier war die wirkliche Gefahr: ein zutiefst verletzter Mensch, der trotzdem lieben aber gleichzeitig hassen konnte.  
Wie in einem Rausch erlebte sie, wie er in sie stieß, nicht besonders sanft, aber das war ihr nur recht. Ihre Arme lagen um seinen Nacken, pressten ihn gegen ihren Körper. Sein Keuchen und Stöhnen, war ihres, sein Beben war ihres, seine Lust war ihre und seine Liebe war ihre. Es war so perfekt, dass ihr die Tränen kamen.  
So weinte Rey lautlos, als sie kam, obwohl sie vor Lust beinah explodierte. Armitage bewegte sich auch kaum noch, stöhnte nur noch ganz dunkel, als er sich in ihr ergoss.  
Vorsichtig ließ er sie anschließend runter, drückte sie aber noch immer an die Wand. Seine Hand legte sich um ihr Kinn und drückte es nach oben.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen, Rey“, murmelte er belegte. Rey strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte.  
„Das hast du aber und es war … unglaublich. Wenn du dich jetzt wieder beruhigt hast, wärest du geneigt dir meinen Vorschlag anzuhören?“  
Ganz behutsam küsste er sie, mehrere Male und flüsterte:  
„Ich höre dir zu, aber zuerst will ich mich entschuldigen, dass du mich so verzweifelt erleben musstest.“  
„Das ist keine Schande. Niemand ist immer nur stark, Armitage.“  
„Doch, du!“  
„Unsinn, ich habe gerade geweint, weil ich total von dem überwältigt war, was zwischen uns ist.“  
Hux antwortete ihr nicht, betrachtete sie nur aufmerksam. Als er sie losließ und sich die Hose hochzog, zuckte ein deutliches Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkel. Erleichtert holte Rey Luft und zog sich an. Dann erläuterte sie ihm ihre Gedanken.

Finn ging es wieder besser, doch er war sehr schweigsam, als sie auf D’Qar alle um den großen Tisch in der Hauptbaracke herum saßen. Poe selbst hatte alles erzählt, was es zu sagen gab. Alle Kommandanten waren anwesend und hatten mit bleichen Gesichtern gelauscht. Lagusto wagte es die die beklemmenden Fragen auszusprechen, die allen auf der Zunge lagen:  
„Rey ist also mit dem Feind abgehauen? Ist sie jetzt übergelaufen? Weshalb? Was verspricht sie sich davon?“  
„Rey ist bei Armitage Hux, das ist richtig. Niemand weiß genau wo, aber Bens Geist sagte, dass …“

„Ich kann selbst sprechen!“, hörte Poe Ben Solo, der nun schräg hinter ihm auftauchte. Ein Raunen schwoll an, was ehrfürchtig verstummte, als Ben einfach weitersprach.  
„Ihr seht mich also auch, fein. Ich sollte tot sein und bin es vermutlich auch. Aber etwas zwingt mich dazu zu kommen und mich einzumischen. Erst dachte ich, es ist Rey und meine Verbindung zu ihr, doch das scheint nicht zu stimmen, weil sie mich nicht mal sehen kann. Andere dagegen schon. Den Zeitpunkt meines Auftauchens kann ich leider immer noch nicht so recht fokussieren, aber ich arbeite daran. Weil es schwierig ist, komme ich gleich zum Punkt, ehe ich wieder verschwinde.  
Wir haben ein Ziel: Hux muss sterben. Ist er tot, kann Rey hoffentlich wieder klar denken und merkt, welchem Wahn sie nachläuft. Mit was auch immer Hux sie geködert hat, es ist Schwachsinn. Er ist ein Meister der manipulativen Worte und Rey ist leider zu naiv, um ihm zu widerstehen. Ihr hätten ihn gleich töten sollen. Aber nun …“  
„Was konkret schlägst du vor?“, fragte Finn und klang nicht besonders freundlich. Poe wusste, dass Finn es nicht mochte, wenn man schlecht von Rey sprach. Bens Augen wurden dunkel und sein Gesicht wirkte wieder ziemlich angriffslustig.  
„Keine Blitze bitte!“, intervenierte Poe gleich, ehe die Baracke in Flammen aufging.  
„Macht alles an Flotte und Bodentruppen fertig, was ihr habt.“  
„Aber das dauert einige Tage und …“  
„Dann beeilt euch. Ihr werdet jeden Mann brauchen. Begebt euch zu den Koordinaten von Kalee und von dort aus kann ich euch weiter in die Unbekannten Regionen geleiten, weil ich Rey spüren kann. Wo sie ist, ist auch Hux.“  
Keiner sagte etwas.  
„Was? Habt ihr nicht kapiert, was ich gesagt habe? Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei. Es gibt noch eine letzte Schlacht zu schlagen!“  
„Und … dir geht es nicht nur eventuell darum, dass Rey nun mit deinem alten Rivalen zusammen ist?“, fragte Poe ihn vorsichtig. Sein Problem war schon immer sein übermäßiges Selbstvertrauen und ein wenig Selbstüberschätzung, was seinen Charme betraf.  
Bens Geisterscheinung hob die Hand und um nächsten Moment fühlte er sich gewürgt.  
„Du willst mir egoistisches Verhalten unterstellen?“, fragte Ben drohend. Poe versuchte Luft zu holen, doch das war kaum möglich. Außerdem hatte Ben ihn mithilfe der Macht hochgehoben und so zappelte er mit den Beinen in der Luft.  
„Ich bin als ein verdammter Jedi gestorben, habe mein Leben gegeben und das soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein!“ Jäh verschwand Ben und Poe fiel zu Boden. Chewie half ihm besorgt hoch und Finn tätschelte ihm den Rücken. Nahe dem Tod, begriff Poe trotzdem, dass es genau das war. Ben war eifersüchtig und wollte sie für seinen Rachefeldzug benutzen. Und da er kein Jedi mehr war, schien ihm jeglicher Kodex egal zu sein. Er war egoistisch, doch darüber hinaus gab es einen echten Grund. Mit Ben auf ihrer Seite hätten sie gegen Rey und Hux wenigstens eine Chance. Diese ganzen Gedanken, behielt Poe allerdings für sich. Alle anderen machten, was Ben Solo wollte. Obwohl er ein Geist war, obwohl seine Forderungen allem zuwiderliefen, für das sie in den letzten Monaten gekämpft hatten. Die Überreste des Widerstandes hatten eine friedliche Koexistenz mit allen Spezies angestrebt, abseits kriegerischer Handlungen und Feldzügen. Nun stand wieder Gut gegen Böse, wobei niemand genau sagen konnte, ob das Gute auch wirklich Gut war und Gutes wollte und ebenso wenig konnte man sagen, dass das Böse durch und durch Böse war und Schlechtes wollte.

Da es keinen offiziellen Anführer gab, machten alle auf ihre Weise, was Ben Solo geforderte hatte. Alle, außer Poe Dameron, der frustriert und mit schmerzendem Hals in seine Unterkunft ging.


	18. Chapter 18

Die Lage spitzte sich zu.   
Rey hatte es geschafft, dass Hux ihr zuhörte und ihren Vorschlag für gut befand. Zusammen packten sie alles an Ressourcen, was sie hatten, in die Raumschiffe. Die Basis auf Rix²³ war somit nicht mehr existent, sondern nur eine Flotte. Rey sagte erheitert, dass sie nur nach D’Qar umzogen. So lustig fand Armitage das allerdings nicht, weil er befürchten musste, dass Rey ihre Überzeugungskraft bei ihren Freunden überschätzte. Aber wenn sie sich den Widerstand einverleibten, sah ihre militärische Aufstellung schon um einiges besser aus. Mit dieser Macht und Rey an seiner Seite, könnten sie widerständige Welten viel schneller überzeugen. Rey strahlte, bemerkte er deutlich aus den Augenwinkeln. Etwas daran war paradox, denn eigentlich hatte er sie gebeten ihm eine Aufgabe zu verschaffen, die ihn beschäftigen würde und ihn von lebensmüden Gedanken abhielt, stattdessen hat er Rey eine Aufgabe verschafft. Aber weil sie bei ihm war, ihn liebte, war das für ihn überraschend genug.   
Mit Sack und Pack zogen sie also nun in Richtung D’Qar. Dabei mussten sie auf eine Hyperraumabkürzung verzichten, weil nicht alle Raumschiffe dazu in der Lage waren den Hyperraum zu nutzen. Und das oberste Gebot war es, dass sie zusammenblieben. 

Zur etwa selben Zeit startete auch er Widerstand mit allem an Flotte, was vorhanden war. Auch alle Bodentruppen und Waffen waren auf den Schiffen verteilt, denn man ging davon aus, dass man nicht nur einen Luftkampf führen müsste, sondern auch einen Bodenkampf. Ben Solo war nicht mehr erschienen und Poe war heimlich darüber froh. Bens finsterer Ehrgeiz gefiel ihm nicht und auch, wenn der Geist auf ihrer Seite kämpfen wollte, so war daran irgendwas nicht richtig.   
Rey und Ben waren gute Menschen, Jedis. Nun war Rey beim Feind und niemand wusste, was genau sie da tat. Und Ben, der eigentlich ein friedfertiger Machtgeist sein sollte, der nur weise Ratschläge mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht erteilen sollte, konnte zerstörerische Machtblitze anwenden, hatte einen materiellen Körper und hatte nur ein selbstsüchtiges Ziel: Hux zu töten. Ging es Ben um Rey oder die Sache selbst? Poe zweifelte daran stark und fragte sich immer wieder, wie es gerade Ben Solo gelungen war auf so eine Weise „zurückzukommen“. Aber Ben Solo war ein besonderer Machtnutzer gewesen und er als Pilot hatte von solchen Dingen auch einfach keine Ahnung. Er musste es hinnehmen und alle anderen taten es auch, weil es niemand gab, der etwas Gegenteiliges sagte. Um nicht zu sagen, waren alle heilfroh, dass es Ben gab, der ihnen sagte, was sie tun mussten. Rey hatte es damals nur widerwillig getan und niemand sonst war ein geborener Anführer.   
Natürlich hörten sie alle auf Ben Solo. Sehr gern sogar.  
Auch die Flotte des Widerstands musste sich ohne den Hyperantrieb bewegen, da viele Schiffe einfach aufgrund technischer Mängel dazu nicht in der Lage waren. 

Was schließlich geschah, konnte Armitage am Ende nur als Schicksal bezeichnen.  
Es war Rey, die sagte, dass sie am besten die Route über den Hutt-Raum wählen sollten, um nicht zu nahe an der Triellus-Handelsroute zu fliegen, weil ihr Tros sonst vielleicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Er stimmte zu, bewunderte ihre Weitsicht und beobachtete sie. Nicht besonders unauffällig, wie er bald merkte. Rey sah ihn an lächelte und kam zu ihm. Wieder küsste sie ihn vor der Brückenbesatzung und er wurde rot. Zurückhalten wollte er sie jedoch auch nicht, weil es sich so gut anfühlte ihre Liebe zu spüren.

Auf der Nikita, die von der anderen Seite kam, erschien plötzlich Ben auf der Brücke.  
„Runter von der Handelsroute! Wir fliegen durch den Hutt-Raum!“, befahl er Lagusto schneidend. Sie war erschrocken und bleich, veranlasste aber gleich eine Kursänderung.  
„Aber der Hutt-Raum …“  
„Kein Aber. Wir wollen unauffällig bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass Hux von uns erfährt. Er darf keine Zeit haben sich auf uns vorzubereiten.“  
So steuerte die Flotte des Widerstands ebenfalls in den Hutt-Raum. Niemand hatte dabei ein gutes Gefühl. Poe Dameron erst recht nicht. Er saß gerade mit Finn, der sich wieder erholt hatte, bei einem Kaffee. Sie hatten geplaudert, über Rey, Ben und Hux. Poe hatte das Gespräch begonnen, weil ihm so viel auf der Seele lag und er einfach Gesprächsbedarf hatte.  
„Denkst du, Rey ist noch dieselbe, wenn wir sie wiedertreffen?“, hatte er Finn scheinheilig gefragt.  
„Natürlich. Sie ist ein guter Mensch und wird sich doch nicht in ein Monster verwandeln, nur weil sie mit Hux zusammen ist.“  
„Von dem du mal gesagt hast, er wäre kein Monster aber Rey dir widersprochen hat. Was bedeutet, sie ist mit einem Monster zusammen!“  
„Aber … Poe …“, begann Finn hilflos und es tat ihm leid, seinen Freund so in die Enge getrieben zu haben.  
„Ich will nur sagen, dass wir vielleicht mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen müssen. Und du musst zugeben, dass niemand erwartet hatte, dass Ben Solo auf so einen Weise wieder in unser aller Leben auftaucht!“ Finn nickte betrübt.   
„Aber auch er ist nicht … böse“, murmelte der Schwarze dunkel.  
„Niemand weiß, was er ist. Noch nicht mal er selbst. Aber er ist sauer auf Hux, sehr sogar. Ich kenne mich mit dem Machtkram ja nicht aus, aber wie es aussieht, gab es noch nie eine derartige „Geist-Manifestation“. Entweder ist Ben Solo sehr mächtig gewesen, oder aber es hat etwas mit Rey zu tun, die viel mächtiger als er war.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Finn verstand es nicht und das nahm er ihm nicht übel. Viele Stunden hatte er darüber nachgedacht und es blieben trotzdem nur Spekulationen, nicht mehr.  
„Nun, vielleicht hat sie ihn zurückgeholt.“  
„Aber warum … sieht sie ihn dann nicht?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Wenn jedoch jemand die Macht hätte, dann wohl Rey. Vielleicht hat sie es unbewusst getan und weiß nicht mal, dass sie für Bens Rückkehr verantwortlich ist.“  
„Er ist doch aber kein … Mensch, oder?“  
„Nein, denke ich nicht. Ein Geist aber auch nicht. Irgendwas dazwischen, etwas Neues vielleicht.“  
„Beängstigend auf jeden Fall!“  
„Da stimme ich dir zu, Kumpel.“  
„Da tut mir Hux fast leid. Ich meine, es ist unserer Schuld, Poe. Wir haben ihn mitgenommen, weil wir dachten, wir tun etwas Gutes.“  
„Damit hätte ja nun wirklich niemand rechnen können …“  
„Und wenn Rey … doch in ihn verliebt ist?“ Finn flüsterte nur.  
„Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass auch in Hux etwas Gutes ist?“, fügte Finn an, als er nur die Schultern zuckte.  
„Und haben wir das Recht sie zu verurteilen?“  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Finn! Du willst ihr immer noch vertrauen, darauf, dass sie das Richtige tun, an der Seite eines Massenmörders wie Armitage Hux?“ Finn knurrte dunkel, hielt seinem Blick aber stand.  
„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich!“, sagte Poe und ging weg, ehe er noch einen Streit mit seinem besten Freund beginnen würde. Aber so langsam sickerte in seinen Verstand, dass die größte Macht nur eine war: die, der Gefühle. Ben war zornig auf Hux, der ihm Rey stahl. Rey war vielleicht verliebt in Armitage Hux. Und Hux? Der war die große Unbekannte und damit die größte Gefahr.  
Als Dameron mitbekam, dass sie direkt durch den Hutt-Raum flogen, läuteten in seinem Innersten jede Alarmglocke. Vorsorglich zog er sich schon mal seinen Pilotenoverall an.

Die beiden Fronten trafen im Rorak-System aufeinander.  
„Was zum …“, begann Hux tonlos, als er aufmerksam die Anzeigen studierte und am Rand plötzlich mehrere Objekte aufblinkten. Sofort versetzte er die gesamte Flotte in Alarmbereitschaft und tat gut daran. Rey, die eben erst auf die Brücke kam, sagte sofort, als sie einen Blick auf die Anzeigen geworfen hatte:  
„Das ist … die Nikita und … alle anderen …“  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte er sie argwöhnisch. Allerdings war sie so schockiert und bleich, dass er Rey einfach nicht Verrat unterstellen konnte.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sie sind vermutlich auf der Suche nach mir!“  
„Mit jedem Schiff?“  
„Sieht ganz so aus“, flüsterte sie belegt.  
„Kanal öffnen!“, befahl Hux dem Kommunikations-Offizier. Sein Gesprächswunsch wurde sofort angenommen.  
„Hier ist Captain Lagusto von der Nikita. Spreche ich mit Armitage Hux?“  
„Mit General Hux, ja, tust du. Was soll das?“  
„Was soll was? Ist Rey bei dir?“  
„Ist sie. Hier ist Rey!“, sprach Rey und er ließ sie.  
„Rey, ich bin so froh. Was ist geschehen?“  
„Wir wollten gerade nach D’Qar, zu euch. Aber wie ich sehe, seid ihr … unterwegs?“  
„Auf der Suche nach dir. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass wir uns ausgerechnet im Hutt-Raum treffen. Möchtest du rüber kommen und …“  
„Nein. Dreht ab und begebt euch zurück nach D’Qar, wir folgen euch.“  
„Moment!“, hörte Armitage plötzlich Poe Damerons Stimme.  
„Poe, schön dich zu hören!“, sagte Rey und klang wie früher, mädchenhaft und naiv.  
„Hallo Rey. Was hat eure Flotte zu bedeuten?“  
„Was … meinst du?“  
„Es sieht für mich wie eine Bedrohung aus, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“  
„Poe, warum stellst du solche Fragen, du kennst mich doch?“ Reys Stimme war dunkel geworden und nicht nur die, auch ihr Gesicht und irgendwie ihre Aura. Armitage wurde unwillkürlich hart, als er sie beobachtete.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, auf welcher Seite du stehst, Rey. Deswegen frage ich, was wollt ihr mit dieser Flotte, die unserer vielleicht stärkemäßig unterlegen ist, aber trotzdem sehr viel Schaden anrichten kann.“  
„Sagt wer?!“, knurrte Rey nicht mehr besonders freundlich.

„Sage ich!“, hörte man Ben Solo am anderen Ende.  
Reys Augen wurden groß.  
„Ben?“  
„Beantworte die Frage, Rey! Was hat dieser Mistkerl Hux vor? Die Basis des Widerstandes zu vernichten? Unserer Flotte übernehmen? Was?“  
„Ben, ich …“ Reys Stimme war rau und brach. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und trotzdem war eine Härte in ihrem Gesicht, die Armitage in diesem Augenblick Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Können wir … reden?“, flüsterte sie tonlos und er war sich nicht sicher, ob man sie auf der Nikita überhaupt verstand.

„Du meinst so?“, hörte sie Ben Solos Stimme plötzlich hinter sich. Armitage riss den Blaster aus dem Holster und alle anderen taten es ihm nach. Nur Rey drehte sich beinahe traumwandlerisch um.  
„Ben?“, flüsterte sie. Die Tränen liefen nur so über ihr Gesicht. Aber weder sie, noch er bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Ben trug seine schmutziggraue Robe, die eher ein fieses Dunkelgrau hatte. Auf jeden Fall war sie ein paar Farbstufen dunkler als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Armitage Bens Geist zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Bens Arme waren abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Gesicht war zum großen Teil von der Kapuze verdeckt, wirkte aber alles andere als freundlich.  
„Rey.“, sagte er dunkel und dreht ihm den Kopf zu.  
„Hux. Dass ausgerechnet du überlebt hast, ist ein Fehler im System. Ein Fehler, den ich ausgleichen muss, indem ich dich töte“, sagte Ben, blieb aber tatenlos stehen. Irgendwie waren alle scheinbar so schockiert und überrumpelt, dass niemand reagierte.  
„Wie … ist das möglich? Warum …“  
„So viele Fragen, Rey und ich habe keine Antworten. Nur eine Frage: Auf welcher Seite stehst du?“  
„Aber ich …“ Sie ging näher und Armitage verspürte Wut. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, nahm sie zu.  
Starr blieb Ben stehen und als sie bei Ben war und ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, hätte Armitage frustriert schreien können. Als Rey merkte, dass Ben tatsächlich einen Körper hatte, umarmte sie ihn.   
Aber Ben umarmte sie nicht zurück, schob sie nur weg, kurz bevor Armitage fast den Verstand verloren hätte und unbesonnen auf ihn gefeuert hätte.  
„Die Antwort, Rey! Wählst du meine Seite oder seine!“ Ben schob seine Kapuze nach unten und starrte ihn so feindselig an, dass er erschauerte.  
„Ich dachte, wir können darüber sprechen, über Vor- und Nachtteile einer Vereinigung. Wenn wir gemeinsam …“  
„Nein, ich will jetzt und hier deine Entscheidung, Rey! Er oder ich!“, unterbrach Ben sie und irgendwie verstand er ihn sogar auf einer finsteren Ebene. Auch er wollte Rey nicht verlieren, würde sie aber nie so plump und direkt unter Druck setzen, wie Ben es tat. Wie es schien, hatte er als Geist nicht allzu viel dazu gelernt.  
„Ben, nein. Das muss eine Entscheidung für die Sache sein und du hast dir noch nicht mal angehört, was …“  
„Hux oder ich!“, wiederholte Ben sehr finster. Armitage bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich Rey ganz strategisch zwischen Ben und ihn geschoben hatte. Das zu erkennen, machte ihn unglaublich stolz auf sie. Gleichzeitig beschämte es ihn, weil sie scheinbar glaubte ihn beschützen zu müssen.  
„Wir sollte wirklich darüber ganz in Ruhe und mit allen sprechen, Ben!“, sagte Rey nun schon um einiges entschlossener und fester. „Ben, ich bitte dich …“, fügte sie sanft an und wollte ihn wieder berühren.   
„Ich werde dir bei deiner Entscheidung helfe, die keine sein sollte, Rey!“  
Ben hob die Hand und schon schoss ein Machtblitz auf ihn zu. Armitage war wie erstarrt und hätte sich weder wehren, noch ausweichen können, wenn Rey ihn nicht mithilfe ihre Machtfähigkeit zur Seite geschleudert hätte. Und dann begann das Drama. Bens Blitz traf anstatt seiner, die Elektronik des Steuerungspults, Alarme jaulten auf und die Crew wurde panisch. Er rappelte sich hoch, sah, wie Rey ihr Lichtschwert zog und schon auf Ben losging. Direkt hier auf der Brücke der Predator. Hatte Rey den Verstand verloren? Allerdings war ihm auch nicht klar, wie sie sonst mit Ben fertig werden sollte. Der hatte zwar kein Lichtschwert, doch seine Machtblitze waren dieser Energiewaffe durchaus ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen. Sie trafen ständig die Kontrollpulte des Kreuzers, führten zu Kurzschlüssen und Bränden. Die Crew versuchte die Feuer zu löschen, musste dabei jedoch zusehen, dass sie nicht im Kreuzfeuer von Rey und Ben starben, denn keiner der Beiden nahm Rücksicht darauf, während sie sich bekämpften.   
Armitage rettet sich zur Funkstation und gab an alle Schiffe den Befehl zum Angriff heraus, in der Hoffnung, dass Ben das von seinem Zerstörungswahn auf der Predator ablenken würde, wenn man seine Flotte angriff.   
Lagusto funkte ihn an, doch er blieb stumm, weil ihn beinah auch ein weiterer Blitz erwischte. Und dann hörte er die Geschütze. Innerhalb von Sekunden war eine Luftschlacht im Gange, die so nie beabsichtigt war, auch wenn er vorsorglich, ohne es Rey mitzuteilen, hatte alle Waffensystem aufladen und überprüfen lassen. Sie waren bestmöglich vorbereitet und doch würde es vermutlich egal sein, denn Ben und Rey zerstörten gerade die Brücke der Predator und würden sie damit unsteuerbar machen. Sie wären also ein einfaches Ziel, was selbst der Idiot Dameron treffen würde.  
„Hör auf, Ben!“, schrie Rey, doch Ben hörte nicht auf sie. Sein Gesicht erinnerte so sehr an Kylo Ren, dass Armitage erschauerte.  
„Du hast mich zurückgeholt und jetzt verschmähst du mich?“, schrie er zurück. Rey blockte seine Blitze ab und sprang mit einem Machtsprung hinter ihn. Mit dem Lichtschwert hieb sie nach ihm, doch er verschwand einfach, um weit hinter ihr wieder auftauchen.  
„Es geht um die Sache, nicht um dich und mich!“, rief Rey wütend.  
„Das redest du dir ein? Ich habe dein Flehen jede Nacht gehört. Jetzt bin ich hier und …“  
Rey trieb ihn soweit zurück, dass er nicht weitersprechen konnte. Aber Ben konnte sich retten, indem er Rey mit Macht gegen das Panoramafester der Predator warf, was sogar einen Riss bekam.  
„… Du entscheidest dich also für ihn?!“, brüllte Ben.  
Armitage sah schockiert auf den Riss im Glas, der technisch betrachtet unmöglich sein dürfte. Seine Assoziation mit dem Riss, durch den Reys Licht in ihn eingedrungen war und dazu geführt hatte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, war sehr aufdringlich. Irgendwie schaffte er es seine Bestürzung zu überwinden und sich die Sektorkarte aufzurufen, um zu sehen, wo genau sie waren, falls sie abstürzen würden.  
„Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Ben! Ich habe dich geliebt!“, hörte er Rey. Tränen traten in seine Augen, bis er begriff, dass sie nicht sagte, dass sie Ben noch immer liebte.  
„So sehr, dass du dich dem Feind anschließt?“ Ben schien unversöhnlich und inzwischen bezweifelte er, dass Bens Geist die übliche Machtgeistererscheinung eines Jedi-Ritters war. Das hier, war ein wütender, ein rachsüchtiger Geist. Mit einem schnellen Blick sah er, dass sie immer noch im Rorak-System waren, leider nicht in der Nähe von Rorak 4, sondern von Diyu, einem kleineren Planeten.  
Aber er war bewohnt, zumindest teilweise. Hastig rief er weitere Informationen auf, sah, dass der Planet eine riesige unbewohnte Steinwüste neben ein paar Industriestädten hatte und hoffte, dass sie nicht ausgerechnet in dieser Wüste landen würden. Bens Blitze trafen direkt vor ihm in die Holostation und zerstörten sie. Als sich Armitage umsah, bemerkte er, dass von der Brückenbesatzung kaum noch jemand da war. Ein paar waren durch den Kampf von Rey und Ben getötet worden, die anderen waren scheinbar geflohen und er wusste auch weshalb. Der Riss im Panoramafenster wurde ständig größer. Draußen tobte eine Luftschlacht. TIE’s und X-Flügler kämpften um die Luftvorherrschaft und die Kreuzer und Fregatten feuerten aufeinander. Der alte Frachter, der unter anderem die Kampfläufer transportiert hatte, war nicht mehr existent, aber auch auf Seiten des Widerstands gab es Verluste.  
„Du zerstörst alles, Ben! Wir hatten eine Vision! Eine gute, machbare Vision!“, schrie Rey zutiefst enttäuscht.  
Dann geschah etwas, mit dem Armitage insgeheim gerechnet hatte, es ihn aber nicht minder schockierte. Die Predator war steuerungsunfähig und wurde schwer an der Backbordseite getroffen. Soweit die Elektronik noch intakt war, blinkten und schrillten weitere Alarme. Es ging abwärts, da er mit nichts den Kreuzer stabilisieren konnte. Ob sich die Crew vorher gerettet hatte, war ihm egal. Er selbst war handlungsunfähig und damit nun ganz ruhig. Sie würden abstürzen. Der kleine Planet Diyu zog sie schon mit seiner Schwerkraft an. Aus der Höhe, aus der sie abstürzen würden, würden sie am Boden in eine Millionen Einzelstücke zerschellen. Und das nur, weil Ben nicht einsehen wollte, dass Rey für ihn verloren war und sie ihren eigenen Kopf hatte. Trotz seiner Lebensenergie war sie nicht er.  
Wie eine letzte Szene in einem Film, sah er den beiden Kämpfern zu. Rey war nicht mehr zornig, aber auch nicht traurig, enttäuscht und verletzt. Sie war dunkel und war ihr Schwert. Nichts anderes dachte Armitage bei ihrem Anblick. Rey war ihr Schwert, sie war die Macht selbst und unfassbar. Sie war eine Göttin und er betete sie an. Sein Mund war ganz trocken, sein Herz raste und sein Körper verweigerte sich jeder Bewegung. Rey würde das Letzte sein, was er sehen würde, bevor er starb. Er hätte es wirklich nicht besser treffen können. Ihre Liebe hatte ihn zurückverwandelt, in einen Menschen, der er unter anderen Umständen hätte sein können. Er hatte sie so sehr geliebt, dass er ihr gestattet hatte die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Hatte er sie anfangs als naiv und schwach und zu gutmütig beleidigt, würde er sie nun gern um Vergebung bitten. Rey war alles. Sie war gut und mitfühlend, sie war aber auch ehrgeizig, kriegerisch und radikal. Zusammen hätten sie alles erreichen können.   
Wenn es da nicht Ben gegeben hätte.  
Ben Solo kämpft nur mit Macht und den Blitzen und war darin beinah noch besser als früher mit seinem Schwert! Als er ihn ansah, den Hass in den dunklen Augen sah, begriff es Armitage.  
Vielleicht war es nicht nur Reys Sehnsucht nach Ben, die ihn auf so eine erschreckende Weise zurückgebracht hatte, sondern auch sein eigener ewiger Hass auf diesen Mann, der sich irgendwie mit Reys Zuneigung für diesen Mann verbunden hatte, als sie begonnen hatten miteinander zu schlafen. Dabei hatte er Kylo Ren sogar vergeben, als er gemerkt hatte, dass der Mann nie eine Wahl gehabt hatte als alles für Rey zu tun.  
„Ich vergebe dir, Ben Solo!“, sagte er aus einer Laune heraus und eigentlich nur zu sich selbst. Ben erstarrte und ließ seine Hände sinken. Seine dunklen Augen sahen ihn überrascht und sofort an.  
„Was … hast du gesagt, Hux?“ Rey war klug genug Ben nicht weiter anzugreifen.  
„Ich sagte, ich vergebe dir, weil ich inzwischen weiß, dass du nie eine Wahl hattest“, sagte er leise aber so emotional und ehrlich, wie er noch nichts vorher je gesagt hatte. Bens Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Und er lächelte. Ben lächelte so, wie das erste Mal, als er ihm erschienen war.   
„Ben?“, sagte Rey und wollte vorsichtig auf ihn zugehen, doch da verschwand Ben Solo schon. Sein letzter Blick galt Rey. Er war voller Tränen, aber es lag auch immer noch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Als er weg war, blickten er und Rey sich erschüttert an.  
Als das Glas dem Druck der nahen Planetenoberfläche langsam nachgab, legte er seine Arme um Rey.  
Auch sie hielt ihn ganz fest.   
„Ich liebe dich, Rey. Danke, dass du mich wieder zu einem Menschen gemacht hast!“ Das Glas brach und etwas traf seinen Kopf, was ihm sofort das Bewusstsein raubte. So hörte er nicht mehr, dass Rey sagte:  
„Ich liebe dich auch und lasse nicht zu, dass das hier das Ende ist, Armitage!“  
Wenig später prallte die Predator auf die Oberfläche. Natürlich ausgerechnet in der Steinwüste.


	19. + Epilog

„Nein!“, schrie Finn, als alle sahen, wie der Kreuzer abstürzte. Es war nicht aufzuhalten. Mit dem Ende der Predator, das Flaggschiff von Hux‘ Flotte, endete auch die Schlacht. Poe funkte Finn an, ob er in Ordnung war, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er würde gern sagen, dass sie sich gut geschlagen hatten, denn wie es aussah, hatten sie gewonnen und die restlichen Jäger und Frachter der Gegenseite ergaben sich gerade nach und nach über Funk. Ein paar Rettungskapseln waren unterwegs und die fing man ein.  
„Finn, melde dich!“, wurde er ungehalten und Finn meldete sich.  
„Sie … Rey …“ Sie ist tot, dachte auch Dameron, weil nicht mal ein Machtnutzer so einen Absturz aus dieser Höhe überleben würde. Es war nicht mal ganz klar, wie es zu diesem Drama kommen konnte. Aber eins wusste Poe, Ben Solo war dafür verantwortlich, indem er starrsinnig seinen eigenen Kampf gegen Hux gekämpft hatte, auch wenn der erste Angriff von der Predator ausging und nicht von einem Rebellenschiff. Poe war deprimiert, wie alle anderen sicher auch, die davon ausgehen mussten, dass sie Rey verloren hatten. Durch Ben Solos Rachefeldzug. Aber es gab auch etwas Gutes. Hux war auch vernichtet und damit seine Absicht ein neues Imperium aufzubauen.  
„Vielleicht hat sie überlebt!“, sagte er streng und würde gern selbst dran glauben. Auf jeden Fall würden sie die Überreste des Kreuzers genauer untersuchen. Ob Ben Solo nun auch weg war, wusste er nicht. Tief in sich hoffte er es, weil Ben ihnen nichts als Ärger eingebracht hatte. Dabei war er als guter Mann gestorben.  
Chewie war so untröstlich, dass er sich in seiner Kabine einschloss und niemanden sehen wollte. Die Nikita war auch beschädigt worden, doch das ließe sich reparieren. Allerdings war auch ihre Flotte stark dezimiert worden und sie hatten viele gute Leute verloren. Lagusto ließ die Überlebenden von Hux‘ Flotte aufnehmen, stellte sie aber vorläufig unter Arrest.   
Nachdem sie sich beraten hatten, gingen Finn und Poe und noch einige andere Piloten mit dem Frachter nach unten, um sich die Überreste des Kreuzers anzusehen, in der Hoffnung Rey und Überlebende zu finden.

Im Moment des Absturzes, wusste es Rey genau. Es war tatsächlich ihre Schuld. Alles, was geschah, war ihre Schuld. Es war ihre Macht, die Ben zurückgeholt hatte. Palpatine hatte recht gehabt, sie allein war es, die aufbauen und zerstören konnte. Alles! Imperien, Menschen, einfach alles. Sie hatte Hux menschlich gemacht und ebenso machte sie einen guten Mensch, der für sie gestorben war, zu einem rachsüchtigen Geist. Dass Ben aber auch Hux‘ Vergebung gebraucht hatte, um aufzugeben, begriff sie nicht ganz. Aber sie begriff, dass sie gleich tot waren. Eine Stück Metall hatte Armitage am Kopf getroffen und ihn in eine Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt. Rey umarmte ihn immer noch, schützte sie aber nun vor den umherfliegenden Teilen mit einem Machtschirm. Der Boden und damit der Aufprall kamen immer näher. Immerhin waren sie schon so nahe, dass genug Sauerstoff in der Luft war. Rey schloss die Augen, hielt Hux fest und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um den richtigen Moment abzupassen. Das Panoramafenster war nun vollständig hinüber. Überall in ihrem und seinem Gesicht waren blutige Schnitte, die sie nicht merkte, weil sie so sehr in das Netz der Macht eingetaucht war. Als Ben endlich verschwunden war, hatte sie es begriffen. Sie hatte Ben Solo nie geliebt. Sie war ihm immer verbunden gewesen, weil er wie sie war. Aber geliebt hatte sie ihn nie und es wäre auch nie geschehen, selbst, wenn sie beide am Leben geblieben wären. Es war nicht wie bei Armitage und ihr. Auch sie waren verbunden, aber auf einer anderen Ebene, die nichts mit Macht zu tun hatte. Ihre Seelen kannten einander, hatten ähnliches erlebt, dachten ähnlich und sie fühlten sogar ähnlich. Ihn liebte sie und vielleicht ahnte sie das, weil sie sich anfangs so instinktiv dagegen wehrte, ihn zu treffen. Weil sie ihn liebte, würden sie überleben müssen.  
Im letzten Moment, bevor der Kreuzer auf dem Boden auftraf, sprang Rey mit einem enormen Machtsprung und Hux in ihren Armen durch das kaputte Fester. Es war nicht weit genug weg, um den Trümmern und Explosionen zu entgehen, doch mithilfe eines Machtschildes, was sie über sie zog, kaum, dass sie den Boden erreicht hatten, gelang es ihr die gröbsten Trümmer abzuhalten. Es kostete sie alles an Kraft und sie schaffte es. Als es still wurde, holte sie erleichtert Luft. Hux war noch immer bewusstlos und sein Gesicht war blutig, durch all die kleinen Schnitte. Ihres auch, merkte Rey, als sie sich darüber wischte. Um zu heilen, hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Aber sie wusste, dass der Widerstand bald hier sein würde, um nach ihr und Überresten zu suchen. Deshalb zerrte sie Hux mit den letzten Kräften hoch, um auf die nahe Bergkette zuzugehen, in der Hoffnung sich dort zu verstecken.   
Sie wollte nicht, dass sie Hux in die Finger bekämen und das ging nur, wenn sie bei ihm blieb. Und sie würde bei ihm bleiben, weil sie ihn liebte. Und er sie. Das war nicht so unerheblich, wie sie anfangs dachte. Im Gegenteil. Armitage Hux hatte ihr erst ihre volle Stärke vermittelt. Nur durch ihn war sie so allmächtig geworden.   
Als Rey die Bergkette erreicht hatte, sah sie, wie zerklüftet sie war. Im letzten Moment zerrte sie Hux in eine größere Spalte, schon näherte sich das Geräusch eines Frachters. Sie sah Männer aussteigen und konnte nur sagen, dass Chewie nicht unter ihnen war. Hoffentlich hatten alle die Schlacht überlebt. Traurig dachte sie an Finn und Poe, und daran, dass sie sich vor ihnen verstecken musste, weil sie nicht wollte, dass Hux etwas geschah.   
In der Zwischenzeit kam Armitage zu sich. Rey beugte sich über ihn, legte ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen und flüsterte:  
„Sei still, sonst finden sie uns!“   
Seine schönen grünen Augen waren groß, er nickte leicht und dann sahen sie sich nur still an. Rey wusste, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte ihn zu retten und lächelte. Auch er lächelte. Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken und er zog sie für einen Kuss herunter. Seine Lippen waren ganz weich, blutverschmiert und sanft. Nie hatte Rey einen besseren Kuss bekommen. 

Finn und Poe suchten sich lange durch die Trümmer. Es gab so einige Leichen, doch keine Rey und keinen Hux.  
„Das … kann nicht sein!“, sagte Poe irritiert. Finn warf ihm stumme, verzweifelte Blicke zu.  
„Sind sie … entkommen?“  
„Niemals, selbst Rey ist nicht dazu in der Lage so einen Absturz zu überleben!“, erwiderte er fest, begriff aber im selben Augenblick, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, zu was jemand wie Rey imstande war. Sie suchten, bis es dunkel wurde. Auch die Umgebung hatten sie abgesucht, doch nichts gefunden.

Dass Poe und Finn Reys und Hux‘ Spuren nicht gefunden hatten, war eher einem Zufall zu verdanken.   
Als Armitage realisiert hatte, dass er am Leben und weitestgehend unverletzt war (nur sein Gesicht brannte wie Feuer), küsste er Rey. Sie hatte ihn gerettet und seine Dankbarkeit war nur in einem Kuss zu äußern. Man suchte nach Überlebenden und eine Weile sahen sie sich das stumm an. Bis er Rey zuflüsterte, dass sie vermutlich auch die Umgebung absuchen würden und sie deshalb hier schleunigst wegmüssten. Rey nickte und so krochen sie leise und vorsichtig weiter in diese Kluft im Fels hinein. Es wurde enger und unzugänglicher, doch er kroch weiter, immer weiter, bis seine Knie eine Steinplatte erreichte, die unter ihm nachgab. Er fiel und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, kam aber schon am Boden an. Es war stockdunkel.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Armitage?“, hörte er Rey von oben leise rufen.  
„Ja, hier … ist eine Höhle oder so was …“, rief er ebenso leise hoch und schon sprang Rey zu ihm runter. Wie von Geisterhand schloss sich die Platte über ihren Köpfen und somit standen sie ganz im Dunkel, bis Rey ihr Schwert aktivierte. 

„Hast du das gehört?“, rief Finn ihm zu. Poe glaubte auch am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung etwas gehört zu haben, war sich aber nicht sicher.  
„Es kam von dort, der Bergkette!“, schrie Finn schon und rannte hin. Er folgte ihm, nur um ihm zu sagen, dass sich hier niemand verstecken konnte. Finn hätte ihm sowieso nicht geglaubt. Es war dunkel und sie leuchteten jedes mögliche Versteck mit Strahlern aus. Nichts. Zwei Stunden konnte sich Finn nicht damit abfinden, dass Rey nicht hier war. Poe hatte sich irgendwo hingesetzt und fragte sich, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Es gab keine Anführer, keine wirklich Flotte, nur ein Haufen Ex-Rebellen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr sein Leben ohne Sinn und ohne Ziel aufs Spiel zu setzen. Schon gar nicht für Idioten wie dem Geist eines Ben Solos. Vielleicht sollte er einfach eine Flugschule aufmachen, in der er Piloten ausbildete, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte. Irgendwann kam Finn zu ihm, es wurde schon wieder heller.   
„Gehen wir …“, sagte sein Freund müde. Stumm stimmte er zu und stand auf. Als er sich ein letztes Mal um die eigene Achse drehte, sah er in einer Felsnische Blut.   
Nein, dachte er müde. Zu spät. Sollte Rey überlebt haben und wollte nicht gefunden werden, hatte das schon seinen Grund. Sie alle müssten an dieser Stelle einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Rey, falls sie tatsächlich überlebt hatte, würde sich vermutlich abgrundtief schämen und ihnen deshalb aus dem Weg gehen. Poe schwieg und ging mit Finn zurück. Etwas in ihm freute sich. Darüber, dass es vorbei war und Rey vielleicht sogar lebte. Hux war mit großer Sicherheit auch tot, weil einfach kein gewöhnlicher Mensch so einen Absturz überleben konnte. Vermutlich war er einer der bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Leichen, welche im Wrack des Kreuzers lagen.

„Es tut mir leid …“, sagte er mitfühlend zu Finn, als der Frachter abhob. Finn nickte nur, seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. Was würde es bringen ihm zu sagen, dass Rey vielleicht am Leben war? Nur Hoffnung, die sich für Finn niemals erfüllen würde.   
Besser war, dass auch Finn mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens abschloss.  
„Lust auf einen neuen Job, Finn?“, fragte er ihn wenig später. Auf Finns verdutztem Blick hin, begann er ihm von seinen Zukunftsplänen zu erzählen.

Das gelbe Licht von Reys Lichtschwert offenbarte nichts, als einen Gang, gehauen in den Stein, mit Tendenz abwärts.  
„Warten wir oder gehen wir?“, fragte sie ihn.  
„Wir gehen. Zurück können wir am Ende immer noch.“ Sie nickte und so gingen sie langsam nach unten. Rey lief vorweg und er hinterher.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass es so kommen musste …“, hörte er sie sprechen. Ihre Stimme hallte seltsam von den Wänden wider.  
„Ich glaube, wir beide sind für Ben Solos Erscheinen und die Manifestation seiner Person verantwortlich“, sprach er den Gedanken aus, den er hatte, bevor sie abstürzten.  
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er nun endgültig weg ist oder wir nur eine Verschnaufpause haben.“  
„Ben … sah aus, als hätte er uns vergeben“, flüsterte er so leise, dass Rey stehen blieb und ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
„Ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt, Armitage.“  
„Das weiß ich. Leider sind wütende Geister mit Machtfähigkeiten scheinbar nicht zurechnungsfähig.“  
„Ben war … nur enttäuscht, weil er gedacht hatte, ich liebe ihn auch. Aber … so war es nie vorgesehen!“ Rey hob seine Hand und berührte sein zerschnittenes Gesicht. Dabei wurden ihre Augen groß und ihre Stimme klang wirklich erschüttert, als sie sagte:  
„Ich … kann nicht mehr heilen.“ Sie versuchte es noch ein paarmal, doch es blieb erfolglos.  
„Vielleicht sind deine Kräfte nur erschöpft und …“  
„Nein! Ich fühle mich schon wieder kräftig und gut.“ Plötzlich weinte sie, obwohl ihr Gesicht ebenso schlimm aussah wie seines vermutlich. Spontan umarmte er sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Dabei ging ihr Schwert aus.  
„Es wird schon so verheilen, da bin ich sicher. Sind schließlich keine lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen, hm“, versuchte er sie zu trösten. Eigentlich war Armitages große Schwäche seine Eitelkeit, die einer gewissen Strenge unterworfen war. Die ekelhaften Typen, die sich an ihm als Kind vergingen, sagten ihm oft schmeichlerisch, dass er ein hübscher Bursche wäre und irgendwann glaubte er es. Wie es nun aussah, war sein gutes Aussehen wohl Geschichte und es interessierte ihn nicht. Er lebte und Rey war ebenfalls lebend in seinen Armen. Mehr zählte nicht. Vielleicht würde auch ihr Gesicht nie wieder so hübsch sein, wie zuvor, doch Reys Schönheit lag sowieso weder in ihren Grübchen, noch in ihrem Lächeln, sondern in ihrem großen Herzen, mit dem sie ihn liebte.  
„Ben hat mir meine Fähigkeit gestohlen …“, weinte sie leise und er ließ sie weinen, bis sie sich beruhigte.  
„Dafür hast du andere Fähigkeiten und hättest ihn besiegt, obwohl er ziemlich mächtig war. So ganz anders als vorher.“  
„Du hast ihn besiegt, Armitage. Du, weil du ihm endlich vergeben konntest. Scheinbar brauchen rachsüchtige Geister Vergebung.“  
„Hauptsache er taucht nie wieder auf“, flüsterte er in Reys Ohr. Ihr warmes Gesicht war nun nah an seinem. In seiner Nase war ihr Duft, aber auch Blutgeruch. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und nun schmeckte er auch Blut. Ihr Blut und sein Blut vermischten sich zu einem feurigen Kuss. So befremdlich die Umgebung war, so undurchdringlich die Dunkelheit schien, zwischen ihnen schien ein Licht zu sein. Armitage spürte, wie sein Körper unmittelbar reagierte. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen und sah es.  
Ein schwaches Licht, welches weit weg aus dem Gang drang, den sie noch weiter gehen wollten.  
„Rey …“, hauchte er und sie drehte sich um und sah es auch.

Sehr wachsam liefen sie nun weiter. Es war seltsam, je näher sie kamen, desto heller wurde es. Rey flüsterte, dass sie keine Macht spüren konnte und das beruhigte sie beiden. Allerdings hatte sie Ben bis zum Schluss nicht sehen und spüren können, was zumindest darauf hindeuten würde, dass er wirklich nur ein Geist gewesen war.  
Als sie um die Ecke liefen, stockte ihnen beiden der Atem. Vor ihnen öffnete sich der Blick in eine riesige Höhle, welche nun bis in die letzte Ecke hell beleuchtet war. Die Größe dieser unterirdischen Höhle war jedoch nicht das Beste. Das war, dass dieser Ort vollgestopft war, mit Ressourcen des alten Galaktischen Imperiums. Armitage erkannte das an dem Symbol, was auf jeder einzelnen Munitionskiste, jedem Transporter, jedem Speeder, jedem Düsenschlitten, jedem Panzer, jeder Kiste mit Truppenausrüstung, jeder Waffenkiste und jeder Überlebenskiste, aufgedruckt war.  
Mit großen Augen sahen sie sich an. Wachsam steuerten sie auf eine Überlebenskiste zu, deren Vakuumschloss Rey einfach mit ihrem Lichtschwert öffnete. Darin war Fertignahrung und eine System zur Wasseraufbereitung und noch viele andere nützliche Sachen. Dieses Vorratslager war ungefähr die dreifache Menge von allen Lagern zusammen, die Pryde mühselig zusammengesammelt hatte. Es gab alles für eine Belagerung, allerdings keine Schiffe und keine Jäger.   
„Das ist ein Schatz …“, flüsterte Rey ehrfürchtig und er konnte ihr nur recht geben. Sie hatten ein längst vergessenes Lager gefunden, was vielleicht sogar von Reys Großvater Palpatine selbst hier befüllt wurde, oder zumindest in seinem Auftrag.  
Ihre Freude über den Fund und dass sie nicht gleich sterben würde, wurde getrübt, als sie die Höhle abgelaufen hatten. Der Eingang war, wie es schien verschüttet worden. Darüber hinaus fanden sie einen unterirdischen See, der warmes schwefelhaltiges Wasser enthielt, was sich mit der Reinigungsanlage aber zu Trinkwasser aufbereiten ließ.  
„Vielleicht lässt sich der Zugang mit den Panzern frei räumen? Und wenn ich …“  
„Nicht heute, Rey …“, erwiderte er müde.   
„Du hast recht. Es wäre sowieso ganz gut, wenn wir still halte, bis … die anderen weg sind.“ Reys Stimme brach, weil es ihr scheinbar nicht egal war, dass sie sich vor ihren Freunden versteckte. Wegen ihm, wusste Armitage und er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb. Im Gegenteil, er war euphorisch und seltsam getröstet. Der Verlust seiner Flotte war schmerzhaft, doch auch der Widerstand hatte sehr gelitten. Vielleicht ließ sich aus ihrem Fund etwas machen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wichtiger war, dass Rey bei ihm war. Sie bauten sich ein kleines Lager, saßen wenig später um ein kleines Feuer, warteten, bis die Reinigungsanlage das Wasser sauber hatte und aßen Trockennahrung.   
„Vielleicht haben wir jetzt nochmal die Möglichkeit und die Zeit, um bessere Pläne zu machen ...“, sagte Rey leise und sah ihn liebevoll an. Das Wasser war fertig. Nachdem sie getrunken hatte, säuberte er ihr Gesicht und sie tat es bei ihm. Überall hatten sie kleine Schnitte, die nicht so tief waren, um zu verbluten, doch tief genug, dass ihnen Narben im Gesicht bleiben würden.  
„Du bist wunderschön, Rey!“ Seine Worte waren absolut aufrichtig, als sie nebeneinander auf der Decke lagen und sich ansahen. Ihre Augen glänzten im Schein des Feuers und sie lächelte.  
„Ich liebe dich, Armitage Hux“, flüsterte sie träge. Er beugte sich über sie, strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und küsste sie sanft.

Rey schloss ihre Augen, als seine Küsse hitziger wurden. Am liebsten würde sie in diesem Moment in ihm aufgehen, so sehr fühlte sie ihn. Weich und willig, ließ sie sich von dem Mann lieben, vor dem sie mal vor langer Zeit Angst hatte, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Dabei hatte sie nie Angst vor ihm gehabt, sondern davor, was er mit ihr machte. Damals hätte sie nicht ahnen können, wie gut es sich anfühlen würde von Hux manipuliert zu werden. Und sie hätte niemals erwartet, wie berauschend es war Macht zu haben. Armitage hatte ihr dieses Geschenk zu Füßen gelegt. Er hatte sie gemacht und sie liebte ihn dafür.   
Zwar hatten sie alles verloren und doch wieder einen Anfang gefunden, dank ihres Großvaters. Hier würden sie neu beginnen können. Diesmal langsamer, im Verborgenen und gemeinsam. Rey war sich sicher, dass es gelingen würde, etwas aufzubauen, was die Galaxis endlich vereinen würde. Hux und sie würden dafür sorgen, weil sie dafür geboren wurden, um zu herrschen. Ben wurde geboren, um zu lieben und das hat ihn am Ende das Leben gekostet.  
Sein Feuer verbrannte sie und gleichzeitig trug sie ihr eigenes, dunkles Pulsieren davon. Sie konnten alles sein, wenn sie nur zusammen waren. Armitage stöhnte dunkel und so hemmungslos, als er kam, dass sie fast weinte, als sie ihm gleich auf den Gipfel folgte. 

Epilog

Poe stand am Boden und grummelte. Finn machte als Lehrer noch immer keine besonders gute Figur, auch wenn er selbst inzwischen ein guter Pilot war. Finn fehlte es an Durchsetzungsfähigkeit, wusste er gut. Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch klar, dass er das nicht ändern konnte, weil es nun mal eben zu Finns Charakter gehörte. Poe wandte sich nach rechts.  
„Was sagst du, Chewie?“  
„Durchgefallen!“, rief der Wookiee ihm zu. Auch er hatte den Jäger beobachtet.  
Poe lachte, weil er wusste, dass der Wookiee Finn meinte. Dabei war Finn mit einem Schüler unterwegs, dessen erste Stunde es war. Der Wookiee werkelte weiter am Jäger herum und murmelte vor sich hin. Das tat er oft und Poe vermutete, dass Chewbacca imaginäre Gespräche mit allen führte, die er verloren hatte. Und das waren eine Menge Personen. Manchmal unterhielten sich Finn und er darüber und fragte sich, ob sie sich Sorgen machen sollten. Aber es war nun schon drei Jahre her, dass sie Rey verloren hatten und sie alle waren am Leben. Jeder war auf die eine oder andere Weise wunderlich geworden. Chewie sprach mit imaginären Freunden, Finn war ein Eigenbrötler geworden, der nie recht über den Verlust seiner besten Freundin hinweggekommen war und er …?  
Er konnte es endlich über sich bringen sich auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen. Jetzt, wo er mehr oder weniger an einem einzigen Ort bleiben konnte, hatte er keine Ausrede mehr. D’Qar war kein Paradies, doch es war auch nicht so übel und vor allem, war es bekanntes Terrain. Poe war sich sogar sicher, dass es Finn und Chewie auch guthießen, dass sie hier blieben, falls Rey eines Tages zurückkommen würde. Niemand sprach es aus, aber jeder dachte es.  
Nur Erlend hatte Poe verraten, dass er damals auf Diyu frisches Blut gesehen hatte und es möglich wäre, dass Rey den Absturz überlebt hatte. Erlend war ein Pilot wie er und sie führten nicht nur zusammen diese Flugschule, sondern auch eine Beziehung. Auch Erlend war damals bei der Schlacht im Hutt-Raum als Pilot dabei gewesen und wusste, von was er sprach.

„Denkst du, ich hätte es den anderen sagen sollen?“, fragte Poe damals, als er sein Geheimnis gebeichtet hatte. Erlend, ein witziger Typ mit blonden, immer verstrubbelten Haaren, lag noch mit seinem Gesicht zwischen seinen Schultern. Eben hatten sie sich bis zur Erschöpfung geliebt und in der anschließenden Weichheit, war das Bedürfnis irgendjemand sein Geheimnis zu beichten, unerträglich groß gewesen.  
„Nein, ich denke, es ist gut, dass du es für dich behalten hast, Poe. Falls es überhaupt Rey gewesen war, deren Blut du gesehen hast, dann wollte sie nicht gefunden werden.“  
„Aber was, wenn sie gefährlich ist?“  
„Was dann? Denkst du wirklich, du oder jemand von uns kommt gegen sie an? Nicht mal Ben Solos Machtgeist hat es geschafft, erinnere dich!“ Erlend sagte die Wahrheit, allerdings wusste niemand genau, was damals auf der Predator überhaupt geschehen war. Sicher war nur, dass Ben Solos Geist danach nie wieder aufgetaucht war.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es zu wissen, könnte uns wachsamer sein lassen.“  
„Du weißt es und das reicht, Poe“, murmelte Erlend und drückte ihm seinen Mund zwischen die Schulterblätter.  
„Aber Finn und Chewie leiden und wenn sie wüssten …“  
„Würden sie unbesonnene Dinge tun und nur noch mehr leiden, weil sie Rey nicht finden. So können sie wenigstens abschließen, hm?“  
Erlend hatte recht. Poe drehte sich um und zog ihn auf sich. Erlends jungenhaftes Benehmen heiterte ihn immer auf und vielleicht hatte er sich auch deshalb in ihn verliebt.   
„Aber versprich mir etwas, ja?“   
„Alles, was du willst, Liebster.“  
„In ein paar … nein, sagen wir mal zwei Jahren fliegen wie nach Diyu und schauen uns einfach mal da um, ja?“   
„Wenn du es bis dahin nicht vergisst, alter Mann!“, witzelte Erlend, der zehn Jahre jünger als er war. Sie begannen zu balgen und liebten sich dann ein weiteres Mal.

Jetzt waren schon über drei Jahre vergangen und Poe hatte Rey und Diyu nicht einen einzigen Tag vergessen. Vielleicht wurde es an der Zeit eine kleine Reise zu unternehmen.

Auch noch drei Jahre später gingen Rey und Armitage gern in die Höhle, um in der schwefelhaltigen Heilquelle zu baden und sich dort zu lieben, wie sie es oft getan hatten, als sie sich versteckten.   
Irgendwann hatten sie den Eingang der Höhle mithilfe von Reys Macht und ein paar schweren Fahrzeugen freigeräumt und ganz Diyu stand ihnen nun offen. Mit zwei Speedern begaben sie sich nun in die nächste Siedlung, um erst einmal herauszufinden wo sie gelandet waren.  
Die Hutten waren ekelhafte Kreaturen, verdorben durch und durch und doch nicht gefeit gegen Manipulation. Armitage tat es auf seine Weise, Rey auf ihre. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatten sie es geschafft sich in der nächsten Hutten-Siedlung namens Awaj eine Basis aufzubauen. Anfangs tauschten sie unbrauchbar gewordene Munition, für die es keine Waffen mehr gab, gegen Personal. Aber schon bald hatten die beiden die Hutten-Sklavenhändler unterwandert und übernahmen das Geschäft und das Gebiet selbst. Rey sah es so, dass sie die armen Menschen, Wesen und Kreaturen gerettet hatten und sie nun für die gute (ihre) Sache arbeiten und leben durften. Armitage sah das weitaus klarer, schwieg jedoch und ließ Rey ihre Träumerei. Viel Zeit verbrachten die Beiden damit Armitages Vision zu überarbeiten. Dabei hatte Rey durchaus großartige Idee, die vieles einfacher machen könnte. Aber ohne ein Backup, wie Hux es gern sagte, brauchten sie gar nicht anfangen. Und am Backup arbeiteten sie hart. Es umfasste die Ausbildung des Heeres aber auch die allumfassende Kontrolle von Diyu und der Hutten, die auf dieser Welt lebten. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil fehlte noch und das war eine Luftwaffe, die gefunden und finanziert werden musste. 

Die Höhle war für die Hutten und alle andere tabu. Obwohl Rey und Hux dort nicht wohnten, waren sie nach wie vor gern dort, weil sie herausgefunden hatten, dass dieser warme See eine Art Heilquelle war. Sie badeten darin und liebten sich dort besonders gern. Das Wasser hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Schnitte gut verheilt waren. Narben blieben trotzdem zurück. Ihre Gesichter waren mit weißen Narben übersät, was die Hutten dazu gebracht hatte einen Spitznamen für sie zu erfinden. Man nannte sie die „Weißgenarbten“ oder manchmal einfach kurz „Die Weißen“.   
Rey und Armitage amüsierten sich darüber. Beide wussten, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis sie einen weiteren Versuch machen könnten ihre Vision erneut umzusetzen. Rey war manchmal ungeduldig und er musste sie dann an Kylo Ren erinnern. Rey erinnerte sich an Rens Ungeduld, seine Impulsivität und verstand. Sie erinnerte sich auch an Ben und das Gute, was er für sie getan hatte. Ben würde für immer einen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben und Armitage verstand das inzwischen, weil er sich selbst mit dem Mann, der seinen Lebenstraum zerstört hatte, ausgesöhnt hatte. Ben Solos Geist war ihnen nie wieder erschienen.   
Inmitten von Awaj bewohnten sie ein kleines Haus, was alles bot, was sie brauchten. Das war nicht viel, denn am wichtigsten war der jeweils andere für sie. Gleich gegenüber gab es eine Art Café, in dem sie gern frühstückten, wenn das Wetter einladend war. Man konnte sogar draußen sitzen. Rey hatte schon früh herausgefunden, dass dieses Café hauptsächlich für durchreisende Gäste und nicht für die Hutten selbst gedacht war. Diyu war zwar nur eine kleine Welt, nicht so bekannt wie andere Welten im Hutt-Raum und doch gab es erstaunlich viele Touristen, die keine waren. Es waren Sklavenhändler aus allen Ecken der Galaxis. Für Rey und Hux war dieser Ort der optimale Ort, um zukünftige Verbindungen außerhalb des Hutt-Raums zu knüpfen. Außerdem gab es leckeres Gebäck und würzigen Tee, den Rey über alles mochte.

Auch heute saßen sie hier. Rey saß ihm gegenüber und klaute ihm gerade die Reste des Grälia, um sie sich schnell in den Mund zu stopfen. Mit einem Kuss lenkte sie ihn dabei ab. Armitage grinste nur, weil sie sich manchmal immer noch benahm wie ein sehr junges und naives Mädchen. Er liebte sie mehr als er jemals gedacht hätte lieben zu können. Die Wahrheit, die er niemals aussprach, war die, dass er all das hier nur für sie tat. Weil Rey das brauchte, weil das ihrer wahren Natur entsprach und weil sie einfach dafür geschaffen war zu herrschen. Er war im Grunde nur ihr Berater, ihr Liebhaber und ihr wachsamer Verstand, wenn sie mal wieder unbesonnen wurde, wenn ihre dunkle Seite sich in den Vordergrund drängte.  
„Du wolltest das doch nicht mehr, oder Ar?“  
„Nein, keine Sorge … stopft dich voll, werde fett, ich werde dich trotzdem lieben“, sagte er sarkastisch. Rey lachte leise und trat unter dem Tisch gegen sein Bein. Im Café war es schon sehr voll, weil in zwei Tagen Markt war und sich alle Interessierten langsam einfanden. Auch für sie war der Tag wichtig, denn es galt weiterhin Verbündete zu finden. Er filterte aus und Rey sprach meist mit ihnen. Sie funktionierten zusammen perfekt und das wussten sie beiden.   
Rey lächelte hinterhältig, rieb sich die Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel und schob ihre Kapuze vom Kopf, weil es schon warm war. Jeder hier kannte sie und sie wurden mit großem Respekt behandelt, was auch bedeutete, dass man sie in Ruhe ließ.  
„Ich liebe dich, Rey“, sagte er leise über den Tisch. Es machte ihm gar nichts aus das zu sagen, immer, wenn er es fühlte, wie in jenem Augenblick. Rey gefiel es sehr und sie antwortete ihm immer.  
„Und ich liebe dich, Ar.“ 

Als Poe und Erlend das Café betraten, war er schon beinah am Verdursten, weil sie den Frachter weiter weg parken mussten und zu Fuß nach Awaj laufen musste.   
„Das ist ein elender Ort“, hatte Erlend immer wieder gesagt. Zuerst waren sie in der Steinwüste gewesen, um den Absturzort der Predator zu besichtigen. Von dem Kreuzer war kaum noch etwas übrig. Nur verkohlte und absolut unbrauchbare Überreste lagen noch dort. Den Rest hatten sich Plünderer geholt. Als Poe und sein Freund an der Stelle standen, an der er damals das frische Blut gefunden hatte, war dort natürlich nach über drei Jahren nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Aber da es nun hell war, besah er sich die Felsspalte genauer. Sie ging tiefer in die zerklüftete Felswand hinein und er könnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Rey, schlank wie sie war, dort hindurch gerobbt war. Weder er noch Erlend waren dünn genug, um weiter vorzudringen und eigentlich wollte Poe das auch nicht, weil er Angst hatte Reys Leiche vorzufinden. Sein Freund hatte behutsam seine Hand genommen.  
Schweigend standen sie eine Weile dort und beschlossen dann, wenigstens irgendwo etwas zu essen und zu trinken, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. So betraten sie nun das Café und Erlend flüsterte ihm zu:  
„Irre ich mich, oder ist der Ort voller Sklavenhändler?“  
„Du irrst dich nicht. Tun wir so, als wären wir auch welche, hm?!“ Erlend sah wenig begeistert aus, setzte sich aber mit ihm an den Tresen. Poe bestellte Frühstück für sie beiden und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der gegenüber seinem Sitzplatz hing. Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Er wusste es nicht, wusste nur, dass er abschließen wollte und musste. So starrte er sich an, bis sein Blick unscharf wurde. Mit abwesendem Blick bemerkte er im Spiegel irgendwann rote Haare. Es tropfte nicht gleich in seinen Verstand, was er sah. Erst nach und nach begriff er, dass es Armitage Hux sein musste, den er sah. Erlend schien Hunger zu haben, denn er aß schon hastig. Er hatte plötzlich keinen Appetit mehr. Poes Herz schlug wild und ihm war heiß. War das wahr?  
Er dürfte sich auf gar keinen Fall umdrehen. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er, dass sein Freund ein Gespräch mit einem Typen begann, der neben Erlend saß.  
Poe beugte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer mit Hux am Tisch saß. Eine Frau, welche die Kapuze über dem Kopf hatte. Rey!  
Er wusste es instinktiv. In jenen Minuten bekam er kaum Luft, geschweige denn, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Alibimäßig biss er von irgendwas ab, was er nicht schmeckte. Erlend war abgelenkt und darüber war Poe heilfroh. Der Spiegel zeigte ihm, er war käsig weiß im Gesicht.   
Es hatte also nicht nur Rey den Absturz überlebt, sondern auch Hux. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn gerettet. Wie absurd, wie unglaublich und wie … romantisch. Ja, das dachte er wirklich. Romantisch. Und wenn sich die beiden doch liebten? So wie Erlend und er?  
Immer wieder sah er über den Spiegel zu den beiden. Es war ganz eindeutig Armitage Hux, der im Grunde aussah wie immer. Bis auf die vielen weißen Narben in seinem Gesicht, die vielleicht vom Absturz stammten. Vielleicht auch nicht. Und dann endlich schob sich Rey ihre Kapuze vom Kopf. Poe musste sich fest auf die Lippe beißen, um keinen Schrei auszustoßen. Sie war schön wie immer. Nein, sie strahlte regelrecht aber anders als früher. Dunkler und enigmatischer. Poe brach der Schweiß aus und seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass er das Getränk verschüttete, als er es zum Mund führte.  
Er sah genau, wie sich die beiden anlächelten. Was sie sprachen, hörte er nicht. Lebten sie hier? Sah so aus. Auch in Reys attraktivem Gesicht waren viele weiße Narben, was ihn überaus verwunderte, konnte sie doch eigentlich heilen. Darauf konnte Poe sich keinen Reim machen und überhaupt funktionierte sein Verstand gerade nicht so richtig. Wie betäubt sah er, wie Rey sich über den Tisch zu Hux beugte, ihn küsste und ihm Gebäck vom Teller stahl. Hux lachte nur und Poes Herz schmerzte regelrecht vor lauter paradoxem Glücksgefühl.  
„Alles gut bei dir, alter Mann?“, hörte er Erlends besorgte Stimme. Sie drang durch einen Schleier von etwas, für das Poe keine andere Bezeichnung hatte als Fassungslosigkeit.  
„Ja, habe nur keinen Appetit“, murmelte er und schob seinem Partner sein Essen rüber.  
„Verstehe. Schmeckt aber besser als es aussieht …“ Erlend aß sein Essen auch noch, während er sich nicht an Hux und Rey sattsehen konnte. Sie liebten sich, das war nicht nur zu sehen, sondern auch zu fühlen, so intensiv war das, was zwischen den beiden Menschen war. Er müsste es Erlend sagen, aber er konnte nicht.  
Poe sah zu, wie die Beiden schließlich aufstanden und das Café verließen. Ihn hatten sie nicht gesehen und dafür war er ausgesprochen dankbar. Alles in ihm zitterte wie verrückt und bis sie das Café verließen, wusste er nicht, wie er mit der Erkenntnis umgehen sollte, dass Rey sehr wohl am Leben war und sogar Armitage Hux.  
„Und jetzt, Poe?“, fragte Erlend, als sie das Café verließen. Erst da wusste Poe, was zu tun war.  
Nichts.  
„Wir fliegen zurück. Ich glaube, ich kann jetzt auch damit leben, dass Rey tot ist. So traurig es ist …“  
Sein Freund küsste ihn, nahm seine Hand und zusammen verließen sie den Ort und wenig später diese Welt. Poe allerdings, nahm das diffuse Gefühl mit, dass sie eines Tages wieder von Rey und Hux hören würden. Ihm war bewusst, dass er eine immense Gefahr verschwieg, doch er konnte nicht anders.   
Er wäre der Letzte, der Liebe zerstören wollte und könnte. Sollte sich doch ein anderer Depp in die Nesseln setzen. Er war damit durch!


End file.
